UGILF
by personazero
Summary: The sister fic to MGILF and just like MGILF the characters will be OOC not for little kids to read
1. Maya Natsume

_**So heres the first chapter of **_

_**UGILF**_

_**And I'm going to start it off with **_

_**dun dun dun**_

_**Maya Natsume**_

_**From Tenjho Tenge**_

_**A great anime **_

_**if you haven't seen it**_

_**go watch it**_

_**So lets get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter Maya Natsume**_

Maya was currently thinking about the past few months. In the past few months her club gain a few Makihara, Souichiro Nagi and Naruto Uzumaki. It the past few months her club had been in many events. The school trying to get rid of her club, them fighting the school, etc etc. During this time she became friends with all three members. Maya became a lot closer to Naruto then any of the others. She found out that he was going live in her town for a year before moving back home. Something that sudden Maya, but she accpeted it. And right now in her room, she was watching a video of a fight between Naruto and Souichiro. And she was enjoying it.

In Maya's monitor room, Maya was sitting back in her chair and softly smiling watching the screen. She grab a remote, and the images on screen immediately rewinded. Maya stifled a giggle as she saw the fighters fight as the video continued to reverse. Maya sat back and felt a bit flushed as the video began to play forward again. She bit her lip as she saw there muscels move. Maya never considered herself a voyeur.

The images on the screen slowed down as Maya watched the fighters fight once again. A zoom and enhance allowed Maya to see the muscels have sweat go down them. "Pause playback." Maya couldn't handle the arousal anymore and quickly stripped out of her clothes, reached into her purse that had been resting on the floor by her chair and pulled out a small vibrator. She hurried back into her seat and leaned back in it, spreading her legs over the armrests before turning the vibrator on and frantically rubbing it up and down her clit. "Ohh god..." Maya moaned out loud. She sure didn't want to have to stop what she was doing to rewind and start it all over again.

_*** Lemon***_

Maya quickly dipped the toy in and out of her rapidly dampening pussy, pausing often to wiggle it from side to side so she could tickle the folds of her slit. With her free hand, she reached up and undid the tight little bun in her hair to let her silver locks flow down as she ran her hand through them before she brought her fingers to her lips. She licked her fingers, coating the tips with her saliva, then brought the hand down to her pussy and slapped it a few times, then started rubbing her clit. She pulled the vibrator out of her cunt as she did it and moved it lower to her ass. She shifted her butt forward so she could insert the toy easier inside.

Maya was loudly grunting as she finger-fucked her cunt and worked the vibrator in and out of her ass. She stared at the screen and matched her pace to the video. As she kept going, the wetness of her pussy was leaking down to her ass and acting as lube for the toy, allowing it to go in deeper with ease. She began to breathe harder as she continued playing with herself. She started to slow down as she rubbed her pussy, but sped up faster with the vibe in her ass. Soon, Maya was bucking her hips as she started to climax. The cum from her pussy ran down past her ass to a tiny puddle on the seat of the chair where it got spattered as her ass rose and fell. The orgasm ceased and Maya relaxed.

"You know, I would expect this kind of behavior from some of the students, maybe even Bob, but I don't think I ever expected to see you succumb to self-gratification. Or at least I would have expected you to lock the door." A voice nearby said.

Maya clicked all the screen off with a thought and slowly craned her neck around to to see her partner, Naruto, who she had worked with on a few special cases for the club. She laughed a little as she clicked off the vibrator and set it down. "You don't need to worry about me, Naruto. I just couldn't help myself."

"Are you feeling all right?" Naruto asked as he came closer. His tone hardly changed as he asked. Like seeing a pale-skinned captain of the Juken club masturbating both of her holes was nothing shocking to him. But then again, cops see a lot in the line of duty. Who's to say what a ninja from another country will end up seeing.

"I am most definitely feeling all right." She replied, breathing a little slower now.

"What were you looking at that got you so worked up?"

"Heh. It doesn't matter now."

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"Actually, I was thinking the exact opposite. Come here." She motioned for him to come closer. He did. If Naruto was confused at all by the situation, he hid it very well. He approached her and immediately she brought his hands to her breast and had him started fondling her soft breasts with his hand as he rubbed the back of her neck with the other. She returned the favor by fondling the growing bulge in his pants. As he cupped her breast, his fingers circled her nipple. "Mmmm. I like that." She cooed.

"I like what you're doing. But you sure you want to do keep doing this, partner?" He replied.

"No. I want to do more." She grinned. She undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his meaty prick. It was currently unerect, but for a limp cock, it was seven inches. Her eyes widened as she wondered how big it was going to get once he was hard. She took him into her mouth and started sucking, running her lips up and down the shaft. Naruto's cock was getting harder quick, and as it grew it was getting tougher to blow him. She finally had to pull her mouth off of it, making a soft 'pop' with her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths.

"Too big for your mouth?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little." Maya said. She then realized as she held his cock that it still wasn't fully erect! "This is going to take a little more work." She muttered. She sat a little straighter upright and leaned forward, pulling his cock towards her chest until she could place it between her tits. Once her supple D-cup breasts were wrapped around it (as far as they could anyways) she began to writhe up and down on it.

"Ohhhh shit. That feels good. You like getting titfucked?"

"Of course. But I'm not used to such big cocks between them." Maya said softly as she looked up at him with her eyes. She quickened her pace until he wasn't even remotely soft anymore. She looked down and saw Naruto's rod was a full foot long and very wide in the middle. Maya sucked in her cheeks and then spit all over his cock, using her hands and tits to coat his prick with her saliva, jiggling up and down even quicker than before.

"Ahhhh... You trying to get me to cum on your breasts?"

"No. This is just foreplay. I think we're ready for where I'm going to put it next." She got up out of the chair and stepped around inbetween the chair and Naruto, with her back facing him. She then promptly bent over and placed her legs far enough apart so she'd be able to stay upright. She leaned over onto her left arm which was resting on the arm of the chair. Meanwhile, her right arm reached back so her hand would rest on her right ass cheek, which she pulled slightly to the side so Naruto could get a clear view of her asshole.

Naruto looked down at Maya's ass then over at her. "You don't want it in your pussy?"

"We can maybe do it there later. But being assfucked really gets me off."

"Okay." Naruto complied. Naruto placed his left hand on Maya's left ass cheek and helped to spread her ample butt apart so he could guide his cock in easier. He looked down, spit on her asshole, and with his cock held in his right hand, pressed it up against her sphincter and pushed in. But Naruto didn't just work the tip in and stop. With one moderately smooth and continuous stroke, Naruto had thrust all twelve inches of his manhood into her ass.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOWWWWW! UNH! FUCK! AAAHHHHH!" She screamed as his long, thick cock invaded her bowels. It dawned on her in that instant, that maybe some more lube should have been in order. Some mild spit clearly had not been enough. Maya was no longer leaning on the chair, but had been jolted up enough by this deep ass fucking that she was now clutching the arm of the chair with both hands as Naruto pounded away at her little hole.

"Unh! Yeah! Like getting buttfucked now?? HUH?" Naruto grunted with each thrust, as he pulled back far enough so only the head of his dick was still in her anus, then plowing it right back in as far as he could go.

"AHHH! YES! SHIT! OOOHHHH! FUCKING YES!" She screamed. She now bent way down so her face was almost touching the seat of her chair. And with each pump of his cock into her, she would come closer and closer to getting her face pressed right into where she came a little earlier. In fact, the fucking was so powerful, Maya's hair had started to cover her now-sweating face. Enough that she would quickly move them back upwards. Normally, Maya could take multi-tasking to a new level, thanks to her abilities, but while getting anally reamed by a beefy footlong cock, it somehow became a little more difficult.

"ARGH! YEAH! FUCKING TAKE MY DICK IN YOUR ASS!" Naruto yelled as he stepped up the pace, fucking her harder and faster.

"OOOOH! YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER! FUUUUUUCK!" She moaned, bobbing her head up and down.

"MMPH! COME ON! RIDE THAT SHIT! UHHH!" Naruto slapped Maya's ass as he was fucking it. Between the deep dicking and now the feeling of Naruto's large hands spanking her, the sensations were getting more and more intense. Maya knew she was getting very, very close to her next orgasm.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOUR HUGE COCK IN MY ASS IS GONNA MAKE MY PUSSY CUM! OHHHH!" Maya cried out. She reached under to rub her pussy as she felt her climax wash over her body, her own cum drizzling out of her cunt and down her legs. She shuddered and as Naruto plowed his cock balls deep into her ass, she suddenly felt him yank it out as quickly as it went in. And he came on to the back side off her ass. She walked too one of her stands to get some tissue and wipe the cum off her back side. After wiping her self clean. She laid down on her bed, and told Naruto to come to her bed. Naruto obey her orders and walked to her bed. As he was hovering over Maya.

Maya got up from her lying position and met Naruto in a sultry kiss. While their lips tangoed, she started rubbing him again. She struggled to work around the bulge, but Naruto helped her and leaned back while she removed her hands from his penis. His erect dick stood ridged and ready for her. She smiled at how aroused he was and crawled over towards him like a kinky sex kitten. She leaned forward and kissed him again while firmly stroking his cock with her hand. Maya and Naruto were flushed with arousal.

"Ready Naruto?" purred Maya, sensually rubbing down his manly chest.

"I'm ready this time, Maya," said Naruto, brimming with confidence.

"Oh well…" she said with a playful grin.

Maya slipped rose up slightly and hooked her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto then grasped her butt and guided her onto his lap where his hard dick awaited her. Maya held onto his shoulders, closing her eyes and awaiting the feeling. He was poised to fill her with his cock. Once they were at the perfect angle, Maya held on tight and plunged down onto his dick.

"Ohhhhhhh yes!" moaned Maya, "That's what I want!"

"Oh fuck it's so tight!" grunted Naruto.

Maya's pussy stretched to accommodate Naruto's hard member. She was so wet and tight. The feeling was pure ecstasy to the ninja man. He had been in her before, but it was never this hot. Maybe becasue they were still going after the first round, but Naruto couldn't figure out why and he didn't care at the moment. Maya loved it too, arching her body and moaning at the feeling of firm penetration. His cock was so deep inside her.

"Please Naruto…do me," begged Maya.

Naruto let out a manly grunt and pressed his lips against hers. With his grip firmly on her ass, he began working her along his ridged member. Then he started thrusting up into her, pushing his cock deep inside her and using his powerful strength to establish a rhythm. Their lips swirled as their bodies moved to the fervent pace of sex. Maya got into it as much as Naruto, working her hips against his and guiding his cock to all her sensitive areas.

"Uh-uh-uh-you like that, Maya? Uh-is this how you like it?" grunted Naruto with a tight hold on her butt.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" cried Maya, "Oh it feels so good!"

His dick thrashed about inside her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through their hot bodies. Maya bounced up and down Naruto's length at a strong pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he buried his face in her breasts. The sensations were intense. Maya worked her body with a lot more energy. She worked his cock in her pussy so well he couldn't hold back his climax.

"Uh-uh-soon Maya! I'm gonna cum soon!" moaned Naruto, panting harder as he thrust up into her.

"Uh-uh-uh-then do it, Naruto! Let it all out!" moaned Maya, panted hard as she plunged down onto his cock.

Naruto grunted harder as the pressure within him built. It had been a while for him and he needed to let go. Like Maya, he had his own problem with pent up feelings. And with a few more hard motions, he grasped Maya's ass hard and slammed her down onto his cock to send him over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!" he moaned, his cock erupting in a burst of cum deep inside Maya's vagina.

Maya let out a moan as well upon feeling his hot liquid inside her pussy. It didn't get her to cum, but she could sense Naruto needed this a little more than she did. He really seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh God…" moaned Naruto, lifting Maya off his cock, " That was amazing, Maya."

she said with a sultry grin, "And who's to say we're done?"

"I might need a minute Maya," said Naruto, still catching his breath.

"Oh I can fix that." Maya kissed him again and trailed her lips down the core of his body. Naruto sensed where she was going with this, but didn't resist. Leaning back on his arms, he let out deep grunts as Maya reached his softening member. She flashed him one of those sexy smiles while taking his dick in her hand and giving it a few firm strokes. It was still a little sensitive after his last climax, but she was gentle and thorough.

"Oh yeah…" he moaned in contentment.

" Easy," grinned Maya, "Just lay back and enjoy it."

His face contorted to the sensations of pleasure as Maya licked and teased his member. She let out sensual purrs as she stroked the base while licking the tip. He was already starting to stiffen up again and Maya kept at it. Parting her long whie hair behind her ear, she kissed along the underside of his shaft and then took his whole member into her mouth. The hot feeling made Naruto moan in delight. Maya never did this when they were together and she definitely had a talent for it.

"Oh-oh-oh fuck that's good, Maya!" he moaned, "Just like that! Oh yeah!"

Maya purred as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. She went slow at first while he got hard again. Once he his member was nice and ridged, she stepped up the pace. Maya was still wet with arousal and her burning sexual energy fueled her sucking. She listened to his deep grunts while licking along his hard shaft. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get her climax as well.

"Mmm…now it's my turn!" she said with a sultry grin.

Maya crawled back atop her winged friend, pinning him flat on his back while she straddle his pelvis. Naruto admired her naked figure in the warm afternoon sun and held onto her hips while she guided his cock back into her pussy. She was still slick from the last round and with a swift plunge, his member filled her insides once more.

"Oh-oh-oh yes! Oh yes!" moaned Maya as she started riding him, "So hot! So good! Oh I want it so bad!"

"Oh fuck!" grunted Naruto as they got back into a rhythm.

This time Maya guided the rhythm, gyrating her hips and working her body up and down his cock. Her hands fervently roamed Naruto's manly upper body. His hard muscles added to the hot, sexual feeling that filled her with pleasure. The heat from the sun caused their bodies to break out into profuse sweating. Occasional winds blew by, making Maya's long silver hair flutter in the heat of the moment. Naruto admired her enchanting beauty, watching as she danced atop him swaying and moving her body to the intense feeling.

Maya leaned over and kissed him on the lips as she pushed herself closer to orgasm. Her panting turned to high pitched moans as she stepped up the pace, riding him harder and working his cock in her tight depths. She could feel her climax coming strong. Her body movement intensified as she rose up and slammed her hips down hard onto his cock. Her breasts bounced with each motion and as her climax neared she started fondling them. She was so close, her body poised to erupt in pleasure.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh I'm cumming soon! I'm cumming soon! Oh it feel so good!" cried Maya, grasping her breasts harder as she gyrated her hips with more intensity.

"Uh-uh-oh Maya! Oh yeah! Show me what a hot girl you are!" grunted Naruto, grinning at the sight of Maya dancing atop him in such an erotic manner.

Maya was going at it with great intensity. Naruto helped her with firm upward thrusts of his own. Her gasps were sharp as the pace of her riding slowed. And with a few more thorough motions, the beautiful silver head arched her body and let out a cry of orgasmic delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!"

It was definitely worth the wait. Maya's pussy throbbed around Naruto's cock, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. The warm heat of the sun and the cool breezes added to the feeling. A look of raw ecstasy dominated her face as she savored the bliss. Naruto smiled at her satisfaction and got up to kiss her. When the rush subsided, they sat together on the roof covered in sweat and still flushed with sexual energy.

"That hot enough for you?" said Maya, panting hard from her orgasm.

"I don't know if it could've been any hotter," grinned Naruto. He never let himself go all out like this. Maya and Naruto came together in another round of lip wrestling as they made out. They still had some sexual energy to expend and they didn't holding back in letting it out.

After making out and building a new round of arousal, Naruto pinned Maya on her back again and plowed into her pussy with his hard dick while holding her legs up in each hand. He built a fervent pace and then hitched her legs over his shoulder and leaned over her so he could plow into her harder. Maya also had a little fun with Naruto by holding onto his neck, hitching her legs around his waist, and rocking her body against his while he ran his fingers over her naked skin in a tantalizing display of delight. They went at it like this for a while until he flipped Maya over so she was on her hands and knees while he slammed his cock into her tight cunt while she rocked her body against his.

It was fun, exhilarating, and full of pleasure. Their naked bodies were dripping with sweat under the sun. It made their skin rub together in a smooth, sensual manner. Maya and Naruto moaned to every mind numbing sensation, drawing it out and enjoying the feeling. They went at it until they felt their final climax drawing near. Maya was on her knees, facing away while Naruto was thrusting his penis into her vagina from behind while rubbing her breasts. And for this last peak, they sought to share it.

"UH-UH-UH-Maya! Maya, I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"UH-UH-ME-UH-TOO! OH CUM WITH ME! CUM WITH ME!" cried Maya, bucking her hips harder as her peak drew near.

Their skin clashed and their bodies rocked. Naruto hungrily kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts while Maya fondled her clit as his dick plowed into her. They did it harder and faster, coordinating their bodies for the final push. And with a few fervent motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAYA!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock into her as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Maya, arching her body as mind numbing bliss consumed her being.

Naruto's cock exploded in another burst of cum while Maya's pussy clamped down on his dick, squeezing him for every last drop. Hot pleasure filled their bodies and moans of delight echoed through the midday air. It was the perfect way to end a long overdue romp. They didn't get a chance to experience this when they were together, but they definitely made up for it with this special moment.

"Whew, that was great!" moaned Maya as they parted to catch their breath.

"I'll say," said Naruto with a content sigh. Naruto lay back on the roof while Maya stretched her limbs. They were hot, sweaty, and tired from such exertion, but they weren't complaining. Maya rolled out of and bed and left. Maya exited. The tiny roll and the bottom of pale butt jiggling as she walked away. Naruto wiped his hands off ans shook his head.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**So what did you think of the first chapter**_

_**if you want to know Naruto size **_

_**its 10 inchs in all the chapters**_

_**He's 6 feet tall**_

_**lean body**_

_**pretty much like MGILF Size and all that**_

_**people I need your help here's a girl I need information on**_

_**Lilith from Borderlands**_

_**I need her history**_

_**sorry I have never play the game**_

_**So review and tell me what you thought**_

_**and give me names of girls you want**_

_**and review my other stories.**_


	2. Lucy

_**So the first chapter of UGILF was a success**_

_**todays girl hopefully gains the same good reviews as did the other**_

_**So heres today girl **_

_**Lucy/Nyu/Kaede what ever you want to call her but its her**_

_**and she comes from the anime Elfen Lied**_

_**a amazing Anime to watch**_

_**if you haven't seen it you should watch it**_

_**be warn it has a lot of blood and gore**_

_**Chapter Lucy **_

Naruto was walking towards his apartment. Well not really his alone, he shared it with one of his oldest friends. Her name was Lucy. And they have been friends for as long as they could remember. They were friends at the orphanage. The caretakers put them to live together in the same room when they were little kids, because of that. When they left, at the age of 6 it was them together all the way. When the third gave them a home to live in. They were living once again together. They didn't care. Since they knew that no one else would care for them. Even in the academy they would stick together. It came as a surprise when they were put together on the same team. It was on a mission when they found out about Lucy vectors. It came as a great surpirse too every one but they decided to keep it a sercet. With so many events that happen, Naruto eventually went on the two year trip with Jiraya.

When Naruto came back, he saw how Lucy was starting to slowly become a women. Her body was becoming something even men wanted to touch. But their was no time for romance. They still had mission to do, and people to kill. On a mission that Naruto came back from, Jiraya told him that the high ups wanted to use Lucy as breeding stock. In another words, have her lay on her back, spread her legs and pop out babies for them. Naruto of course was angry that they wanted to do that to her. But after Pein attack on the village, this was thrown out the window. Since he destoried all of plans. But after everything was settled after Madara was defeated. Life became dull once again.

Lucy, at the age of 18 and Naruto 19, had confessed that she fell in love with him after he saved her life from a attack. He confessed that he was in love with her too. She tried to gave him her body because of that, but Naruto didn't want that. He told her that maybe some other time he would of loved that, but right it wasn't the right time. It has been six months since that, and now seem the perfect chance for a night of passion.

_*** Lemon***_

Now in Lucy's room there Lucy was sitting, on the foot of her bed with her legs crossed in a sexy poise. She was wearing long pink stockings, matching pink gloves, a revealing thong, and a cleavage augmenting bra with see-through embroideries. Standing before her was her boyfriend. His eyes hungrily ran up and down her voluptuous figure, sizing her up for this.

Standing at the foot of his bed, Lucy snaked her arms around her new boyfriend's neck and kissed him. Naruto was careful to keep his hands on her waist, not letting them drift too far south. It showed he was still nervous. Most men in his position would have thrown her on the bed by now, but he was taking things as they came. It was a nice show of manners Lucy hadn't seen in many men.

As they kissed, their burning desires heightened. Lucy had never wanted a man so much before in her life. She could sense the desire pouring off Naruto, yet still he hesitated. But she reassured him by slipping her hands down his chest and slipping them into his back pockets where she could give his ass a nice, firm squeeze.

"Do you want me, Naruto?" asked Lucy in a deep tone.

"I…I do," said Naruto, short of breath, "But…"

"No buts," said Lucy, putting a finger over her lips, "You want me and I want you. So let's do it. Let's have sex tonight." Her words echoed in his mind. They beckoned him to give into his passions. So many men would have killed to have a girl like her say that. And with her alluring smile it was clear she meant every word. She went on while she playfully traced patterns on his chest

There was a reason he didn't take her up on her last offer. She threw herself at him because she wanted to repay him for saving her life. This time was different. They had gone out on a date, learned about each other, and found a spark between them. The chemistry was there. The passion was there. Wasn't that all they needed?

"But if you don't want to…" began Lucy. But Naruto pulled her face back to his and smiled.

"No…I want this, Lucy," he told her. Lucy's face lit up with delight.

"Wonderful," she purred, pulling him back into her arms, "I promise you this will be a night you'll never forget."

It was just what she wanted to hear. She and her knight in shining armor were going to have sex. She wanted to feel his body against hers with his big, powerful arms protecting her in the way only he could. But before they could begin, there was one significant matter they had to address.

"There's…one other problem, Lucy," said Naruto nervously, "You see, I've never…um…done it before."

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at his shy tone, but a reassuring smile helped set his mind at ease.

"You're a virgin?" she said.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, blushing slightly.

"That's surprising. With a body like yours I thought you'd have had your share of women."

Naruto smiled awkwardly. It was good to know this wasn't a big deal for her, but it was still somewhat embarrassing.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll help you through it," she told him.

"Are…are you sure?" said Naruto, still full of anxiety.

"Positive, darling," said the hot red pink head with a confident smile, "Now come on. Let's take our clothes off."

Naruto's heart leapt up into his throat at such a request, but Lucy didn't give him time to think twice about it. Capturing his lips with hers, she reached up his shirt and grasped his manly upper body. His muscles were so hard and well-built. Yearning to feel more, she began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. She made quick work of them, keeping her lips locked with his as she undid them one-by-one. The feeling of her soft hands on his chest made Naruto a little more daring. He finally allowed his hands to move southward, grabbing hold of her hips and feeling around her perfectly shaped butt. This got Lucy to moan as she undid the final button and slipped his shirt off, leaving his upper body exposed to her.

"What a body…" purred Lucy with a sexy grin.

Naruto smiled at her kind words and kissed her again. Lucy relished in the feel of his hard, chiseled muscles. He really knew how to stay in shape. His build was slim, yet so warm to touch. Her lips still wrestling with his, Lucy thoroughly explored Naruto's exposed flesh. It made her feel very hot. Her clothes suddenly felt very itchy. Feeling frisky, she kissed down his neck and guided him to the bed.

Naruto, still in a daze, followed Lucy's lead. The sweet taste of her lips and the warm feel of her smooth skin were intoxicating. He noticed she got pretty friendly as she explored his upper body. It was enough to make his pants feel extra tight. Soon, his legs refused to carry him and he sat upon the foot of the bed. From here, Lucy backed off slightly with a playful look in her eye. Now she was standing before him only wearing revealing red thong underwear. And much to Naruto's amusement, it was the same pair she wore that night she first offered him to have sex with her. She looked every bit as beautiful now as she did then. Only this time he had no reason to refuse her.

"Like what you see?" she said, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him close so that his face was right up in her breasts.

"You're beautiful, Lucy," gasped Naruto, reaching up and grasping her hips.

Naruto was already breathing hard. A half naked woman was standing before him, her breasts right in his face. The look in her eyes said she wanted him and he wanted her just as bad.

"Want me to take your pants off?" she offered in a sultry tone.

"I…I can manage," stammered Naruto.

"No…allow me."

Pulling him into another kiss, Lucy pushed him back on the bed. Propping herself on her knees, she laid the young man on his back and slowly kissed down his upper body. Naruto let out deep gasps of contentment, savoring every warm trace of her lips. All the while, she made quick work of his pants. After undoing the fly, she grasped the sides and gave them a hard tug. It took a moment to work around his throbbing erection, but she soon got them off.

Now only in their underwear, Lucy smiled affectionately at the sight before her. She hovered over Naruto's manly body, trailing kisses around his hard pectorals while gently stroking his hard member through his boxers. The more heated her sensual touching grew, the more he trembled. He was going to have sex with this beautiful woman. It was a lot for his mind to process.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy, briefly stopping her teasing, "Your trembling."

"Sorry," said Naruto anxiously, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be," she assured him, "The first time is always tricky." Lucy couldn't help but smile. Naruto was showing a level of kindness she had not seen in a man before. Usually men only cared about pleasing themselves when given the opportunity for sex. But Naruto actually wanted to put someone else's needs ahead of his. It showed he had more honor than the pigs that always thrown them selfs at her.

"That's so sweet of you," she said softly, "A man who actually wants to please the women he has sex with…you have no idea how special that makes you." Naruto smiled and blushed. He was still clearly nervous, but he felt Lucy's eager hands sensually rubbing his chest the tension just melted away.

"Don't worry. I'll show you how to master sex," she purred, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes," said Naruto in a daze.

"Then follow my lead."

Planting an affectionate kiss on his forehead, she propped herself up on her knees and straddled his pelvis. Naruto's erection was rubbing right against her inner thighs. He could sense her arousal. She was so wet and ready for him. His hands were still on her hips, weary of making a move.

"Here…touch my breasts," she said softly.

Grabbing his arms, she moved his hands onto her large, voluptuous breasts. Naruto was reluctant at first, but when he felt her soft fleshy orbs in his hands he was immediately taken. They felt so good. With her hands still on his forearms, Lucy closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling.

"Wow…so nice and soft," said Naruto in a daze.

"That's it…" moaned Lucy with a slight gasp, "Rub them. Tease my tits."

Naruto quickly got into it and began kneading the fleshy orbs to Lucy's delight. He watched as the beautiful woman closed her eyes and swayed her body to the pulsing sensations. It made her look so graceful and sexy. Drawn further into her aura, Naruto leaned forward and kissed around her cleavage. Even though it was his first time pleasing a woman, he was doing a damn good job.

"Yeah…that feels good," moaned Sonja, swaying her head to the sensations.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. The gentle touch of his hands on her breasts sent shots of pleasure through her body, adding to the increasing arousal in her thong. No man had ever made her this wet before. She wanted him inside her so badly. Enrapturing him in her arms, Lucy pulled Naruto into another deep kiss. His hands still on her breasts, he went along with her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she pinned him flat on his back. Still straddling his pelvis, she hungrily kissed down his manly upper body. As her tender lips trailed down the sinewy contours of his muscles, Naruto gasped in anticipation. But he placed his trust in Lucy and let her do her thing. Like a sexy minx, she slowly worked her way down to his nicely toned mid-section. She smiled at his rough, six-pack abs and shot wanting gazes up at his obscured eyes. Now on her hands and knees, she was face-to-face with the bulging erection in his boxers.

"Let's get these off," she said.

Grasping the sides, the hot red head slipped his boxers off and freed his throbbing erection. He was pretty big, definitely above average. Lucy gazed in approval while Naruto blushed. He had never been naked with a girl before and this was a new experience for him. But Lucy was quick to reassure him.

"Mmm…nice and big," she grinned, giving his member a few strokes.

"Oh Lucy…" he grunted in approval.

"God I'm so wet," she said in a deep tone, "Come on…let's do this."

Adjusting herself slightly, Lucy sat back and gripped the sides of her thong. Raising her legs slightly into the air, she slid the skimpy garment down her thighs. Naruto watched in awe as she removed the last of her clothing, tossing the thong aside and propping herself on her knees so that he could get a good look at her nude body. In the dim light he could see just how aroused she was. The soft lips of her pussy were flushed with wetness. Her clit was swollen with intent just below a perfectly trim patch of pubic hair. And with burning desire in her eyes, she crawled over Naruto's naked body and let him enjoy the feeling of having a naked woman on top of him.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a deep tone.

Naruto's mouth went dry. This beautiful naked woman was ready to have sex with him. Reaching up and grasping her waist, he panted hard with intent. Only, he would not ask her to leave this time. There was no turning back now.

"I'm ready," said Naruto, looking into her eyes with burning desire.

Smiling at his words, she captured his lips and let her body press against his. She laughed and purred as their hot flesh rubbed together in the heat of passion. His dick was so hard. Her pussy was so wet. They wanted it so bad. It was finally time to embrace it.

"I'll do it first," she said tenderly, "Just lay back and enjoy it."

Spreading her legs and straddling his waist, Lucy positioned herself over Naruto's cock. His hands were still on her hips, holding on tight as he awaited the moment of truth. With one hand on his stomach and the other on his member, Lucy guided his erect penis into her waiting vagina. Her wet arousal made the entry nice an easy. She moaned all the way until he was completely inside her. His dick stretched her walls perfectly.

"Oh God!" gasped Naruto as he felt the hot tightness around his dick.

"Yeah…you like that?" panted Lucy with a sultry gaze, "Let me take you to heaven, darling!"

Firmly planting her hands on Naruto's perfectly toned chest, Lucy began riding Naruto's cock. Closing her eyes, she moaned to the rich sensations that coursed through her body. But in remembering this was Naruto's first time, she went slowly so he could get a feel for her pussy. She skillfully gyrated her hips, allowing his dick to slide in and out of her tight folds. She watched as his face contorted with ecstasy. She could sense how much he was enjoying this. And the more she rode him, the more he got into it.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh Lucy you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-ohhhhhh yeah!" moaned Lucy, riding him harder, "That's it! That's it! Come on, don't be afraid to fuck back!"

Adhering to her wishes, Naruto's grip on her hips tightened. As she rode him with increasing vigor, he began feeling around her butt. Flushed with sexual energy, he began supplementing her gyrations with upward thrusts of his own. It made Lucy moan even louder, pushing her to fuck him with greater intensity. He loved the feeling. Her cunt was so wet and tight. Every time his dick slammed into her vagina, the wet slapping sound of their flesh echoed through the room.

It was amazingly erotic. Ecstasy filled his mind and body. He never could have imagined how wonderful sex could be. A thin layer of sweat soon formed on their bodies. Lucy marveled at to soft glow of his manly muscles. He looked so content and happy. She promised to give this feeling to him and she was making good on her word.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Lucy! Oh fuck-Lucy! So good…so fucking good!" panted Naruto as he thrust up into her with increasing vigor.

"Uh-uh-yes! Uh-oh yes!" cried Lucy, "Oh I love it!"

The rhythm of their hot bodies intensified. Lucy's pussy throbbed around her lover's cock each time it plunged into her depths. Soon the tight feeling was too much for Naruto to bear. He couldn't fight off the growing sensations. He was going to blow his load soon.

"Uh-uh-I-I'm going to cum!" cried Naruto.

"Uh-uh-then do it!" moaned Lucy, "Fill me with your cum!"

Gyrating her hips with more fervor, Lucy grasped her bouncing breasts as Naruto's face contorted from the hot sensations. He reached around and grasped her sexy ass, delivering hard, thorough thrusts up into Lucy's cunt. She was so wet and tight. It was pure ecstasy. Finally, he delivered one last thrust to send him over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His body tensing, Naruto felt his cock explode in a burst of semen that filled Lucy's pussy. He pushed into Lucy as deep as he could, penetrating all the way to her cervix. She moaned at the warm feeling of his fluids lining her vagina. Still teasing her breasts, she smiled at the sight of Naruto's euphoria. While she didn't climax herself, she sensed he enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh my God…" panted Naruto as the rush subsided.

His limbs went limp as he sank into the bed. Lucy withdrew his cock from her pussy, allowing some of the thick fluids to spill out. Remaining on top, she laid down atop his sweaty body and captured his lips in a deep kiss. His powerful arms awaited her, pulling her into his embrace and soaking up the wonderful feeling of her hot flesh. He looked so happy. His eyes never diverted from hers. This woman had shown him a feeling beyond his wildest dreams. And for that, he was grateful.

"That was…incredible," he panted as he gently ran his hands through her red hair.

"Congratulations, Naruto," smiled Lucy as she trailed her finger down his face, "You're officially a man."

"Yeah…what a feeling."

The new couple chuckled and shared another round of kissing. Naruto couldn't believe it. In one night he had sex for the first time. It was also not lost on him that Lucy was a beautiful woman that many men would have gone to great lengths to be with. But it was beyond superficial lust. This was real with genuine feeling. For a while they made out on the bed. Lucy let her naked body press against his, allowing him to explore her womanly curves as he pleased. Having not gotten her orgasm, she still yearned for more action. Naruto sensed this and continued to follow her lead.

"I noticed you didn't climax," said Naruto, their lips parting momentarily. Lucy blushed, but maintained her sultry grin.

"That's okay," she assured him, "I understand it was your first time."

"No, you deserve to enjoy this just as much as I do," he said in a deep tone.

"Is pleasing me that important?" she purred softly.

"It is if I'm going to be your boyfriend."

Lucy smiled warmly as she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. For a guy who just had his first climax in a girl, he was still intent on finishing the job. She surmised it was the leader in him not wanting to stop until the mission was complete. But she wasn't complaining.

"You're a hell of a man, Naruto," she purred, "So noble and sweet."

"Thanks," he smiled, "But I may need a minute to…"

But Lucy shushed him, flashing a sexy gaze that would have silenced any man.

"It's okay…I'll take care of that."

Still burning with sexual energy, Lucy kissed her lover again in a deep, sensual manner. Not saying another word, Naruto let Lucy take it from here. He gasped as she trailed her tongue down his neck and chest, working her way lower and crawling back towards the foot of the bed. He watched as she kept flashing him those sexy gazes he was growing to love so much. She kept going until she reached his now softened penis. And with a sultry grin, she grasped his sensitive member.

"Oh fuck!" he gasped.

"Easy," she purred softly, "Let me get you hard again." His penis was still a little sensitive after his climax. The tip was reddened from the orgasmic frenzy. But as Lucy started licking and stroking his throbbing manhood it quickly came back to life.

"Oh yeah!" moaned Naruto, "Oh it feels so good!"

Parting her hair behind her ears, Lucy held the base of his hardening cock and took it into her mouth. A hard slurping sound filled the room as she bobbed her head along his shaft. Using her tongue, she licked along the tender underside and slowly worked it until he started stiffening up again. The heat around his member made Naruto moan in delight, throwing his head back and absorbing the wondrous sensations. With each fluid suck, Lucy moaned as she used her extensive oral sex skills to get Naruto's member nice and had treated her so nicely and he deserved the best.

"Mmm…" moaned Lucy, deep-throating him all the way.

"Oh Lucy!" grunted Naruto.

Lucy stepped up the pace of her oral teasing until he was fully erect. Still on her hands and knees, she used her free hand to fondle her pussy. Semen was still dripping from her folds as she slipped her fingers into her wet heat. She had still not climaxed and the want was driving her crazy. Naruto seemed to sense this and made the next move.

"Lucy…Lucy stop!" he gasped.

After one last tease with her tongue, Lucy removed his cock from her mouth and crawled back on top of her naked lover. She was ready for another round of hot fucking and so was Naruto. But this time he wanted it to be a little different.

"Ready for more, darling?" she said softly as she ran her hands down his chest.

"I'm ready," said Naruto intently, "But this time I want you to sit back and enjoy it."

A look of surprise fell on Lucy's face. Given this was his first time he was taking the initiative pretty fast. But the look on his face was dead serious.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Of course," he said, gently cupping her chin, "Just let me know if I'm doing something wrong."

"Spoken like a master lover," she grinned, "Very well, darling…I'm all yours."

His dedication knew few bounds. She couldn't remember the last time a man wanted to please her this much. But Naruto was special. He really cared for her. That alone made her want him even more. Letting his basic sexual instincts take over, Naruto wrapped his arms around Lucy's naked body and pulled her into a deep kiss. Still glistening with perspiration, their lips wrestled passionately in the heat of intense lust. With newfound assertion, Naruto rolled her over so that he was on top and Lucy lay under his imposing body. His imposing weight now pressed against her, their hot flesh touching in the heat of passion. Adjusting to the new position, Lucy spread her legs and enraptured Naruto in a tight vice of flesh. His hard member rubbed against her wet entrance and he could feel her large breasts pressing up against his chest, the intoxicating feel of her naked skin against his.

"Okay Lucy…I'm going to thrust it in," he told her.

Grabbing hold of her hips, he adjusted her legs slightly so his dick was poised for entry. Still new to the sexual experience, he fumbled a bit. The tip of his member rubbed along her wet entrance. Raising his bogy up slightly, he was ready to begin. And with a firm thrust, he slid his penis into her vagina.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Naruto!" moaned Lucy, closing her eyes and soaking in the feeling.

Grunting at the tightness around his cock, Naruto began working his dick inside Lucy's depths. He started off slow, but the hot red head demanded more vigor so he quickly stepped up the pace. Holding her legs apart, he rhythmically pounded his cock into her pussy. Lucy's body bounced and contorted to the feeling, erupting in a plethora of sensations as the passion took over.

"Oh-oh yes! Oh yes! OH YES!" cried Lucy to the burning ecstasy.

"Oh Lucy!" moaned Naruto, working it with increased vigor.

Once they established the rhythm, Naruto really got into it. Thrusting his pelvis in a rhythmic motion, he filled Lucy's tight pussy with his cock. With every thrust, she lifted her hips into his movements and pushed his member even deeper. Their sweaty flesh grinded together in a sea of ecstasy. The whole bed shook to the pace of their fucking. And their blissful moans filled the room.

Letting his body fall atop hers, Naruto captured Lucy's lips as he pumped into her with increasing vigor. Naruto's hand gripped her hips while she held onto his shoulders for leverage. Hooking her legs around his waist, Lucy drove him deeper with each thrust. It was fast, fervent, and full of bliss. It was a feeling they wanted to savor so they dragged it out as long as they could.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh it's so good!" cried Lucy, "More! More! More my darling!"

"Uh-uh-Lucy-uh-oh you're so hot!" grunted Naruto as he pounded away.

Crashing his lips on hers, they enjoyed the ecstasy of hot sex. Lucy was moaning louder than before, letting Naruto know he was doing this right. Together they built up their respective orgasms. Naruto sensed another one coming strong, but this time he wanted Lucy get hers. Since this was his first time he didn't know how close she was so he kept probing her vagina with his cock. He maintained the pace, listening to her sweet moans of ecstasy. Then he hit a spot inside her that made her whole body tremble.

"OH SCOTT! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" cried Lucy, "THAT'S THE SPOT! THAT'S IT!"

With a husky grin, he thrust into her and hit it again. Lucy moaned again, pulling him closer and digging her nails into his back. He assumed this was her G-spot. He made a mental note to remember this. Now he could finish the job and make her feel the pleasure she deserved.

"Uh-uh-that's sit, Lucy! That's it! I want you to cum!" grunted Naruto, stepping up his thrusts.

"Uh-uh-oh I'm so close!" cried Lucy, "Let's-let's cum together! OH GOD!"

Tightening her vice grip with her legs, Lucy drove Naruto's member into her as hard as she could. Naruto slowed the pace of his thrusts, feeling his own climax coming on as well. Their naked bodies moved together fervently and passionately. And with a few more thorough thrusts, Naruto sent his lover over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Lucy, throwing her head back and relishing the sweet bliss.

Holding on tight, Lucy arched her body and cried out in ecstasy as the intense feeling surged throughout her being. The tight folds of her pussy clamped down around Naruto's hard dick, releasing waves of bliss throughout her sweaty body. The extra tightness sent Naruto over the edge as well, causing his cock to twitch and burst with another load of his cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LUCY!" moaned Naruto, loving the tight feeling as Lucy's cunt milked his dick for all its worth.

When the rush subsided, Naruto and Lucy gazed affectionately at one another and came together in a soft kiss. Their bodies still burned with intensity, their sweat mixing in a plethora of delight. Tired from such exhaustive activities, Naruto rolled off his lover so that they now lay side by side. Her legs were still entwined with his, her hands gently tracing a path down his manly chest. Naruto's hands remained on her hips, caressing her womanly curves and marveling at her striking beauty.

When the kiss parted, they smiled warmly. They were still breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow. Lucy missed this feeling and it was made all the more meaningful that it was with the man who saved her life. For Naruto it was even more so, being that this was his first time. It was an amazing experience having sex with Lucy. He couldn't believe she was now his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but with a naked woman in his arms he couldn't care less.

"You're a great lover, Naruto," said Lucy as she lay comfortably in his arms, "You sure this is your first time?"

"You know it is," said Naruto in a deep tone.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Naruto," she said softly, "I can't remember the last time some one made me feel this special."

"You're very welcome," said Naruto tenderly. With a husky grin, Naruto took over. He approached the beautiful reddish pinkish head and pulled her into passionate embrace. He hungrily kissed her lips, working his tongue inside her mouth and laying her down on the bed. With lustful intent, he slid his hands down the curves of her body. He traced down her breasts and hips, slipping a hand on her butt and playfully teasing her eager flesh. Lucy just kissed back, allowing him to do his thing and letting out deep moans to voice her approval.

She smiled at his progress. He smiled back. Grasping both her breasts, he made her moan in delight. Her fleshy orbs were so large and full to the touch. And thanks to her teaching, he knew how to work them. He pinched her nipples and firmly kneaded them in a circular motion. He was fervent, but gentle just like she liked it. Lucy's moans grew louder. Her arousal was intensifying and Naruto worked off it.

"Ohhhh Naruto," she purred.

He grinned huskily, kissing her sweet lips trailing down her smooth skin. Lucy laid back and closed her eyes, raising her legs into the air as Naruto skillfully teased her exposed flesh. He stopped just above her navel and took a moment to admire her toned core. Lucy always kept herself in great shape. It made her figure all the more sensual.

Naruto yearned to taste more and trailed down to her legs. They were now elevated vertically so he could get her stockings off. He could have removed them both at once, but he decided to tease her more. He started with her left leg, kissing on her upper thigh and slowly trailing down as he removed the stocking. When it was off, he gave her toes a little lick earning him a playful laugh. He did the same with the second stocking, this time grabbing her legs together and tickling her feet.

"Aren't we playful today?" laughed Lucy, smiling in approval.

"You were the one who taught me to be creative," grinned Naruto.

He kept with his manly poise and went on. Grasping both her calves, he spread her legs wide and buried his face in her lower regions.

"Enjoying the view?" she purred.

"You look so good naked."

Lucy blushed under his gaze as she watched his eyes drift down her body. He affectionately hovered over her, trailing his hand down from her breast onto her thighs. A smile never left her face as he renewed his kissing, starting just below belly button and moving towards her pussy. When he got a nice whiff of her heat, he moaned in approval.

"Now I'm going to eat you out," he told her.

Lucy quivered with arousal. She was so wet from all his teasing. The folds of her pussy were flushed with moisture. They were so plump for the teasing and Naruto was still working on mastering the arts of oral teasing. This was a chance to prove himself.

Placing his palms on her inner thighs, he spread Lucy's legs and licked around her wet entrance. She held them apart so he had an unobstructed path, licking her lips in anticipation. Naruto started gently at first, feeling around the area just below the neatly trimmed patch of pussy hair. This got her clit to swell up and helped fuel her arousal. He then flashed a manly grin and gave her wet slit a thorough lick.

"Ohhhhhhh!" moaned the hot red pink head.

Naruto pulled off all the stops this time. He was going to give her the best oral he could. With careful use of his fingers, he spread her wet folds and slipped his tongue inside her depths. Lucy moaned louder, hinting he was on the right track. He took it further, using his thumb to rub her swollen clit while spreading her pussy wider so he could dig deep and hit her G-spot.

Warm shots of pleasure filled Lucy's body. Her breathing grew short and she craved more. Naruto was doing this like a real expert. It was hard to believe he had only done oral a few times before. It felt great. She could barely hold her legs apart anymore, the intense sensations filling her being with wondrous bliss. She let her legs rest atop his shoulders and grasped her breasts, giving them firm squeezes as more sensations followed. She was getting so hot. This man was truly going to distance.

"Yes-oh Naruto-oh you're so good!" she cried.

Naruto's confidence grew. He gave her pussy one last thorough lick before rising up and looking over her hot body. She was already breathing hard. Her pussy was soaking wet and eyes begged him for more. So far he had done his job, but now it was time for the real test.

"And now I'm going to fuck you," said Naruto in a deep tone.

Lucy smiled warmly, watching as he slipped out of his pants and boxers. His dick was already nice and erect. Looking at her naked form and eating out her pussy really got him going, but being confident and in control aroused him the most. He was ready to show her what a lover he had become and she was ready to take the ride.

Naruto crawled atop her, his imposing form now dominating her body. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while he took her by the hips and moved her to the head of the bed. Upon lying her down he moved into position, propping himself on his knees and hitching both of her legs over his shoulders. Lucy went along with it, lying back and gazing at his manly expression with intent.

"Take me," she told him.

Naruto smiled at her lustful words and guided his cock towards her pussy. He rubbed the tip around her wet entrance, playfully teasing her and heightening the anticipation. Just when she was about to complain, he thrust into her and watched her face contort in delight.

"Oh Naruto!" she cried out.

Letting out a deep grunt, Naruto held her by the hips and began to rhythmically thrust into her cunt. His skillfully worked his pelvis, his naked skin slamming against hers in a mantra of hot flesh. He was slow and thorough at first, going hard and deep into Lucy's vagina. Then he adjusted to a faster pace, rocking her body with a powerful rhythm of body motions that made her bed rock.

"Uh-uh-uh-yeah-uh-you like that Lucy?" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-yes-YES! Oh I love it, Naruto! I love it!" moaned Lucy in delight.

Naruto watched as her breasts bounced each time he slammed into her. It was beautifully erotic. Her tight pussy felt so good around his hard dick. He had come to know her insides well and thrust in at different angles to heighten the experience. Lucy moaned louder, grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Sweat built up on her smooth skin, making her glitter under the afternoon sunlight that beamed onto the bed from the window.

Naruto kept fucking her in this position for a while, building up the pleasure until he sensed she was near her peak. He wasn't psychic, but he could tell by how her pussy tensed each time he thrust into her vagina and by how loud her moans were. When it reached a certain level he adjusted his position, spreading her legs wide and allowing his body to fall atop hers so his entire body weight was pressing against her. Lucy eagerly pulled him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and holding onto his shoulders as her orgasm neared.

"I-I-I'M CUMMING, NARUTO! I'M CUMMING!" she cried out.

"Uh-uh-then cum, Lucy!" grunted Naruto, "I want you to feel it!"

Naruto dug his feet into the foot of the bed to help him thrust harder into Lucy's pussy. He maintained control of his climax, focusing his efforts on Lucy. He targeted her G-spot and sped up his thrusts. Then he felt her pussy tighten and he slowed down, allowing her to relish the sweet ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!"

Lucy dug her nails into his skin and tensed her legs as orgasmic bliss consumed her. Her cunt squeezed Naruto's dick, but he managed to hold it back. It showed just how much he had improved at controlling his body while pleasing hers. He watched the look of ecstasy on her face with triumph and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…your progress is impressive," purred Lucy under his weight.

"Who said I was done?" grinned Naruto.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Lucy let out another round of moans. Her body was still reeling from her first orgasm, but that was just round one. If Naruto was to show her he could go the distance, he had go above and beyond.

Naruto and Lucy made out on the bed, playfully kissing and touching. Their bodies were slick with sweat from their heated activity. Naked skin felt so good and stirred their passions for a new round. Lucy maintained her secondary role, allowing Naruto to move things along without her guidance. She waited for him to make the next move and thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

"Ready for round two?" he said in a manly tone.

"Bring it on, lover boy!" she said with a seductive grin.

She pushed Naruto onto his bed and she bent towards his face and he saw breasts coming at his face. All Naruto could do was gawk at the sight in front of him. She grabbed Naruto's dick roughly and looked at it as it was within her hand. She brought her head towards his limp dick and blew against the flesh once and Naruto felt the cool air on his dick and he stiffened a little. After pushing Naruto onto his bed, she was preety much sitting on his chest. She moved her crotch to his face and said: " Lick me Naruto." He felt joy overwhelm him as he looked at the female flesh and as it pressed into his face he did what he had been told. His tongue shot out and licked the female flesh making the woman shiver.

She felt rather good at the moment."Naruto I'm going to do the same to you since you are pretty good at this. I think you'd enjoy this." With that said she moved her body so they were in a 69 position and she ground her pussy into his face while looking at the limp dick. "Can't have you not enjoy yourself." With that she began to softly stroke the dick and with a grin on her face she saw it rise to attention. Then she opened her mouth as it was semi-hard and then engulfed it with her mouth. It tasted kinda odd but she knew from experican that this was to be expect and that he must of like it since his tongue twitched in her pussy.

She felt it growing harder and bigger in her mouth and felt the urge to just go and let him cum within a few seconds but where's the fun in that. Instead of just pressing a point in a certain region of the body which is often sensitive when poked she decided to make his pleasure become stretched over time.

She used her tongue to lick the entire length of his dick and she twitched as his tongue hit the sensitive part of her pussy. She knew that she'd cum soon and wanted to have a little bit more fun with him. She sucked on it and then made a bobbing motion which made Naruto currently licking her pussy groan.

She sucked on his dick like any girl would do for their respective boyfriends. The fact that Naruto was her boyfriend just made it more exciting. She felt something change in the way he breathed and with a sudden rigidness in his dick she absently noted that he must have come while she was distracted about something. The flood of semen into her mouth was impressive for a first time, hell it was impressive for any guy since none of the guys she use to service could cum as much as he could. She couldn't keep it in her mouth so some of it seeped out of the corners of her mouth.

She let go of the dick and grinned while she licked off some of the remaining cum with her tongue and then said: "Did you like that my little Naruto? I hope you're ready to go another time. Let me do something to you then." with that she stood up from her position and hit Naruto in the head as she swung a foot off the bed and then the rest of her body followed and she said while looking at him: " that was pretty good Naruto. Wait a few seconds and I'll get something and nice ready for you. Then you can feel how hot I'm from the inside and not the outside like you have seen before."He looked at the ceiling and he sighed contently. That was one awesome experience she had given him. And she said that there would be more for him in store.

She sat down on his lap and guided him into her. With a wet sound he entered her. She felt like she was in heaven with it in her and stimulating her clit to its fullest flesh encased his length like a fitting felt so good within her that he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them making her moan in appreciation of the stimulus. After a while he grabbed her arms and pressed them to the bed making her fall backwards with him lying on top.

"You like that don't you?" at a moan from her he just smiled a little and said once again: "I once heard that some girls like it rough and you're nothing else then one of those girls."

"Don't treat me like that Naruto." she moan again. It has been some time since they started talking and Naruto was still moving inside of her with his dick stimulating her. He looked her into her eyes and smile: "Want me to come inside of you?"

"Nah I wanna feel it all over me. I don't want to become pregnant at this age. I think I'll wait with getting pregnant until I'm much older and having more motherly experican." she told Naruto. With that he felt the edge of pleasure being reached and without much thought he pulled out and looked at her flushed face, pleasure making it so that the flush looked quite naturally on her face. Then he twitched and his dick let go of the semen that had been building up there and splattered all over her thighs since he had pulled out. It came out with such force that some of it landed on her stomach. She grinned and said to him: "You really know how to please a woman Naruto."

Lucy felt herself getting intensely aroused by the contact she was getting from the cock in her mouth as well as the musky scent that seemed to hang around Naruto. She looked at him and saw raw primal lust in those blue eyes and she just wondered when he was going to looked him in the eyes and then saw that the thing in her mouth seemed to quiver a little bit and then a torrent of cum was shot into her mouth, so she sucked harder,creating a vacuum and fastened herself to the shaft in an effort not to spill a single drop as she wanted to taste all of it.

Naruto was distracted by the woman who seemed to be attached to him. She looked at him with feverish eyes as he felt the pleasure wracking his body. He looked at her and then groaned rather loudly as she pulled her head away from his crotch and then took a few breaths and then looked at him and said. " Were not done by a longshot." She looked at him and then made herself comfortable and grabbed a hold of his told him gently to just lie there and she then put the tip of his manhood at her pussy. He complied of course. He thrust into Lucy and felt her heat encase his smiled as he started thrusting into her. He pulled back to give another thrust.

" NARUTO!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

" LUCY!" he yelled at her, His thrusts increased and she could feel that she was nearing a orgasm. She could feel the meat within her move at a rapid pace and she could feel the veins running over Naruto's cock stimulate her a little bit. Lucy felt him stiffen as she was riding top him and then heard him give a sigh and she could feel something being shot inside her pussy, coating the inside.

She felt the fluids on her hand and she was now slowly stroking it just because she wanted to see him shoot that juice once again. She looked at him and then decided to just give him a blowjob so she could taste herself.

She lay down on her belly and then wriggled up until she was lying with her head on Naruto's left leg and then slowly moved her head to a position just above the tip of his cock. She then lowered her head onto his cock and she saw it twitch once as her hot breath probably must have tickled the slick thing. She closed her mouth and tasted her own juices. She moved her tongue all across the head to gain some sort of reaction from him and it did show by him making rhythmic thrusts with his pelvis towards her mouth. Clearly he was enjoying this. Then she could feel two hands on her head and they forced her down on his cock and she could feel the tip of it hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to back out but the hands were powerful and held her head down even further and the cock slipped into her throat and made her feel like she was choking on something. This was one of the freakiest feelings she had ever experienced and she didn't know why the hell he was so commanding of her but he would give her his cum to taste or else she'd bite down on him just like she had done looked at him and then she could feel him hardening in her mouth and release a burst of semen into her mouth. The salty taste and the fact that it was still in her throat made her want to get out of that position. She still felt his hand soon her head as she tried to get loose but to no avail.

He felt odd… like a huge headache at the moment and he didn't even know what he was doing. He opened his eyes once after the orgasm had waned and saw that his hands were still holding Lucy by her head and pressing her head into his lap. He saw her eyes closing and quickly got his manhood out of her mouth. She took several deep breaths.

Naruto set their bodies up in a new position. Slipping his hands onto her lower back, he rose up into an upright sitting position and rose her up with him. Her lips never parted from his and she maintained a firm grip on his shoulders. Naruto then slipped his hands onto her butt and guided her back onto his ridged cock. He rose her up slightly, allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso and hold on as his hard member filled her pussy.

"Ohhh yes! More! Give me more!" cried Lucy.

Naruto let out a manly grunt started rocking his body with hers. His grip on her ass tightened as he worked her body up and down the length of his cock. Her cunt was still slick with juices, allowing him to build a strong rhythm quickly. She hugged him tightly, her large breasts pressing against his chest as she bounced up and down his cock. This time she took a more active role, rocking her body and grinding her pelvis against his. Their moans resonated together as they kissed, humped, and touched their way to ecstasy.

After going at it like this for a while Naruto switched things up again. He briefly withdrew his cock from her pussy and flipped his lover over so that she was on her hands and knees. She used this opportunity to catch her breath, but Naruto didn't give her long and thrust his cock back inside her from behind. With deeper grunts, he squeezed her sexy ass and pounded into her wet flesh. He was forceful yet thorough, working it at just the right rhythm to really flesh out the experience. Lucy loved every second of it. She arched her body and bucked her hips with each frenzied thrust. He rocked her body so hard she had to press against the wall over her bed to keep herself steady.

He was really doing it. He was fucking her like an experienced lover. If this was how good he was with just the basics she could only fantasize what he'd be like when they got to the more advanced stuff. Naruto really stretched it out, fucking her cunt and running his hands over her naked body. He breasts dangled and he was inclined to touch them, holding on as they each neared their climax.

"Uh-uh-uh-Oh God I'm cumming again!" cried Lucy.

"Uh-uh-I-I'm cumming too!" grunted Naruto, "Just-uh-a little-uh-longer!"

Lucy closed her eyes and held on for the last push. Her nails scratched the wall as Naruto squeezed her breasts. The bed rocked as the pace intensified. Naruto held out for her again, making sure she climaxed with him. He vigorously attacked her G-spot with his cock and waited for that perfect moment. And when neither of them could hold back any longer, they let both let it all out in a burst of orgasmic cries.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH LUCY!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!"

It was an intense feeling. Naruto's grip on her breasts tensed as his cock exploded inside Lucy's tight pussy. His hot fluids splattered around her insides, giving her a hot feeling that sent her over the edge as well. Her cunt tightened around his member and soaked up every drop of his semen while waves of pleasure filled her body. Gasping for air, Naruto pulled out and collapsed onto Lucy's bed. She fell beside him, promptly curling up to his warm body. Their naked skin glowed with sweat in the afternoon sun that bathed her room. They shared a final kiss and smiled, enjoying the content feeling of the afterglow. And Naruto had even more reason to smile as he held his beautiful girlfriend in his arms.

"So how'd I do?" he asked her.

"You're a natural born lover, Naruto," grinned Lucy, trailing her finger down the side of his face, "I must say I'm impressed."

"Fast learner I guess," he shrugged playfully.

"And yet you're still so sweet and modest!" she laughed.

She rolled on top of him and gave him another round of kisses to show her thanks. Naruto was a rare breed. He had so many traits that made him a great lover from his body to his drive, but they were nothing without that noble persona of his. He took to lovemaking so well and showed her he could go the distance. He was just the man she needed after having dealt with so many scumbags in her life.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**What did you think**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**remember people Lucy is a ninja in this story**_

_**which means she has seen alot of sex but hasn't done any **_

_**Her Hymen would of broken because of her training**_

_**remember that is a ninja life**_

_**still need girls names**_

_**for the next chapters to come**_

_**I want a review from the guy that requested Lucy**_

_**and I still need information on Liliths back ground**_

_**so review and tell me **_

_**and tell your friends about UGILF**_

_**Remember when you reivew also try to give me a name of a girl you wish to appear when you review dont forget to add where they came from**_

_**So review and all that**_


	3. Tifa Lockhart

_**Todays girl is**_

_**Tifa Lockhart**_

_**she comes from Final Fantasy 7 and some other place you find her in**_

_**Lemon lover request her**_

_**so review **_

_**so lets get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter Tifa Lockhart**_

Tifa sometimes wonder about the kind of guys she falls for. It always seem to be the kind of guys that had spiky hair, tall and blue eyes with a hint of being a warrior, since she didn't want to chase after weakings. Cloud was a big bust. He was too hung over Aerith, too try and move towards the future. Even after a few late nights with him, in bed, he still didn't seem to move forward. So while Cloud did his job, Tifa did her job of running the bar, with Marlene and Denzel. While many guys came to the bar, and tried to flirt with Tifa, but then again if you walk at a bar in a mini skirt its bound to happen, none of them caught her attention.

In till one day, he walked in. Naruto walked in to the bar. At first nothing happen between Tifa and Naruto. But he kept coming back, each time he did he slowly talked to Tifa, and really talk to her, not just look at her chest while she talk. It started like that small talk. Over time they started to talk to one another to long talks. He came to the bar almost every day, but that didn't mean he was drank. Tifa found out that he did a lot of odd jobs too get some cash, while the rest of his free time was spent working out or going to her bar. A few months after meeting him, she found out that he was living in her town. Which surprise her, since most of people that came to her bar where out of town and just visting a friend at the time. When she started to slowly become friends with him, she started to flirt with him just little bit. But time went on and it became heavy flirting, intill one day they went out. And thats how their relation ship started. For Tifa it seem like a good night to do some adult stuff. She already told him to come to her room tonight. She sends the kids away tonight to one of their firends house. And right now the door was being knocked on. After she told him to come in, she was already for him.

_*** Lemon***_

Naruto did not bolt down to her bedroom like a lunatic but took long, steady strides as his mind whirled with the possibilities of what he might find. However, nothing his imagination could dream up prepared him for the sight that took his breath away. The lights were off and candles were lit all over his room. The windows and drapes were closed to shield the room from outsiders, but Naruto's attention was solely focused on the occupant of his lay stretched out across his bed like a big cat. She wore nothing save a thin bed sheet that was barely covering her modesty, and her eyes darkened at seeing her beloved enter the room.

"Hey loverboy, come to claim what's yours," she cooed and batted her lashes at him.

Naruto gulped, and he stared in shock at the sensuous vixen in front of him. He knew Tifa was all woman, and he knew that she had an incredible figure, but his eyes still raked over her body hungrily and possessively.

"T-T-Tifa…why…why are you here…and…like this…" he stuttered trying to slow down his pulse as well as a massive erection growing in his pants.

Tifa rose from the bed clutching the sheet to her body and sashayed over to her blond teammate. Her eyes were full of desire, but at the same time, they were soft with love. Tifa looked up into the cerulean blue eyes that she loved so much.

"I realized how much you mean to me. I realized that…that…I…I…I'm in love with you, Naruto! I love you so much."

Naruto made a move towards her, but she stopped him with her hand. Tifa released the edges of the sheet, and it fell away from her. Naruto had a full view of her nude body, and she made no move to hide herself from him. Blue eyes blazed across her body taking in every detail – long, toned legs…a plump, taught buttocks…a cute patch of raven black hair at the apex of her thighs…full, ripe breasts that were swollen with arousal…and a beautiful face with a welcoming yet hesitant expression.

"I'm yours, Naruto – mind, body, heart, and soul. The decision is now in your hands."

The young Uzumaki stared at his beloved for nearly five minutes, and Tifa began to worry that he no longer wanted her or was disgusted with her. Her heart began to tense when she saw Naruto unzip and remove his jacket. Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, covering her body and hiding it from his eyes.

'He doesn't want me; he hates me!' she screamed to herself until his hand cupped her chin and lifted it towards him.

"Tifa, You do not have to offer yourself to me to make me want you or desire you; I've fallen in love with you Tifa. That is something that will never change, so please don't think that you need to offer me your body to make me love you."

"No Naruto…" she gasped as he misunderstood her actions, "…I'm not trying to trick you or manipulate you. I want you to see me like this; I want you to be the only one to see me like this. I want you to be the only who can touch me, and the only one who can make love to me."

Naruto grinned at her words as he felt her sweet breath on his lips and finally fulfilled one of his longest desires – to kiss her. Tifa nearly exploded with happiness as Naruto claimed her lips. It began as a chaste peck until nearly five seconds later when it exploded into an inferno. Tifa clawed at his back as Naruto swarmed into her mouth.

'This is incredible, and all he did was kiss me!'

"Tifa…" he growled and nuzzled her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Pulling back slightly, he gazed down into those burning, dark eyes and saw her longing for him.

"Tifa…know this…if I claim you here tonight, no one may ever touch you but me. I won't tolerate any man trying to take what is mine. I cherish what is mine, but I am also possessive of what is mine. I will love you always, Tifa, and I will never let you go."

"I won't allow anyone to take you from me either, Naruto. I will pound any woman who dares to touch you. Now, if you're finished, I'd really like to get you out of these clothes," she growled and pushed her hands up under his black shirt.

Naruto chuckled as he pushed his jacket off her shoulders and bared her to his eyes once again.

"Do not worry, my beautiful vixen, I have waited a long time for this, and I plan on enjoying you all night long – if you will let me."

Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that was raw fire and passion.

"I want you to take me over to your bed and make love to me; I want you to make me scream while you fuck me senseless; I want everything you have to give; and I want it now."

To prove her point, Tifa jumped up and wrapped her strong legs around his waist. She rubbed her crotch against the front of his pants and grinned at the hard bulge protruding through the cloth.

"Well…if my lady wishes it…then it shall be done…" Naruto sighed and carried his beloved over to his bed.

Naruto laid Tifa down gently as if she were a precious treasure – which, to him, she was. His hands stroked across her body mapping out every intricate detail and committing it to memory. His mouth ravaged hers as their tongues dueled hungrily inside her mouth. Getting a sneaky idea, Naruto brushed his fingertips down her abdomen and dipped down into the cradle of her thighs. Tifa nearly shrieked as his fingers brushed her nether lips touching what no other man had.

"Hmm…Tifa…you're so wet for me…" he teased and showed her the liquid dripping from his fingertips.

Naruto filled his free hand with one of her firm, ripe breasts while his mouth latched onto its twin. Tifa arched her back as her lover assaulted her body, and her hands pressed his head against her chest.

"Yes…Naruto…that's so good…" she moaned.

Tifa had no idea that her body could be so responsive or sensitive, but she also knew that it was because of the man touching her that she was like this. She really wanted to get his clothes off but that would mean having him stop touching her which she really didn't want either.

"Naruto!" she gasped and he looked up at her. Fire blazed in her eyes, and she nearly growled.

"You've got five seconds to get your clothes off or so help me, I will tear them off you myself."

The blonde young man grinned widely and proceeded to hop off the bed and disrobe. Tifa sat up when he was down to his boxer shorts and stopped his hands before he could remove them.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked only to see his lover licking her lips.

"Nope, but I'm doing this," and she yanked down his shorts and came face to face with his manliness. Naruto grinned slightly as he watched Tifa admire his shaft; he would admit that he was proud that he was naturally gifted in that department. He watched as Tifa sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to wrap her fingers around him.

"Tifa," he growled as began to stroke him. Her fingers could barely fit around his girth, but she still drove him crazy.

Tifa felt her body getting even hotter as she imagined what he could do to her with this beautiful tool. She could imagine herself riding him for hours, or him bending her over the kitchen table and taking her from behind. The possibilities were endless, but the first thing she wanted to do is repay his teasing her a short time ago, and she was going to enjoy this.

She pulled him closer to her until his cock was right in front of her face, and she looked up to see him eyeing her excitedly.

"Hmm…now, what should I do with such a magnificent piece of manhood; I know…taste it."

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he watched his beloved, wrap her soft lips around the head of his shaft. Her tongue licked the underneath of his cock before her mouth slowly began its descent downward.

"Tifa!" he gasped as more and more of his thickness disappeared into her hungry mouth.

She felt rather annoyed that she could only swallow half of him, but she thought that it was pretty good for her first time, and Naruto's groans were definitely helping her self-esteem. Tifa looked up at her lover once again and locked eyes with him. She never broke contact as her head began to bob up and down his cock. She used one of her hands to stroke the bottom of his shaft that her mouth couldn't reach, and her other hand cupped the heavy sacs at the base of his dick. Naruto nearly went insane as he watched Tifa torture him with pleasure.

"Oh my god…where did you learn to do this, Tifa?" he choked out.

He groaned as she stopped her ministrations to answer him.

"I've done this before, but some friends did give me pointers and how to do this."

"Remind me to thank your friends the next time I see them. You're incredible!"

Tifa smiled at his praise and decided to reward him. A very naughty idea had wormed its way into her head. She wanted to make Naruto go crazy from her actions, and she knew that this would blow his mind.

"Thank you, Naruto, that is very kind of you to say, but let me know what you think about this!"

Tifa sat up slightly and leaned over his shaft. Giving her lover a naughty grin, she cupped her breasts and slid his cock right between them.

"Holy shit!" Naruto gasped as he watched his dick slide between two mountains of female softness. His death warrant was signed when Tifa wrapped his lips around the head of his cock again and bobbed up and down.

His brain short-circuited, and his fists clenched trying to stave off his release. He knew that he was ready to blow his stack, but he didn't want to cum in her mouth without telling her first.

"Tifa…I…I…can't…can't…last…" he choked out as she tortured him.

The raven haired beauty stopped sucking her tasty treat and smirked at her lover.

"Go ahead, Naruto, I want you to cum for me; this first time will be yours; this is my gift to you."

She resumed sucking his cock, and her breasts stroked up and down his shaft. He didn't stand a chance against her enthusiasm to please him. It only took about another minute before she hit pay dirt.

"Oh…Tiiiiifffffaaaaa!" he shouted as his hips snapped forward, and he erupted down her throat. Tifa found that the taste wasn't the greatest, but she could definitely work with it and proceeded to swallow every drop of his essence.

Tifa pulled her mouth off of his spent organ, and Naruto wobbled trying to keep his balance and not fall over like an idiot.

"Did you enjoy that?" Tifa teased with a wide grin. What she failed to notice was that Naruto's cock was not shrinking or softening at all. His eyes snapped open, and he gave her a look of such hunger that she nearly came right there.

"You are very naughty, my sexy vixen, but now…it's my turn," and he pushed her back onto his bed.

Naruto knelt between her legs and spread them wide. He came face to face with her dripping flower, and his eyes nearly glazed over with lust. Tifa looked down at him to see him approaching her center.

"Now, Tifa, it is time for me to taste you," and he practically dove into the apex of her thighs.

"Naruto!" she gasped as his tongue traced her lower lips before dipping inside and lapping up her juices. His hands slid up her stomach and squeezed her supple breasts.

Naruto spent the next thirty minutes exploring every nook and cranny of Tifa's womanhood, and the poor girl nearly lost her mind as he drove her crazy with ecstasy.

"Are you enjoying this? You taste sweet and sour at the same time, and it is delicious. I believe I have found a new favorite food," he chuckled.

Tifa was tempted to slug him, but what he was going felt so damn good. She'd known that she'd cum several times already from him eating her, but she didn't want to stop him.

By now, Naruto's cock was back to full hardness, and he wanted to bury himself into the paradise that he was tasting. Rising to feet, amidst Tifa's moans of protest, he leaned over her and positioned his cock at her entrance. His lips took her mouth again, and she moaned at tasting herself in his mouth.

'Gosh, I'm so hot from thinking about my taste in his mouth; I want him to take me right now!'

"Naruto…" she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Reaching down, she grasped his shaft and guided him to her awaiting flower.

"…it's time, my love. I want you inside me."

Cerulean, blue eyes gazed down at her with all the love in the world, and he stared into her emerald counterparts.

"Tifa, I swear, this is the last time I will ever hurt you," and his eyes flickered to her left arm and shoulder. She immediately turned his head back to face her.

"Naruto, you won't hurt me; you never have!"

She was treated with seeing tears glisten in his eyes, and he kissed her long and slow. Naruto cupped her ass in his hands and angled himself just right. He felt his head slip into her channel, and he groaned as her hot wetness beckoned him from inside.

"Make love to me, Naruto," and he thrust all the way into her.

Tifa felt something give way inside her, but she felt no pain. She figured that all of her training would have removed her hymen, and she was glad for it. She'd never felt anything like this before – so full…and complete.

"Tifa…it's so hot…inside you…and so tight…" Naruto moaned as he lay embedded inside her body. He refused to move until she had adjusted to him no matter how much it cost his sanity.

"Naruto…" she cooed and tightened her inner muscles around him. She smiled widely and kissed his lips.

"…I can feel you, my beloved idiot, you're deep inside me, and it feels so incredible."

"How about this?" and he thrust the rest of his length inside her and filled her completely.

"Oh Naruto! Again…do that again…and again…"

"As you wish, my horny vixen."

Naruto rocked his hips back and forth as he slid in and out of Tifa's tight channel. He thought tasting her was amazing, but this was heaven on earth as far as he was concerned. She fit him just right as he always knew she would. Her sweet vice was deliciously tight to where she felt every movement of his cock but it did not hurt her when he thrust deep inside her.

Tifa began to see a pattern to his thrusts and began to counter his movements. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts and gasped as it sent his shaft even deeper inside her. The head of his cock bumped against her cervix, and she screamed as her body convulsed in orgasm.

Naruto grunted with exertion as he felt her cum, but he wanted to make go over the edge one more time. He sped up his movements and slammed his cock deep into his lover. Tifa moaned in approval as he pumped her hungry, little pussy with powerful strokes. She tightened her legs around his waist and drew his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Naruto…this time…I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up with your essence."

Her words were his final undoing, and he began piledriving himself into her eager, young body. Tifa took it all and then some as she humped his cock with her gyrating hips. Naruto could feel his release coming, and he desperately wanted her to cum with him.

"Tifa, please, tell me you'll be there with me."

"Yes, Naruto, now give it to me!"

Their hips mated in one final clash, and both fighters screamed the other's name as they climaxed simultaneously. Tifa's juices engulfed his cock and bathed him in a raging inferno, and Naruto exploded like a raging river and spilled his hot seed into her waiting womb.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now do me again ", Tifa told him with a cute couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Tifa arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated her. Naruto forced the final inch of his dick in Tifa and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

He went back to her face and kissed her gently, conveying the passion and love he felt for her. Her hands unclenched from his hair and wrapped around his waist and quickly flipped their positions so he was on the bottom. She smirked at his shocked expression before it turned into a smile and he leaned up and kissed her again. She let her tongue snake out to meet his and they kissed for several minutes before she left his mouth and started to kiss down his jaw. She stopped at his pulse points and with an evil grin, she sucked on it and gave him an identical hickey like the one she was going to have in the morning. He moaned as her hands began to rub circles into his chest and stomach while she still nipped and licked at his pulse point, throwing in the occasional suck. She soon began to descend again and kissed down his collar bone and latched onto his right nipple, giving it a quick lick before kissing across the plains of his chest to his other nipple and then down his abdomen and she took her time to trace his abs with her tongue before she stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Her hands began to rub him through his pants before she unzipped his pants and tore it away to reveal a pair of green frog boxers and she giggled while he blushed in embarrassment, adding to the already enormous flush on his face.

A tent like structure formed around his manhood and Tifa looked at him with a sultry smile before she pulled it down and released little Naruto from his cottony prison and it sprung up in an instant and Tifa took a moment to savor the look of it. She unconsciously compared it to Cloud's and she whispered out loud, "It's bigger than his." Naruto of course knew who his was and he blushed even harder and then groaned out when her right hand wrapped around his appendage and began to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length and she heard him groan out when she did it. She smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion and she could feel his heartbeat through his length and the heat from it overwhelmed her hand. His cock twitched in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out of the head of his penis and she used her hand to scoop it up and she quickly put it into her mouth and she rolled the liquid in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his ejection.

"That's good," she said seductively, "And I want more." He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up and kissed him and he didn't mind his own taste, but he didn't care for it either, so he enjoyed the kiss and focused on the minty taste of her mouth. She unlatched herself from him lip and began to trail another path of kisses down his body while her hand still stroked his manhood. When she reached his pubic hair, she nuzzled it and gave it a kiss before she continued her way down to her manhood. Her hand held the base and she watched as she gave him a kiss on his mushroom tip.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and she cooed, "I want you to watch me." He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but he opened up his eyes at her command and watched as she released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. He quivered under her warm tongue and he moaned when he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her tongue circled his head a few times before she began to suck his head and he made a loud noise as he took a deep breath from the sensation. She let him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip again. Her rough tongue gave his manhood a massage on its way up and then he felt her mouth take in one of his balls and he moaned when she rolled it around in her mouth. She let it fall out of her mouth before she put her mouth over the head of his organ again. She did the same thing like last time and circled his head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. He let out another long moan before she began to bob her head up and down as she took it about half of his length. He began to buck into her mouth every time she went back down and it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to flare up.

She suppressed the gag reflex and took all of him in her mouth where she wriggled her mouth and he tossed back his head in a long whimper as she cupped and rolled his testes in her soft hand. She hummed against his penis and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and took in a gulf of air and went back down on him, bobbing her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Making an effort to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!"

She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits. She savored his taste, the same sweet taste that she had experienced earlier from that dollop of pre-cum. She finished him off with a loud smack of the mouth before she yelped in surprise and found herself on her back. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening womanhood.

He kissed down her body once again, giving some attention to each of her breast before he continued his journey to her oasis. He nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing, "S-Stop t-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!" Naruto smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and she arched her back at the intrusion to her body. They wriggled around and she felt a little bit of pain as she had been celibate for 5 as they adjusted to the foreign objects that had suddenly filled her pussy. She moaned out loud as they began to wriggle and he began to pump them in and out and every time they pumped in, his thumb brushed against a bulb of nerves at the top of her vagina and she moaned and whimpered every time it was roused.

He watched as she moaned and when she closed her eyes, he surprised her by latching his mouth to her nub and giving it a good suck. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation and she felt on edge as his mouth, tongue, and fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. He introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. He felt her squeezing around his finger and he knew she was almost there and he smirked into her clit. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt her seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers, "I- I'm cumming-AHHHH" He had stuck his middle finger of his left hand forcefully into her puckered asshole and the new intrusion doubled her orgasm in strength.

As she flowed, he removed his fingers from her folds and covered her entrance with her mouth. A slew of liquid shot out of her and into his mouth, the sticky substance coating his chin and the regions around his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. Her eyes had fluttered close as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain and she almost blacked out if not for the feeling of Naruto's tongue lapping up her pussy juices. He looked up and she giggled at his cum covered face. He wiped it all away with his hands and he licked his hands before he leaned up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He let go and leaned over towards her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her answers were a soft kiss and a nod of her head. He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they stared into the depths of each others eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way. He bent down and kissed her again as he pumped into her slowly. A light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Naru. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her tummy began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back grounded into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against the headboard.

For Naruto, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. They had started out slow and both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment before their lust and desired filled eyes took over and the wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the candlelit rooms. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for 15 minutes before the fires in their bellies caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the liquid glowed off their skin as the candles began to die down and plunged the room into partial darkness. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Tifa felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing together inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Naruto fell onto her breast and his face burrowed its way in between the valley of her breasts.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Tifa screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Tifa with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Tifa asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Tifa moaned, She rolled off him, feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Tifa. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the black pubic haired. Tifa moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Tifa was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Tifa had always had a great body one with agility and grace. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Tifa… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his. The two lovers clung to each other for several minutes not wanting to break the afterglow. Naruto lifted his head from between her breasts just as Tifa opened her eyes. She smiled at the hazy expression in his eyes, but they glowed with his love for her.

"I love you, Tifa."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Tifa felt his hot essence inside her and felt a completeness at becoming his.

"You're amazing."

"And you are wonderful."

They smiled at each other and kissed softly. Naruto reluctantly pulled himself out of her, but Tifa's greedy sheath did not let any of his seed escape its clutches. He stood up to his full height and gazed down at his lover lying there on his bed looking beautiful and extremely satisfied.

Tifa was in for a very nice surprise as she saw that his cock was still quite hard and looked ready for more action.

"Does you want some more?" she asked and ran her fingertips around her nipples.

Naruto's manhood snapped to attention making Laura grin.

"I see you've answered my question."

"You know that I can't resist you, my naughty vixen."

Playing her part, Tifa suddenly rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at her lover and wiggled her sexy ass right in his face.

"Well Naruto, you said my ass was like a ripe piece of fruit so why don't you take a nice big bite out of it."

His hands caressed her plump buttocks, and his cock hardened even more. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her submissive position, and it made him want her even more. His gaze ran over her gorgeous ass, and he suddenly had a very dirty and nasty idea. Leaning over her back, his hands slid around to cup her breasts while his cock ran along her dripping slit.

"Naruto…don't tease me…I want it now!"

Her lover chuckled and gathered more of her juices on his cock.

"Get ready, Tifa, I plan on take a nice big bite of your hot, little ass right now," and he shocked her by slipping his cock inside her rear entrance.

She gasped at the strange sensation and was even more surprised at how easily his large girth had fit into her tight passage. She would have figured that it was too small, but it seemed that her body naturally accepted Naruto inside her. He pushed further and further into her plump buttocks until almost all of his cock was lodged in her forbidden pleasure palace. He nibbled her ear and whispered naughtily in her ear.

"Hmm…so are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?"

Her eyes snapped around to meet him, and their hungry gazes merged.

"Do it, Naruto, fuck my sweet, little ass until I scream like a bitch for you!"

"My…my…my…Tifa,I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, but I like it."

"I'm glad because right now, I'm horny and need you to fuck me hard."

"As my lady wishes," and he slammed his cock deep into her ass.

Naruto climbed onto the bed and grabbed her hips. He pulled Tifa up against his chest, and his hands slid up to cup her bouncing breasts.

"Naruto!" she gasped as he fucked her deep and hard, and she loved every minute of it.

"You're mine, Tifa, totally and completely mine! I want to fill up every part of you until your body can't take anymore."

Naruto slid one of his hands down to her dripping slit and dipped his fingers inside her. Tifa shrieked as he filled her even more, and she thrust herself harder and harder against his body.

"Tifa…" he murmured as nuzzled her neck, "…will you be mine forever?"

"Yes, Naruto, you know I will; I will always belong to you," and she turned her head to kiss him hungrily.

Despite the fact that her body was being overloaded with pleasure, Tifa saw the seriousness in his eyes and drew him closer for another kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in excited shock as his face broke out into a wide smile. He slammed himself deeper inside her tight ass, and Tifa closed her eyes in bliss as her body convulsed in orgasm. Naruto didn't slow down and continued to pummel himself into her hot tightness. Tifa came again and again as Naruto drove her to new heights of ecstasy. Sweat formed on both of their bodies as they pushed themselves to their limits. Feeling his balls begin to tighten, Naruto knew that it was nearly time for him to mark her. His canines grew slightly longer, and he kissed the junction of Tifa's neck and shoulder.

"Come on, Tifa, cum for me one more time…scream for me this time," he prodded, and she was helpless to resist.

"NARRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!!!" she screamed so loud the entire house probably heard her, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"TIIFFAA!!!" he answered and exploded into her ass. His fangs sank into the juncture of her neck, and he tasted her blood on his lips which made him cum even harder.

Tifa didn't even notice the pain from his actions as she felt his chakra flood into her and prolong her orgasm. She screamed until she was hoarse and finally blacked out from the pleasure. Naruto caught her and dropped them both onto the bed before collapsing himself.

Some time later, Tifa woke up to feel powerful arms wrapped around her, and someone nuzzling her neck lovingly. Turning her head, she found her lover staring at her with soft eyes and waiting for her to awaken.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said lovingly.

"Hmm…hey yourself," and she turned around to face himself inadvertently dislodging his spent cock from inside her, and she suddenly felt very empty. Naruto caressed her cheek, and his eyes glowed with utter happiness. He cuddled her closer against his large body to comfort her, and she snuggled into his chest. She felt some of his seed leaking out of her holes and grinned silently.

'He really did fill me tonight!'

"Are you ready for bed, Tifa?" he asked while stroking her hair.

"We're already in bed," she teased and poked his chest.

"I mean sleep," he growled playfully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," and she laid her head against his chest.

Naruto managed to reach one of the discarded blankets and covered the both of them with it. He tucked the raven haired beauty into his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you..." he said while looking into her eyes, and Tifa practically glowed with happiness.

"I love you too…" and she kissed him one last time before closing her eyes for the night. Naruto laid one last kiss on her forehead before joining his lover a few moments later.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**What did you think**_

_**Review and tell me**_

_**don't forget give me girls name**_

_**in case you can give me some back ground on that girl**_

_**remember i don't know every anime out their**_

_**so review tell me what you thought of the chapter and give me a girl name**_


	4. Hakufu Sonsaku

_**Today girl is **_

_**Hakufu Sonsaku**_

_**from the anime Ikki Tousen **_

_**a great anime to watch**_

_**so check it out**_

_**Chapter Hakufu Sonsaku**_

It has been a year and a half since Naruto was banished from the Leaf village. Tsunade had given him a address too go to. A old friend of her's back when she was wondering the world. The women name was Goei Sonsaku, a widowed. At first it was kind of hard to prve too her that Tsunade had told him to find her, but when she saw the necklace on him, she knew he was telling the truth. She forget to metion to that she had a daughter, Hakufu Sonsaku. The first time they met, they ended up fughting each other. It was a misunderstanding at the time, since she came home from school and saw him walking around her home. She of course attack him with out thinking. Naruto was surprise by the power she had in her attacks, but she lack skills to back up the power. Which result in Naruto winning. After he won Goei walked into the room, and _innocently_ said she forget to metion her daughter. After telling her daughter that he was going to be staying with them for the mean time. Hakufu seem to have forgetten that she was trying to beat him up, because she went straight up to him and hug him.

Naruto spent a few weeks staying in doors, for he wanted to get a quicky study of Japen's history. During this time Hakufu always seem to be coming home in torn clothes. It was a funny site to see when her mother would punish Hakufu. At one point he comment that maybe it was fate that her and clothes will always get torn up. After all the fighting stop between the schools, Hakufu was able to have a normal life style. But as time went on Naruto started to develope feelings for her. It wasn't for her outter appearnce. It was more then that. It took Naruto some time before he manage the courage and ask her out. Hakufu agree to be his girlfriend. Their relation ship was a very good thing for both of them. They did at one time end up sleeping together, but at the moment it hasn't happen yet again.

Today Goei was out of town for the weekend, meaing no one was their to watch the two.

" I'm bored!" Naruto annouce, as he was laying down on near his mat.

" Me too!" Hakufu said. She turned too look at Naruto and couldn't but blush as she saw his abs. It brought her memiores of their first time together.

" What should we do?" Naruto asked her. Hakufu didn't say anything, instead she crawled over too him, leaned over and whisper what they could do together.

_*** Lemon ***_

Her answer brought a smile to Naruto's face. It was all he needed to hear to set aside any lingering uncertainties. Naruto wanted this and so did Hakufu. After ignoring it for so long, they were finally ready to act on unrequited attraction. Hakufu smiled at his words and sank into his embrace. No more words were spoken as she set aside her remaining doubts and finally succumbed to her lust for this man. Naruto slipped his hands down to her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He stopped holding back and gave in to his desires, embracing the woman he could never have.

In a display of playful lust, she snaked her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a sultry kiss. Naruto returned the gesture, slipping his arms around her waist and tracing a path down her womanly curves. They opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to wrestle. Hands also began to roam with Hakufu sensually tracing patterns around his manly chest while he rubbed her covered breast. Soft moans escaped their lips as the sexual undertone of their actions grew. When they parted, the lust between them was evident.

"Mmm…I don't know about you, but these clothing are really uncomfortable right now," she said in a seductive tone, "Want to get rid of them?"

"Sure, they're dirty anyways."

With a playful laugh, Naruto and Hakufu stood up and stripped out of their uniforms. Hakufu put on a little show at first, turning around and sensually sliding her tiny shorts down her sexy, body. And slightly dancing when she took off her sports bra. It sent much of the blood in Naruto's body southward as he slipped the top part of his shirt over his head and started pulling down his pants. Hakufu flashed a sultry gaze as she removed her gloves and boots.

Now they stood completely nude before one another. Hakufu liked what she saw, reaching out and lightly tracing her fingers around his manly upper body. All the training and discipline really showed in his muscle tone. He was nicely cut and every sinewy curve just cried sensuality. Naruto admired her nude form as well, grinning as he ran his hands down her well-shaped hips and firm butt. Being a fighter she had an athletic body blended with all the right womanly curves. The light tan hair added an exotic touch as well and it wasn't long before Naruto's dick was ridged with arousal.

"Ready to do this, Hakufu?" said Naruto in a deep, many tone.

"I'm all yours," she purred.

They kissed again, letting their hands run wild around their naked bodies. Naruto took charge, leading them back down to the mat and laying the sexy fighter flat on her back. He kissed her lips and hovered over her nude form. He grasped her breasts, kneading them in his hands while Hakufu shoved her tongue down his throat. She was still a little sweaty from her workout, but that added to the overall sexual feel.

"Mmm…are you always this frisky?" purred Hakufu as she felt Naruto rub her breasts. Naruto didn't answered the question, instead renewed her with fervent kissing. This time he trailed down her neck and cleavage, quickly working his way down her firmly toned body until he reached her pussy. Hakufu moaned in approval. She was getting wet from all this, but she wasn't wet enough in Naruto's view. And he knew just how to fix that.

"Oh Naruto…make me horny."

Naruto flashed a manly grin and placed his palms on her inner thighs. With hungry intent, he spread her legs wide. Mixing that with her exotic Asian body made her truly sexy in his mind. Her nude form beckoned him and he showed no hesitation as he buried his face in her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" cried Hakufu.

He was deep and thorough, plunging his tongue inside her tight cunt and licking along her slit. Using his hands, he spread her folds wide and explored her insides. Naruto let Hakufu's moans guide him as he attacked her sensitive areas, searching for her G-spot and making her very wet along the way. He also rubbed her swelling cunt with his fingers, making her moan even louder. Soon her pussy lips were swollen with arousal. Hakufu couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him in her.

"Oh-oh God that feels good!" she moaned, "Come on, Naruto! Show me what you've got! Put it inside me!"

The ninja rose up and positioned himself on top of her. The seasoned detective drew him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and letting his body weight press against hers. His manly skin felt so intoxicating. His dick was poised to enter her pussy. His hands were firmly on her hips, guiding himself towards her wet entrance. She slammed her lips against hers, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage. And with a firm thrust, his penis filled her tight vagina.

"Ohhhhh yes! Fucking yes!" panted Hakufu.

"Mmm…feel good?" moaned Naruto, enjoying the hot tightness around his member.

"Oh yeah! Please! Do it harder!"

Naruto let out a deep grunt and started working his cock inside her. The sweat on her body made it easy for his skin to glide over hers as he laterally worked his body up and down in a fervent sexual rhythm. Hakufu's legs tensed every time he thrust in, gasping sharply as his large member stretched her inner muscles in all the right ways. Naruto soon stepped up the pace. She clearly liked it hard. Each time he withdrew his dick most of the way before thrusting it back inside her. Hakufu moaned in delight each time, urging him on as hot sensations of pleasure inundated their bodies.

Their lips wrestled as they established a strong rhythm. Hakufu wildly ran her hands over the sweaty muscles of his back, rocking her body every time he slammed into her. She had fantasized about having sex with Naruto before, but she never thought he was this good. His feet dug into the mat as Naruto pushed into her even harder, savoring the hot feel of her sweaty skin against his. Together they dragged it out, kissing passionately and moving their bodies with increased fervor. Soon Hakufu could feel her climax coming strong.

"Uh-uh-damn Hakufu-uh-you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-uh-that's it luv-uh-that's it!" she panted, "Oh I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

For her climax, Naruto shifted positions. He rose up, grasped her legs, and spread them wide so her knees were bent over his hands. He plowed harder, emphasizing each thrust as Hakufu enjoyed it. She loved quality over quantity and it showed in her moans. Naruto felt her pussy contracting as she clutched her breasts and rocked her body hard. After a few more motions, she was sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" she cried, throwing her head back and arching her back in delight.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" moaned Naruto at the tight feeling around his cock.

Her release was strong. Her tight channel clamped down his hard member, throbbing as she coated him with her feminine juices. Naruto didn't cum, but Hakufu needed it more than him and when the feeling subsided she flashed him a grateful smile.

"Wow…" she gasped, "You know how to get a woman off."

Naruto smiled at her compliment. He was still rocked hard and she sensed it even after he withdrew. But since he was nice enough to give her such a wonderful orgasm, it was only proper she return the favor.

"Ready to get yours?" she grinned, shooting up from her state with her legs still hooked around his waist.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" said Naruto with a husky grin.

"You'll see…"

Hakufu crashed her lips against his and pinned him back on the mat. Now she was the one calling the shots as she kissed down his body and listened to his moans along the way. She was just as thorough as he was with her, tracing her lips over the sinewy contours of her well-built muscles until she reached his penis. It was still hard and coated with her juices. And as she took it in her hand and rubbed it, he let out a gasp of approval.

"Oh Hakufu!" moaned Naruto.

"Yeah…you like that, don't you?" she purred.

She ran her hand up his length a few times before licking it with her talented tongue. Naruto's moans grew deeper as she teased the sensitive tip and squeezed the hardened base of his shaft. Then Hakufu took the whole thing into her mouth, deep-throating him much to his pleasure and sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh you're so good at this, Hakufu!" moaned Naruto, grasping her head and guiding her up and down his length.

Hakufu purred softly as she bobbed along his member. Doing this was making her wet again, but her focus was Naruto's pleasure this time. She took each motion with thorough vigor, sliding her tongue along the whole length of his member and trying to hit every sensitive area. His moans grew louder as his cock twitched in her mouth. He was almost at his peak and with every second it drew near, Hakufu sucked harder.

"Oh God! Hakufu! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" he moaned.

The light tan haired women slowed her rhythm, making sure she drew out the pleasure. Then she felt his cock tense in her mouth and in a powerful release, Naruto's member erupted in a strong climax.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" he grunted, throwing his head back as cum burst from his penis.

Naruto shot a pretty decent load. Hakufu swallowed only part of it. She let the rest drip out of her mouth where she sensually wiped it up with her fingers and rubbed it on her breasts in a seductive display of sensuality. When it was over she crawled back on top of him and smiled in approval.

"Now we're even," she said with a sultry grin.

"I'd say so too," said Naruto with a content sigh.

" I think I still need to practice this." Hakufu told him with a naughty grin.

"Well why don't we use this chance to work on that?" said Naruto, "Sometimes effort requires practice." His manly words brought another smile to Hakufu's face. He knew just how to entice a girl away from troubled thoughts.

"Make each time count," she said with a playful tease, "Is that the philosophy we're going on here?"

"Why not make it meaningful?"

Naruto and Hakufu shared a round of laughter and went back to what they were doing. They rose up so they were both in a sitting position. Here they made out again and explored their naked flesh. Their skin was sweaty from the first round, making every muscle and contour smooth to the touch. They still had some sexual energy to work off and in the spirit of making it count they pulled out all the stops.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now do me again ", Hakufu told him with a cute couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Hakufu arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated her. Naruto forced the final inch of his dick in Hakufu and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

He went back to her face and kissed her gently, conveying the passion and love he felt for her. Her hands unclenched from his hair and wrapped around his waist and quickly flipped their positions so he was on the bottom. She smirked at his shocked expression before it turned into a smile and he leaned up and kissed her again. She let her tongue snake out to meet his and they kissed for several minutes before she left his mouth and started to kiss down his jaw. She stopped at his pulse points and with an evil grin, she sucked on it and gave him an identical hickey like the one she was going to have in the morning. He moaned as her hands began to rub circles into his chest and stomach while she still nipped and licked at his pulse point, throwing in the occasional suck. She soon began to descend again and kissed down his collar bone and latched onto his right nipple, giving it a quick lick before kissing across the plains of his chest to his other nipple and then down his abdomen and she took her time to trace his abs with her tongue before she stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Her hands began to rub him through his pants before she un-zipped his pants and tore it away to reveal a pair of green frog boxers and she giggled while he blushed in embarrassment, adding to the already enormous flush on his face.

A tent like structure formed around his manhood and Hakufu looked at him with a sultry smile before she pulled it down and released little Naruto from his cottony prison and it sprung up in an instant and Hakufu took a moment to savor the look of it. She unconsciously compared it to Cloud's and she whispered out loud, "It's bigger than his." Naruto of course knew who his was and he blushed even harder and then groaned out when her right hand wrapped around his appendage and began to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length and she heard him groan out when she did it. She smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion and she could feel his heartbeat through his length and the heat from it overwhelmed her hand. His cock twitched in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out of the head of his penis and she used her hand to scoop it up and she quickly put it into her mouth and she rolled the liquid in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his ejection.

"That's good," she said seductively, "And I want more." He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up and kissed him and he didn't mind his own taste, but he didn't care for it either, so he enjoyed the kiss and focused on the minty taste of her mouth. She unlatched herself from him lip and began to trail another path of kisses down his body while her hand still stroked his manhood. When she reached his pubic hair, she nuzzled it and gave it a kiss before she continued her way down to her manhood. Her hand held the base and she watched as she gave him a kiss on his mushroom tip.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and she cooed, "I want you to watch me." He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but he opened up his eyes at her command and watched as she released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. He quivered under her warm tongue and he moaned when he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her tongue circled his head a few times before she began to suck his head and he made a loud noise as he took a deep breath from the sensation. She let him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip again. Her rough tongue gave his manhood a massage on its way up and then he felt her mouth take in one of his balls and he moaned when she rolled it around in her mouth. She let it fall out of her mouth before she put her mouth over the head of his organ again. She did the same thing like last time and circled his head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. He let out another long moan before she began to bob her head up and down as she took it about half of his length. He began to buck into her mouth every time she went back down and it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to flare up.

She suppressed the gag reflex and took all of him in her mouth where she wriggled her mouth and he tossed back his head in a long whimper as she cupped and rolled his testes in her soft hand. She hummed against his penis and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and took in a gulf of air and went back down on him, bobbing her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Making an effort to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!"

She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits. She savored his taste, the same sweet taste that she had experienced earlier from that dollop of pre-cum. She finished him off with a loud smack of the mouth before she yelped in surprise and found herself on her back. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening womanhood.

He kissed down her body once again, giving some attention to each of her breast before he continued his journey to her oasis. He nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing, "S-Stop t-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!" Naruto smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and she arched her back at the intrusion to her body. They wriggled around and she felt a little bit of pain as she had been celibate for 5 as they adjusted to the foreign objects that had suddenly filled her pussy. She moaned out loud as they began to wriggle and he began to pump them in and out and every time they pumped in, his thumb brushed against a bulb of nerves at the top of her vagina and she moaned and whimpered every time it was roused.

He watched as she moaned and when she closed her eyes, he surprised her by latching his mouth to her nub and giving it a good suck. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation and she felt on edge as his mouth, tongue, and fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. He introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. He felt her squeezing around his finger and he knew she was almost there and he smirked into her clit. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt her seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers, "I- I'm cumming-AHHHH" He had stuck his middle finger of his left hand forcefully into her puckered asshole and the new intrusion doubled her orgasm in strength.

As she flowed, he removed his fingers from her folds and covered her entrance with her mouth. A slew of liquid shot out of her and into his mouth, the sticky substance coating his chin and the regions around his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. Her eyes had fluttered close as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain and she almost blacked out if not for the feeling of Naruto's tongue lapping up her pussy juices. He looked up and she giggled at his cum covered face. He wiped it all away with his hands and he licked his hands before he leaned up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He let go and leaned over towards her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her answers were a soft kiss and a nod of her head. He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they stared into the depths of each others eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way. He bent down and kissed her again as he pumped into her slowly. A light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Naru. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her tummy began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back grounded into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against the headboard.

For Naruto, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. They had started out slow and both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment before their lust and desired filled eyes took over and the wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the candlelit rooms. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for 15 minutes before the fires in their bellies caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the liquid glowed off their skin as the candles began to die down and plunged the room into partial darkness. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Hakufu felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing together inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Naruto fell onto her breast and his face burrowed its way in between the valley of her breasts.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Hakufu screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Hakufu with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

Hakufu stroked his cock with her hand while kissing along his pectoral muscles until he was hard again. Once he was ready, she rose up and hooked her legs around his torso. Naruto held her by the hips and guided her down onto his cock. With a firm thrust, his dick was buried in her pussy again and they started rocking their bodies in a hard, fervent rhythm. Moans of ecstasy filled the area. Lips wrestled and hands roamed as their bodies bounced to the pace. Their lust had been unleashed and worked off as much as possible.

Using the mats to their advantage, Naruto and Hakufu playfully wrestled their bodies in a variety of ways. Naruto rolled her on her side and thrust into her at an angle while her legs curled around him in a fetal-like position. Then he grabbed her by the shins and rose her legs high into the air while he plowed into her with great vigor. Hakufu also showed off her flexibility, reaching up and pulling him down so he hovered over her with her knees bent over his shoulders. It allowed them to kiss while his cock probed deeply into her cunt. Then Hakufu took charge, flipping Naruto on his back and riding his cock while she leaned over and kissed him. From here she leaned back and gyrated her hips along his length at a strong pace, further building towards another climax.

It was quite the workout. The two dedicated hero's pushed the limits of their bodies. Deep moans and hard grunts filled the room as they indulged in pleasure. They went at it with strength and vigor, enjoying every blissful sensation. Lust drove them as they neared their sexual peak. They switched positions one last time. Hakufu was now standing up, leaning against the punching bag while Naruto was behind thrusting into her. Their last climax was coming strong and they sought to have it together.

"UH-UH-UH-OH BLOODY FUCK!" moaned Hakufu, holding on tightly to the punching back as her body rocked to each of Naruto's thrusts.

"UH-UH-COLLEEN-UH-I'M CUMMING! I'M GOING TO CUM!" said Naruto through his hard grunting.

"UH-UH-ME TOO ! UH-OH GOD-UH-LET'S DO IT TOGETHER! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING SOON! OH IT'S SO GOOD!"

Naruto tightened the grip he had on her ass, thrusting harder as the feeling drew near. He reached forward with one hand and grasped her swaying breasts while Hakufu bucked her hips harder with each thrust. Sweat poured off their bodies. Hot sensations intensified as their orgasms drew near. And after a few more powerful thrusts, they felt it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock in as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" cried Hakufu, her whole body tensing as her orgasm hit.

Naruto's dick penetrated all the way to her cervix as he shot his load into her depths. The warm feeling inside her fueled Hakufu's climax as well. Her inner muscles tensed hard, sucking up every drop while throbbing sensations of sexual bliss surged through her body. It was an intense end to an intense experience. And as their naked bodies collapsed onto the mat, they shared one a kiss to cap off such an amazing moment.

Naruto watched as she laid herself over his legs a bit, her breasts on the carpet and then slowly breathed against his cock, it twitching at the feeling of the warm air brushing against it. The feeling was very pleasurable to him. He looked at her face, which was slightly hidden beneath the hair.

The feeling of her blowing against his cock was something that excited him, to feel her hot breath around it was something that he Haydn't yet experienced… to tell the truth, he had just been initiated in the world of sex.

Hakufu looked at Naruto's cock with a look of surprise on her face as it grew a little, making her eyes wider then before as it seemed to have become even longer when she was sure that he would be at his maximum size, but her eyes literally fell out when she could swear that she saw his balls become larger then before… What in the name of God and the rest of the gods is going on here? This is inhuman… they don't suppose to grow like this, in front of my eyes… come on Hakufu, make yourself useful at last and get to licking him…with resolve shining in her eyes she slowly reached out and grabbed his shaft and was amazed at the heat that it made her feel. It didn't look that hot, but his body temperature could just be higher then normal.

She licked it with care, taking a very soft touch with the tip of her tongue against the head, only to find that it didn't feel so hot on her tongue and then started to slowly lick it up and down, Hakufu licking his cock awfully slow, causing him to look very relaxed, the feeling of Hakufu's tongue on his cock being stimulating enough, that tempted her to join in, but she would get her turn later on.

Hakufu was surprised at the taste of Naruto, the taste being slightly similar to something that she had eaten. The taste of cum had been all over his cock and she could feel the thing inside her mouth seemingly move around, as if it had a will of its own. He looked to be getting pleasure from this, because he was stroking her hair quite fast, his hands looking cramped to her and making her feel the strain on his muscles as he grabbed her head and brought it to suck on one side of his cock and she did that dutifully, making him experience the sucking sensation, making him feel the sensation pretty well, though two women doing the same to both sides would have been hadn't felt so good ever in his life.

The feeling of her sucking on his flesh made him look at her good for the first time. He could feel the burning lust within her body, focused on her pussy and her entire body being filled with that same lustful energy. He looked at her sucking on his cock and seeing some of that energy being drained and immediately being refilled. I guess that this will be pretty tragic… I think that this will be pretty intense… he looked at her as she licked the underside once again and then stopped at his balls and began licking the sack where they were in with great care, making sure that the entire sack was well cleaned and then looking at him and then licking her way to the tip of his cock, she began to open her mouth and allowed him to access her mouth, making the feeling that he was now experiencing to one of the most heavy of his life, making him look at her with wide eyes, surprise showing in them and making him feel the warmth of her mouth around his cock. He looked at her with his eyes looking straight at her and then groaning as his cock bumped against the back of her throat and then felt her gagging, but she was unable to let him go further in her mouth, not having learned how to suppress her gag reflex.

The feeling of him in her mouth was odd, but she learned to get used to it, making room in her mouth to try and accommodate his entire cock. He could probably feel that she was experienced, and a bit nervous, but she tried her best, and it was her best that counted. The feeling that I feel for him is love and lust. Naruto looked at her, making her feel the heat of his glance and moved her head down further, allowing more of his cock to go into her mouth and making her feel his length more then ever as her lips closed tightly around his cock's head and then tried to get more in her mouth, but her throat felt bad every time that she tried to force it, almost beginning to throw up thanks to her forcing it.

The feeling of Hakufu's mouth around his cock made it very pleasurable for him as he looked at the woman who was now busy with trying to get his seed to come out in her mouth, to taste it presumably, but he wasn't a mind reader. Hakufu felt how the tip of his cock shuddered slightly as she laid her tongue on it and then began to move the tongue around. She looked at Naruto, whose face was red and she grinned softly, the cock in her mouth being sucked by her now with all the suction that she could muster, it being close to an orgasm for Naruto.

The feeling o that was now rushing through his body made him feel so very good that it made him shudder a few times and then began to look at Hakufu and said: "I'm coming." She looked at him and gave a sound that she knew and that she would catch it in her throat.

The feeling that coursed through his balls was like molten lead was being poured through them, making him feel so very good while also being in agony. He looked at Hakufu whose eyes had grown wide but the feeling was still so good that he did not even wonder as to the reason why her eyes were so wide.

The feeling of cum flowing into her mouth in such high-volume spurts was something that she had never experienced and was forced to let go of his cock soon after her mouth was full, making her look at the cock which sent a load into her face, then another, then another, until it was spent. Her head went back to it once her mouth was empty by swallowing, but the damage had been done. Hakufu's face was now covered in cum.

Hakufu's brain marveled at the sensation of feeling him inside of her. The feeling that made her do this. The feeling of his cock inside her made her feel really happy for some reason, and she was giggling by the time that it went in entirely.

The feeling was indescribable, the burning sensation within her at the intruding member of Naruto's body was making her feel a very hot warmth in her lions, it spurring her on to go and grind her hips against his cock, thus moving it around in her. The feelings that it made bloom within Naruto's body were different, as she seemed to be a sensual creature to him, feeling her warmth around his cock and making him feel so deliciously agonized that he didn't want it to stop. He looked at Hakufu for a few moments, then kissed her lips, faintly tasting some of his own cum, but he didn't minds, instead needing to kiss her out of a sense of feeling that he would need to kiss her or else explode.

The kiss felt strange to her as the intensity that was within it made her feel the body heat of him being transferred into her, casing her to sweat, the feeling making her feel very good and very relaxed, even though the feeling of his cock inside her did not lessen anything to her body, making her want to achieve an orgasm.

The feeling that was within his body made his balls ache and the warmth around his cock made him feel so very hot. The feeling of her pussy muscles working to get him off was so damn hot that it made electricity run up his backside, only in a figural sense, but to him it felt like she was deliberately doing this. The feeling that there would be an eruption like never before was becoming a truth to him and he looked at the woman who was groaning at the feelings that he was doing within her as she slowly slid up and down on his cock, it being slick with her juiced, his dick being slick with the juices, and a bit of pre-cum form his cock. There was a feeling within their bodies, which was the same. The feeling of unbridled lust was the same, and they needed it at the moment.

The feeling of his cock grinding inside of her made her feel like there was a good amount of power building up within her body, making her feel so damn good that the orgasm was just out of reach for her. She could feel every bit of his cock within her pussy, making her feel so damned good that she just felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil just for this pleasure.

The orgasm came over her, the feeling of the chakra making her feel so good that her pussy walls contracted as stars erupted behind her eyes, making her black out from the emotional overload, making Naruto feel the pressure on his cock, coupled with the rubbing on his cock, which made him come, just in the moment that Hakufu rolled off him by slumping to the side. But she was not done yet.

Naruto felt his cock grew hard once again. Naruto brought her close to him, then Naruto grabbed his still slick cock, then pressed it against her asshole, rubbing it against it for a moment, before pushing in, causing Hakufu's eyes to shoot open at the pain in the rectal area, then begin to scream; "GODDAMN IT THAT HURTS!" she was not used to anal, it was something she never felt like doing with any male.

Naruto was not perturbed by the scream, though his ears hurt a bit. The feeling of tightness around his cock was too good to loose, and he pressed on, letting his cock go deeper inside her ass, making her scream obscenities, Hakufu could feel something big in her ass, and knew immediately that it was Naruto., but the pain was too goddamn much to handle for her. She screamed out in pain because it was the only thing that she could do, since his hands kept her body to the ground, giving him enough power to do just whatever he wished, without her struggling. She didn't resist, but cursed his name instead,Naruto could feel himself going inside her deeper and deeper, and he didn't care for her screams once. He could feel him getting closer to having his entire length inside her, it being pretty painful to handle for him at the moment, since her ass was so tight, but it proved to be an extremely good way to getting himself off, because now, he could hear her cries of pain and imagined himself to be able to make her come by just shoving more and more of his cock inside her, making her feel it to its full extent. She struggled a bit, making it all the more delightful for him, though he didn't do much more then that.

The feeling of tightness continued until she stopped struggling and he was entirely inside her. The feeling of her ass around his cock was something that he would like to experience more then once, but if he did it too much, her mind might shatter form the pain that it would cause. The feeling that he would almost come was on his mind now, with him looking at her like she was just something to amuse himself could feel himself coming, muttering to her that her ass was wonderfully tight, before he came inside her, his semen shooting into her ass. The feeling that there was something filling her ass was something that she didn't like, it being quite uncomfortable to her. The feeling that it seemed to evoke within her was something of disgust, but when he pulled out, she sighed a sigh of relief, though her ass was bleeding a bit, because of the large object that had been forced into it.

"Naruto-… Let's have a little bit more fun…" she grabbed his cock from behind, her hands beginning to move over it's flesh, making him feel the hands on his meat, the feeling of her fingers caressing him being enough to make him feel really good. The feeling that there were hands on his cock, which touched every little bit of it, it was pretty ecstatic to feel that they touched him there, making him want more of the touches, Hakufu's fingers gently traced his balls, slowly touching them, him being erect through her ministrations and already primed to fire.

The feeling of her fingers wrapping around his cock had a slightly pleasant feeling around it, like she had practiced doing that for weeks on end, and thus had a professional grip, looking so damn sultry with the look in her eyes.

The look in her eyes was intoxicating to him, making him see that she had a fire of lust burning within those eyes, a fire that he liked to see within them, making him look at her with a grin on his face, looking at the woman's face, making it very pleasing to watch her black hair sway slightly as she looked like she wanted to lick his cock, though remained in such a position that her hands could caress him, obviously not intending to do that… the feeling of the fingers wrapped around his cock was something that was pretty exciting, since nails dug slightly into the skin, her fingers slowly sliding over the sensitive flesh, making him feel the scrape of her nails slightly, her fingers caressing his flesh, making him feel the sensation of her fingers slide over his skin.

She liked to rub her fingertips over the head of his cock, the pre-cum making her feel the warmth of the water with some good measure of his body warmth, her hands feeling the warmth and the skin which her hands slid over. She grinned as she looked at his cock, making her mouth water to get it in her mouth, while she could enlarge it through sucking, she did have enough presence of mind that it would be getting Naruto a bit too much Oral stimulation for the day. The feeling of his flesh against her flesh was something that she was going to do more then once a day, she concluded, the feeling of his cock inside her pussy being a comfortable one, making her want more, and the taste of him did make her feel so good when his cum splattered against the back of her throat. The feeling of his cum sliding down her throat was something that absolutely had no thing that was similar, since the volume that he produced was something that he must be rather proud about, since it was a big load, considering that she had known that the average male must produce about… very little cum… though it would be nice to make Naruto more then normal since he was her jinchuriki, and deserved nothing but the best.

The feeling of his cock being stroked must have had some reaction from Naruto, she mused, since she looked up, locking eyes with him, placing an innocent expression on her face, to make him more excited. "Does this feel good, Naruto?" the feeling that must be going through his body was something that was visible on his face, which looked to be very focused on her face, her hands still slowly stroking his penis, her hand slowly reaching for his balls, her finger touching the flesh there, beginning to run a finger over one of his balls, trying to get him even more excited. The feeling that was going through her body was something that was like electricity, the chakra that she possessed being not as violent as the energy that was going through her. "Come on, Naruto… Come a lot on your little bitch… I'm your little cum-sucking and licking bitch…" she gave a fierce growl, looking him into the eyes, making her body press against his, looking into his eyes, which were almost a mirror to her own eyes, seeing that there was also some lust in them.

He could feel her hand cupping his balls, the warmth of her hand being slightly surprising, though he knew that she could do pretty much anything. The feeling of the water still cascading down on them made it almost surreal, the feeling of her fingers, which were now deftly clenched around his cock, making a pulling and pushing movement, masturbating him with her hand, which looked pretty nice to his eyes, the look on her face being almost something that he had expected, his training with Jiraiya being put to good use… the advice he had gotten from the man had been wise… When a girl is willing to do anything for you, then you'll see that look on her face, which is something like burning lust mixed with something else… And that is the look that a woman who wants to do anything for a man has on her face…

The feeling of his cock being stimulated, coupled with the fact that Hakufu was acting in a manner which would be considered to be so horny that one shouldn't be able to breath, but just let her work him and enjoy the ride, was enough for his body, so that he came for the second time that day.

The feeling of his body beginning to send cum out of his cock, was something that wouldn't be able to be described. Through the use that it had seen through the various ladies, they were primed and ready at every time of the day, the cum already being replaced almost immediately. The feeling that Hakufu had evoked within him made her on the receiving end of his cum and the first load of cum came out, splashing on her face, making a white streak appear on it, looking like she was a slut who would take more and more of it on her face. The follow-up came immediately, Hakufu's hair being covered with the next shot of his come… the feeling of coming on someone's face was exciting, almost forbidden, like how the girl would look covered in his essence.

The semen slowly trickled from his cock, and she wrapped her mouth around it to clean the cum off it. She looked at Naruto with his cock in her mouth, to see the stunned look on his face. The feeling of her mouth around his cock was something that the young man had been expecting, but it was something that was totally making his pleasure centers overload.

Hakufu looked at her work and then grinned a rather vicious smile, looking at his cock and said; "Why don't I kiss it better? It hurt a lot when I did that, didn't it?" the feeling was for him to nod, and he nodded, looking at her with a slightly surprised eye as she gave a kiss on the head, then took it in her mouth, the feeling of her hot mouth sheathing his cock being something that was more intense somehow. The feeling of her mouth enveloping his cock was so good that when it hit her throat, that she loosened it, suppressing her gag reflex to take him in her throat, a deep throat moment in time…

She could feel his cock pulsating slightly within her throat and mouth, the feeling not being that odd to her, it being rather nice if she had to say it… the feeling was something that she would have to get used to, since he could be hosing her semen down her throat at least once a day.

The feeling for him was something that was indescribable, making him feel the warmth of her throat, her throat muscles swallowing a few times, making him feel the movement of her throat, causing him to close his eyes, missing the expression on her face that seemed like she was really enjoying it…

The feeling that she was allowing him to use her mouth and throat for his relief was something that seemed to be making her even more horny then before. The feeling of his cock was something that he and her shared. The feeling of his cock made her giggle slightly as it stroked her palate, the feeling being ticklish to her and the vibration of her giggling just increased the pleasure a lot.

The feeling of the blood running through his body was soothing to him, making him feel that there was something that should be done about it, the feeling being not that foreign to him, but still noteworthy of some sort of idea to him, that he might be able to use his blood as a sort of weapon. The feeling that there was something that he might need for it to work as a weapon was something that wouldn't go away, distracting him from the fact that Hakufu had his cock in her mouth.

He had grown limp inside Hakufu's mouth, which displeased the fighter extremely, since she couldn;'t believe that the guy she was sucking off could grow limp in her mouth, while she was doing her damnedest best to make him come.

The feeling seemed to fester within her mind and she bit down on his cock, making Naruto's eyes grow wide and a curse escaped his lips, causing his attention to be diverted towards Hakufu, looking at her as she spat out of limp member, looking at him with her dark eyes. "You just don't grow limp while I am sucking you off, Naruto." He looked at her and then grabbed her throat, lifting her up, her hands hitting him in the chest, not trying to injure him too much, but he looked at her and then grinned, looking at her with his eyes seemingly full of a dark emotion. "Then also don't mess with me, Hakufu…" she felt his hot breath on her cheek, the water being turned off by him, looking at her and then pressing her against the wall, looking at her and then lifting her higher, so that her breasts were in his face, and he bit the nipple with his teeth, making her give a small yelp, making a sound that seemed to be especially feminine, something which wouldn't be associated with Hakufu in any way. The feeling that went through her body was something that she had rarely felt. The excitement of being forcefully taken by a man was something that most women wouldn't enjoy, since in their minds it would be considered defilement or rape…

Hakufu loved it when he had pressed her against the wall and was now biting her nipples… the feeling was something that she enjoyed when someone bossed her around… this was merely one of the fractions of the mind sets that she used in the long time that she had been alive.

She squealed as she looked at Naruto's blonde hair, which was visible from her position as he nibbled and sucked on her left nipple, before alternating between the left and right one, trying to get some sort of feeling for a nipple, the feeling of being able to suck on a woman's nipples, giving him the feeling that he was just a baby again, being able to suck on soft nipples.

The feeling that was within his body was of contentment, the feeling of her nipple in his mouth was so good that he was lost in his thoughts, making it certain that there would have to be a murder or something to get him away from Hakufu's huge breasts, which seemed to taste sweet. He sucked on it, feeling something enter his mouth and he tasted it, and it tasted like sweet milk, and he realized that she was lactating… "Yessss Naruto, Lick my breasts… Suck them… …" After a while of sucking her breast, he got tired of sucking them. " Use me Naruto. Use my body to get your pleasure. I offer myself to you…" Hakufu said, that is all Naruto need to hear, as his cock came back rock hard, As Hakufu was standing in front of him with her back towards him. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. Making her face him face to face. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. But only when she being fucked in the pussy, besides that she like it rough in her mouth or ass. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face.

She could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as groaned as she was stimulated there and he could feel something wet trickling down his hand. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was breathing harder then feeling was something that seemed to build up through her body, as she could feel that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Her body needed some time to adjust. Her hands wrapping around his neck for some support.

She could feel the bliss streaking through her body, making her feel so good that she couldn't hold in her screams and moans and she began to moan softly, her words being formed on her lips: "Fuck me… fuck me with that big thick cock of yours!" Naruto looked at her, since he believed she wasn't the type to submit so easily. Sweat was slowly running down to her ass-crack, where his hand was at the moment, grasping her flesh and with his mouth occupied in kissing her.

The feeling was something that didn't seem to be dangerous to her, but instead could make her feel so good that the moment that she was kissed by him, she kissed him back with the passion of a starved woman wanting to get food, love and affection. The feeling that burst through her body was something that seemed to have no end to it, making her feel so deliciously good that it was almost a sin that she would be unable to make sure that there would be an orgasm after him.

The feeling of her pussy around his cock was something that he wanted to have more and more, the feeling being so wonderful that it almost hurt to have to pull out eventually, her pussy being wonderfully tight, and her moaning being heard. He himself was also groaning softly as her hands began to caress his neck, while they kissed.

Hakufu slowly slid up and down on Naruto's cock, her legs wrapped around his waist, making for a pretty erotic sight, making lewd noises, her mouth being able to kiss him for the most of the time, and he looked at her with his eyes shining like bloodstone, their intensity shocking her. Hakufu shuddered as she could feel his cock rubbing against that special spot once he was totally inside of her. The feeling was something that was too intense to describe, every bit of the sensation sending pleasure to her pleasure center in her brain and she broke the kiss she had with Naruto and spoke with a hoarse voice; " Yes… fuck me…" her eyes looked at him, and suddenly the tough act seemed to fade away, a smile appearing on her face and she closed her eyes softly, her breath escaping her without a sound, her mind being out of it, her natural tough look having faded away because of the orgasm she had just experienced.

The feeling that went through his body at the moment that she came was something that seemed to be halting his own ejaculation. The look of beauty that had come over Hakufu was something that made his heart stop beating for a moment, seeing how beautiful this woman is. Hakufu slowly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that was in her mind, the feeling of bliss ebbing away slowly, allowing her mind to reassert herself of her surroundings, the feeling of something big lodged within her pussy immediately coming to attention, but it being dismissed as Naruto's she relaxed and began to slowly slide up and down, her pussy still aching for another orgasm. The feeling was something that she wanted to feel again, wanted to make hers once again, since it felt better then anything she had ever experienced before.

The feeling that had been within him stopped as she got her normal expression on her face once again, and he resumed to thrust with her movements. The feeling of her flesh against his cock was something that could bring him to orgasm fast, and he didn't want to make sure that she got away without having his semen inside…

Naruto could feel her sheathing his cock, his motions being so damn arousing towards him that there was a familiar feeling in his body that he couldn't describe, the pleasure being good enough for him, the satiation reaching his brain and making him ejaculate finally. The feeling of his come shooting into Hakufu was something that made him feel very tingly. He stopped, and she crawled away from him, spent from the exertion. But needing time to catch her breath.

He began to rub a finger around the small bud of her finger pushed into her small, tight ass, causing her smile to turn into a surprised 'o'.His fingers pulled free of her bud and dipped into the silky wet folds of her pussy, withdrawing a sample of her juices. He wiped the nectar around her asshole, lubing it as best as possible. He repeated this process over and over for the next few minutes, his eyes looking at her's the entire time. Then, without warning, he backed up, grabbed Hakufu by the torso, and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, causing a high pitched squeal to rise from Hakufu throat. He cupped the bottom of her ass cheeks with one hand, lifting her rump slightly into the air before giving it a light slap.

"Oh!" Hakufu eyes grew wide again. She wasn't sure about this, after her first time alittle bit early, but still... Oh dear Lord!

Naruto had leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her asshole, sending a surprising shock of pleasure through Hakufu. He sucked her, kissed her, licked her, probed her, he pleasured one of the dirtiest and most private regions, and was encouraged by her moans. Finally, she was ready. Naruto rose to his knees, gently squeezing Hakufu ass as he lined his cock up with her ass hole and slowly pressed it in.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hakufu cooing only emboldened Naruto. He would press in less than an inch, and wait - wait for her to grow accustomed, wait until his felt every inch of her, wait until he realized that yes, he was about to completely violate one of the world's most beautiful women, and that she was going to let him.

Another inch, then another, and then another, and then another. Soon, his whole size was nearly in. Another, and another. Hakufu moaned, in pain, in confusion, in bliss, pleasure, in a daze, in shock. He had completely claimed her now. It hurt, but she could hear his groans. He loved it, so she too would love it.

"Please..." Black Cat said, "Slowly?"

"Oh God, " Naruto groaned, "It's so good!"

Naruto pulled out with the same deliberate process he used going in. Then he repeated that. Over and over, inch by inch, he waited for Hakufu to grow more comfortable, to cease hissing at every movement. Soon, she seemed to only groan. He spat down on what was exposed of his cock, and then in one fast motion, thrust his whole self back into her.

"Oh shit!" Hakufu head jerked up. "Fuck!"

He pulled out with the same speed. More cries, of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, but Naruto continued his pace. She wasn't saying no.

"Oh God," Naruto grunted.

"Naruto." It was a gasp. This was new for her, and it wasn't entirely awful, but it was still a little painful.

Naruto thrust into her one more time, then bent over her. He began to nibble behind her ear. A hand sought out her nipple, his other hand, her pussy. He began to gently rub and tease her. He lightly blew into her ear.

"You're gorgeous." It was a whisper. "You're fantastic. I love you. I love everything about you. I need you." He continued his ministrations as he gently thrust again.

Her body responded. It took a long time, but soon, her ass began small thrusts back onto Naruto's cock. Minutes passed, and he pulled back up.

Soon, she was moaning as before, her body building towards that release, Naruto's hips slamming into Hakufu ass, building towards a crescendo of monstrous proportions they could not believe had ever been achieved by any man or woman. Moans turned to guttural, animal grunts. Hakufu smiled, thanking whatever it was that drove Naruto into this state.

Naruto had worked his lover into a frenzy. One, two, one, two, a steady rhythm built, increasing in speed, in intensity. His eyes closed, Naruto's mind drifted from the love beneath him. His mind drifted elsewhere, creating an image in his head that caused him to release a deep, baritone roar, one matched by Hakufu soprano. She moaned, reaching her peak, her climax. Naruto quickened his pace, his eyes shut tight.

Hakufu world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. She was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, make and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her ass back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

They were trapped in a position ascribed to intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was the greatest experience of their married lives. Soon, they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. Hakufu wrapped an arm over Naruto, followed by a leg around his own.

"That was... indescribable." Hakufu licked his ear lobe.

For a moment they lay on the mat catching their breath. Naruto let out a content moan while a smile never left Hakufu's face. Naruto was a lot of things, but she had no idea he could be so sexual. It helped vindicate the attraction she once felt for him. This experience was just what she needed to clear her head.

_*** Lemon End ***_

_**What did you think**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**Lemon Lover is the one who request her**_

_**big demand is**_

_**Unohana Retsu from bleach**_

_**so does any one agree with this choice for the next chapter**_

_**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and about Unohana being in the next**_


	5. Unohana Retsu

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a way**_

_**just haven't had time yet**_

_**but anyway**_

_**today's girl is **_

_**Unohana Retsu from the hit anime Bleach**_

_**alot of people have been asking for her **_

_**so I hope this meets their standard**_

_**Chapter Unohana Retsu**_

Death, is the one word that many believe that you would reach your peace. Your personal haven, but for some nothing changes even in death. For Naruto it the fighting didn't end. He might not be fighting ninja, no he was fighting creatures known as Hollows. But there was a bright side. Besides him fighting these creatures, there were many other fighting too. Both men and women were fighting these creatures. For Naruto there were many beautiful women in the Soul Society, and the women that caught his attention was Unohana Retsu. She was a very beautiful women.

It took some time for Naruto to gain the courage to talk to her, but he was able to. At the very moment, Naruto was heading towards her quarters. Reason why, well a few months ago he was able to gain the courage to ask her to be his. She agree, and today she told him to come to her room. Now he was entering her room.

_*** Lemon ***_

Now in Unohana room there Unohana was sitting, on the foot of her bed with her legs crossed in a sexy poise. Standing before her was her lover. His eyes hungrily ran up and down her voluptuous figure, sizing her up for this.

Standing at the foot of her bed, Unohana snaked her arms around her new lover's neck and kissed him. Naruto was careful to keep his hands on her waist, not letting them drift too far south. It showed he was still nervous. Most men in his position would have thrown her on the bed by now, but he was taking things as they came. It was a nice show of manners Unohana hadn't seen in many men.

As they kissed, their burning desires heightened. Unohana had never wanted a man so much before in her life. Usually she was the one in control of the passion, but this time it was a shared feeling. She could sense the desire pouring off Naruto, yet still he hesitated. But she reassured him by slipping her hands down his chest and slipping them into his back pockets where she could give his ass a nice, firm squeeze.

Naruto's heart leapt up into his throat at such a request, but Unohana didn't give him time to think twice about it. Capturing his lips with hers, she reached up his shirt and grasped his manly upper body. His muscles were so hard and well-built. Yearning to feel more, she began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. She made quick work of them, keeping her lips locked with his as she undid them one-by-one. The feeling of her soft hands on his chest made Naruto a little more daring. He finally allowed his hands to move southward, grabbing hold of her hips and feeling around her perfectly shaped butt. This got Unohana to moan as she undid the final button and slipped his shirt off, leaving his upper body exposed to her.

"What a body…" purred Unohana with a sexy grin.

Naruto smiled at her kind words and kissed her again. Unohana relished in the feel of his hard, chiseled muscles. He really knew how to stay in shape. His build was slim, yet so warm to touch. Her lips still wrestling with his, Unohana thoroughly explored Naruto's exposed flesh. It made her feel very hot. Her clothes suddenly felt very itchy. Feeling frisky, she kissed down his neck and guided him to the bed.

Naruto, still in a daze, followed Unohana's lead. The sweet taste of her lips and the warm feel of her smooth skin were intoxicating. He noticed she got pretty friendly as she explored his upper body. It was enough to make his pants feel extra tight. Soon, his legs refused to carry him and he sat upon the foot of the bed. From here, Unohana backed off slightly with a playful look in her eye. Now she was standing before him wearing a uniform open up.

"Like what you see?" she said, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him close so that his face was right up in her breasts.

"You're beautiful, Unohana," gasped Naruto, reaching up and grasping her hips.

Naruto was already breathing hard. A half naked woman was standing before him, her breasts right in his face. The look in her eyes said she wanted him and he wanted her just as bad.

"Want me to take your clothes off?" she offered in a sultry tone.

"I…I can manage," stammered Naruto.

"No…allow me."

Unohana put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him onto his back. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to him. Using one hand she pushed up the bottom of Naruto's robe. With his genitals in plain sight, Unohana smiled happily at knowing they were hers. She bent down and gave the tip of his penis a kiss. It jumped as a tingling sensation went right through Naruto's body. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple, and he silently thanked whatever god allowed him to get her. Unohana then spit onto Naruto's cock and used it as a lubricant, running her hand up and down his shaft. Her pace started slow and steady, but it soon built up and gained strength. She was now jerking her hand up and down with tremendous speed. Naruto's eyes bugged out and he gritted his teeth at the incredible feeling she was giving him, but before he could think any further Unohana bent down and took both of his balls in her mouth. The feeling of her tongue licking the flesh of his sack was too much to bear. He felt like he could cum like an erupting volcano, but he held on and kept from bursting. He wanted to drag this on for as long as he could. Unohana took his balls out and sat up.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" she asked.

"You know I am," he replied. "So, don't stop!"

"Hmph! _So impatient_," she said, smirking.

Unohana used her hands to brush aside the neck of her white robe and exposed her shoulders. Shrugging, she slipped out of her robe and let it fall just above her navel. Both of her ample breasts lay their, ready to pleasure the man of Unohana's dreams. She took both breasts with her hands and pushed them around Naruto's dick. She pushed them against it hard and bent down to take the entire length of his cock into her mouth. Clamping her lips tightly around him, she bobbed her head up and down. Each trip down she took the cock to the hilt, bringing her head down right against his pelvis. An amateur would have gagged, but Unohana knew what she was doing. Plus, she had experience, so she was more than prepared. She bobbed her head with a deliberately sensuous pace, going up slowly and then slamming down roughly. All the while, her lips kept tightly clamped around Naruto's dick. The blond haired former ninja felt his balls tightening, but he wasn't willing to cum just yet. Going up and down faster and faster, Unohana added to the mix by juggling Naruto's balls with her hand. The awesome combination was too much for him, and with a strained yell Naruto came in Unohana's mouth. She happily swallowed every drop of the liquid, missing the sweet taste for too long.

Sitting up, she wiped and licked a stray strand of his cum on her chin. "It's tasty," she said with a smile.

Getting on his knees, Naruto put his hands onto Unohana's shoulders and gently pushed her onto her back. Spreading her own robe open at the bottom, he exposed her vagina and immediately bent down. With no wait, he gave her lips a long, slow lick. Unohana shivered and bit her lip to keep from yelling out. Naruto spread her legs and got her to open up. Using his thumb and index finger, he pinched her clit and held it tightly, then moved in and stuck his tongue into her. Unohana moaned a throaty noise and bucked her hip instinctively. She felt Naruto's tongue licking her walls and rubbing the rough tip against her soft, wet crevasses. Naruto loved the sweet taste of her body, and he missed it way too much. Deciding to give her as much of a ride as she could take, Naruto forced his head hard against her lap and forced his tongue against the very edge of her tunnel. She groaned in sheer delight and bucked several times. Naruto grinned mentally and licked the spot inside of her he knew all too well. Rather than let her enjoy it a bit, he licked with the tip of his tongue using as much pressure as he could. Unohana could barely stop herself from screaming as she bucked a final time and came, squirting fluids all over Naruto's face.

He wiped his face and lapped up her cum. Then, with a sinister look in his eye, Naruto mounted Unohana and kissed her. She reached down and took his dick with her hands and guided it to her throbbing pussy. Naruto shifted his hips, and once he felt the tip brush against her opening, he thrust into her. The tip hit the very back of her pussy, and he quickly began a heavy, rhythmic pace in and out of her body. The two of them kissed deeply as Naruto rode her with all of his might. Each thrust was violent and intense, and an average would have been unable to handle it, but Unohana took it for all it was worth. She took every thrust and impact and enjoyed each hit. Every single thrust created incredible heat as the friction of Naruto's cock against Unohana's vagina was unbelievable. The heat was flooding her whole body, making her sweat like she had a fever. Naruto then took her left breast into his mouth and he used his tongue to flick the nipple. Having all this stimulation at once was too much and she came with a hoarse shout. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. She also wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his close for another kiss. With her holding him like that, Naruto's thrusts were shorter and heavier, which in turn made the sensation more raw. The feeling was intense and with a yell he came, spilling a thick load into her womb.

Pulling him into another kiss, Unohana pushed him back on the bed. Propping herself on her knees, she laid the young man on his back and slowly kissed down his upper body. Naruto let out deep gasps of contentment, savoring every warm trace of her lips.

Unohana smiled affectionately at the sight before her. She hovered over Naruto's manly body, trailing kisses around his hard pectorals while gently stroking his hard member. The more heated her sensual touching grew, the more he trembled. Planting an affectionate kiss on his forehead, she propped herself up on her knees and straddled his pelvis. Naruto's erection was rubbing right against her inner thighs. He could sense her arousal. She was so wet and ready for him again. His hands were still on her hips, weary of making a move.

"Here…touch my breasts," she said softly.

Grabbing his arms, she moved his hands onto her large, voluptuous breasts. Naruto was reluctant at first, but when he felt her soft fleshy orbs in his hands he was immediately taken. They felt so good. With her hands still on his forearms, Unohana closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling.

"Wow…so nice and soft," said Naruto in a daze.

"That's it…" moaned Unohana with a slight gasp, "Rub them. Tease my tits."

Naruto quickly got into it and began kneading the fleshy orbs to Unohana's delight. He watched as the beautiful woman closed her eyes and swayed her body to the pulsing sensations. It made her look so graceful and sexy. Drawn further into her aura, Naruto leaned forward and kissed around her cleavage.

"Yeah…that feels good," moaned Unohana, swaying her head to the sensations.

Unohana couldn't take it anymore. The gentle touch of his hands on her breasts sent shots of pleasure through her body, adding to the increasing arousal in her cunt. No man had ever made her this wet before. She wanted him inside her so badly. Enrapturing him in her arms, Unohana pulled Naruto into another deep kiss. His hands still on her breasts, he went along with her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she pinned him flat on his back. Still straddling his pelvis, she hungrily kissed down his manly upper body. As her tender lips trailed down the sinewy contours of his muscles, Naruto gasped in anticipation. But he placed his trust in Unohana and let her do her thing. Like a sexy minx, she slowly worked her way down to his nicely toned mid-section. She smiled at his rough, six-pack abs and shot wanting gazes up at his obscured eyes. Now on her hands and knees, she was face-to-face with the bulging erection.

"God I'm so wet," she said in a deep tone, "Come on…let's do this."

Adjusting herself slightly, Unohana sat back. In the dim light he could see just how aroused she was. The soft lips of her pussy were flushed with wetness. Her clit was swollen with intent just below a perfectly trim patch of pubic hair. And with burning desire in her eyes, she crawled over Naruto's naked body and let him enjoy the feeling of having a naked woman on top of him.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a deep tone.

Naruto's mouth went dry. This beautiful naked woman was ready to have sex with him. Reaching up and grasping her waist, he panted hard with intent. "I'm ready," said Naruto, looking into her eyes with burning desire. Smiling at his words, she captured his lips and let her body press against his. She laughed and purred as their hot flesh rubbed together in the heat of passion. His dick was so hard. Her pussy was so wet. They wanted it so bad. Spreading her legs and straddling his waist, Unohana positioned herself over Naruto's cock. His hands were still on her hips, holding on tight as he awaited the moment of truth. With one hand on his stomach and the other on his member, Unohana guided his erect penis into her waiting vagina. Her wet arousal made the entry nice an easy. She moaned all the way until he was completely inside her. His dick stretched her walls perfectly.

"Oh God!" gasped Naruto as he felt the hot tightness around his dick.

"Yeah…you like that?" panted Unohana with a sultry gaze, "Let me take you to heaven, darling!"

Firmly planting her hands on Naruto's perfectly toned chest, Unohana began riding Naruto's cock. Closing her eyes, she moaned to the rich sensations that coursed through her body. But in remembering this was Naruto's first time, she went slowly so he could get a feel for her pussy. She skillfully gyrated her hips, allowing his dick to slide in and out of her tight folds. She watched as his face contorted with ecstasy. She could sense how much he was enjoying this. And the more she rode him, the more he got into it.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh Unohana you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-ohhhhhh yeah!" moaned Unohana, riding him harder, "That's it! That's it! Come on, don't be afraid to fuck back!"

Adhering to her wishes, Naruto's grip on her hips tightened. As she rode him with increasing vigor, he began feeling around her butt. Flushed with sexual energy, he began supplementing her gyrations with upward thrusts of his own. It made Unohana moan even louder, pushing her to fuck him with greater intensity. He loved the feeling. Her cunt was so wet and tight. Every time his dick slammed into her vagina, the wet slapping sound of their flesh echoed through the room.

It was amazingly erotic. Ecstasy filled his mind and body. He never could have imagined how wonderful sex could be. A thin layer of sweat soon formed on their bodies. Unohana marveled at to soft glow of his manly muscles. He looked so content and happy. She promised to give this feeling to him and she was making good on her word.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Unohana! Oh fuck-Unohana! So good…so fucking good!" panted Naruto as he thrust up into her with increasing vigor.

"Uh-uh-yes! Uh-oh yes!" cried Unohana, "Oh I love it!"

The rhythm of their hot bodies intensified. Unohana's pussy throbbed around her lover's cock each time it plunged into her depths. Soon the tight feeling was too much for Naruto to bear. He couldn't fight off the growing sensations. He was going to blow his load soon.

"Uh-uh-I-I'm going to cum!" cried Naruto.

"Uh-uh-then do it!" moaned Unohana, "Fill me with your cum!"

Gyrating her hips with more fervor, Unohana grasped her bouncing breasts as Naruto's face contorted from the hot sensations. He reached around and grasped her sexy ass, delivering hard, thorough thrusts up into Unohana's cunt. She was so wet and tight. It was pure ecstasy. Finally, he delivered one last thrust to send him over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His body tensing, Naruto felt his cock explode in a burst of semen that filled Unohana's pussy. He pushed into Unohana as deep as he could, penetrating all the way to her cervix. She moaned at the warm feeling of his fluids lining her vagina. Still teasing her breasts, she smiled at the sight of Naruto's euphoria. While she didn't climax herself, she sensed he enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh my God…" panted Naruto as the rush subsided.

His limbs went limp as he sank into the bed. Unohana withdrew his cock from her pussy, allowing some of the thick fluids to spill out. Remaining on top, she laid down atop his sweaty body and captured his lips in a deep kiss. His powerful arms awaited her, pulling her into his embrace and soaking up the wonderful feeling of her hot flesh. He looked so happy. His eyes never diverted from hers. And for that, he was grateful.

"That was…incredible," he panted as he gently ran his hands through her red hair.

"Congratulations, Naruto," smiled Unohana as she trailed her finger down his face, "You're officially a man."

"Yeah…what a feeling."

The new couple chuckled and shared another round of kissing. Naruto couldn't believe it. In one night he had sex for the first time with this women. It was also not lost on him that Unohana was a beautiful woman that many men would have gone to great lengths to be with. But it was beyond superficial lust. This was real with genuine feeling. For a while they made out on the bed. Unohana let her naked body press against his, allowing him to explore her womanly curves as he pleased. Having not gotten her orgasm, she still yearned for more action. Naruto sensed this and continued to follow her lead.

"I noticed you didn't climax," said Naruto, their lips parting momentarily. Unohana blushed, but maintained her sultry grin.

"That's okay," she assured him, "I understand it was your first time."

"No, you deserve to enjoy this just as much as I do," he said in a deep tone.

"Is pleasing me that important?" she purred softly.

"It is if I'm going to be your boyfriend."

Unohana smiled warmly as she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. For a guy who just had his first climax in a girl, he was still intent on finishing the job. She surmised it was the leader in him not wanting to stop until the mission was complete. But she wasn't complaining.

"You're a hell of a man, Naruto," she purred, "So noble and sweet."

"Thanks," he smiled, "But I may need a minute to…"

But Unohana hushed him, flashing a sexy gaze that would have silenced any man.

"It's okay…I'll take care of that."

Still burning with sexual energy, Unohana kissed her lover again in a deep, sensual manner. Not saying another word, Naruto let Unohana take it from here. He gasped as she trailed her tongue down his neck and chest, working her way lower and crawling back towards the foot of the bed. He watched as she kept flashing him those sexy gazes he was growing to love so much. She kept going until she reached his now softened penis. And with a sultry grin, she grasped his sensitive member.

"Oh fuck!" he gasped.

"Easy," she purred softly, "Let me get you hard again." His penis was still a little sensitive after his climax. The tip was reddened from the orgasmic frenzy. But as Unohana started licking and stroking his throbbing manhood it quickly came back to life.

"Oh yeah!" moaned Naruto, "Oh it feels so good!"

Parting her hair behind her ears, Unohana held the base of his hardening cock and took it into her mouth. A hard slurping sound filled the room as she bobbed her head along his shaft. Using her tongue, she licked along the tender underside and slowly worked it until he started stiffening up again. The heat around his member made Naruto moan in delight, throwing his head back and absorbing the wondrous sensations. With each fluid suck, Unohana moaned as she used her extensive oral sex skills to get Naruto's member nice and had treated her so nicely and he deserved the best.

"Mmm…" moaned Unohana, deep-throating him all the way.

"Oh Unohana!" grunted Naruto.

Unohana stepped up the pace of her oral teasing until he was fully erect. Still on her hands and knees, she used her free hand to fondle her pussy. Semen was still dripping from her folds as she slipped her fingers into her wet heat. She had still not climaxed and the want was driving her crazy. Naruto seemed to sense this and made the next move.

"Unohana…Unohana stop!" he gasped.

After one last tease with her tongue, Unohana removed his cock from her mouth and crawled back on top of her naked lover. She was ready for another round of hot fucking and so was Naruto. But this time he wanted it to be a little different.

"Ready for more, darling?" she said softly as she ran her hands down his chest.

"I'm ready," said Naruto intently, "But this time I want you to sit back and enjoy it."

A look of surprise fell on Unohana's face. Given this was his first time he was taking the initiative pretty fast. But the look on his face was dead serious.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Of course," he said, gently cupping her chin, "Just let me know if I'm doing something wrong."

"Spoken like a master lover," she grinned, "Very well, darling…I'm all yours."

His dedication knew few bounds. She couldn't remember the last time a man wanted to please her this much. But Naruto was special. He really cared for her. That alone made her want him even more. Letting his basic sexual instincts take over, Naruto wrapped his arms around Unohana's naked body and pulled her into a deep kiss. Still glistening with perspiration, their lips wrestled passionately in the heat of intense lust. With newfound assertion, Naruto rolled her over so that he was on top and Unohana lay under his imposing body. His imposing weight now pressed against her, their hot flesh touching in the heat of passion. Adjusting to the new position, Unohana spread her legs and enraptured Naruto in a tight vice of flesh. His hard member rubbed against her wet entrance and he could feel her large breasts pressing up against his chest, the intoxicating feel of her naked skin against his.

"Okay Unohana…I'm going to thrust it in," he told her.

Grabbing hold of her hips, he adjusted her legs slightly so his dick was poised for entry. Still new to the sexual experience, he fumbled a bit. The tip of his member rubbed along her wet entrance. Raising his bogy up slightly, he was ready to begin. And with a firm thrust, he slid his penis into her vagina.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Naruto!" moaned Unohana, closing her eyes and soaking in the feeling.

Grunting at the tightness around his cock, Naruto began working his dick inside Unohana's depths. He started off slow, but the hot red head demanded more vigor so he quickly stepped up the pace. Holding her legs apart, he rhythmically pounded his cock into her pussy. Unohana's body bounced and contorted to the feeling, erupting in a plethora of sensations as the passion took over.

"Oh-oh yes! Oh yes! OH YES!" cried Unohana to the burning ecstasy.

"Oh Unohana!" moaned Naruto, working it with increased vigor.

Once they established the rhythm, Naruto really got into it. Thrusting his pelvis in a rhythmic motion, he filled Unohana's tight pussy with his cock. With every thrust, she lifted her hips into his movements and pushed his member even deeper. Their sweaty flesh grinded together in a sea of ecstasy. The whole bed shook to the pace of their fucking. And their blissful moans filled the room.

Letting his body fall atop hers, Naruto captured Unohana's lips as he pumped into her with increasing vigor. Naruto's hand gripped her hips while she held onto his shoulders for leverage. Hooking her legs around his waist, Unohana drove him deeper with each thrust. It was fast, fervent, and full of bliss. It was a feeling they wanted to savor so they dragged it out as long as they could.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh it's so good!" cried Unohana, "More! More! More my darling!"

"Uh-uh-Unohana-uh-oh you're so hot!" grunted Naruto as he pounded away.

Crashing his lips on hers, they enjoyed the ecstasy of hot sex. Unohana was moaning louder than before, letting Naruto know he was doing this right. Together they built up their respective orgasms. Naruto sensed another one coming strong, but this time he wanted Unohana get hers. Since this was his first time he didn't know how close she was so he kept probing her vagina with his cock. He maintained the pace, listening to her sweet moans of ecstasy. Then he hit a spot inside her that made her whole body tremble.

"OH NARUTO! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" cried Unohana, "THAT'S THE SPOT! THAT'S IT!"

With a husky grin, he thrust into her and hit it again. Unohana moaned again, pulling him closer and digging her nails into his back. He assumed this was her G-spot. He made a mental note to remember this. Now he could finish the job and make her feel the pleasure she deserved.

"Uh-uh-that's sit, Unohana! That's it! I want you to cum!" grunted Naruto, stepping up his thrusts.

"Uh-uh-oh I'm so close!" cried Unohana, "Let's-let's cum together! OH GOD!"

Tightening her vice grip with her legs, Unohana drove Naruto's member into her as hard as she could. Naruto slowed the pace of his thrusts, feeling his own climax coming on as well. Their naked bodies moved together fervently and passionately. And with a few more thorough thrusts, Naruto sent his lover over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Unohana, throwing her head back and relishing the sweet bliss.

Holding on tight, Unohana arched her body and cried out in ecstasy as the intense feeling surged throughout her being. The tight folds of her pussy clamped down around Naruto's hard dick, releasing waves of bliss throughout her sweaty body. The extra tightness sent Naruto over the edge as well, causing his cock to twitch and burst with another load of his cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UNOHANA!" moaned Naruto, loving the tight feeling as Unohana's cunt milked his dick for all its worth.

When the rush subsided, Naruto and Unohana gazed affectionately at one another and came together in a soft kiss. Their bodies still burned with intensity, their sweat mixing in a plethora of delight. Tired from such exhaustive activities, Naruto rolled off his lover so that they now lay side by side. Her legs were still entwined with his, her hands gently tracing a path down his manly chest. Naruto's hands remained on her hips, caressing her womanly curves and marveling at her striking beauty.

When the kiss parted, they smiled warmly. They were still breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow. Unohana missed this feeling and it was made all the more meaningful that it was with the man who saved her life. For Naruto it was even more so, being that this was his first time. It was an amazing experience having sex with Unohana. He couldn't believe she was now his lover. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but with a naked woman in his arms he couldn't care less.

"You're a great lover, Naruto," said Unohana as she lay comfortably in his arms, "You sure this is your first time?"

"You know it is," said Naruto in a deep tone.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Naruto," she said softly, "I can't remember the last time anybody made me feel this special."

"You're very welcome," said Naruto tenderly. With a husky grin, Naruto took over. He approached the beautiful nurse and pulled her into passionate embrace. He hungrily kissed her lips, working his tongue inside her mouth and laying her down on the bed. With lustful intent, he slid his hands down the curves of her body. He traced down her breasts and hips, slipping a hand on her butt and playfully teasing her eager flesh. Unohana just kissed back, allowing him to do his thing and letting out deep moans to voice her approval.

She smiled at his progress. He smiled back. Grasping both her breasts, he made her moan in delight. Her fleshy orbs were so large and full to the touch. And thanks to her teaching, he knew how to work them. He pinched her nipples and firmly kneaded them in a circular motion. He was fervent, but gentle just like she liked it. Unohana's moans grew louder. Her arousal was intensifying and Naruto worked off it.

"Ohhhh Naruto," she purred.

He grinned huskily, kissing her sweet lips trailing down her smooth skin. Unohana laid back and closed her eyes, raising her legs into the air as Naruto skillfully teased her exposed flesh. He stopped just above her navel and took a moment to admire her toned core. Unohana always kept herself in great shape. It made her figure all the more sensual.

Naruto yearned to taste more and trailed down to her legs. They were now elevated vertically so he could get her stockings off. He could have removed them both at once, but he decided to tease her more. He started with her left leg, kissing on her upper thigh and slowly trailing down as he removed the stocking. When it was off, he gave her toes a little lick earning him a playful laugh. He did the same with the second stocking, this time grabbing her legs together and tickling her feet.

"Aren't we playful today?" laughed Unohana, smiling in approval.

"You were the one who taught me to be creative," grinned Naruto.

He kept with his manly poise and went on. Grasping both her calves, he spread her legs wide and buried his face in her lower regions.

"Enjoying the view?" she purred.

"You look so good naked."

Unohana blushed under his gaze as she watched his eyes drift down her body. He affectionately hovered over her, trailing his hand down from her breast onto her thighs. A smile never left her face as he renewed his kissing, starting just below belly button and moving towards her pussy. When he got a nice whiff of her heat, he moaned in approval.

"Now I'm going to eat you out," he told her.

Unohana quivered with arousal. She was so wet from all his teasing. The folds of her pussy were flushed with moisture. They were so plump for the teasing and Naruto was still working on mastering the arts of oral teasing. This was a chance to prove himself.

Placing his palms on her inner thighs, he spread Unohana's legs and licked around her wet entrance. She held them apart so he had an un obstructed path, licking her lips in anticipation. Naruto started gently at first, feeling around the area just below the neatly trimmed patch of pussy hair. This got her clit to swell up and helped fuel her arousal. He then flashed a manly grin and gave her wet slit a thorough lick.

"Ohhhhhhh!" moaned the hot red head.

Naruto pulled off all the stops this time. He was going to give her the best oral he could. With careful use of his fingers, he spread her wet folds and slipped his tongue inside her depths. Unohana moaned louder, hinting he was on the right track. He took it further, using his thumb to rub her swollen clit while spreading her pussy wider so he could dig deep and hit her G-spot.

Warm shots of pleasure filled Unohana's body. Her breathing grew short and she craved more. Naruto was doing this like a real expert. It was hard to believe he had only done oral a few times before. It felt great. She could barely hold her legs apart anymore, the intense sensations filling her being with wondrous bliss. She let her legs rest atop his shoulders and grasped her breasts, giving them firm squeezes as more sensations followed. She was getting so hot. This man was truly going to distance.

"Yes-oh Naruto-oh you're so good!" she cried.

Naruto's confidence grew. He gave her pussy one last thorough lick before rising up and looking over her hot body. She was already breathing hard. Her pussy was soaking wet and eyes begged him for more. So far he had done his job, but now it was time for the real test.

"And now I'm going to fuck you," said Naruto in a deep tone.

Unohana smiled warmly, watching as he slipped out of his pants and boxers. His dick was already nice and erect. Looking at her naked form and eating out her pussy really got him going, but being confident and in control aroused him the most. He was ready to show her what a lover he had become and she was ready to take the ride.

Naruto crawled atop her, his imposing form now dominating her body. Unohana wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while he took her by the hips and moved her to the head of the bed. Upon lying her down he moved into position, propping himself on his knees and hitching both of her legs over his shoulders. Unohana went along with it, lying back and gazing at his manly expression with intent.

"Take me," she told him.

Naruto smiled at her lustful words and guided his cock towards her pussy. He rubbed the tip around her wet entrance, playfully teasing her and heightening the anticipation. Just when she was about to complain, he thrust into her and watched her face contort in delight.

"Oh Naruto!" she cried out.

Letting out a deep grunt, Naruto held her by the hips and began to rhythmically thrust into her cunt. His skillfully worked his pelvis, his naked skin slamming against hers in a mantra of hot flesh. He was slow and thorough at first, going hard and deep into Unohana's vagina. Then he adjusted to a faster pace, rocking her body with a powerful rhythm of body motions that made her bed rock.

"Uh-uh-uh-yeah-uh-you like that Unohana?" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-yes-YES! Oh I love it, Naruto! I love it!" moaned Unohana in delight.

Naruto watched as her breasts bounced each time he slammed into her. It was beautifully erotic. Her tight pussy felt so good around his hard dick. He had come to know her insides well and thrust in at different angles to heighten the experience. Unohana moaned louder, grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Sweat built up on her smooth skin, making her glitter under the afternoon sunlight that beamed onto the bed from the window.

Naruto kept fucking her in this position for a while, building up the pleasure until he sensed she was near her peak. He wasn't psychic, but he could tell by how her pussy tensed each time he thrust into her vagina and by how loud her moans were. When it reached a certain level he adjusted his position, spreading her legs wide and allowing his body to fall atop hers so his entire body weight was pressing against her. Unohana eagerly pulled him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and holding onto his shoulders as her orgasm neared.

"I-I-I'M CUMMING, NARUTO! I'M CUMMING!" she cried out.

"Uh-uh-then cum, Unohana!" grunted Naruto, "I want you to feel it!"

Naruto dug his feet into the foot of the bed to help him thrust harder into Unohana's pussy. He maintained control of his climax, focusing his efforts on Unohana. He targeted her G-spot and sped up his thrusts. Then he felt her pussy tighten and he slowed down, allowing her to relish the sweet ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!"

Unohana dug her nails into his skin and tensed her legs as orgasmic bliss consumed her. Her cunt squeezed Naruto's dick, but he managed to hold it back. It showed just how much he had improved at controlling his body while pleasing hers. He watched the look of ecstasy on her face with triumph and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…your progress is impressive," purred Unohana under his weight.

"Who said I was done?" grinned Naruto.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Unohana let out another round of moans. Her body was still reeling from her first orgasm, but that was just round one. If Naruto was to show her he could go the distance, he had go above and beyond.

Naruto and Unohana made out on the bed, playfully kissing and touching. Their bodies were slick with sweat from their heated activity. Naked skin felt so good and stirred their passions for a new round. Unohana maintained her secondary role, allowing Naruto to move things along without her guidance. She waited for him to make the next move and thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

"Ready for round two?" he said in a manly tone.

"Bring it on, lover boy!" she said with a seductive grin.

Naruto set their bodies up in a new position. Slipping his hands onto her lower back, he rose up into an upright sitting position and rose her up with him. Her lips never parted from his and she maintained a firm grip on his shoulders. Naruto then slipped his hands onto her butt and guided her back onto his ridged cock. He rose her up slightly, allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso and hold on as his hard member filled her pussy.

"Ohhh yes! More! Give me more!" cried Unohana.

Naruto let out a manly grunt started rocking his body with hers. His grip on her ass tightened as he worked her body up and down the length of his cock. Her cunt was still slick with juices, allowing him to build a strong rhythm quickly. She hugged him tightly, her large breasts pressing against his chest as she bounced up and down his cock. This time she took a more active role, rocking her body and grinding her pelvis against his. Their moans resonated together as they kissed, humped, and touched their way to ecstasy.

After going at it like this for a while Naruto switched things up again. He briefly withdrew his cock from her pussy and flipped his lover over so that she was on her hands and knees. She used this opportunity to catch her breath, but Naruto didn't give her long and thrust his cock back inside her from behind. With deeper grunts, he squeezed her sexy ass and pounded into her wet flesh. He was forceful yet thorough, working it at just the right rhythm to really flesh out the experience. Unohana loved every second of it. She arched her body and bucked her hips with each frenzied thrust. He rocked her body so hard she had to press against the wall over her bed to keep herself steady.

He was really doing it. He was fucking her like an experienced lover. If this was how good he was with just the basics she could only fantasize what he'd be like when they got to the more advanced stuff. Naruto really stretched it out, fucking her cunt and running his hands over her naked body. He breasts dangled and he was inclined to touch them, holding on as they each neared their climax.

"Uh-uh-uh-Oh God I'm cumming again!" cried Unohana.

"Uh-uh-I-I'm cumming too!" grunted Naruto, "Just-uh-a little-uh-longer!"

Unohana closed her eyes and held on for the last push. Her nails scratched the wall as Naruto squeezed her breasts. The bed rocked as the pace intensified. Naruto held out for her again, making sure she climaxed with him. He vigorously attacked her G-spot with his cock and waited for that perfect moment. And when neither of them could hold back any longer, they let both let it all out in a burst of orgasmic cries.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH UNOHANA!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!"

It was an intense feeling. Naruto's grip on her breasts tensed as his cock exploded inside Unohana's tight pussy. His hot fluids splattered around her insides, giving her a hot feeling that sent her over the edge as well. Her cunt tightened around his member and soaked up every drop of his semen while waves of pleasure filled her body. Gasping for air, Naruto pulled out and collapsed onto Unohana's bed. She fell beside him, promptly curling up to his warm body. Their naked skin glowed with sweat in the afternoon sun that bathed her room. They shared a final kiss and smiled, enjoying the content feeling of the afterglow. And Naruto had even more reason to smile as he held his beautiful girlfriend in his arms.

"So how'd I do?" he asked her.

"You're a natural born lover, Naruto," grinned Unohana, trailing her finger down the side of his face, "I must say I'm impressed."

She rolled on top of him and gave him another round of kisses to show her thanks.

Naruto kissed back, as he was now now fully erect. Naruto positioned himself back at her entrance, waiting for the signal that he could continue. Unohana smiled, pulling him down in a gentle kiss as he continued pushing into her. She clung to him tightly, hands under his arms and placed on his shoulders. Naruto was already loving the feeling of being inside her, though he knew it was the time to push forward and made sure he didn't waste any time. He thrust forward. It was a few minutes before her grip started to loosen on his shoulders and the pain began to ebb away. Unohana sighed in pleasure as a warm sensation overtook her slowly again. Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Unohana tried this again, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being full from Unohana before thrusting back in. Unohana moaned into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, almost as if telling him he wouldn't be able to leave until she reached her peak. Unohana moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again but before he could slide back in Unohana flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Unohana rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him, both loving the new level of pleasure this brought. The moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Unohana was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling her into the kiss, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined.

He noticed that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that every time that their bodies met as she forced herself up and down that he could feel a little shiver that wracked her body. Slowly he began to give thrusts towards her own thrusts and they settled into a rhythm that was satisfaction to the both of them. She looked at him and then could feel his skin against her, the skin, being sweaty and seemingly slick. She could see every whisker mark on his cheek starting to flare and he got a wild look in his eye and he started to growl, a primal sound that made her want to come straight away. The sound made her think of a wild animal and she wanted to experience the same animalistic passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment., his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could feel him getting bigger something and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

Naruto himself felt odd. It felt like his body wanted to do something and h growled at the sensations began to take over what little normal thoughts he had, and became lost within the passion., not noticing that there would be some nails that grew and that there would be some scratch marks on Unohana's back the next morning.

He came with a fierce growl, the sound reverberating in her ear. She immediately got off him, not wanting to get pregnant. She felt his semen come out of his cock and splash against her belly, the white liquid making it all wet as she came don once again and then felt his cock against her stomach and his stomach as he came, creating a sticky mess between their bodies.

She grinned and said; "That felt good didn't it?" she moved her fingers to her pussy, letting one slip in and felt it going inside her, moving around and pleasuring her. She was about to come soon and she could feel the orgasm on the horizon as her fingers began to stimulate her pussy with movements that no man ever could do with his cock. Naruto just lay there panting as he could feel the orgasm go away. He could still feel her slick skin against his as his semen was still on his skin. She shivered as an orgasm took over her body, caused by her ministrations. She looked at the blue eyes and then said: "I hope you've recovered a little bit because I want a little treat and there's no way you are going to not let me have it…"

She rolled off him, falling off the couch with a loud thump. She got up once again. feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with much their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own cum. She savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the couch. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Unohana. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the brown pubic haired. Unohana moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Unohana was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Unohana… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said, she raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

Naruto noticed he was still rock-hard. Evidently he was still in the mood. He looked and saw Unohana sprawled out, so he figured that she was done on her part. However, that wouldn't stop him. He slipped his hands under her robe and cupped the cheeks of her ass. Holding them tight, he flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees. He got on his feet and gripped his dick, aligning it with her asshole. Unohana saw this and protested.

"Wait, I can't, I'm worn out!" she said.

Naruto wouldn't listen, and he placed both hands onto her hips and yanked her back, stuffing her rectum with his cock. Unohana tried to yell, but the sound was strangled in her throat. She could only make silent grunts as Naruto rammed her anus over and over with his thick dick. Each impact made a low, squishing noise like a wet balloon being rubbed. Each thrust was more intense than the previous, and her tight ass fitting snugly against his dick was a sensuous treat. Her walls hugged him so tightly that each thrust took effort, and after a few more thrusts he came in her ass. What little cum he had left in his reserves filled her backside.

Withdrawing his dick, Naruto sat on the floor while Unohana slumped onto her stomach. Before getting back up and turning to him.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**So what did you think**_

_**tell me by reviewing this story**_

_**don't forget to give me other girl names when you review**_

_**and where they come from**_

_**and remember there are character i know of that i don't personally like so dont feel sad if i dont do the girl you want**_

_**eventually i will **_

_**so dont cry about it**_

_**and here my thoughts on people who give writers a challenge **_

_**if you do that**_

_**dont give the main character god like powers**_

_**it borning and kind of stupid**_

_**you have to give the character a fight **_

_**and make it seem like their going to lose**_

_**if you give them god like powers **_

_**the readers know the character is going to win**_

_**so they stop reading**_

_**so please stop the god like stories **_

_**just please stop it now**_

_**no offense to those that have done it**_

_**and before you say that one or two of my other stoires i made naruto god like**_

_**i haven't he can lose but at the moment their no one at this level at the moment**_

_**which will change as more characters show up**_

_**if you agree with me about the god like sotires tell me in your review**_

_**so have a good day **_

_**don't forget to review**_


	6. Jewelry Bonney

_**Alright todays girl is Jewelry Bonney**_

_**reason why**_

_**is becasue Im curently doing a one piece Naruto crossover**_

_**im not going into much detail in this chapter**_

_**for it will give off some stuff in future chapters of my story**_

_**so thats why its short at the begining**_

_**Chapter Jewelry Bonney**_

Jewelry was happy, on cloud nine, here on this island was her long time friend Naruto. She knew one day she was going to meet up with him again, but not this soon. She told her crew not to come back to the ship for the rest of the night. If she got her way, they wouldn't want to be any way near the ship at any cost. After some talking with him, after getting him to agree to come with him to her ship tonight, and telling his crew not to wait up for him for the rest of the night. Here she was leading him to her room.

" You haven't change much since I last seen you have you?" Naruto asked as she was leading him to her room.

" Nope." Jewelry playfully answered him.

" Thats one of the reason's I loved you." Naruto told her, as by now they were in her room with the door cloosed and going near her bed.

Jewelry Bonney smiled at his words and sank into his embrace. No more words were spoken as she set aside her remaining doubts and finally succumbed to her lust for this man. Naruto slipped his hands down to her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He stopped holding back and gave in to his desires, embracing the woman he could never have.

Hands roamed and lips wrestled. Naruto hungrily assaulted her lips with his, eagerly sliding his hands down the curves of her body. Jewelry let out a deep moan, growing deeply aroused by his actions. Still lip locked, Jewelry held onto his neck and jumped him, wrapping her legs around him and letting her body grind against his burly form. Naruto used his imposing strength to hold her up, slipping his hands onto her butt and guiding her to the bed.

_*** Lemon ***_

They collapsed on the unkempt mattress, kissing passionately and touching each other with increasing lust. Jewelry legs were tightly wrapped around his torso, allowing their bodies to grind together and build arousal. She could already feel an erection bulging from his pants and he could smell her wetness between her legs. Clothes started coming off. Naruto's shirt was the first to go followed by Jewelry's. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that she wasn't wearing a bra and grinned at the sight of her perfect breasts. The devil within him was drawn into her beauty as he grasped the fleshy orbs and eagerly kissed along her cleavage.

"Naruto…" gasped Jewelry, warm shots of pleasure shooting through her body.

Her moans fueled Naruto's growing lust. He hungrily squeezed her breasts and sucked on her erect nipples. Jewelry closed her eyes to absorb the sensations, which were making her wetter by the second. Naruto sensed this and swiftly trailed his lips further down, moving onto her jeans.

"Off…take them off!" she urged.

Naruto grinned as he let out a hungry grunt as he undid her pants. He swiftly yanked them off, leaving Jewelry was only in a pair of black panties. Then she took the initiative, shooting up and kissing down his manly build while rubbing the bulge over his black pants. He let out lustful grunts as he continued to fondle her breasts. It took a moment to work around his erection, but she managed to undo his pants and gave them a firm tug. Naruto did the rest, throwing off his pants along with his boxers so he was completely naked.

Jewelry gasped at the sight of his fully erect cock. It was so hard and ready. Wet streaks of arousal were trailing down her inner thighs. All the lustful energy he projected was affecting her. She was just as much in heat as Naruto.

"Mmm…you smell so good, Jewelry," he grunted as he pinned her to the bed and spread her legs, "I want to remember it forever."

Naruto then buried his face in her cunt, smelling and licking over her wet panties. Jewelry cried out in a lustful gasp. He was so hungry for her. It was like he wanted to devour her whole. He kissed around her inner thighs, tasting her sweet nectar. He was intoxicated with lust. He craved this woman's flesh and she craved his.

"Ohhhhh…so hot," gasped Jewelry, "Go ahead. Take them off."

With a husky grin, Naruto was happy to oblige. He trailed his lips to just above her navel and grasped the sides of her panties. And with lustful efficiency, he slid them down her legs and tossed them aside. Now she was lying under him, completely naked. She looked so beautiful. Every curve was so elegant and gracious. And he could tell she wanted him. The lips of her pussy were swollen with arousal. She was ready for him and he was ready for her.

"Damn you're beautiful," said Naruto, caressing her face with one hand and fondling her inner thighs with the other.

"Naruto…" she said in a deep tone, "I want it so bad."

"So do I."

Naruto had waited a long time for this. For years he lusted for this woman, but he always held himself back because her heart belonged to someone else. Even though that hadn't changed, she was giving herself to him for one memorable moment and Naruto was going to make it count.

Propping himself on his forearms, Naruto hovered over Jewelry's naked body and hungrily kissed her lips. Jewelry wrapped her legs around his torso and held onto his neck, purring at the feeling of his body rubbing against her naked skin. He was poised to enter her as his hard member rubbed against her wet entrance. The former living weapon then dug his feet into the bed and thrust forward, pushing his hard penis into her wet vagina. Jewelry let out a sharp gasp of delight as her body contorted to the feeling.

"Oh God!" she gasped, holding onto him tighter.

"Mmm Jewelry! Oh Jewelry!" grunted Naruto.

Her pussy was ecstasy. It was everything Naruto ever dreamed it would be. She was so hot and tight. He began working his cock inside her, thrusting forward and laterally working his body against hers. Jewelry gasped with each motion, tensing her legs and panting every time his cock slammed into her. His mating drive was taking over. The devi; was dominant and the rational man was snuffed out. There was no building to the pace. Naruto was fucking her in a fervent rhythm in short order. The bed rocked as lustful moans filled the room. With every thrust, Naruto dug his feet into the bed even harder and slammed his pelvis against hers. His hard cock thrashed inside her pussy, hitting pleasure nerves everywhere and sending waves of hot sensations up through her body. It was a moment of pure lust. Jewelry and Naruto were finally giving into their desires.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Naruto! Oh Naruto! So good! It feels so good!" cried Jewelry, lifting her hips to supplement each one of his thrusts.

"Jew! Jew! Jew! Jewelry!" grunted Naruto.

He pounded into her harder, the sound of his skin slapping against hers filling the room with a lustful aura. Jewelry was nearing an orgasm and Naruto couldn't hold back much longer. He hungrily kissed her lips while she raked her nails along his back, feeling his sweat mix with hers. Naruto stepped up the pace of his thrusting, pushing them both to the brink. He closed his eyes and grunted hard as the feeling drew near. Jewelry felt it too, tightening her vice grip with her legs and driving him as deep as he would go. And with one final push, Naruto let out a feral howl.

"JJAAEEE!"

"OH MY GOD!" cried Jewelry as her climax hit as well.

It was an intense feeling. Naruto thrust into her as hard as he could, penetrating all the way to her cervix as his cock exploded in a burst of cum. The warm feeling of his hot semen inside her pussy was what sent her over the edge as well. Her inner muscles tightened around his member, sending a powerful release up through her being and filling her mind and body with mind-numbing pleasure.

When the feeling subsided, Naruto and Jewelry were short of breath. Naruto opened his eyes and gazed into the content face of the beautiful woman before him. It was everything he had hoped for. It was strong, passionate, and powerful. And as he looked into her lustful eyes, he kissed her hungrily. His insatiable desires for this woman were far from satisfied.

"Mmm…that was wonderful, Naruto," she said.

"Who said I was done?" he said lustfully.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?"

Jewelry grinned as she unleashed her wild side, pulling Naruto into another fervent kiss and running her hands over his manly muscles. If she was going to possibly die on the grand line, then she was going to let loose and be adventurous while she can at any time with a men she wanted since she was a child. And Naruto was more than happy to accommodate her.

They made out on the bed with Naruto rolling off to her side while their lips were still locked. He grasped her fleshy breasts, kneading them to her delight as they built up their energy for another round. Thanks to Naruto's healing factor, they didn't have to wait long. His cock stiffened up for her with little effort and he was soon groping her naked flesh with renewed sexual hunger.

Jewelry crawled over to him and dropped. She then lowered her head onto his prick, taking his full length into her mouth. She licked all around and sucked hard, then she started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Jewelry sensed it, too, psychically. She let Naruto's balls drop from her mouth, covered in her saliva, and replaced it with just the head of his cock. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head, slowly and sensuously. Finally, Naruto couldn't take anymore and a large glob of cum shot up into Jewelry's mouth. She swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest of his cum. Naruto sat back up and pulled Jewelry's face off of his cock and stood her up. He dropped to his knees to eye level with her short pink pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from his lover. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit. Jewelry moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around. Jewelry was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up.

Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her pussy onto him.

She was tight, like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands instinctively went up to her hips to rest comfortably. He knew she was in control, so he would not try to maneuver her, and he would be thankful he didn't either, as he soon found that Jewelry not only used her agility and grace to rob pirates, but she could move her hips in ways that a normal woman never could.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand brace against his stomach as she moaned loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places he couldn't by his own direction. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own from her hips and planted it on her large breast. She moaned louder as he strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. This caused her to vary her movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set dance that she had mastered for herself.

With his hand invited to her breast, his other would follow to cup the other one as best it could. Their size was too large to grip it all, and as he squeezed, her tit flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips. He would get his chance to dominate, but not yet.

She writhed and ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail with her moans and shudders, but the city would not hear it over the sound of traffic and such, which only led her to get louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then shot herself back down hard and fast; thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down and not bend poor Naruto's cock. The moment she hit his hips she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard, and crawled over him. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and was now teasing her with his mouth and tongue movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, finding himself wanting to desperately please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious, delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Purring and screaming all at his last breath she came,She was glowing with praise of his good work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. She purred as she licked his face clean. Pushing the body off the bed, she sprawled out on the bed with a happy sigh.

" Hope fully your not done." Jewelry said, as she look at a gentle caress, Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until her essence was exposed to him, once again. Naruto continuing to stare at her pussy as he climbed back to his knees, causing what was left of the sheets on the bed to fall listlessly to the floor. His cock was hard, pointing straight towards the ceiling. Jewelry's eyes widened. " Whoa... most girls would love to have a guy like you." He grasped her legs and thrust his manhood inside of her. He began to pound with wanton abandon. Gone was the gentle lover.

She began to thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. He went faster and faster, driving her back to the recesses of her thoughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before he assault on her essence, no, her pussy. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. He was claiming her. Jewelry loved every second of it.

As Naruto slowed his pace for the first time, since they had gone back to the fun, his hand moved with deliberate speed away from Jewelry's leg, towards another sensitive spot on her body. He began to rub a finger around the small bud of her finger pushed into her small, tight ass, causing her smile to turn into a surprised 'o'.His fingers pulled free of her bud and dipped into the silky wet folds of her pussy, withdrawing a sample of her juices. He wiped the nectar around her asshole, lubing it as best as possible. He repeated this process over and over for the next few minutes, his eyes looking at her's the entire time. Then, without warning, he backed up, grabbed Jewelry by the torso, and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, causing a high pitched squeal to rise from Jewelry's throat. He cupped the bottom of her ass cheeks with one hand, lifting her rump slightly into the air before giving it a light slap.

"Oh!" Jewelry's eyes grew wide again. She wasn't sure about this, but still... Oh dear Lord!

Naruto had leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her asshole, sending a surprising shock of pleasure through Jewelry. He sucked her, kissed her, licked her, probed her, he pleasured one of the dirtiest and most private regions, and was encouraged by her moans. Finally, she was ready. Naruto rose to his knees, gently squeezing Jewelry's ass as he lined his cock up with her ass hole and slowly pressed it in.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jewelry's cooing only emboldened Naruto. He would press in less than an inch, and wait - wait for her to grow accustomed, wait until his felt every inch of her, wait until he realized that yes, he was about to completely violate one of the world's most beautiful women, and that she was going to let him.

Another inch, then another, and then another, and then another. Soon, his whole size was nearly in. Another, and another. Jewelry moaned, in pain, in confusion, in bliss, pleasure, in a daze, in shock. He had completely claimed her now. It hurt, but she could hear his groans. He loved it, so she too would love it.

"Please..." Jewelry said, "Slowly?"

"Oh God, " Naruto groaned, "It's so good!"

Naruto pulled out with the same deliberate process he used going in. Then he repeated that. Over and over, inch by inch, he waited for Jewelry to grow more comfortable, to cease hissing at every movement. Soon, she seemed to only groan. He spat down on what was exposed of his cock, and then in one fast motion, thrust his whole self back into her.

"Oh shit!" Jewelry's head jerked up. "Fuck!"

He pulled out with the same speed. More cries, of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, but Naruto continued his pace. She wasn't saying no.

"Oh God," Naruto grunted.

"Naruto." It was a gasp. This was new for her, and it wasn't entirely awful, but it was still a little painful.

Naruto thrust into her one more time, then bent over her. He began to nibble behind her ear. A hand sought out her nipple, his other hand, her pussy. He began to gently rub and tease her. He lightly blew into her ear.

"You're gorgeous." It was a whisper. "You're fantastic. I love you. I love everything about you. I need you." He continued his ministrations as he gently thrust again.

Her body responded. It took a long time, but soon, her ass began small thrusts back onto Naruto's cock. Minutes passed, and he pulled back up.

Soon, she was moaning as before, her body building towards that release, Naruto's hips slamming into Jewelry's ass, building towards a crescendo of monstrous proportions they could not believe had ever been achieved by any man or woman. Moans turned to guttural, animal grunts. Jewelry smiled, thanking whatever it was that drove Naruto into this state.

Naruto had worked her into a frenzy. One, two, one, two, a steady rhythm built, increasing in speed, in intensity. His eyes closed, Naruto's mind drifted from the love beneath him. A baritone roar, one matched by Jewelry soprano. She moaned, reaching her peak, her climax. Naruto quickened his pace, his eyes shut tight.

Jewelry's world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. She was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, male and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her ass back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

"Jewelry…I want you again," grunted Naruto.

Jewelry barely had time to react as Naruto took her by the hips and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees. Then he positioned himself behind her, taking a firm hold on her sexy ass. Jewelry's hands were pressed against the wall, bracing for the next round of sex. Naruto continued to grunt with animalistic intent. He was so consumed by his lust, yearning to have this woman in every way for this one time. And with his hands firmly on her hips, he thrust his cock into her throbbing pussy.

"Oh-oh-oh yes! Oh yes! More! More!" cried Jewelry at the hot feeling of being filled by Naruto's cock again.

"Ungh-ungh-ungh-oh fuck!" grunted Naruto.

Like before, Naruto let his mating instinct take over. Seething with lust, he tightly gripped her butt and slammed his cock into her pussy. Jewelry bucked her hips, moaning as he thrust into her and absorbing the hot sensations that followed. It wasn't long before he was pounding away at her at a fervent pace. Their bodies rocked along with the bed as Naruto slammed his pelvis against her butt, loving every second of the hot tightness around his cock. Jewelry's skin glistened with sweat while Naruto was already perspiring profusely. Her breasts swayed each time her body jerked to the fervent rhythm. Hungry for her naked flesh, Naruto reached forth and grabbed them while he fucked her.

"Jew-jew-jew-JEWELRY!" grunted Naruto.

"NARUTO!" moaned the young redhead, absorbing every burst of pleasure that surged through her body.

From here they fucked in other positions. Naruto fell to her side, his cock still in her while he thrust into her from behind while kneading her breasts. Then he returned to an upright position, and hitched one of her legs over his shoulder and fucked her at an angle. From here Naruto turned Jewelry around so that she was on her back, her legs elevated over his shoulders while he pounded away. Jewelry also got into the spirit, shooting up from her position and bouncing her body up and down his cock while he gripped her butt and guided her along.

It was all about lust. Since this was their first and only time, they both sought to drag it out. All the feelings Jewelry held back came gushing out in a burst of lust and euphoria. She wanted this so bad and it felt good to finally embrace it. For Naruto it was like a dream. Having sex with Jewelry was everything he thought it would be and then some. With every passing moment of bliss, he fell further into his lustful daze. It getting hard to distinguish dreams from reality, but he didn't care as he held out for this one moment of bliss.

"Naruto… Let's make this a bit more fun for me…" she grabbed his cock from behind, her hands beginning to move over it's flesh, making him feel the hands on his meat, the feeling of her fingers caressing him being enough to make him feel really good. The feeling that there were hands on his cock, which touched every little bit of it, it was pretty ecstatic to feel that they touched him there, making him want more of the touches, Jewelry fingers gently traced his balls, slowly touching them, him being erect through her ministrations and already primed to fire. The feeling of his balls was something that she liked, feeling that they were full with cum, the production of semen being good enough for her, since it had been cranked up.

The feeling of her fingers wrapping around his cock had a slightly pleasant feeling around it, like she had practiced doing that for weeks on end, and thus had a professional grip, looking so damn sultry with the look in her eyes.

The look in her eyes was intoxicating to him, making him see that she had a fire of lust burning within those eyes, a fire that he liked to see within them, making him look at her with a grin on his face, looking at the woman's face, making it very pleasing to watch her pink hair sway slightly as she looked like she wanted to lick his cock, though remained in such a position that her hands could caress him, obviously not intending to do that… the feeling of the fingers wrapped around his cock was something that was pretty exciting, since nails dug slightly into the skin, her fingers slowly sliding over the sensitive flesh, making him feel the scrape of her nails slightly, her fingers caressing his flesh, making him feel the sensation of her fingers slide over his skin.

She liked to rub her fingertips over the head of his cock, the pre cum making her feel the warmth of the water with some good measure of his body warmth, her hands feeling the warmth and the skin which her hands slid over. She grinned as she looked at his cock, making her mouth water to get it in her mouth, while she could enlarge it through sucking, she did have enough presence of mind that it would be getting Naruto a bit too much Oral stimulation for the day. The feeling of his flesh against her flesh was something that she was going to do more then once a day, she concluded, the feeling of his cock inside her pussy being a comfortable one, making her want more, and the taste of him did make her feel so good when his cum splattered against the back of her throat. The feeling of his cum sliding down her throat was something that absolutely had no thing that was similar, since the volume that he produced was something that he must be rather proud about, since it was a big load, considering that she had known that the average male must produce about… very little cum… though it would be nice to make Naruto more then normal and deserved nothing but the best.

The feeling of his cock being stroked must have had some reaction from Naruto, she mused, since she looked up, locking eyes with him, placing an innocent expression on her face, to make him more excited. "Does this feel good, Naruto?" the feeling that must be going through his body was something that was visible on his face, which looked to be very focused on her face, her hands still slowly stroking his penis, her hand slowly reaching for his balls, her finger touching the flesh there, beginning to run a finger over one of his balls, trying to get him even more excited. The feeling that was going through her body was something that was like electricity, the chakra that she possessed being not as violent as the energy that was going through her. "Come on, Naruto… Cum a lot…" she gave a fierce growl, looking him into the eyes, making her body press against his, looking into his eyes, which were almost a mirror to her own eyes, seeing that there was also some lust in them.

He could feel her hand cupping his balls, the warmth of her hand being slightly surprising, though he knew that she could do pretty much anything. The feeling of the water still cascading down on them made it almost surreal, the feeling of her fingers, which were now deftly clenched around his cock, making a pulling and pushing movement, masturbating him with her hand, which looked pretty nice to his eyes, the look on her face being almost something that he had expected, his training with Jiraiya being put to good use… the advice he had gotten from the man had been wise… When a girl is willing to do anything for you, then you'll see that look on her face, which is something like burning lust mixed with something else… And that is the look that a woman who wants to do anything for a man has on her face…

The feeling of his cock being stimulated, coupled with the fact that Jewelry was acting in a manner which would be considered to be so horny that one shouldn't be able to breath, but just let her work him and enjoy the ride, was enough for his body, so that he came for the second time that day.

The feeling of his body beginning to send cum out of his cock, was something that wouldn't be able to be described. Through the use that it had seen through the various ladies, they were primed and ready at every time of the day, the cum already being replaced almost immediately. The feeling that Jewelry had evoked within him made her on the receiving end of his cum and the first load of cum came out, splashing on her face, making a white streak appear on it, looking like she was a slut who would take more and more of it on her face. The follow-up came immediately, Jewelry hair being covered with the next shot of his come… the feeling of coming on someone's face was exciting.

The semen slowly trickled from his cock, and she wrapped her mouth around it to clean the cum off it. She looked at Naruto with his cock in her mouth, to see the stunned look on his face. The feeling of her mouth around his cock was something that the young man had been expecting, but it was something that was totally making his pleasure centers overload.

Jewelry looked at her work and then grinned a rather vicious smile, looking at his cock and said; "Why don't I kiss it better? It hurt a lot when I did that, didn't it?" the feeling was for him to nod, and he nodded, looking at her with a slightly surprised eye as she gave a kiss on the head, then took it in her mouth, the feeling of her hot mouth sheathing his cock being something that was more intense somehow. The feeling of her mouth enveloping his cock was so good that when it hit her throat, that she loosened it, suppressing her gag reflex to take him in her throat, a deep throat moment in time…

She could feel his cock pulsating slightly within her throat and mouth, the feeling not being that odd to her, it being rather nice if she had to say it… the feeling was something that she would have to get used to, since he could be hosing her semen down her throat at least once a day.

The feeling for him was something that was indescribable, making him feel the warmth of her throat, her throat muscles swallowing a few times, making him feel the movement of her throat, causing him to close his eyes, missing the expression on her face that seemed like she was really enjoying it, taking it like a whore…

The feeling that she was allowing him to use her mouth and throat for his relief was something that seemed to be making her even more horny then before. The feeling of his cock was something that he and her shared, the feeling being enough to make sure that ether would be some sort of way to make sure that she at least got her daily dose of semen.

The feeling of his cock made her giggle slightly as it stroked her palate, the feeling being ticklish to her and the vibration of her giggling just increased the pleasure a lot.

The feeling of the blood running through his body was soothing to him, making him feel that there was something that should be done about it, the feeling being not that foreign to him, but still noteworthy of some sort of idea to him, that he might be able to use his blood as a sort of weapon. The feeling that there was something that he might need for it to work as a weapon was something that wouldn't go away, distracting him from the fact that Jewelry had his cock in her mouth.

He had grown limp inside Jewelry mouth, which displeased the pirate extremely, since she couldn't believe that the guy she was sucking off could grow limp in her mouth, while she was doing her damnedest best to make him come.

The feeling seemed to fester within her mind and she bit down on his cock, making Naruto's eyes grow wide and a curse escaped his lips, causing his attention to be diverted towards Jewelry, looking at her as she spat out of limp member, looking at him with her dark eyes. "You just don't grow limp while I am sucking you off, Naruto." He looked at her and then grabbed her throat, lifting her up, her hands hitting him in the chest, not trying to injure him too much, but he looked at her and then grinned, looking at her with his eyes seemingly full of a dark emotion. "Then also don't mess with me, Jewelry…" she felt his hot breath on her cheek, the water being turned off by him, looking at her and then pressing her against the wall, looking at her and then lifting her higher, so that her breasts were in his face, and he bit the nipple with his teeth, making her give a small yelp, making a sound that seemed to be especially feminine, something which wouldn't be associated with Jewelry in any way. The feeling that went through her body was something that she had rarely felt. The excitement of being forcefully taken by a man was something that most women wouldn't enjoy, since in their minds it would be considered defilement or rape…

Jewelry loved it when he had pressed her against the wall and was now biting her nipples… the feeling was something that she enjoyed when someone bossed her around… this was merely one of the fractions of the mind sets that she used in the long time that she had been alive.

She squealed as she looked at Naruto's blonde hair, which was visible from her position as he nibbled and sucked on her left nipple, before alternating between the left and right one, trying to get some sort of feeling for a nipple, the feeling of being able to suck on a woman's nipples, giving him the feeling that he was just a baby again, being able to suck on soft nipples.

The feeling that was within his body was of contentment, the feeling of her nipple in his mouth was so good that he was lost in his thoughts, making it certain that there would have to be a murder or something to get him away from Jewelry huge breasts, which seemed to taste sweet. He sucked on it, feeling something enter his mouth and he tasted it, and it tasted like sweet milk, and he realized that she was lactating… "Yessss Naruto, Lick my breasts… Suck them… …" After a while of sucking her breast, he got tired of sucking them. " Use me Naruto. Use my body to get your pleasure. I offer myself to you…" Jewelry said, that is all Naruto need to hear, as his cock came back rock hard, As Jewelry was standing in front of him with her back towards him. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. Making her face him face to face. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. But only when she being fucked in the pussy, besides that she like it rough in her mouth or ass. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face.

She could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as groaned as she was stimulated there and he could feel something wet trickling down his hand. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was breathing harder then feeling was something that seemed to build up through her body, as she could feel that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Her body needed some time to adjust. Her hands wrapping around his neck for some support.

She could feel the bliss streaking through her body, making her feel so good that she couldn't hold in her screams and moans and she began to moan softly, her words being formed on her lips: "Fuck me… fuck me with that big thick cock of yours, Master! Show this little bitch who is her master…" Naruto looked at her, since he believed she wasn't the type to submit so easily. Sweat was slowly running down to her ass-crack, where his hand was at the moment, grasping her flesh and with his mouth occupied in kissing her.

The feeling was something that didn't seem to be dangerous to her, but instead could make her feel so good that the moment that she was kissed by him, she kissed him back with the passion of a starved woman wanting to get food, love and affection. The feeling that burst through her body was something that seemed to have no end to it, making her feel so deliciously good that it was almost a sin that she would be unable to make sure that there would be an orgasm after him.

The feeling of her pussy around his cock was something that he wanted to have more and more, the feeling being so wonderful that it almost hurt to have to pull out eventually, her pussy being wonderfully tight, and her moaning being heard. He himself was also groaning softly as her hands began to caress his neck, while they kissed.

Jewelry slowly slid up and down on Naruto's cock, her legs wrapped around his waist, making for a pretty erotic sight, making lewd noises, her mouth being able to kiss him for the most of the time, and he looked at her with his eyes shining like the sky, their intensity shocking her. Jewelry shuddered as she could feel his cock rubbing against that special spot once he was totally inside of her. The feeling was something that was too intense to describe, every bit of the sensation sending pleasure to her pleasure center in her brain and she broke the kiss she had with Naruto and spoke with a hoarse voice; " Yes… fuck me …" her eyes looked at him, and suddenly the tough act seemed to fade away, a smile appearing on her face and she closed her eyes softly, her breath escaping her without a sound, her mind being out of it, her natural tough look having faded away because of the orgasm she had just experienced.

The feeling that went through his body at the moment that she came was something that seemed to be halting his own ejaculation. The look of beauty that had come over Jewelry was something that made his heart stop beating for a moment, seeing how beautiful this woman is. Jewelry slowly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that was in her mind, the feeling of bliss ebbing away slowly, allowing her mind to reassert herself of her surroundings, the feeling of something big lodged within her pussy immediately coming to attention, but it being dismissed as Naruto's she relaxed and began to slowly slide up and down, her pussy still aching for another orgasm. The feeling was something that she wanted to feel again, wanted to make hers once again, since it felt better then anything she had ever experienced before.

The feeling that had been within him stopped as she got her normal expression on her face once again, and he resumed to thrust with her movements. The feeling of her flesh against his cock was something that could bring him to orgasm fast, and he didn't want to make sure that she got away without having his semen inside…

Naruto could feel her sheathing his cock, his motions being so damn arousing towards him that there was a familiar feeling in his body that he couldn't describe, the pleasure being good enough for him, the satiation reaching his brain and making him ejaculate finally. The feeling of his come shooting into Jewelry was something that made him feel very tingly.

After plenty of hot fucking, Naruto and Jewelry were in one final push for ecstasy. Naruto was flat on his back and Jewelry was straddling his hips. The naked redhead passionately rode his cock while running her hands over his sweaty chest, slamming down onto his cock and pushing themselves to their limits. Her breasts bounced to the intense rhythm and Naruto reached up and touched them as he felt his climax draw near. Sweat poured from their bodies as passion and lust flowed freely.

"UH-UH-UH-UH-NARUTO! UH-UH-I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" cried Jewelry, riding him harder as her orgasm drew near.

Naruto remained caught up in his feral daze, unable to form any coherent words.

"JEW! JEW! JEW! JEW! JEW!" he howled, thrusting up into her with all his might.

This was it. This would be the final climax between Jewelry Bonney and Naruto. They both knew it. And as Jewelry rocked her body harder and Naruto thrust with greater intent, they were almost there. Jewelry felt her pussy throb around his cock and Naruto's cock twitched inside her, poised for another climax. Suddenly, just as they reached their peak, something happened within the depths of Naruto's mind and a rush of memories and images of back when they were kids.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Jewelry as she arched her body to the wondrous pleasures of an orgasm.

"RAAHHHHHHHHHH JEWELRY!" grunted Naruto as he filled her with one last round of his cum.

Naruto sank into the bed in a daze, rubbing his head and moaning. Jewelry collapsed besides him, still awash with ecstasy. She looked at him. Before looking for her clothes. As Jewelry put her shirt back on, she cast her friend a sympathetic daze. And after sharing such a profound moment of intimacy with each other, she was determined to help him in his time of need.

"Naruto…you're a good man. Don't ever think you aren't," she said, walking over to the bed and holding his face in her hands, "Feelings are never easy, trust me on this one."

Jewelry placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead, a final memento for this wonderful experience. It bought a weak smile to his face. Regardless of such revelations, this was sure to be something they would both remember for a long time.

"Thank you, Naruto," said Jewelry with a warm tone, "I'll never forget this."

"Neither will I, Jewelry," said Naruto. Jewelry smiled and hugged her friend. She was glad they finally worked this out. In the process, they uncovered a few unexpected surprises. But it all worked out for the best.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**End of chapter **_

_**so what did you think**_

_**review and tell me **_

_**and don't forget to check out the other stories**_

_**because I need your help in the other stories**_

_**this might be the pairing in my story Chasing Wisps**_

_**if you havent check it out yet **_

_**go do that now**_

_**I need reviews for that story**_

_**dont forget to include girls name when you review this story**_


	7. Bayonetta

_**Bayonetta is todays girl**_

_**she has been on high demanded for a while now**_

_**so i thought it was the best time to get her in**_

_**thank **_

_**bunji the wolf for telling me why i pick her**_

_**Chapter **__**Bayonetta**_

Naruto realized a long time ago that their were pretty strange rules in the ninja world. One was if you're going to dress up as a girl and go to a self in powering women class, never tell them your a guy. If you do your going to get your ass kicked big time. Second was if their freaky on a normal day then their going to be freaky in bed. Best examples of this rule were Karin and Anko. When it came to Anko the women who taught him everything when it comes to in the bed, she had no limites.

Naruto back when he was 21, and she was around 28 asked her if she could teach him how to please a girl in the bed. First mistake their, the following week while both had the week off. Anko kid napped him from his house of the first day, dragged him to her house and showed him how to do it. She used every toy. Every position known to man. Anal, cow girl, 69, Smothered., doggy you name it and she taught him how to do it right. After that week Naruto knew he would never look at Anko the same. But he was grateful she did that for him. She also offered if he wanted a threesome she was more then happy to join.

Now with Karin it was different for Naruto. Naruto found out their were three things that drove her crazy in bed. Anal, Biting and cuming on her glasses. The reason Naruto dated her in the first place was she was a hot new girl to the village. She was nice and alittle bit freaky around the village, but freakier in the bed. When ever it started with them going to bed it would always be different. It could be making out, some biting, some fucking, some anal or anal then fucking the pussy but it always ended the same with her demanding him to cum on her glasses. Seems like she likes to lick the cum off her glasses. They stopped seeing each otehr for many reason's.

Now the final rule was if you're a ninja never go after the girl in the bar. 75 % if the time that girl comes from another village and was sent to kill thats how he met Bayonetta. After a mission, Naruto had decided to relax at a local bar, while their he felt the stare of some one. After looking around for a little bit he saw Bayonetta sitting across the bar from him. Those eyes watching his every move. At first he thought it was weird that she was doing that. But later in the night she kept buying him drinks, well thats what the bartender told him. Even at one point during the night he saw her giving him the head movement to tell him come with me too the bathrooms for a quicky. While Naruto was tempted to go he remember the rule never go with a girl that you met at a bar. No matter how hot she looks.

It wouldn't be into a month later till he met her again. This time attacking the villages guards. And the moment he appear she stopped fighting, something that made Naruto sad at since her graceful and sexy body in movtion was a slight to see. It seem like she was passing though at the moment. Well thats what she told Tsuande when she ask her. But had decided to say in the village for the mean time, till she felted that she was no longer welcome.

And more trouble seem to come out of that. While many ninja thought they could take her down, she proved to them that she wasn't wasy to be beaten. And during some of their missions. She had no shame to licking the lollipop when he was watching her, and that was saying something if you considered the way she dresses in the skin tight clothes. After a few months of training and getting to know each other, here they were at Naruto room getting ready to go to the next level.

_*** Lemon ***_

He went to her face and kissed her gently, conveying the passion and love he felt for her. Her hands unclenched from his hair and wrapped around his waist and quickly flipped their positions so he was on the bottom. She smirked at his shocked expression before it turned into a smile and he leaned up and kissed her again. She let her tongue snake out to meet his and they kissed for several minutes before she left his mouth and started to kiss down his jaw. She stopped at his pulse points and with an evil grin, she sucked on it and gave him an identical hickey like the one she was going to have in the morning. He moaned as her hands began to rub circles into his chest and stomach while she still nipped and licked at his pulse point, throwing in the occasional suck. She soon began to descend again and kissed down his collar bone and latched onto his right nipple, giving it a quick lick before kissing across the plains of his chest to his other nipple and then down his abdomen and she took her time to trace his abs with her tongue before she stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Her hands began to rub him through his pants before she un zipped his pants and tore it away to reveal a pair of green frog boxers and she giggled while he blushed in embarrassment, adding to the already enormous flush on his face.

A tent like structure formed around his manhood and Bayonetta looked at him with a sultry smile before she pulled it down and released little Naruto from his cottony prison and it sprung up in an instant and Bayonetta took a moment to savor the look of it. She unconsciously compared it to other men's in the past and she whispered out loud, "It's bigger than theirs." Naruto of course knew who she was talking about and he blushed even harder and then groaned out when her right hand wrapped around his appendage and began to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length and she heard him groan out when she did it. She smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion and she could feel his heartbeat through his length and the heat from it overwhelmed her hand. His cock twitched in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out of the head of his penis and she used her hand to scoop it up and she quickly put it into her mouth and she rolled the liquid in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his ejection.

"That's good," she said seductively, "And I want more." He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up and kissed him and he didn't mind his own taste, but he didn't care for it either, so he enjoyed the kiss and focused on the minty taste of her mouth. She unlatched herself from him lip and began to trail another path of kisses down his body while her hand still stroked his manhood. When she reached his pubic hair, she nuzzled it and gave it a kiss before she continued her way down to her manhood. Her hand held the base and she watched as she gave him a kiss on his mushroom tip.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and she cooed, "I want you to watch me." He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but he opened up his eyes at her command and watched as she released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. He quivered under her warm tongue and he moaned when he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her tongue circled his head a few times before she began to suck his head and he made a loud noise as he took a deep breath from the sensation. She let him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip again. Her rough tongue gave his manhood a massage on its way up and then he felt her mouth take in one of his balls and he moaned when she rolled it around in her mouth. She let it fall out of her mouth before she put her mouth over the head of his organ again. She did the same thing like last time and circled his head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. He let out another long moan before she began to bob her head up and down as she took it about half of his length. He began to buck into her mouth every time she went back down and it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to flare up.

She suppressed the gag reflex and took all of him in her mouth where she wriggled her mouth and he tossed back his head in a long whimper as she cupped and rolled his testes in her soft hand. She hummed against his penis and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and took in a gulf of air and went back down on him, bobbing her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Making an effort to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!"

She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits. She savored his taste, the same sweet taste that she had experienced earlier from that dollop of pre-cum. She finished him off with a loud smack of the mouth before she yelped in surprise and found herself on her back. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening womanhood.

He kissed down her body once again, giving some attention to each of her breast before he continued his journey to her oasis. He nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing, "S-Stop t-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!" Naruto smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and she arched her back at the intrusion to her body. They wriggled around and she felt a little bit of pain as she had been celibate for 5 as they adjusted to the foreign objects that had suddenly filled her pussy. She moaned out loud as they began to wriggle and he began to pump them in and out and every time they pumped in, his thumb brushed against a bulb of nerves at the top of her vagina and she moaned and whimpered every time it was roused.

He watched as she moaned and when she closed her eyes, he surprised her by latching his mouth to her nub and giving it a good suck. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation and she felt on edge as his mouth, tongue, and fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. He introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. He felt her squeezing around his finger and he knew she was almost there and he smirked into her clit. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt her seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers, "I- I'm cumming-AHHHH" He had stuck his middle finger of his left hand forcefully into her puckered asshole and the new intrusion doubled her orgasm in strength.

As she flowed, he removed his fingers from her folds and covered her entrance with her mouth. A slew of liquid shot out of her and into his mouth, the sticky substance coating his chin and the regions around his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. Her eyes had fluttered close as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain and she almost blacked out if not for the feeling of Naruto's tongue lapping up her pussy juices. He looked up and she giggled at his cum covered face. He wiped it all away with his hands and he licked his hands before he leaned up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He let go and leaned over towards her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her answers were a soft kiss and a nod of her head. He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they stared into the depths of each others eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way. He bent down and kissed her again as he pumped into her slowly. A light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Naru. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her tummy began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back grounded into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against the headboard.

For Naruto, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. They had started out slow and both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment before their lust and desired filled eyes took over and the wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the candlelit rooms. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for 15 minutes before the fires in their bellies caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the liquid glowed off their skin as the candles began to die down and plunged the room into partial darkness. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Bayonetta felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing together inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Naruto fell onto her breast and his face burrowed its way in between the valley of her breasts.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Bayonetta screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Bayonetta with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Bayonetta asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Bayonetta moaned, She rolled off him, feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own savored the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leasing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Bayonetta. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the black pubic haired. Bayonetta moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Bayonetta was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Bayonetta had always had a great body one with agility and grace. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Bayonetta… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his. The two lovers clung to each other for several minutes not wanting to break the afterglow. Naruto lifted his head from between her breasts just as Bayonetta opened her eyes. She smiled at the hazy expression in his eyes, but they glowed with his love for her.

"I love you, Bayonetta."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Bayonetta felt his hot essence inside her and felt a completeness at becoming his.

"You're amazing."

"And you are wonderful."

They smiled at each other and kissed softly. Naruto reluctantly pulled himself out of her, but Bayonetta's greedy sheath did not let any of his seed escape its clutches. He stood up to his full height and gazed down at his lover lying there on his bed looking beautiful and extremely satisfied.

Bayonetta was in for a very nice surprise as she saw that his cock was still quite hard and looked ready for more action.

"Does you want some more?" she asked and ran her fingertips around her nipples.

Naruto's manhood snapped to attention making Bayonetta grin.

"I see you've answered my question."

"You know that I can't resist you, my naughty vixen."

Playing her part, Bayonetta suddenly rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at her lover and wiggled her sexy ass right in his face.

"Well Naruto, you said my ass was like a ripe piece of fruit so why don't you take a nice big bite out of it."

His hands caressed her plump buttocks, and his cock hardened even more. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her submissive position, and it made him want her even more. His gaze ran over her gorgeous ass, and he suddenly had a very dirty and nasty idea. Leaning over her back, his hands slid around to cup her breasts while his cock ran along her dripping slit.

"Naruto…don't tease me…I want it now!"

Her lover chuckled and gathered more of her juices on his cock.

"Get ready, Bayonetta, I plan on take a nice big bite of your hot, little ass right now," and he shocked her by slipping his cock inside her rear entrance.

She gasped at the strange sensation and was even more surprised at how easily his large girth had fit into her tight passage. She would have figured that it was too small, but it seemed that her body naturally accepted Naruto inside her. He pushed further and further into her plump buttocks until almost all of his cock was lodged in her forbidden pleasure palace. He nibbled her ear and whispered naughtily in her ear.

"Hmm…so are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?"

Her eyes snapped around to meet him, and their hungry gazes merged.

"Do it, Naruto, fuck my sweet, little ass until I scream like a bitch for you!"

"My…my…my…Bayonetta,I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, but I like it."

"I'm glad because right now, I'm horny and need you to fuck me hard."

"As my lady wishes," and he slammed his cock deep into her ass.

Naruto climbed onto the bed and grabbed her hips. He pulled Bayonetta up against his chest, and his hands slid up to cup her bouncing breasts.

"Naruto!" she gasped as he fucked her deep and hard, and she loved every minute of it.

"You're mine, Bayonetta, totally and completely mine! I want to fill up every part of you until your body can't take anymore."

Naruto slid one of his hands down to her dripping slit and dipped his fingers inside her. Bayonetta shrieked as he filled her even more, and she thrust herself harder and harder against his body.

"Bayonetta…" he murmured as nuzzled her neck, "…will you be mine forever?"

"Yes, Naruto, you know I will; I will always belong to you," and she turned her head to kiss him hungrily.

Despite the fact that her body was being overloaded with pleasure, Bayonetta saw the seriousness in his eyes and drew him closer for another kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in excited shock as his face broke out into a wide smile. He slammed himself deeper inside her tight ass, and Bayonetta closed her eyes in bliss as her body convulsed in orgasm. Naruto didn't slow down and continued to pummel himself into her hot tightness. Bayonetta came again and again as Naruto drove her to new heights of ecstasy. Sweat formed on both of their bodies as they pushed themselves to their limits. Feeling his balls begin to tighten, Naruto knew that it was nearly time for him to mark her. His canines grew slightly longer, and he kissed the junction of Bayonetta's neck and shoulder.

"Come on, Bayonetta, cum for me one more time…scream for me this time," he prodded, and she was helpless to resist.

"NARRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!!!" she screamed so loud the entire house probably heard her, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"BAYONETTAAA!!!" he answered and exploded into her ass. His fangs sank into the juncture of her neck, and he tasted her blood on his lips which made him cum even harder.

Bayonetta didn't even notice the pain from his actions as she felt his chakra flood into her and prolong her orgasm. She screamed until she was hoarse and finally blacked out from the pleasure. Naruto caught her and dropped them both onto the bed before collapsing himself.

She looked at Naruto and then wiped off some of the cum, but he wasn't done yet as he grabbed her hair, wrapped some strands of it around his cock, making her hair dirty with his semen and then began to use it as a stimulation device, the feeling of the hair over his cock and balls driving him wild, even though he should not do it, but nobody had really told him that you shouldn't use a lady's hair for sexual gratification, something which was almost unheard of too… since very few ladies would ever grow their hair out that long since it would obstruct their movement in some situations, though she didn't really mind it, since the hair was silky smooth, and she had chosen to make it well cared for, not only that she can control how long she wanted it. This new sexual gratification was new to both of them, and Bayonetta want to see if she would enjoy it later in her life.

The feeling of the hair over the flesh of his cock, it felt good. The feeling of the smooth hair over his cock, which was still a bit sticky made it feel good. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him with some surprised in her eyes, and he grinned, looking at her with a mischievous look in his eyes before saying; "I couldn't resist… your hair is just so smooth and silky that I want it to make me come…"

She looked at him with strange eyes, knowing that she wasn't too offended by him using her hair as a sexual gratification device. The general pleasure was built up as he rubbed the hair over his cock, making him feel its silky strands go over his cock, that and the look that was on her face, which seemed like she was interested in the technique he used made it all worth it. He began to accelerate, grabbing her hair and then just letting it slide over his cock, a bigger volume then before. He couldn't explain it, but the feeling of the long hair seemed to excite him more, knowing that he was doing something that seemed to be pretty offensive to a girl, and her apparently liking it.

Her hair had been a source of pride for her for some time, since she had kept it well cleaned and in good condition… to feel it being defiled like that excited her and she looked at his balls, to see if they were already exhibiting some of the signs that would lead to an eruption. He looked at her for a moment, then she could see his balls shrink slightly, before making some sound from his throat as he apparently came. The feeling of his grip intensifying, causing her to feel the pain of her hair being pulled on made it all the more painful for her, but she simply gritted her teeth, telling herself to bear the pain, since he was just coming and that it would be over pretty soon…

The feeling of the hair on his penis was good enough for him, and when he came, he could see the strands getting sticky with his cum. It kept on coming, landing in her hair, creating quite the white mess in her hair, it dripping down her hair slightly, due to Naruto producing a lot of it. He grinned as he saw a particularly big strand of cum dripping down on her skin, then after noticing that she had a shower in her room like most people, so he gave her a shake of his head, then said; "Can you go and wash your hair for a bit? It would be a shame to let such beautiful hair go to waste because of you being a bit stubborn with not washing it.

_How the hell did he know that I wanted to wash it to get the cum out of it? I'm not that transparent, am I?_ She looked at him and then got up "Alright… I'll be in the shower for a bit, to get it out of my hair…"

He nodded, his cock beginning to shrink slightly, before turning hard once again, the process making her eyes widen slightly; "She wasn't kidding…" she said, looking at Naruto who winked at her and said; "I'd join you, but I'm not sure if I could control myself…" she looked at the thing with wide eyes, gulping deeply at his recovery process, which seemed to make it hard once again. He came closer to her and she could feel his breath on her body as he stood opposite of her, so close and then grabbed her by the waist, lifting her into the air, then kissing her on her mouth, his eyes holding a small bit of lust within them, coupled with a lot of mischief and a bit of something that wouldn't be identified. The feeling that he was about to take her like an animal was in the air, making her small fantasy of doing it with a wild animal be realized.

_This will be fun… _he thought, looking at her as she blushed deeply, before he finally got her in a good angle, then just slowly let her sink on his cock, the head pushing past her pussy lips, causing her eyes to widen at the sensation of a cock coming inside of her body. The feeling that it caused for him was a feeling of tightness, the girl's pussy being tight enough to make him groan slightly..

She could feel him going inside her, the feeling of the pain being quite excruciating. The feeling seemed to be mixed with some pleasure, and she realized that she might be getting the pleasure from the pain or something, like those sick girls who loved it when they were beaten by their sexual partner.

She shuddered, not feeling too good, but refused to give any sign of weakness to him , since she didn't want to come across as a weak girl who would faint after having such a monster cock driven deep into her pussy. She wasn't a stranger to men and intercourse, but it felt very odd to feel him inside her this deep. She giggled all of a sudden, the situation coming across as terribly strange to her, something that amused her. She looked at Naruto, feeling him pulling back slightly then thrust inside her once again, causing her to exhale sharply, making him grin at her while also managing to keep a damn infuriating look in his eyes, like he knew something that she did not. "Do you like this?"

She was tempted to reply with a yes but said instead: "Why do you think I like this, Naruto?" Naruto pressed on, not willing to be defeated by such a strange girl. She apparently wanted to be taken like a wild animal, but acted defiant to incite such behavior from him. "You like it because you are wet down there. I know your mind inside and out and know that you want to be treated like the slut that you are, Bayonetta." And he began to move inside her, his cock beginning to move with him as he used his hands to lift her up slightly, then let her slide back on his cock, the feeling of her hot walls rubbing against the entirety of his cock, which was buried inside her making him feel a slight twitch to his lips, making a dark grin appear on his face. He looked her straight into the eyes, making her shiver at the look that she was receiving, making her want to go someone and hide, the feeling of his body going against her and driving his cock in and out of her not even shaking her up anymore, the feeling being drowned out by the sudden fear that he would kill her.

Naruto could feel her body against his, the sweat on her skin being felt by him, as she looked at him, making him think about a good way to make sure that she wouldn't interfere with his plans for the future. She was just some thing to pass the time, the lust having been enough to make him in a rather erotic mood, the want to possess her like a toy coming to his mind, as he looked at her and then long and agonizingly bit down deep on her neck, causing her body to go limp as he could feel something being expelled from the body.

The bite was enough to pull her from her body, but she didn't mind it at all, since the pain had made her feel horny, and she didn't like that. She wanted him to take her like an animal, and he had done just that, but the feeling left her some time. The bite, and the chakra that it infused within her body was something that she didn't want to mess with. She looked at him as she took up a position behind him, his thrust in her body making her feel slightly sickened. She looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him, wanting to possess him and stop him. The feeling of his cock entering her pussy had been painful, but what he was doing now was even more painful to watch. She could see that there was an underlying current of lust within his body., making him act like this, the feeling having intensified or something like that with the moment that she went limp or something.

When she had gone limp, he had assumed that she had simply gone into orgasmic bliss, but something told him that it was wrong., the thrusting did continue., but he slowed his pace slightly, the feeling not being too good now that she had gone limp. He could feel something wrapping itself around his waist and then he could feel a sharp pain in his back, like a katana had been driven through his back. He looked at the motionless body, feeling a bit of blood come to his mouth and he spat it out, it landing on her right breast and then beginning to trail down, making him feel the pain even more intense.

Bayonetta opened her eyes again to see Naruto looking at her with a positively evil look. "You did that to hurt me, didn't you? And here I thought you wanted to have sex with me… Let's make it a bit more interesting…" and he pushed her off him, where she landed on the floor with a rather loud sound, making a sound which sounded like an exhale of air, then he jumped upon her, licking her face with his tongue as he once again got into position and then thrust inside her again, but this time he showed no mercy and just kept on fucking her at a pace which seemed to be faster and harder then before. She just let him do as he wanted, not offering a bit of resistance, only crying out when she felt such an intense pain.

Naruto was not surprised to see that his cock was covered in her blood as he had finally come inside of her, looking at her with a bit of distaste in his eyes. "You know, it didn't have to be like this, Bayonetta… you could have gotten it much better, but you attacked me… so… this is the result…" he then pulled out, giving a bit of a dark grin at her and said; "Clean it!" and then pressed his cock against her mouth, which she opened, him pushing it inside, with her tasting his semen, her own juices and some blood from her abused pussy…

She could feel him in her mouth, his hardness pressing against her tongue. She wrapped her lips around the cock, sucking on it as best as possible, though it was hard when your head was being kept against the ground by him having grabbed her head. Naruto didn't seem to care too much for it, so she couldn't move.

Her tongue moving over the flesh of his cock made his passion burn felt rather good actually, to make the bitch feel how he really felt after the attack, the confusion that he had experienced for a moment, the fear that had welled up within him as he had spat out the blood in his mouth had been really frightening to him. He hated being hurt, he hated seeing his own lifeblood come out of his wounds and most of all he hated it when a bitch double-crossed him. The feeling that there wouldn't be much to do except for just getting him off in her mouth, he decided to look in her eyes, to see whether he could discern something form them, wanting to make sure that there would be no more rebellion from this girl. Since it would be quite messy should she want to bite it off…

He looked at Bayonetta, a sense of strangeness making him feel slightly out of place. She was still sucking on his cock, licking the blood off it, having an happy aura around her. He sighed before he could feel himself coming again, him halting it by pressing down on a special spot on his penis, which would shut the chakra flow to it, and thus the feelings that he got from it. He used it so he wouldn't come, then started a little investigation, pulling his cock out of her mouth first, then asking her: " Bayonetta? Can you hear me?"

She could hear her him ask her if she could hear him and replied in a monotone voice; "Yes, Naruto…" Naruto shook his head; "I guess that I must have converted you by accident… come on girl, suck me…" and she obeyed like a faithful pet. He was amused that she did it, the feeling coming back in his penis, the chakra flow having been unblocked by him the second that she had answered by sending in a little burst of chakra from his fingertips.

Soon her warm mouth was once again around hic cock, the feeling of her tongue caressing it, making it slick with her saliva and making him give a groan of appreciation., he looked at her and then said; "You'll swallow and like it…" before he grabbed her head and began to use it like a sexual device, using it to get himself off, moving her head in a way that he could control and so as not to make her use her own skills, since he wanted to give her a slight punishment still for making him feel so bad about getting attacked.

The feeling of his cock in her mouth wasn't strange anymore now that she was getting used to his big member. The feeling of him thrusting in her mouth, holding onto her head felt natural. For a moment, she tried to think of something else, but found out that she couldn't. She could only think about a way to make him have sex with her. The feeling coursed through her body as she wanted to feel him inside of her pussy once again, the feelings of pain be damned., she wanted to have his cock in her pussy so that he could make babies with her which she would raise, but then she thought about the pill that she had used and vowed to ask him first about them having children when he had come in her mouth. She began to suck like she had never sucked before, her tongue being busy with coating his cock with saliva while also stimulating it. The feeling that must be going through him was probably nothing he had ever felt before.

It was true to a certain extent. The near fanatical way of which she sucked him off made it something very pleasant for Naruto, the feeling of her lips around his cock and his thrusting in her mouth being something worth of note by him, as he looked at her face, seeing that it carried a look that he had seen a few times before on a few of the nymphomaniac women that he had seen somewhere when he was out with Jiraiya to train to eventually fight Akatsuki.

Naruto could feel her mouth muscles working as he forced himself in her throat, his entire length disappearing into her mouth, the feeling it brought being good to him, with her hacking and sputtering slightly, though it was muffled. He kept his hands on her head, forcing her to accept as much of it as possible, the feeling ebbing good enough to make sure that there would be almost nothing that could compare to it. The feeling that he had craved for, he had found it, the muscles giving him added stimulation, making him go and thrust in her mouth, with her gagging on the cock that was shoved in her mouth, when it emerged slightly, it being slick with her saliva.

She could get the feeling for this, the sucking on a cock which was thrusting in her mouth being no longer uncomfortable, but was now making her pussy dripping wet. The feeling she had gotten was now intensified around her lions, making her so horny that she just kept on sucking, the feeling that she would come with just a single drop of his semen…

He could feel his body like it was on fire. Every nerve burned and felt strung by an invisible puppeteers hand. The feeling continued until he could no longer contain himself and he could feel his balls tightening up, and he groaned deeply as he unloaded himself in Bayonetta's throat, no longer keeping his hands on her mouth, but on her shoulders. She swallowed, just like he had ordered her, nearly choking on the flood of cum that came streaming down into her mouth from his cock, but still giving a damn good performance.

A bit of his cum trickled down her cheek as she tried to keep it all it, but in the end it was futile as it had been too much. She looked up at him, expecting a punishment: "Sorry Naruto, I couldn't hold it all in…"

Naruto looked at her and said; "Lick me clean, then clean your face and then you may shower." She obeyed his order to the letter, letting her head come close to his cock to lick off the cum and saliva off it, making it hard once again. He could not resist the temptation and then grabbed her hair, intending to use it like an object of gratification once again, and she did not protest it one bit, letting him use it until he would come. The feeling of the soft hair was still heavenly, making him feel the strands going over his cock, making him experience the silky smoothness of the hair as he wrapped it around his cock, masturbating with it, as he moved his hand with the hair in it to masturbate, the feeling being good enough to make him feel the pleasure mounting up to something that would be quite nice to him. He looked at Bayonetta, saw the look of devotion in her eyes and grinned, his feelings being pretty nice at the moment. He looked at the girl, then decided that there would be a shower for the girl with his cum. He began to masturbate with her hair faster, rubbing it all over his cock, making her look slightly offended, probably something that she instinctively did, then could feel the pleasant feelings once again. He could feel his balls burning slightly as he began to quiver and shake, willing an orgasm to appear. It was harder to do then just waiting for it to come naturally, so it would take a bit more of his concentration, but the entire time that he was focusing on creating it, she looked on, looking at his face, which was scrunched up in concentration. He looked at her with a look that was triumphant, a smile on his face as he looked at the girl's face, then muttered so soft that only she would hear it, not that there were other people nearby, of course. "Time for your shower… " and he could feel his cum shooting out form his cock, making a wet sound as it hit Bayonetta on her face, with her accepting it like it was the gift of the gods. She could feel every bit of his cum splashing against her face, go in her hair, cover her entire face, as he didn't seem to be able to stop.

The feeling was like he had been hit by a warm hand up on his face, as he looked at Bayonetta, who was staring up at him with a sedated look, which spoke of submissiveness to him. Cum was still dripping off her face. With Bayonetta getting up slowly, licking off some of his cum after wiping some off the bridge of her nose, and off her nose, that had been threatening to fall down. Felt that she had to say it.

"You boy…you're just too good to me," moaned Bayonetta as she lay next to him in bed. And before she knew what was happen she saw smoke and a second Naruto was their. A shadow clone Naruto.

" I think you know what is about to happen." The real Naruto told her, as the Shadow Naruto just nodded his head in argument. Bayonetta could only smile at his actions. With both men wanting to give her the best possible pleasure, Bayonetta surrendered to her desires as they shifted positions for another hot round of sex. This time, Bayonetta was on her hands and knees, Shadow Naruto facing her with his hardening dick while Naruto was behind, rubbing his throbbing erection against her tender folds.

"Oh yes! Please! Take me! Take me now!" she moaned, taking Shadow Naruto's cock in her hand as Naruto's dick tease her outer folds.

"You heard her! Let's give her what she wants!" said Naruto with a deep grunt.

"She wants it, she's gonna to get it!" said Shadow Naruto in a lustful daze.

With a firm grip on Bayonetta's ass, Naruto thrust his cock into her tight pussy from behind while she took Shadow Naruto's dick into her mouth. Their bodies began to move in a rhythmic mantra with Naruto pounding into her from behind while Bayonetta bobbed her head along Shadow Naruto's hard length.

Bayonetta's muffled moans intensified as their sweaty flesh rubbed against hers. They fucked in a sexual frenzy, rocking together with intense vigor. A mantra of moans echoed throughout the picturesque surroundings. The sound of hot flesh mixing filled the room showing the intense pleasure. The heat of the moment and the tropical serenity added so much to it, making it feel like a fantasy from their most sensual of dreams. And they enjoyed every minute of it. Grunting hard, Naruto pounded his cock into Bayonetta's pussy, loving the wet tightness around his member. It made her suck Shadow Naruto's dick with increased vigor, making him moan louder as he ran his hands through her hair, absorbing the wonderful sensations.

Together, they dragged this pleasure out and savored it for all its worth. They went at it with great vigor until another climax drew near. This time, Naruto was on the brink, gripping her ass hard and slamming into her pussy. Shadow Naruto looked to as though he was going to cum as well, his face contorting from the intense sensations. Holding onto her sexy butt, Naruto thrust his dick in as far as it could go, grunting hard as he unleashed another load into her wet pussy. Shadow Naruto was sent over the edge as well, taking a firm hold of her head as Bayonetta slid her tongue along the length of his member, shooting his load into her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed.

"Oh Bayonetta! You sexy little Devil," grinned Naruto with a husky glance.

From there they continued to relish in the sexual ambience. Lying Bayonetta down on the bed again, Shadow Naruto and Naruto took turns eating the women out. They started by teasing Bayonetta's hot pussy with their Naruto let Shadow Naruto finish, probing her depths and bringing her to another climax. And after seeing her body arch in delight, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment.

Together, the two fucked the sexy woman before them, giving her all the fantasy sex she could handle. They went at it with Bayonetta lying on her side, Shadow Naruto fucking her pussy from behind while she made out with Naruto and stroked his cock.

Then, they shifted to having Bayonetta on his back with Bayonetta facing away, riding his cock while Naruto was standing, thrusting his cock between her large, fleshy breasts. The went at it like this until Shadow Naruto climaxed in her pussy, projecting his ecstasy to Bayonetta, giving her the extra push she needed to drive Naruto to climax.

From there, Shadow Naruto gave the woman a good massage, lying Bayonetta down and demonstrating how to properly rub her breasts, isolate sensitive muscles along her neck and shoulder, and caress her vagina. Shadow Naruto picked up on this pretty quickly and soon Bayonetta was aching for more sex.

Eventually, Naruto set aside the teaching aspects and the three of them just indulged in a world of passionate fucking. They went at it from numerous positions. Bayonetta rode Naruto while she gave Shadow Naruto a tit fuck of his own. Naruto laid her on her side, lifting a leg over his shoulder and fucking her like that while she stroked Shadow Naruto's dick. She then got on her hands and knees with Shadow Naruto fucking her from behind while she sucked Naruto's dick. They also got into an upright position with Shadow Naruto pumping her pussy and Naruto massaging her breasts while she stroked his cock.

They fucked well into the sunset, dragging out this steamy experience for as long as they could. Their bodies were covered with sweat from the heat and activity as their hot flesh mixed in a sea of euphoria. They attained many orgasms and had plenty of fun, enjoying this time together and taking it for all its worth.

Finally, the trio was in one last position, working towards a climax for all of them. Naruto was on his back thrusting up into Bayonetta's tight cunt while Shadow Naruto was fucking her ass. Bayonetta moaned with cries of great pleasure, loving every moment of this. Having two hard cocks in her pushed her to new heights. She was sandwiched between two Naruto studs and they were taking her to heaven, her ultimate orgasm drawing near.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh God-uh-oh boys Yes! Fuck me! Uh-fuck me good! Oh I'm so close! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ohhhhhhhhhh this is so amazing!"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Bayonetta-oh Bayonetta-I'm cumming too! I'm cumming!" grunted Naruto, her naked flesh grinding against as their intense pleasure surged through their link.

"Uh-uh-me-oh God-too! Oh fuck it's so tight! Uh-uh-oh I'm about to cum!" moaned Shadow Naruto, loving the feeling of her tight ass around his hard dick.

Bayonetta's was on the brink. It would only take one more thrust. Together, Naruto and Shadow Naruto plunged their hard dicks into her at once as deep as they could go, unleashing an intense release of ecstasy for all three of them.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" cried Bayonetta, her pussy and ass tightening as she was rocked with an intense orgasm.

Arching her body in delight, Naruto and Shadow Naruto climaxed as well, letting out deep moans as they emptied their loads into Bayonetta's depths.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BAYONETTA!" moaned Naruto, filling her pussy up with his cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YEAH!" moaned Shadow Naruto as he climaxed in her ass.

As the feeling washed over them, the twilight engulfed their naked bodies in a soft glow. As the shadow Naruto vanished and as the two lay on the soft sheets upon the soft bed, they sank into a warm feeling of contentment. Some time later, Bayonetta woke up to feel powerful arms wrapped around her, and someone nuzzling her neck lovingly. Turning her head, she found her lover staring at her with soft eyes and waiting for her to awaken.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said lovingly.

"Hmm…hey yourself," and she turned around to face himself inadvertently dislodging his spent cock from inside her, and she suddenly felt very empty. Naruto caressed her cheek, and his eyes glowed with utter happiness. He cuddled her closer against his large body to comfort her, and she snuggled into his chest. She felt some of his seed leaking out of her holes and grinned silently.

'He really did fill me tonight!'

"Are you ready for bed, Bayonetta?" he asked while stroking her hair.

"We're already in bed," she teased and poked his chest.

"I mean sleep," he growled playfully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," and she laid her head against his chest.

Naruto managed to reach one of the discarded blankets and covered the both of them with it. He tucked the raven haired beauty into his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you..." he said while looking into her eyes, and Bayonetta practically glowed with happiness.

"I love you too…" and she kissed him one last time before closing her eyes for the night. Naruto laid one last kiss on her forehead before joining his lover a few moments later. This truly was paradise…a place without cares, conflicts, or concerns. Even though they knew they would have to return to a world of uncertainty, they wanted to absorb this moment while it lasted.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**So sorry for the bad opening**_

_**sorry **_

_**but any way**_

_**review and tell me what you thought**_

_**Tell me what you though of this one shot of Bayonetta**_

_**remember Review **_

_**Review!**_


	8. Lightning

_**Lightning is Today's girl**_

_**reason why well**_

_**she's hot**_

_**i felt that it was right to do this**_

_**and she was requested by Balkoth777**_

_**in case people don't know where she comes from**_

_**she comes from Final Fantasy 13**_

_**so without further ado**_

_**Chapter Lighting**_

Naruto remember when he was sent to this strange world. At the age of 22, after a major fight with a person as strong as Madara, waking up in a strange place like this world. Naruto spent some time wondering around the world looking for a way to go home. But during his wondering he soon realized that going home was impossible. Even though this sadden him, he felt he could do some good in this new world. It wasn't in till some time later till he met Lighting and her group. When they met, the group clashed. Naruto beat all of them, but with Lightning she tried to do everything in her power to have him bow down to her feet. But Naruto wouldn't be doing that.

All beating the group down, Naruto felt bad, and decided to nurse them to heal the wounds that he put onto them. While they were being healed, Vanille seem to pop the question of him coming along their journey. While Naruto was about to say no, Lightning just had to open her mouth by saying he would only slow them down. This brought Naruto to change his mind and say yes to Vanille.

During the time he spent with them, he couldn't help but get closer to all of them. He found out some things about their past and their reasons to go on to this journey. After their journey, everything just seem to calm down. Every one was doing their own things, while Lightning and Naruto decided to travel around the world just for the sake of doing it. Of course during these times they would stop some low level threat. But just like anything, feelings were being panted up by both of them.

Naruto grew to admire Lightning as a strong person. She in many ways look like Sakure, but different in so many good ways. Lightning knew what she was doing, and how to do it. She didn't relay on others to do the work for her, she did it herself with some little help here and their. She also seem to carry a aura of cool and calm. While Sakura just seem to be nervous at every little thing she does.

One night at a local hotel, their panted up feelings for one other explored and they went on pure animal nature and had a crazy wild night. The next morning both of them acted as though nothing happen. Something they realized that they must do to keep going at every once in a while at one of their stops they would go back to having a fling just in the bed going at it with nothing holding them back. Just like tonight. Where Naruto was already going at it with Lightning.

_*** Lemon ***_

The blond-haired fighter kissed passionately along Lightning exposed legs, taking his sweet time getting to my aching, dripping entrance, leaving streaks of glistening saliva where his tongue dragged. Lightning moaned, her head rolling from side to side as she wished he would cut the foreplay, her body growing more desperate for his touch as he went. Naruto seemed to grow just as impatient just as Lightning did. By the time he reached the top of Lightning's thigh, he was tired of it all. All that work, and he wasn't even going to eat Lightning out.

He grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder, moving with frantic impatience as he rammed his dick into Lightning unceremoniously, leaning forward, Lightning knee pressed against her shoulder as he wasted no time thrusting into her with the speed and force she'd come to expect from him. She wasn't surprised, though, and made no shocked sounds as his hot breath ran against Lightning face, his burning eyes meeting her's as her tongue ran along her lips alluringly.

It was pure, carnal bliss. Pretending it was anything less was a foolish idea. At least it got both of them worked up, leaving her extra wet as he ravished Lightning properly, her leg almost uncomfortably sandwiched between both of them as she felt the rapid changes between empty and full, sweat dripping from his forehead onto her face as her eyes slowly closed. Lightning hands slowly closed, her mouth rounding out, her head feeling so much lighter during the corse of their romp. Lightning could feel her body rocking in time with his thrusts, her-self into the sensation as his strong hands gripped her. What followed would change everything.

Everything sort of became a blur as he picked Lightning up, her leg released from its bone and flesh prison as she found her-self knelt in his lap, his face buried in her cleavage, his tongue licking the valley between her breasts as now it was her turn to move, her body guided by pure instinct to bounce on his cock. He had never gone at her breasts like that before, and it drove her mad, Lightning head dipped back as her mouth hung open, her body dancing on his dick.

His hands roamed her body, holding her tight, tighter probably than would have usually felt comfortable, but in the heat of the moment, it felt perfect, the rough kneading of her flesh, and the exquisite tonguing he gave her breasts.

It was too good to last, though. Again, he shifted position, this time asserting himself even further. He pulled out, turning her around and shoving Lighting hard onto her stomach as he lay on top of her, re-entering Lightning forcefully, his mouth meeting her neck as, for the first time that night, she let out a sound. It was rare by itself, sounds between them. This was purely to relieve pent-up sexual frustration, not for the purpose of a romantic night, and they tended to be fairly silent. Not that night, though, as she let out a feral moan, her hands clutching at the bed-sheets as he hammered Lighting from this new position. Her moan turned into a shout as he bit down on her neck, thrusting so hard that the bed began to sway with them, the headboard clanging violently against the wall in time with their movements.

His teeth continued to roughly treat Lightning, moving along her neck to her ear, pain coursing through her in a strangely erotic way, suffered worse during their travels, leaving what would usually be a mild annoyance as a surprising little treat. She responded by lashing out, her hand reaching to grab his back, sinking her nails into his side. Oh, that got him railed up. He pounded Lightning ever harder, shifting his weight to push her even harder against the bed. Lightning bit down on a pillow, stupidly trying to avoid making any more noise, least one of the workers come to make sure everything was alright. Of course, because surely the pounding of the bed frame against the wall wouldn't raise any flags.

Surprisingly, it didn't. Nobody came to check up on them through the night, and it would only get louder from there. Sort of remarkable.

No, enough of this. She caught him off-guard, rolling over so that she lay on top and lunged forward with him still buried to the hilt in her, riding him reverse-cowgirl style. Or she would have, had he remained on his back for more than a brief moment. He didn't stop thrusting, but with her going mad with lust, they soon fell into a rhythm, complementing each other's motions. He pulled himself up so that she sat in his lap again, this time facing the other side, this time his hands working her breasts as he now nibbled on her ear a little too hard, but again the pangs of pain were merely aphrodisiac by this point.

It became a battle for dominance, and he figured that after one forceful change of position, she wouldn't go for another. He was dead wrong. Good thing she was light and fast, because before he knew what was going on, she had dismounted him, stood up, and forced her dripping cunt right into his face. Lightning grabbed hold of his shaggy blond hair, leaving him with no choice but to oblige, but not on these terms. He grabbed her hips, picking her up and rushing her across the room, struggling to keep her from falling before dropping Lightning uncaringly on the table dresser, her bottom and back aching as they hit the tabletop and wall respectively, his hands throwing aside all the various items on it. A sudden, shooting pain burned through her spine, was met with the sound of glass shattering against the wall. She was going to make him pay for that.

Lighting pushed him into her crotch, pulling on his hair as his tongue savagely worked her with all frantic desire that made her wonder if her juices were like a drug for him. Lightning bucked against his face, her body aching so damn good from the impact, her legs quivering from his rabid tongue treatment. He steadied them by digging his fingers into her thigh, cranking up the gas as her body finally burned as a whole. He was finally eating her out, they just forgot all about slow intimacy in the heat of this moment.

Surprise time again for Naruto. She pushed her-self forward, coming off the bureau and driving him to his back, sending a similar pain through him as she straddled his head, roughly riding his tongue like she would his cock, all the while still holding onto his hair for leverage as she maintained control over the situation. Lightning reached back, grabbing his cock and wasting no time jerking him off, which at least seemed to make him resent her reversal of power a little less. His tongue worked without finesse or patience, just going mad in a way that showed he had little experience in that field. A shame too; she finally get to enjoy some cunnilingus, and he has to be lackluster with it.

Good thing he still resented things enough to hop back on top, though. Not putting up any resistance, she let him throw her off, sending her into the side of the bed as now pain throbbed through all of her body, serving only to further titillate her. He hooked his arm under her's, driving her back forcefully into the wall as he made his presence very known before her, again driving his cock into her. Lightning screamed now, a mix of pain and pleasure that made her senses seem sharper as he let out a similar one. Slowly his face drew closer to her's, their scowls toward each other growing in severity right until the final moment.

Then, they kissed.

It was an incredible kiss, because for once it belied a passion they'd never shared before. It wasn't a kiss born of blind, passion-induced reflex, but an actual, intimate kiss, and the closest they got to a normal lovemaking that night. No trickery or biting down on the other's tongue. Just honest, affectionate kissing. Looks like they went about it wrong with the whole slow, sentimental night idea all along. They got their increased intimacy, it would just lead to having quite a damages bill to pay at the end of it all.

Lightning clutched his back, her nails digging deep into his skin as he drove himself so much deeper into her, their kiss growing sloppier as they went on, the passion growing within them, swelling up, hitting critical mass. With each violent thrust Lighting hit the wall harder, the pain making the pleasure within them boil more intense, pressure building even further. It looked like it could be the end, that they would finally hit sweet release.

Of course not. He pulled out, spinning her around before penetrating her again in mid-fall as they crashed so hard into the bed that the frame gave away and snapped in half, but that didn't stop them. They were bloodied, bruised, beaten, and hornier than they thought possible. He grabbed her hair, repaying her in kind for before, as he fucked Lightning doggy style, pulling her closer as they went, making her scream yet again, this time in even more pain and even more pleasure. It was intense, more so than she ever thought sex could be, and this was far from her first liaison with Naruto. Lightning didn't want it to end, at least not with him in control. She drove her foot into his knee, forcing him to let go of her hair and pull out. She rolled onto her back, kicking him this time in the side, sending him crashing into the bedside table, the lamp atop it crashing and shattering.

He smiled at her actions but knew it was time to return that little attack she just did to him. Naruto got up and walked over to her, then grabbed her and placed her over his knees as a suitable punishment entered into his mind. One that was fitted for her breaking a item at this hotel they were staying at.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lightning asked, she soon found out when his hand went up from where her ass was at, Naruto smiled as she kept a slim patch of light blond hair over her pussy, and slapped her ass hard. She cried out in shock and pain as the sting of his blow was heard in the room.

"I think you deserve a little punishment for a few things," Naruto told her as he slapped her ass again. He heard her shout out again and he kept on spanking her. She had such a fine ass that he just had to do this. To his surprise he saw that her pussy was actually getting a little wetter from it. Apparently she was getting off on this. He kept it up until her ass was getting red and then flipped her onto her back onto the floor of the hotel room.

He crawled over on top of her as he placed a hand on her pussy rubbing making her moan. "Well looks like you enjoyed that."

"Bastard," She said to him. He didn't like that as he spread her legs and grin. She was about to comment on the that grin when Naruto shoved himself into her. She gasped as she hadn't been ready for that again.

"Hey there, calm down," she said as he started to fuck her.

"Then don't call me a bastard," Naruto grunted as he thrust into her body. Her pussy was amazing. Even though she was naturally like that for she only so far got sex from him. He was enjoying it at, and from the sounds she was making she was enjoying it. He was obviously a very nice size and he did seem to know a way around a woman's body. He moved his hips just the right way that it was exploring her insides. Then she gave a particular loud moan as he hit her g-spot, then he kept on hitting it.

" Holly fuck where did you learn that shit?" She yelled out as she thrust back at him.

"From our past times," Naruto told her, as he smiled and then kissed her neck. She moaned into his ear as she nibbled on his ear he sped up feeling the familiar feeling of getting closer and closer to his climax. In-till it finally came, both of them cumming at the same time. Her juices coating all his dick, and her pussy being filled with cum.

Naruto caught his breath as he laid against her bare back. They had just done it doggy-style and they were taking a small break. She was breathing hard like she had just run a mile. But he wasn't done yet, she still deserved a bit more punishment. He pulled out of her cunt, which was already leaking from her juices and the large amount he had to have put into her by now. Naruto already estimated that his ejaculation had increased in volume for some reason lately. Just another change he had been observing. He took her red ass and pulled her checks apart as he got ready for the next part.

Lightning was still a little dazed from her last orgasm, she had no idea that he could give her such a thrill, maybe their was something different about tonight. She let him do things to her she had never let any man do. She was usually the dominant one in bed, but she had totally been submissive to him, and only to him . She just couldn't understand it, she moaned when he pulled out hoping for a breather. Then she felt what he was doing, to her ass and she got scared.

"W-Wait you're not doing what I think you're doing are you!?" She yelled out.

"I think so." Naruto smirked.

Lightning started to move but he held her down, she was still weak from her orgasms and his super strength wasn't helping her out. "We've never done it there! Please don't do this, I'll suck your cock again, tit fuck, hell you can spank me again but I don't do anal!"

"You do now," Naruto grinned as he shoved it in slowly.

"AWWWWWW-GOD IT HURTS, STOP IT!" Lightning then screamed as he thrust it into her. It felt like her insides were being pushed into her throat. Naruto got about halfway in before stopping, he didn't want to hurt her permanently so he waited for her body to adjust. He felt her body shake and a small sob, he figured she was trying not to cry from the pain. He had given her pleasure but her punishment was still to come.

"I told you, that I would punish you for being a total tease to me. Just relax, trust me by the end you'll feel good and if you want I'll give you a few more orgasms after I break in your ass," Naruto said to her. "Now, I'm going to push it in more so don't tense up it will only hurt more." she had on hell of a tight ass, he could help himself he just felt the need to hammer into it. It was like his base instincts were taking over as he slammed himself all the way into her.

Lightning bit her lower lip trying to stop herself from screaming, she tried to struggle but the boy was too strong for her. She felt him pull out as she slammed back into her making her grunt out in pain again and again as he started to thrust repeatedly. She tried to move away but he grabbed her hips and forced her body to go with him. She then tried to swing a punch but he grabbed it and forced it behind her back as he basically started to rape her ass. She couldn't believe how much it hurt, she could only grunt in pain with each thrust into her as she went nearly limp in his hold.

Naruto couldn't believe how good this felt. He felt her ass grip him as tight as possible. It was still thrilling that he was breaking her ass in for the first time a woman. A small part of his mind knew that before the suit he would never do anything like this. It was just another small change that had slowly been adding to his personality. He took the one hand on her hip and grabbed her shoulder as he forced her back into him making her cry out in shock and pain. He picked up speed as he was nearing blowing his load into her.

Lightning felt him speed up and although it hurt more, she was thankful that it was finally going to be over with. He thrust faster and then with several deep thrusts he finally came, to her surprised she gasped at the sensation. If she could see her face it would be a mix of pain, confusion and pleasure. It didn't make sense, she was feeling nothing but pain so how, how did she just orgasm!? She panted as she felt the pain in her ass slowly going away, like it was just melting away from her body as a pleasurable sensation was slowly takings its place.

After that she didn't care anymore, she let him fuck her over and over again. Any way he wanted, any how he wanted. He gave her a small break as he went to the bathroom. After cleaning his cock after where it had been he came back to her. He got behind her as he pulled her ass up and buried himself against into her pussy, it was dripping wet from the mixture of their juices but she was still tight. He lost himself as he fucked her like that. At first she felt like she shouldn't let him, but soon the pleasure was rising up and she just couldn't resist. She lay there enjoying it as he fucked her senseless. When he blasted another stream of cum into her body she stiffened as her body responded to it. After that she needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

She was resting on her stomach as he rolled her over and watched her naked athletic body. The way her breasts were raising and falling with her breathing. It was an erotic sight that got him hard again. He gently sat on her chest as he used her breasts in a tit fuck.

Lightning smiled as without a word she grabbed her breasts and helped him, the soreness she was feeling was starting to finally leave Naruto's cum blasted onto her skin and face the warm feeling felt nice. Their she was without a word from him, sliding her some what small breast up and down onto his cock. But this didn't last long as she felt it wasn't right for a tit fuck. she pushed him onto his back and crawled slowly over him. In till she met the prize she was looking for. His cock was standing at attention, and she was eyeing it.

Lightning just grinned and then stuck out her tongue and licked the crown. She locked eyes with her friend and then lowered her mouth upon his long cock not leaving his gaze one seconds and when it hit the back of her throat she just suppressed her gag reflex and continued until she was touching his pubic hair with her nose. Then she lifted her head and still looked at him and then thrust her head down once again and suppressing her gag had a good rhythm in it as she deep throated him easily, which came as a surprise for both of them.

He felt great as her tongue touched his cock. He actually thought that this was some sort of dreams since it was in no way possible that this much enjoyment would come to him but now it was happening and it felt so good as her hot mouth descended down his long thick cock like it was nothing but some long stick of candy. She looked him in the eyes and he noticed the horniness in them. she really needed this and who was he to refuse if this felt so good;. He felt her throat opening and he felt the heat wrap further around his cock. He felt like he was going to burst but he had to tell himself, "Not yet. Why not surprise the woman a little bit?"

She rose once again and he felt the cool air on his slick cock and he felt her descend once again. He felt it building up within his balls and then wait until she was once again fully down to the base of his cock before he let out a strangled moan and he came within her mouth.

She was surprised that he had managed to last this long. Most people would of cum the first time they were deep throated, but Naruto seemed to be able to resist the temptation of coming after the first time she went down. The salty liquid surged from the stiff cock right into her throat and there it went down into her stomach. She raised her head intent on better being able to swallow it but it just kept on coming. She felt that she couldn't keep up with the amount that was coming out of Naruto's cock and was at a loss of what to do.

He felt the hot liquid zooming out of his cock and into her mouth. At first she seemed to be able to swallow it but he didn't pay it much attention. He noticed that she was struggling and he just gave her a quizzical look only to see her mouth opening and her head being slightly raised and saw a shot of cum hitting her lips as it still poured out from his cock in huge torrents. The next salvo hit her cheeks as some of the semen dripped form her mouth. She clearly was away with her mind as another shot landed in her blonde hair making it look like some shampoo had landed on it as the fluid looked almost exactly like shampoo to one who didn't know what they had been doing before.

She looked at it as it spit cum with at her face and just ignored it although she rather liked the hot liquid on her skin. Her mind was focused elsewhere. Why was she feeling so hot? Why did she feel this way after all those years of loneliness? Why did she want her hole to be filled once again by a hot and thick cock? She returned to her senses to see that Naruto's cock was still spitting out loads of cum and she fastened her mouth to it once again. She began to like the taste though it was a bit salty.

When the orgasm of the boy stopped she was relieved to be getting some time to rest up a little and maybe clean herself a little but was disappointed when he remained as hard as a rock.

She decided to do something a little bit different. She grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around Naruto's cock making sure that she had them wrapped around them. "It seems that I got to use this technique. It was rather tasty so I want me entire body covered with your juices." Naruto looked at her and just nodded his head.

She began moving those big tits of her up and down and massaged the flesh of Naruto's cock with the flesh of her breasts. They were somewhat wet due to some cum still remaining on her face that had dropped down on her breasts and was now acting as lubrication for the cock to slide smoothly through the breasts and stimulate it to its fullest extent.

The feeling was heavenly. Not only did the feeling of flesh wrapped around his cock make him feel like he was getting a special treatment reserved only for those very lucky but also he felt her breath tickle the head of his cock a little and it made him want to come again just to see her lick it off his cock. The sight of Lighting licking and sucking on his cock was erotic enough to make him want to see her do that again. The feeling of breasts around his cock was enough to make him look at her face and he saw that she was focusing on his cock.

He felt the liquid surge once through him again and he felt himself harden even harder then before and made a groan that sounded somewhere between lust and animal fury.

The white fluid shot out from the cock and coated Lightning's mouth which was opened slightly so she still got some in her mouth. The rest of the cum got on her face and hair. By now she was looking to be covered with white strands of cum and Naruto found that he hardened once again at the sight. She just grinned and wiped off some of the cum with one hand and then brought it to her mouth. Then she got up and then offered her pussy to Naruto. He just looked at it and said: "Want me to lick it?" She just shook her head and said; "It's time you put that in me again, Naruto…"

With that she pushed her slit against his cock which touched the outer lips and she let out a small gasp of lust. She drove herself down and impaled herself on that thick cock of Naruto's and he let out a small gasp of having such a hot cavity shoved on his cock in one movement until he felt the good sensations all over his cock. The heat was unbelievable and he felt the woman's folds constrict over his cock and stimulate him even more. She slid up and down while marveling that it still fit into her. It seemed to be too large to fit within her, even after all the times they have done it with each other, and still it fit good to both of them.

He felt the woman's legs being driven into his sides as she changed position slightly letting her body face him with her face close to his own and she said: "It feels so good Naruto. If you'll cum inside me then Ahhhhh.."

She had come during the time she was speaking and speaking of coming Naruto felt his own climax approaching steadily. All that was needed was a little push and he'd come straight into her wet and hot pussy.

He looked at the face of Lightning and then he moaned her name: "Lightning. I'm going to cum soon. Do you want it inside you or do you want me to pull out?" She just looked at him with her eyes and said: "I'd like it if you pulled out Naruto. It'd be hard to explain where I got pregnant." Naruto nodded and pulled out. He pulled out by pushing her off him and then he got up and positioned her in front of him. He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them to feel their fullness and then placed the tip of his cock against the anus once again. He pressed against it slightly and then pushed forwards a little bit making the woman gasp in slight pain once again. Her backside was still sore from early. He noticed that the tip wasn't in her ass yet and so he thrust deeper and Lighting let out a howl of pain as she felt it going into her arse and not stopping until it was in it fully.

It felt so tight around his cock that it was almost unbelievable. It made him feel lightly air headed and he sighed for a moment before he thrust in her ass one time and he heard her give a small yelp of pain. After that loud cry of pain she would move around a lot and just wasn't calm enough so he moved within her causing her a little bit of pain. He couldn't hold it in anymore and just burst loose in her ass.

Thick strands of cum spurted from his cock and into her ass and Lightning felt her ass getting foiled with the sticky stuff and knew that she'd need to go to the bathroom to get it all out sometime within the next few hours or the next day. Probably the next day if he did what she thought he would do.

He pulled out with his cock still oozing a little bit of cum. "Could you lick it clean for me Lightning?" she nodded and soon he was receiving another blow job like the one he had gotten before. It didn't take long for him to cum once again and she looked at him in gratitude before getting up and knocking him to the floor.

Yet again he hit the floor and yet again she climbed atop him, but this time it was for good. He grabbed her ass as she came down, sinking his nails into her soft, round cheeks as she smashed her head into his, crashing into another kiss. This was it, the point of no return. No more games, no more oneupmanship, no more attempts at seizing control from the other. Just pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

It didn't take long, considering how long they'd put it off to begin with. He fell still as he came inside me, shooting it all into her as her pussy clenched down on him, her body awash with bliss accented by the feeling of his seed inside me. They would usually slow down gradually, sometimes just keep going, but they were beaten and tired. They had bruises all over, every inch of flesh throbbing with pain, sweat making us glisten in the vague moonlight coming in from the window, utterly exhausted, their lips passively connected. It would be a while before they would even make it back to the broken bed to try and sleep.

Lightning saw the glint in his eye, telling her that she wasn't alone in feeling like something was different. It seemed that this was no longer an occasional tryst, a casual fuck whenever they crossed paths. The sex was incredible, but it opened up something more.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**Sorry if the ending sucked**_

_**wrote this at like 1 in the morning**_

_**and in case people are wondering **_

_**i have yet to play Final Fantasy 13**_

_**and Lightning hair is like light pink to lught shade of blond so im not in a mode to figure that out**_

_**so thats why it was lacking in some areas**_

_**but next chapter**_

_**alot of girls from Ikki Tousen are going to be involved**_

_**so check out that chapter**_

_**and Review this chapter**_


	9. Usagi Tsukino

_**Sailor Moon or known as Usagi Tsukino **_

_**is todays girl**_

_**Ryan L. Spradling requested her **_

_**so this is for him**_

_**sorry i dont know anything about Sailor moon**_

_**and i dont plan to look it up**_

_**Chapter Sailor Moon **_

Nartuo met alot of great people when he was sent to Japan. Reason why he was sent to Japan in the first place was to relaz for a few months. Yeah a few months turned to years and and Naruto couldn't help but fall in love with this great country. He might of lost his old home at the age of 16 but gained a new one at the same time. While Naruto was in Japan he decided to enter a local high school. It so happen that the Sailor Senshi also went to that very school. It didn't take Naruto long to figure out that the girls at his school were the Sailor Senshi. Since he didn't spend his time staring at their panties like so many males did.

After seeing some of their fights and figuring that they need help in fighting, Naruto decided to confronted them about their serect lives. All the girls were shocked to realized that he was able to figure it out so easily. And at first didn't know if it was such a good idea to let him join. Naruto proved it to them that he could be trusted when he stepped into some of their fights and beat the monsters.

Time went on and the fighting got harder and tougher. Seven years have passed since their adventures started and they so far have lost Mamoru in with one of the fights about a year ago. Usagi was the one most shocked of lossing him. Naruto being the kind guy he was leaned a shoulder for her to cry on. And it seem liek a romance came out of that.

And right now they ewere talking about having a night of pleasure for the both of them. Something to get rid of the pain of lossing great friends and somethign to realease the stress of the fighting. So we the too, after Naruto brought up the topic of having sex.

Usagi studied the man's expression. When the surprise wore off, she couldn't help but smile. Naruto was an amazing man. She never expected something like this from him. But the idea of them doing this held a great deal of appeal. She fantasized about it and long wondered what it would be like. It also may very well be their last chance to lay this issue to rest. This was an opportunity they couldn't miss out on.

"I say yes. Let's do it!"

_*** Lemon ***_

Her answer brought a smile to Naruto's face. It was all he needed to hear to set aside any lingering uncertainties. Naruto wanted this and so did Usagi. After ignoring it for so long, they were finally ready to act on unrequited attraction. Usagi smiled at his words and sank into his embrace. No more words were spoken as she set aside her remaining doubts and finally succumbed to her lust for this man. Naruto slipped his hands down to her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He stopped holding back and gave in to his desires, embracing the woman he could never have.

In a display of playful lust, she snaked her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a sultry kiss. Naruto returned the gesture, slipping his arms around her waist and tracing a path down her womanly curves. They opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to wrestle. Hands also began to roam with Usagi sensually tracing patterns around his manly chest while he rubbed her covered breast. Soft moans escaped their lips as the sexual undertone of their actions grew. When they parted, the lust between them was evident.

"Mmm…I don't know about you, but these clothings are really uncomfortable right now," she said in a seductive tone, "Want to get rid of them?"

"Sure, they're dirty anyways."

With a playful laugh, Naruto and Usagi stood up and stripped out of their uniforms. Usagi put on a little show at first, turning around and sensually sliding her tiny shorts down her sexy, body. And slighty dancing when she took off her sport's bra. It sent much of the blood in Naruto's body southward as he slipped the top part of his shirt over his head and started pulling down his pants. Usagi flashed a sultry gaze as she removed her gloves and boots.

Now they stood completely nude before one another. Usagi liked what she saw, reaching out and lightly tracing her fingers around his manly upper body. All the training and discipline really showed in his muscle tone. He was nicely cut and every sinewy curve just cried sensuality. Naruto admired her nude form as well, grinning as he ran his hands down her well-shaped hips and firm butt. Being a 'hero' her an athletic body blended with all the right womanly curves. The blond hair added an exotic touch as well and it wasn't long before Naruto's dick was ridged with arousal.

"Ready to do this, Usagi?" said Naruto in a deep, many tone.

"I'm all yours," she purred.

They kissed again, letting their hands run wild around their naked bodies. Naruto took charge, leading them back down to the mat and laying the sexy Asian flat on her back. He kissed her lips and hovered over her nude form. He grasped her breasts, kneading them in his hands while Usagi shoved her tongue down his throat. She was still a little sweaty from her workout, but that added to the overall sexual feel.

"Mmm…are you always this frisky?" purred Usagi as she felt Naruto rub her breasts. Naruto didn't answered the wuiestion, instead renewed her with fervent kissing. This time he trailed down her neck and cleavage, quickly working his way down her firmly toned body until he reached her pussy. Usagi moaned in approval. She was getting wet from all this, but she wasn't wet enough in Naruto's view. And he knew just how to fix that.

"Oh Naruto…make me horny."

Naruto flashed a manly grin and placed his palms on her inner thighs. With hungry intent, he spread her legs wide. Mixing that with her exotic Asian body made her truly sexy in his mind. Her nude form beckoned him and he showed no hesitation as he buried his face in her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" cried Usagi.

He was deep and thorough, plunging his tongue inside her tight cunt and licking along her slit. Using his hands, he spread her folds wide and explored her insides. Naruto let Usagi's moans guide him as he attacked her sensitive areas, searching for her G-spot and making her very wet along the way. He also rubbed her swelling cunt with his fingers, making her moan even louder. Soon her pussy lips were swollen with arousal. Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him in her.

"Oh-oh God that feels good!" she moaned, "Come on, Naruto! Show me what you've got! Put it inside me!"

The ninja rose up and positioned himself on top of her. The seasoned detective drew him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and letting his body weight press against hers. His manly skin felt so intoxicating. His dick was poised to enter her pussy. His hands were firmly on her hips, guiding himself towards her wet entrance. She slammed her lips against hers, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage. And with a firm thrust, his penis filled her tight vagina.

"Ohhhhh yes! Fucking yes!" panted Usagi.

"Mmm…feel good?" moaned Naruto, enjoying the hot tightness around his member.

"Oh yeah! Please! Do it harder!"

Naruto let out a deep grunt and started working his cock inside her. The sweat on her body made it easy for his skin to glide over hers as he laterally worked his body up and down in a fervent sexual rhythm. Usagi's legs tensed every time he thrust in, gasping sharply as his large member stretched her inner muscles in all the right ways. Naruto soon stepped up the pace. She clearly liked it hard. Each time he withdrew his dick most of the way before thrusting it back inside her. Usagi moaned in delight each time, urging him on as hot sensations of pleasure inundated their bodies.

Their lips wrestled as they established a strong rhythm. Usagi wildly ran her hands over the sweaty muscles of his back, rocking her body every time he slammed into her. She had fantasized about having sex with Naruto before, but she never thought he was this good. His feet dug into the mat as Naruto pushed into her even harder, savoring the hot feel of her sweaty skin against his. Together they dragged it out, kissing passionately and moving their bodies with increased fervor. Soon Usagi could feel her climax coming strong.

"Uh-uh-damn Usagi-uh-you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-uh-that's it luv-uh-that's it!" she panted, "Oh I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

For her climax, Naruto shifted positions. He rose up, grasped her legs, and spread them wide so her knees were bent over his hands. He plowed harder, emphasizing each thrust as Usagi enjoyed it. She loved quality over quantity and it showed in her moans. Naruto felt her pussy contracting as she clutched her breasts and rocked her body hard. After a few more motions, she was sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" she cried, throwing her head back and arching her back in delight.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" moaned Naruto at the tight feeling around his cock.

Her release was strong. Her tight channel clamped down his hard member, throbbing as she coated him with her feminine juices. Naruto didn't cum, but Usagi needed it more than him and when the feeling subsided she flashed him a grateful smile.

"Wow…" she gasped, "You know how to get a woman off."

Naruto smiled at her compliment. He was still rocked hard and she sensed it even after he withdrew. But since he was nice enough to give her such a wonderful orgasm, it was only proper she return the favor.

"Ready to get yours?" she grinned, shooting up from her state with her legs still hooked around his waist.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" said Naruto with a husky grin.

"You'll see…"

Usagi crashed her lips against his and pinned him back on the mat. Now she was the one calling the shots as she kissed down his body and listened to his moans along the way. She was just as thorough as he was with her, tracing her lips over the sinewy contours of her well-built muscles until she reached his penis. It was still hard and coated with her juices. And as she took it in her hand and rubbed it, he let out a gasp of approval.

"Oh Usagi!" moaned Naruto.

"Yeah…you like that, don't you?" she purred.

She ran her hand up his length a few times before licking it with her talented tongue. Naruto's moans grew deeper as she teased the sensitive tip and squeezed the hardened base of his shaft. Then Usagi took the whole thing into her mouth, deep-throating him much to his pleasure and sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh you're so good at this, Usagi!" moaned Naruto, grasping her head and guiding her up and down his length.

Usagi purred softly as she bobbed along his member. Doing this was making her wet again, but her focus was Naruto's pleasure this time. She took each motion with thorough vigor, sliding her tongue along the whole length of his member and trying to hit every sensitive area. His moans grew louder as his cock twitched in her mouth. He was almost at his peak and with every second it drew near, Usagi sucked harder.

"Oh God! Usagi! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" he moaned.

The blond haired women slowed her rhythm, making sure she drew out the pleasure. Then she felt his cock tense in her mouth and in a powerful release, Naruto's member erupted in a strong climax.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" he grunted, throwing his head back as cum burst from his penis.

Naruto shot a pretty decent load. Usagi swallowed only part of it. She let the rest drip out of her mouth where she sensually wiped it up with her fingers and rubbed it on her breasts in a seductive display of sensuality. When it was over she crawled back on top of him and smiled in approval.

"Now we're even," she said with a sultry grin.

"I'd say so too," said Naruto with a content sigh, "Did you ever try this with Mamoru?"

"A few times," she said with a content sigh, "But we never put the effort into it I think we should have." A distant gaze fell on her face. Naruto smiled and caressed her cheek, helping to ease her mood. She and Mamoru were a sensitive subject, but that didn't mean they couldn't this to help with that.

"Well why don't we use this chance to work on that?" said Naruto, "Sometimes effort requires practice." His manly words brought another smile to Usagi's face. He knew just how to entice a girl away from troubled thoughts.

"Make each time count," she said with a playful tease, "Is that the philosophy we're going on here?"

"It's our first and only time. Why not make it meaningful?"

Naruto and Usagi shared a round of laughter and went back to what they were doing. They rose up so they were both in a sitting position. Here they made out again and explored their naked flesh. Their skin was sweaty from the first round, making every muscle and contour smooth to the touch. They still had some sexual energy to work off and in the spirit of making it count they pulled out all the stops.

Usagi stroked his cock with her hand while kissing along his pectoral muscles until he was hard again. Once he was ready, she rose up and hooked her legs around his torso. Naruto held her by the hips and guided her down onto his cock. With a firm thrust, his dick was buried in her pussy again and they started rocking their bodies in a hard, fervent rhythm. Moans of ecstasy filled the area. Lips wrestled and hands roamed as their bodies bounced to the pace. Their lust had been unleashed and worked off as much as possible.

Using the mats to their advantage, Naruto and Usagi playfully wrestled their bodies in a variety of ways. Naruto rolled her on her side and thrust into her at an angle while her legs curled around him in a fetal-like position. Then he grabbed her by the shins and rose her legs high into the air while he plowed into her with great vigor. Usagi also showed off her flexibility, reaching up and pulling him down so he hovered over her with her knees bent over his shoulders. It allowed them to kiss while his cock probed deeply into her cunt. Then Usagi took charge, flipping Naruto on his back and riding his cock while she leaned over and kissed him. From here she leaned back and gyrated her hips along his length at a strong pace, further building towards another climax.

It was quite the workout. The two dedicated hero's pushed the limits of their bodies. Deep moans and hard grunts filled the room as they indulged in pleasure. They went at it with strength and vigor, enjoying every blissful sensation. Lust drove them as they neared their sexual peak. They switched positions one last time. Usagi was now standing up, leaning against the punching bag while Naruto was behind thrusting into her. Their last climax was coming strong and they sought to have it together.

"UH-UH-UH-OH BLOODY FUCK!" moaned Usagi, holding on tightly to the punching back as her body rocked to each of Naruto's thrusts.

"UH-UH-USAGI-UH-I'M CUMMING! I'M GOING TO CUM!" said Naruto through his hard grunting.

"UH-UH-ME TOO ! UH-OH GOD-UH-LET'S DO IT TOGETHER! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING SOON! OH IT'S SO GOOD!"

Naruto tightened the grip he had on her ass, thrusting harder as the feeling drew near. He reached forward with one hand and grasped her swaying breasts while Usagi bucked her hips harder with each thrust. Sweat poured off their bodies. Hot sensations intensified as their orgasms drew near. And after a few more powerful thrusts, they felt it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock in as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" cried Usagi, her whole body tensing as her orgasm hit.

Naruto's dick penetrated all the way to her cervix as he shot his load into her depths. The warm feeling inside her fueled Usagi's climax as well. Her inner muscles tensed hard, sucking up every drop while throbbing sensations of sexual bliss surged through her body. It was an intense end to an intense experience. And as their naked bodies collapsed onto the mat, they shared one a kiss to cap off such an amazing moment.

Naruto watched as she laid herself over his legs a bit, her breasts on the carpet and then slowly breathed against his cock, it twitching at the feeling of the warm air brushing against it. The feeling was very pleasurable to him. He looked at her face, which was slightly hidden beneath the hair.

The feeling of her blowing against his cock was something that excited him, to feel her hot breath around it was something that he hadn't yet experienced… to tell the truth, he had just been initiated in the world of sex.

Usagi looked at Naruto's cock with a look of surprise on her face as it grew a little, making her eyes wider then before as it seemed to have become even longer when she was sure that he would be at his maximum size, but her eyes literally fell out when she could swear that she saw his balls become larger then before… What in the name of God and the rest of the gods is going on here? This is inhuman… they don't suppose to grow like this, in front of my eyes… come on Usagi, make yourself useful at last and get to licking him…with resolve shining in her eyes she slowly reached out and grabbed his shaft and was amazed at the heat that it made her feel. It didn't look that hot, but his body temperature could just be higher then normal.

She licked it with care, taking a very soft touch with the tip of her tongue against the head, only to find that it didn't feel so hot on her tongue and then started to slowly lick it up and down, Usagi licking his cock awfully slow, causing him to look very relaxed, the feeling of Usagi's tongue on his cock being stimulating enough, that tempted her to join in, but she would get her turn later on.

Usagi was surprised at the taste of Naruto, the taste being slightly similar to something that she had eaten. The taste of cum had been all over his cock and she could feel the thing inside her mouth seemingly move around, as if it had a will of its own. He looked to be getting pleasure from this, because he was stroking her hair quite fast, his hands looking cramped to her and making her feel the strain on his muscles as he grabbed her head and brought it to suck on one side of his cock and she did that dutifully, making him experience the sucking sensation, making him feel the sensation pretty well, though two women doing the same to both sides would have been hadn't felt so good ever in his life.

The feeling of her sucking on his flesh made him look at her good for the first time. He could feel the burning lust within her body, focused on her pussy and her entire body being filled with that same lustful energy. He looked at her sucking on his cock and seeing some of that energy being drained and immediately being refilled. I guess that this will be pretty tragic… I think that this will be pretty intense… he looked at her as she licked the underside once again and then stopped at his balls and began licking the sack where they were in with great care, making sure that the entire sack was well cleaned and then looking at him and then licking her way to the tip of his cock, she began to open her mouth and allowed him to access her mouth, making the feeling that he was now experiencing to one of the most heavy of his life, making him look at her with wide eyes, surprise showing in them and making him feel the warmth of her mouth around his cock. He looked at her with his eyes looking straight at her and then groaning as his cock bumped against the back of her throat and then felt her gagging, but she was unable to let him go further in her mouth, not having learned how to suppress her gag reflex.

The feeling of him in her mouth was odd, but she learned to get used to it, making room in her mouth to try and accommodate his entire cock. He could probably feel that she was experienced, and a bit nervous, but she tried her best, and it was her best that counted. The feeling that I feel for him is love and lust.  
Naruto looked at her, making her feel the heat of his glance and moved her head down further, allowing more of his cock to go into her mouth and making her feel his length more then ever as her lips closed tightly around his cock's head and then tried to get more in her mouth, but her throat felt bad every time that she tried to force it, almost beginning to throw up thanks to her forcing it.

The feeling of Usagi's mouth around his cock made it very pleasurable for him as he looked at the woman who was now busy with trying to get his seed to come out in her mouth, to taste it presumably, but he wasn't a mind reader. Usagi felt how the tip of his cock shuddered slightly as she laid her tongue on it and then began to move the tongue around. She looked at Naruto, whose face was red and she grinned softly, the cock in her mouth being sucked by her now with all the suction that she could muster, it being close to an orgasm for Naruto.

The feeling o that was now rushing through his body made him feel so very good that it made him shudder a few times and then began to look at Usagi and said: "I'm coming." She looked at him and gave a sound that she knew and that she would catch it in her throat.

The feeling that coursed through his balls was like molten lead was being poured through them, making him feel so very good while also being in agony. He looked at Usagi whose eyes had grown wide but the feeling was still so good that he did not even wonder as to the reason why her eyes were so wide.

The feeling of cum flowing into her mouth in such high-volume spurts was something that she had never experienced and was forced to let go of his cock soon after her mouth was full, making her look at the cock which sent a load into her face, then another, then another, until it was spent. Her head went back to it once her mouth was empty by swallowing, but the damage had been done. Usagi's face was now covered in cum.

Usagi's brain marvelled at the sensation of feeling him inside of her. The feeling that made her do this. The feeling of his cock inside her made her feel really happy for some reason, and she was giggling by the time that it went in entirely.

The feeling was indescribable, the burning sensation within her at the intruding member of Naruto's body was making her feel a very hot warmth in her lions, it spurring her on to go and grind her hips against his cock, thus moving it around in her. The feelings that it made bloom within Naruto's body were different, as she seemed to be a sensual creature to him, feeling her warmth around his cock and making him feel so deliciously agonised that he didn't want it to stop. He looked at Usagi for a few moments, then kissed her lips, faintly tasting some of his own cum, but he didn't minds, instead needing to kiss her out of a sense of feeling that he would need to kiss her or else explode.

The kiss felt strange to her as the intensity that was within it made her feel the body heat of him being transferred into her, casing her to sweat, the feeling making her feel very good and very relaxed, even though the feeling of his cock inside her did not lessen anything to her body, making her want to achieve an orgasm.

The feeling that was within his body made his balls ache and the warmth around his cock made him feel so very hot. The feeling of her pussy muscles working to get him off was so damn hot that it made electricity run up his backside, only in a figural sense, but to him it felt like she was deliberately doing this. The feeling that there would be an eruption like never before was becoming a truth to him and he looked at the woman who was groaning at the feelings that he was doing within her as she slowly slid up and down on his cock, it being slick with her juiced, his dick being slick with the juices, and a bit of precum form his cock. There was a feeling within their bodies, which was the same. The feeling of unbridled lust was the same, and they needed it at the moment.

The feeling of his cock grinding inside of her made her feel like there was a good amount of power building up within her body, making her feel so damn good that the orgasm was just out of reach for her. She could feel every bit of his cock within her pussy, making her feel so damned good that she just felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil just for this pleasure.

The orgasm came over her, the feeling of the chakra making her feel so good that her pussy walls contracted as stars erupted behind her eyes, making her black out from the emotional overload, making Naruto feel the pressure on his cock, coupled with the rubbing on his cock, which made him come, just in the moment that Usagi rolled off him by slumping to the side. But she was not done yet. Nartuo not being done decided to re-enter her once again. With out any warning hr shoved himself into her.

Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Usagi, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being full from Usagi before thrusting back in. Usagi moaned into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, almost as if telling him he wouldn't be able to leave until she reached her peak. Usagi moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again but before he could slide back in Usagi flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Usagi rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him, both loving the new level of pleasure this brought. The moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Usagi was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling her into the kiss, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined.

He noticed that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that every time that their bodies met as she forced herself up and down that he could feel a little shiver that wracked her body. Slowly he began to give thrusts towards her own thrusts and they settled into a rhythm that was satisfaction to the both of them. She looked at him and then could feel his skin against her, the skin, being sweaty and seemingly slick. She could see every whisker mark on his cheek starting to flare and he got a wild look in his eye and he started to growl, a primal sound that made her want to come straight away. The sound made her think of a wild animal and she wanted to experience the same animalistic passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment., his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could feel him getting bigger something and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

Naruto himself felt odd. It felt like his body wanted to do something and h growled at the sensations began to take over what little normal thoughts he had, and became lost within the passion., not noticing that there would be some nails that grew and that there would be some scratch marks on Usagi's back the next morning.

He came with a fierce growl, the sound reverberating in her ear. She immediately got off him, not wanting to get pregnant since she would have no money to support the child and Naruto might eventually get killed due to her father connections, leaving the child without a father. She felt his semen come out of his cock and splash against her belly, the white liquid making it all wet as she came don once again and then felt his cock against her stomach and his stomach as he came, creating a sticky mess between their bodies.

She grinned and said; "That felt good didn't it?" she moved her fingers to her pussy, letting one slip in and felt it going inside her, moving around and pleasuring her. She was about to come soon and she could feel the orgasm on the horizon as her fingers began to stimulate her pussy with movements that no man ever could do with his cock. Naruto just lay there panting as he could feel the orgasm go away. He could still feel her slick skin against his as his semen was still on his skin. She shivered as an orgasm took over her body, caused by her ministrations. She looked at the blue eyes and then said: "I hope you've recovered a little bit because I want a little treat and there's no way you are going to not let me have it…"

She rolled off him, falling off the couch with a loud thump. She got up once again. feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own cum. She savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the couch. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Usagi. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the blond pubic haired. Usagi moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Usagi was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Usagi… I'm going to come…" Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock.

Naruto felt his cock grew hard once again. Naruto brought her close to him, then Naruto grabbed his still slick cock, then pressed it against her asshole, rubbing it against it for a moment, before pushing in, causing Usagi's eyes to shoot open at the pain in the rectal area, then begin to scream; "GODDAMN IT THAT HURTS!" she was not used to anal, it was something she never felt like doing with any male.

Naruto was not perturbed by the scream, though his ears hurt a bit. The feeling of tightness around his cock was too good to loose, and he pressed on, letting his cock go deeper inside her ass, making her scream obscenities, Usagi could feel something big in her ass, and knew immediately that it was Naruto., but the pain was too goddamn much to handle for her. She screamed out in pain because it was the only thing that she could do, since his hands kept her body to the ground, giving him enough power to do just whatever he wished, without her struggling. She didn't resist, but cursed his name instead,Naruto could feel himself going inside her deeper and deeper, and he didn't care for her screams once. He could feel him getting closer to having his entire length inside her, it being pretty painful to handle for him at the moment, since her ass was so tight, but it proved to be an extremely good way to getting himself off, because now, he could hear her cries of pain and imagined himself to be able to make her come by just shoving more and more of his cock inside her, making her feel it to its full extent. She struggled a bit, making it all the more delightful for him, though he didn't do much more then that.

The feeling of tightness continued until she stopped struggling and he was entirely inside her. The feeling of her ass around his cock was something that he would like to experience more then once, but if he did it too much, her mind might shatter form the pain that it would cause. The feeling that he would almost come was on his mind now, with him looking at her like she was just something to amuse himself could feel himself coming, muttering to her that her ass was wonderfully tight, before he came inside her, his semen shooting into her ass. The feeling that there was something filling her ass was something that she didn't like, it being quite uncomfortable to her. The feeling that it seemed to evoke within her was something of disgust, but when he pulled out, she sighed a sigh of relief, though her ass was bleeding a bit, because of the large object that had been forced into it.

For a moment they lay on the mat catching their breath. Naruto let out a content moan while a smile never left Usagi's face. Naruto was a lot of things, but she had no idea he could be so sexual. It helped vindicate the attraction she once felt for him. This experience was just what she needed to clear her head. She had enough issues with Mamoru and feelings like this helped set her mind and body at ease.

"You're a damn good lover, Naruto…damn good," said Usagi with a content sigh.

"Thank you," smiled Naruto, "You're not so bad yourself."

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**Sorry if this sucked**_

_**like i said i dont know anything about Sailor Moon**_

_**so just review**_


	10. Ikki Tousen

_**Sonsaku Hakufu **_

_**Shoukyou**_

_**Ryomou Shimei**_

_**Roshuku Shikei**_

_**Ryofu Housen**_

_**Kakouen Myousai **_

_**Kaku Bunwa**_

_**Chinkyuu Koudai**_

_**Shiba'i Chuutatsu **_

_**Ten'i**_

_**Kyocho Chuukou**_

_**Ukitsu**_

_**Kan'u Unchou**_

_**Ryuubi Gentoku**_

_**Chouhi Ekitoku**_

_**Chou'un Shiryuu**_

_**are todays girl**_

_**and their are some amazing authors who have done great Ikki Tousen And Naruto cross overs**_

_**look for them**_

_**Chapter Ikki Tousen**_

In the world of Ikki Tousen, while almost at every time of the year the schools were fighting for control for the land. Their was a unspoken treaty to happen every once a year. Every year on one day all the school will go to the hot springs and relax. The hot springs were seperate so that means that guys stayed on side while the girls stayed on the other. Believe it or not, the hotel was also spilt so that no guys would ever come to the womens side. That didn't mean guys didn't try to sneak a peak at the naked girls on the other sides. When this first happen the girls would kill the guys that sneak a peak at them. So now in this modern times guys knew not to sneak a peak at the girls, unless they wanted to die or they could get a way with it.

It was that time of the year again. Naruto who was sent to this new land. In case people want to know how he was sent their it was the same method done in the Hakufu chapter, if you havent read it check it out. The only difference is that he's not dating Hakufu or staying with her in this chapter. During this time he spent here he met alot of great people. Ryofu Housen was a girl that he dated for some time, but broke it off as they had different views on many things. But after that he started to see Chou'un.

Chou'un was a amazing girl in Naruto eyes. She was funny and a great warrior too. They have been dating for about 10 months now, they started sleeping with each other 2 months ago and she moved in to his home a month ago. And during the time that they have been living together, Naruto found out a few interseting things about Chou'un. One is that she enjoys the funny feeling you got in your crotch when you sit on a dryer. Second was that she enjoys pizza. Thrid she enjoys to drink sake. Fourth was that she would walked around the house naked, unless she knew she was going out or had school that day. And last she was kinky in the bed.

But at the moment Naruto was in the male side of the hot springs wearing only a towel while some of the guys were trying to sneak a peak at the girls on the other side. The three guys that were trying to sneak a peak were Saji, Koukin, and Kakouton. While Naruto could only laugh at their attemptes, he laugh even harder when Koukin almost had his eye stab out by a sword. So naturally Naruto, had to talk to them.

" Having any luck?" Naruto teasing asked them. All they did was glare at them, and before he knew what had happen all three seem to have punch him into the air and towards the hot springs.

" Sorry Naruto." Koukin said before leaving the spot.

With Naruto he was slowly getting out of one the hot springs, with out knowing where he had landed so far. While Naruto was mumbling how he was going to get back at those threes, he failed to notice the stares of many girls on him.

" Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see Ryuubi behind him, naked and driping with water.

" Hey Ryuubi what are yo..." Naruto took a quick glance around the area to see that their was nothing but females their. All dangerous women's in their own rights. And Naruto knew one thing in that moment, he was a dead man. Not to long after landing Kakouen Myousai, had him tied up, naked, And right now they were talking about what to do with Naruto. Some were saying to kill him, some were saying they should do what they normally did in the past. Death by sex. This idea came from Kan'u which surprise every one since she doesn't seem the type to suggest something like that. All of them agree after Ryofu told them that Naruto could clone himself as many times So every girls was leading him to a different location in the hot springs to do what they had to with him.

_*** Chouhi Ekitoku ***_

Chouhi and Naruto met in a deep kiss. They just wanting to enjoy the feeling. As the kiss parted, Chouhi flashed him a sexy grin, still rubbing her fuck toys bare chest "Like what ya see?" she said, giving him a nice view of her large breasts. "Aw, don't be shy," purred Chouhi, parting from Naruto and getting off the bed.

"Chouhi?" questioned Naruto, bewildered by his friend's actions. Watching the naked woman approach him, he almost lost his balance. Chouhi looked so good naked. Her breasts were full, her body was perfectly figured, and he even noticed she had a small brown streak in the crown of hair over her pussy. It was hard not to be aroused by such a sight, but being the gentlemen he was, Naruto tried to keep his composure.

"Chouhi uh…" he began.

"Oh lighten up," she teased, "You act like you never seen a girl naked before."

"Well I…I just never expected you to be so comfortable with it," he said awkwardly.

"That was before she got herself fucked," remarked Chouhi, with a teasing grin on her face. That earned her a playful scorn from Naruto, but it was all in good humor. Plus in addition, it also made her more willing to explore her sexuality, becoming more open.

"I won't deny that," he sighed, "Guess it has affected me. Hell, it affects all of us." The couple met in another sultry kiss, hands roaming about their naked happened next made Naruto's eyes widen. With as sultry grin, Chouhi saunted over towards him, knocked the door shut with her hips, and slipped her arms around his neck. Pressing her naked body up against his, the young man was quickly enticed. He knew she had developed a very sexual side, but he had no idea it was this intense.

"What are you doing, Chouhi?"

"Oh…just thinking about this fantasy I've been wanting to try with your shadow clones," she grinned.

"Fantasy?" said Naruto, "You mean…"

"Don't be dense," she said, cutting him off, "If every guy can fantasize about doing two girls at once, why can't a woman fantasize about doing two guys at once? It's only fair. Hell, Ryofu did it and she sure as hell didn't complain." This shocked him, but Chouhi's sexy aura left no room for arguments as she playfully rubbed Naruto's manly upper body, pressing her naked flesh against him. Naruto was a little uncomfortable with the idea at first, but if it's what his friend wanted, then who was he to refuse?

"You serious?" said Naruto, wanting to be sure.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll make it up to ya later," she said with a wink, "Warriors honor." Smiling at the line he took directly from him, Naruto smiled.

"Good enough for me," he said. After that created one other shadow clone to appear for this event, Shadow Naruto. Looking at the sexy nude woman before him, it was impossible for any man to say no. And in the heat of his arousal, his hormones took over. In a show of raging sexual energy, Chouhi slid her tongue down Naruto's neck.

"Oh Chouhi," moaned Naruto in a fit of lust. Grasping her but, he captured her lips in a sensual kiss. Shadow Naruto remained near the bed, placing his trust in Chouhi for this sensual act. It was pure lust, different from when they kissed. But it was still an arousing sight. While Naruto groped her sexy butt, Chouhi went for his erect penis giving it a hard tug to turn him one even more. He was already so stiff, most likely because it had been a while since he got any action. Giving it a few playful strokes, Chouhi felt her arousal build.

"So hard so soon?" she grinned playfully, teasing the tip while he touched her breasts.

"Oh God!" he moaned. Taking his hand, he led her over towards the bed where she met up with Shadow Naruto. Caught between two naked men, Chouhi's pussy throbbed for action. Reaching out to them both, she drew them into her intoxicating spell, ready to get this party started. Chouhi, taking both their dicks and stroking them hard.

"You're too nice to me," smiled Naruto, rubbing one of her breasts.

"Aw, but what about me?" protested Shadow Naruto.

"Get on the bed and I'll take care of you too," assured Chouhi with a sexy grin, "After that…well, we'll just have to play it by ear now won't we?"

"Sounds good to me!" grinned the Shadow Clone, trusting his friend's word.

"Me too!" said Naruto, getting into the spirit as well as they prepared for their first romp. While Shadow Naruto propped himself on his knees, Chouhi bent over the foot of the bed, her sexy ass ready for Naruto's taking. Taking a firm hold of her butt, he guided his cock into her wet pussy. It was nice and tight, making Naruto grunt in contentment as he filled her pussy. And as he started slamming into her, Chouhi was rocked with waves of pleasure.

"Yeah! That's it! Do it harder!" she urged him while she was stroking Shadow Naruto's cock.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh it's so good, Chouhi!" grunted the winged mutant.

"Hey? What about Me?" moaned Shadow Naruto.

"Easy there, Clone. I haven't forgotten about you," she purred, licking the tip of his penis, "Now come on boy! Let's have some fun!" While Naruto slammed into her from behind, Chouhi grasped Shadow Naruto's cock and devoured it whole. His head fell back as he absorbed the hot feeling around his member, moaning as Chouhi slid her tongue along his length. She knew how to work his dick good, and with Naruto fucking her simultaneously she went at it even harder than usual. Sandwiched between the two men, Chouhi was fucked both ways, a dick slamming into her throbbing cunt while she worked another in her mouth. Bent over the bed, the two men eagerly groped her naked flesh. Naruto rubbed her sexy ass while Shadow Naruto fondled her large tits. Soon, Chouhi was moaning in delight, moving her body to the intense rhythm, begging for all the pleasure she could muster.

"Oh-uh-oh damn, Chouhi!" grunted Shadow Naruto, running his hands through her hair, "That's it! That's it!"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Chouhi! Oh-oh yeah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" panted Naruto, pounding his dick into her pussy even harder.

Chouhi let out a deep moan with Shadow Naruto's cock still deep in her mouth. Her panting grew more intense, feeling another orgasm building up. And as Naruto's flesh collided with hers and Shadow Naruto's cock so deep in her mouth, she was ready to explode. After slowing his thrusts down, Naruto held onto her ass and plunged into her one last time, penetrating all the way to her cervix as he emptied his load into her pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!"

"Mmmmmmm…OH MAH GOD!" cried Chouhi, removing Shadow Naruto's cock from her mouth so she could moan in delight. Feeling her pussy clamp down on Naruto's cock, Chouhi was rocked by another intense orgasm. It felt so good. It was a feeling she had been cut off from for too long. And now that she could experience it, she wanted to embrace it in every way possible. Collapsing over the bed, Chouhi was panting hard trying to catch her breath. But the two men showed her kindness, helping her towards the head of her bed so she could rest. Along the way, they continued to rub her naked flesh admiringly, making her smile warmly at the two men who were so eager to please her.

"God damn that felt good!" she panted, her pussy still dripping with cum from both men.

"Yeah…no kidding," panted Naruto, "That was really fun."

"And who's to say it's over?" purred the sweet loving tooth girl, flashing him a sultry smile.

"You mean there's more?" said a shocked Naruto.

"Of course," said Chouhi, hardly surprised, "You didn't think I would just stops there, did you?" Naruto had no idea Chouhi had so much sexual energy. But as she kissed both men, drawing them both into her sexy aura, it was hard to resist. "Come on you big studs!" she purred, ready for more, "Let's get down and dirty!"

"Oh man…" said Naruto, feeling he was in for a hell of a ride. From there, they played it by ear. Still hard from her sucking, Shadow Naruto got flat on his back while Chouhi straddled his waist, impaling her throbbing pussy on his hard dick. She was facing away so she could handle Naruto as well, who got up so Chouhi could work his member again, rubbing it between her large breasts in a hot tit fuck. They went at it like this until Shadow Naruto grabbed her ass and shot another load of cum into her pussy, letting out a deep moan of contentment. By then, Naruto was nice and hard again, so they tried something else.

Lying on her side, Naruto got behind her and began fucking her ass. He had no idea Chouhi would be up for it, but the half empty tube of lube she kept in one of the dresser made it clear that she liked to experiment. Soon, he was plowing into her ass hard while she faced her lover, kissing him passionately while she rubbed his cock. For the final round, Shadow Naruto and Naruto propped Chouhi in an upright position so she was sandwiched between them. Naruto was doing her ass while Shadow Naruto was pumping her pussy. By now, she was covered in hot sweat, moaning with delight as she was filled all the way with both dicks, building one last orgasm that they could all share.

"UH-UH-UH-UH-OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MAH GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! OH IT'S SO GOOD!" cried Chouhi, her naked flesh enmeshed with that of two sexy men.

"UH-UH-ME TOO! ME TOO!" grunted Naruto, loving the tight feeling of her ass around his dick.

"UH-UH-UH! SO AM I! I'M CUMMIN' TOO!" moaned Shadow Naruto, grabbing her breasts as his climax drew near. With Naruto's hands on her hips and Shadow Naruto's on her breasts, the two men plowed into her with one last thrust, letting out deep moans as they filled her with their hot cum. It sent Chouhi over the edge as well, her whole body contracting to the feeling as her most intense orgasm yet consumed her body.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" she cried into the night.

"CHOUHI!" both men gasped, savoring the sweet bliss of having this beautiful woman. When the feeling subsided, they all collapsed onto the bed, with the Shadow clone vanishing away. Chouhi's lower areas were sore from so much hard fucking, but it was worth it. Lying between both men, she smiled in contentment, thankful she could enjoy such wondrous pleasures. Her world had been thrust opened and everything felt so different now. And she wasn't afraid to embrace it.

"You boys are too good to my," she gasped.

"Anything' for you," said Naruto with a husky grin, giving her a deep kiss. As they lay together in a naked heap, Naruto couldn't help but admire Chouhi's afterglow look. She was something else entirely. And no matter how many people saw it, they could never get over that smile of hers.

_***Shiba'i Chuutatsu, Ten'i * **_

Ten'i was walking into the shower stalls of the hot springs. With the gentle sound of running water, steam surrounded her body. Yet she pressed forward through the muggy area, navigating through the steam until she saw a figure in the corner.

"Hello wet, sexy man," she purred seductively. There he was, Naruto in all his naked glory showering under a hot torrent of water. Ten'i's lips parted slightly as she gazed at his well sculpted form, running her eyes down his muscular upper body and settling on his butt. He looked even better than his center fold, making her feel very moist between her legs.

"Oh…so hot."

The sight becoming too much for her, Ten'i, completely naked, the steam collected on her smooth skin. Her clit throbbed as the wetness in her pussy mixed with the muggy environment. It was a world dripping with sex and the hot archer was eager to capture it. Step by step, she closed in on the naked man still showering before her. His manly flesh was so inviting. Every muscle was sculpted to perfection, just waiting for Ten'i to devour. But just as she was about to reach out a grasp his flesh, the young man abruptly turned around and faced her.

"Hey," he said with a casual smile. " So you find me... this is were you told me to meet up with you right?" Ten'i blushed under his gaze. Getting a full view of his manly chest, handsome face, and big dick made the wetness between her legs all the more unbearable.

"I know," she said playfully, reaching out and tracing her finger along his chest.

"Oh? And so you'd wanted to be here in a hot, steamy shower stall?"

"No," said Ten'i, moving in closer, "I want to be in a hot, steamy shower stall with a hot naked man." Snaking her arms around his neck, Ten'i pulled him into a hot, sensual kiss. Naruto didn't fight it as her naked skin pressed against his. He eagerly kissed back, feeling her tongue slide into his mouth and wrestle with his. Taking her into his powerful arms, Naruto slid his hands down Ten'i's womanly curves, letting the water from the shower cascade between them as he gripped her ass. The young archer let out a deep moan, craving more as she felt his hot flesh against hers.

"Mmm…so now that you're here, what are you going to do?" said Naruto in a husky tone.

"What do you think?" smiled Ten'i, pulling his naked body closer, "I'm going to fuck you."

Sliding her hand down his chest and along his abs, Naruto let out a deep moan as his dick stiffened to the touch of the hot woman. Ten'i flash a sultry grin, giving his member a firm stroke. Working his hands up the curves of her womanly body, Naruto grasped her beautiful face.

"Oh Ten'i…" he said in a sexual daze.

"Yeah!" purred the hot girl, "You like that, don't you?"

"Ohhhhhh!" moaned Naruto, "God I want to fuck you, Ten'i."

"Is that true?" she said playfully. Naruto answered by grasping her breast and giving her nipple a firm pinch. Ten'i moaned in delight, the hot feeling between her legs growing all but unbearable.

"Does that answer your question?" grinned Naruto.

"Good enough for me!" said Ten'i in a hungry tone. Capturing his lips in a hot kiss, Ten'i grunted in a fit of sexual hunger. Naruto grew more fervent as well, grabbing both her breasts and working them in a hard, circular motion. His hardening dick rubbed against her naked skin, eager to fill her depths. And as the torrent of water soaked them both, Ten'i kicked her little fantasy into high gear.

"Come on! Let's do it! Give me your big cock! I want to feel it inside me!"

With a husky grin, Naruto grabbed her by the ass and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Ten'i instinctively spread her legs, wrapping them around his torso and holding onto his neck for leverage. And with his hot, manly muscles pressing against her naked flesh, Naruto slowly lowered the sexy archer onto his erect dick.

"YES!" cried Ten'i, her head flying back as Naruto's hard member filled her, "That's what I want!" With a hungry grunt, Naruto squeezed her ass and kissed down her neck as she worked her body up and down his dick. Ten'i squealed in delight as his cock thrashed inside her cunt, filling her in all the right ways. This was her fantasy and she wanted Naruto to fuck her in the way she loved. The shower kept running, the hot water drenching their naked bodies as they grinded together in a mesh of naked flesh. Ten'i held on tight, digging her nails into his back as she panted to the intense rhythm. Naruto lifted her with amazing ease, working her onto his dick with skill only possible in the mind.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-yes! YES! Fuck me, Naruto! Fuck me!" she cried, the hot sensations coursing through her body.

While Ten'i moaned in delight, Naruto hungrily kissed her cleavage, sucking on her tits as he pinned her against the wall and kept working her body up and down his dick. The rhythm intensified as Ten'i's body bounced to each thrust. He thrust his dick in so deep she thought he would tear her insides. Ten'i loved every minute of it. Fucking Naruto was even better than she ever thought of. Feeling her climax build, Naruto released her from his grip and turned Ten'i around so his dick was rubbing against her ass. Pressing her hands against the wall, she braced herself for entry, her soaking pussy so moist from such hard fucking.

"Okay Ten'i. I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll be screaming the rest of the day!" said Naruto intently.

"Oh yes! Give it to me! Give it to me NOW!"

Gripping her ass firmly, Naruto thrust his cock back into Ten'i's tight pussy. Grunted hard, his hot flesh slammed against hers as he sent the hot blonde into a world of ecstasy. Closing her eyes, Ten'i moaned in delight, bucking her hips to each powerful thrust. Reaching around, Naruto cupped her breasts as he worked his cock into her hot depths, savoring the tight flesh around his member. The pace of their fucking intensified, their hot bodies rocking as the water cascaded down their naked skin.

"UH-UH-UH-UH-OH FUCK YEAH! UH-OH I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" cried Ten'i in delight.

"UH-UH-UH-OH YOUR HOT SEXY SLUT! I'M CUMMING TOO!" grunted Naruto, squeezing her breasts as he slammed his cock in as far as it would go.

Crying out in ecstasy, Ten'i arched her back as her pussy clamped down on Naruto's cock, unleashing waves of pleasure throughout her being. Penetrating all the way to her cervix, Naruto let out a deep grunt as he filled her cunt with his cum, mixing with her womanly juices in a sea of bliss. Ten'i was in heaven. Naruto had fucked her so hard and thoroughly. It was the perfect. Even when Naruto left for a few minutes. When she started hearing turned towards the corner, Ten'i saw two figures approach her. She recognized one as being the still wet and naked Naruto. And standing beside him was a mischievous looking Shiba'i, wearing a tight leather corset, crotch-less thong panties, and leather heels that extended all the way up her thighs.

"Shiba'i?!" exclaimed Ten'i, her eyes widening at the sight.

"The one and only," she said with a sultry grin. Ten'i didn't know what to think. On one hand, it was a good thing she wasn't fuming for her leaving with out. But on the other, she had that look in her eye Ten'i knew all too well. And while she knew that Shiba'i had a some what S&M type, she seemed very comfortable at the moment. Before Ten'i could do any more, she lost control of her body. A hot surge of pleasure shot up through her being, putting Shiba'i firmly in control of the naked archer as she cupped her face and sensually liked her lips.

"You really want to fuck him?" she said mischievously, "That's just fine. But this time it's my fantasy!" No longer in control, Ten'i submitted without putting up a fight. Shiba'i captured her lips in a wet kiss, shoving her tongue into the warriors's mouth. Letting out a soft moan, Shiba'i grabbed one of Ten'i's breasts while slipping her hand between her legs, fondling her wet folds.

"Oh my God!" she cried, unable to fight the feeling.

"Yeah…that's it you horny little bitch," grinned Shiba'i, "You want more, don't you?"

"Yes…" she gasped.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" said Shiba'i, gripping her breast harder and shoving her fingers into Ten'i's cunt.

"I said yes!" cried the hot archer.

With no control, Ten'i got on her hands and knees, her ass pointed towards Naruto who watched with a smile like any psychic manifestation should. Propping himself on his knees, Naruto gripped her firm butt and rubbed his hard cock on her outer folds, which were still dripping with fluids from the last round.

"Oh…oh fuck!" cried Ten'i in a daze. With a hard thrust, Naruto began fucking her again, slamming his pelvis into her hot flesh. Ten'i moaned in delight, her body rocking in a hard rhythm without her doing it. Shiba'i was the one in control now and she was the one having the fun.

"Now eat me out, bitch," ordered Shiba'i, getting up on her knees and shoving her pussy into Ten'i's face.

"Mmf!"

Not having a choice, Ten'i began licking Shiba'i's tender folds as Naruto fucked her hard from behind. While she couldn't control her body, she could experience everything as if it were real. She didn't know if she could wake up at this point. Shiba'i seemed to be the one in charge now.

"Oh-oh-ohhhhhh yeah!" moaned Shiba'i, swaying her head to the sensation, "That's it, Ten'i! Deeper! Show me what a hot bitch you are!"

Following her command, Ten'i flicked her tongue in and out of Shiba'i's vagina, teasing her clit and probing her depths. She was really getting into it, even if she wasn't in control. Shiba'i was certainly enjoying herself and her fantasy Naruto was getting the job done.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-I'm about to cum!" grunted Naruto, slamming into Ten'i's cunt hard.

"Just a little while longer," moaned Shiba'i, holding Ten'i's head to her pussy, "Make the bitch earn it!" With a deep grunt, Naruto worked his cock harder, rocking Ten'i's body 'i had total control over him. And he would cum when she thought the time was right.

"Mmf! Mmf! Mmmmmmm!" moaned Ten'i, still probing Shiba'i's pussy.

"Oh yeah! Oh God that's good!" moaned Shiba'i, "You want him to cum in you, Ten'i?"

"Mmmmmmmmm!" was all she managed to get out.

"I'll take that as a yes," grinned Shiba'i, "I think you've earned it." With one more hard slam, Naruto climaxed into Ten'i's hot cunt. Letting out a deep moan, the hot warrior panted hard, listening to the strong man's deep moans. It didn't get her to cum, but she still felt the sensations in this world of the mind.

"Damn she's got a nice pussy," said Naruto, teasing her folds.

"Oh really?" said Shiba'i, "Why don't I see for myself?" Suddenly, Ten'i felt her body move on its own. Still on her hands and knees, she was now facing Naruto with Shiba'i behind her. It was strange, but Ten'i went with it. If anything, she was getting into it.

"Hmm…you're right," said Shiba'i playfully, "I think I'll taste it too."

"Go ahead," said Naruto huskily, "I made it nice and wet for you."

"That you did," she smiled, "And for that you deserve a reward. Ten'i, suck him!"

"Oh yes…" said Ten'i, her tone deeply sexual as she eyed Naruto's dick. A grin formed on Shiba'i's face. Ten'i was getting into the spirit. Still in control, she made Ten'i take Naruto's dick into her mouth. It was a little soft from all the fucking, but it stiffened up again as the hot girl bobbed her head along his length.

"Ohhhhhhhh yeah!" grunted Naruto, gripping Ten'i's head as he humped her face.

Rubbing Ten'i's still soaking cunt, Shiba'i leaned in and licked her wet slit. This made Ten'i moan, prompting her to do it again. Spreading her folds, Shiba'i tasted the hot blonde's wet insides, licking up a mixture of her womanly juices and Ten'i's cum.

"Such a horny slut," said Shiba'i in a sultry tone, "I think she deserves a good spanking!"

Shiba'i retrieved a leather S&M whip and stood up on the bed. Ten'i knew it was coming, but she didn't have the capacity to do anything about it and kept sucking Naruto's dick.

"Time for some real fun, little bitch," purred Shiba'i, stroking the whip.

With a hard 'thwack,' Ten'i tensed as she felt the hard leather impact her ass. She gasped a bit, Naruto's dick still in her mouth. But Shiba'i was far from finished.

"Hey! Keep sucking him off, Ten'i," she ordered, "Or you'll just get more."

"Mmf!" she replied, Naruto thrusting his dick deep into her mouth. In a sexually charged mind set, Shiba'i kept slapping Ten'i's ass. The echoes of her tender flesh being hit by the hard leather reverberated throughout the area. The fluids in Ten'i's pussy dripped with arousal, every sensation controlled by Shiba'i. TWACK!

"Oh my God!" cried Ten'i to another hit just before Naruto shoved his dick back into her mouth. Once her ass was reddened with welts, Shiba'i playfully set her heal upon her ass in triumph, enjoying the control she had over the rowdy girl.

"Such a nice bad girl," purred Shiba'i, "I think you deserve more." Ten'i's eyes widened with amazement, not knowing how much more she could take. But it was too much fun for Shiba'i to pass up. She kept doing her duties, giving Naruto a good round of oral sex while Shiba'i retrieved a large dildo from the wall.

"You've got a great ass, Ten'i," said Shiba'i, softly rubbing the reddened welts, "Bet you'll enjoy this too." Spreading her tight butt cheeks, Shiba'i rubbed the phallic toy against her hole. Ten'i gasped, trying to say something. But with Naruto's dick still in her mouth, she was powerless.

"Yeah…take it all!" grinned Shiba'i, sliding the dildo into her ass.

"Mmmmmmmmmf!" moaned Ten'i. The pain was sharp at first, but thanks to Shiba'i's, it was soon replaced by pleasure. The hot women started working it hard, giving Ten'i's sexy ass a few swats along the way. She let out a few muffled moans, but made it clear she was enjoying it. Working it harder, Shiba'i plunged the dildo into Ten'i's ass while vigorously fingering her pussy. All the while, she kept sucking Naruto's dick with increasing fervor, the sexual energy driving her. And he was loved every minute of it.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh yeah! Oh yeah! God you're such a hot slut, Ten'i!" grunted Naruto, running his hands through her blonde hair.

"That she is," grinned Shiba'i, working the dildo in her ass harder, "What do you say we give her a grand finish?"

"Hell yeah!" grinned Naruto.

Taking his cock out of her mouth, Naruto adjusted Ten'i so he could thrust his dick between her large breasts. Shiba'i was still fucking her ass with the dildo, only now she was free to cry out like she wanted.

"UH-UH-UH-OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCKING YES!" she moaned out, scrunching her breasts together as Naruto slid his dick between them.

"Yeah! That's it, Ten'i! Cum! Cum like the bad girl you are!"

Panting heavily as her body moved on it's own to the rhythm, Ten'i drooled in a sexual daze as she neared her peak. Shiba'i controlled every last detail, working the dildo in her ass harder while Naruto was on the brink, fucking her tits. Ten'i may not have been in control, but she was enjoying it immensely. She had no idea Shiba'i was capable of this, but she didn't bother thinking about that as her final orgasm hit.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!"

Her ass tensed and her body arched, her pussy tightening around Shiba'i's fingers. In a wave of sexual release, Ten'i was inundated with hot pleasure. It was so intense that Shiba'i moaned as well, feeling her sensations via telepathy. And for the final push, Naruto shot his load onto Ten'i's face and breasts, covering her with his thick cum. When all was said and done, Ten'i collapsed onto the bed like a rag doll, her body still rocked with spasms. Covered in cum and swimming in ecstasy, it had been a hell of a fantasy even if it was a bit unorthadox.

"Oh fuck…oh fucking yeah!" she panted, "Damn Shiba'i! I had no idea you had such a dirty mind!"

"Well now you do," grinned the pale women, "Thanks for the fun."

_***Ukitsu***_

In a gentle display of affection and lust, she captured his lips in a deep kiss. It took a moment for Naruto to process her actions, but it didn't take long for him to return the feeling. The reservations that lingered quickly melted away in the presence of the beautiful goddess and he was soon trailing his hands along her hips in a show of passion and the kiss parted, they were still in an embrace and shared a warm smile. The choice had been made. They were going to do this. Naruto pulled Ukitsu in closer, hugging her shapely body close to his as he crashed his lips upon hers. No more words were needed and no more doubt lingered.

Their kissing grew more intense as tongues wrestled and lust flowed felt a strong heat between her legs. They started making their way over to the bed. Naruto attacking her exposed breasts with his lips. Her mocha colored breasts were large and nicely shaped. They offered a unique taste as he became drunk with lust.

"Oh Goddess…" gasped Ukitsu as hot sensations inundated her being. While he licked her breasts and sucked her tits, they reached the side of her bed. The weather goddess blushed. She rarely showed her sultry side, but in reality she was a very sexual woman. She had always enjoyed the intimate pleasures of the sex act and being deprived of them caused undue tension that she yearned to let out. And with Naruto, she yearned to let them out.

The bulge he had throbbed at her sensual tone. She sat on the bed with a look of sexual intent on her face. Drunk with lust, Naruto joined her and their bodies tumbled onto the bed in a wave of wet kisses. Ukitsu took the initiative, pinning Naruto on his back while she hovered on top of him. She let him explore her exposed flesh, grasping her butt and feeling up her womanly curves. She also did some exploring herself, admiring Naruto's well cut upper body and feeling her way around his hard muscles.

The need between them was growing. Naruto wanted her and Ukitsu wanted him. They were flushed with lust, craving the pleasures of the flesh. Ukitsu's hunger grew and she started kissing down Naruto's upper body. He leaned back, moaning at the soft trail of her lips. She highlighted every chiseled muscle along the way until she reached the bulge. Flashing him a sultry grin. Since Naruto was completely naked, his cock stiff with arousal. Ukitsu smiled and gently stroked his member, getting a strong response from the naked man before her.

"Oh yeah…" moaned Naruto.

"Mmm…so hard," purred the fighting goddess.

She ran her hand up along his shaft in a few firm strokes. Naruto relaxed to the feeling, enjoying the sensations that followed. Then she started licking around the tip, slowly took in the length of his member. Ukitsu let her lust drive her and started working his cock in her mouth.

"Oh that feels good!" grunted Naruto, throwing his head back at the intense sensation.

Ukitsu moaned at his approving words. She bobbed her head up and down his erect penis, licking and sucking his nicely sized dick. She ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft while firmly grasping the base. The erotic slurping sounds of her sucking filled the room and Naruto enjoyed every blissful sensation. He closed his eyes and moaned in contentment, running his hands through her elegant dark hair. She was getting so wet. Her pussy beckoned to be filled. Her legs rubbed together as the arousal intensified. Soon it became too much for her to bear.

"Mmm…" she moaned, giving his cock one last tease, "I'm so hot."

"I can see that," said Naruto in a husky voice.

She smiled at his manly words and crawled back on top of him where they met in another deep kiss. Naruto slipped his hands down to her hips, feeling between her legs and rubbing along her inner thighs. She was so wet and aroused. Ukitsu adjusted herself slightly so she could get a better feel. Naruto took in the sight.

Ukitsu was a beautiful woman, but she looked even better naked. Her ebony skin and voluptuous curves made her ever bit as divine as she always looked. Naruto also noticed the small crown of hair just over the folds of her pussy was just as dark as her hair just like her hair. He couldn't help but smile, feeling so lucky to share this moment with a good friend who just happened to have such exotic allure.

"Let's do this," said Ukitsu.

"Lead the way, Ukitsu," said Naruto as he caressed her elegant face.

Flashing Naruto a sultry glance, Ukitsu straddled his pelvis and positioned herself over his cock. His hands remained firmly on her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. The folds of her pussy were so wet with arousal. It had been too long since she had been filled by a man. Still holding the base of his shaft, she slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

"Ohhhhh Goddess!" she panted as she felt her walls stretched by Naruto's member.

"Damn you're tight!" grunted Naruto, "It really has been a while."

"Oh no! This is my first time! Broke my heymen during one of my spares!"

Ukitsu fell into a daze of lust and started riding Naruto's ridged cock to her delight. Breathing turned to panting as she dug her hands into his rough, six-pack abs and moved her hips at a fervent pace. Her hips gyrated against his naked flesh, working his cock inside her tight folds. She was graceful and elegant. It was like she was dancing atop him. Naruto was soon taken by this woman's beautiful expression of lust. He began matching her movements with upward thrusts of his own.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh Goddess! Uh-uh-oh goddess!" cried Ukitsu.

"Uh-uh-Ukitsu-uh-oh fuck!" moaned Naruto, "So-uh-so amazing!"

The pace of their fucking quickly intensified. Ukitsu gyrated her hips with greater ferocity, holding onto Naruto's torso as she rode out the intense pleasure. Naruto helped her work it, pushing and pulling her hips along with every thrust. His cock thrashed inside her, hitting the areas that hadn't been hit in a long time. Sweat consumed their bodies. Naruto's muscles glistened with perspiration, adding to the erotic feel of the moment. Ukitsu ran her hands along his chest, savoring the hot feeling. She let it all go and indulged in the wondrous pleasures sex had to offer.

Naruto and Ukitsu didn't drag it. Ukitsu craved her climax. She worked her hips harder, closing her eyes and panting hard as her orgasm drew near. It had been too long and she didn't want to wait. Naruto could tell she needed it and he was more than happy to oblige her. He could feel her insides contorting, showing that she was near her release. He thrust into her hard, stimulating every area he could find.

"UH-UH-OH I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! OH GODDESS!" she cried.

"Uh-uh-then do it, Ukitsu! You deserve it!" grunted Naruto, gripping her hips hard and thrusting into her wet cunt. Ukitsu leaned over and captured Naruto's lips as she rode his cock hard. Naruto slid his hands up her sweaty body, holding onto her as she neared her peak. After a few more movements along his hard length, she finally felt it.

"OHHHHHHHHHH GODESS!" she cried, closing her eyes and throwing her head back in delight.

"Oh fuck!" grunted Naruto, feeling her cunt tighten around his hard dick. It was the release she craved. Her body arched and her insides tensed as waves of pleasure surged through her body. So much yearning had built up in the long time since her last release. It felt really good to finally get it out of her system. When the sensations waned, Ukitsu needed a moment to catch her breath. She was now covered in a light layer of sweat, some of which was Naruto's. She gazed into his shrouded eyes with lustful content.

"That was…wonderful," she gasped, caressing Naruto's cheek and smiling in a content daze.

"Glad you enjoyed it," said Naruto as he traced his hands along her womanly curves.

"Mmm…you're a good man," said the fighter with a sultry purr, "But you deserve to enjoy it as well."

Ukitsu didn't give herself a lot of time to didn't get his climax and she was obligated to return the favor. They kissed and touched each other in a renewed daze of lust. Ukitsu rolled to her side, running her hands down his manly upper body while he fondled her breasts. His dick was still rock hard and in need of a release. Never one to leave a friend hanging, Ukitsu pulled him on top of her for another round.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah!" moaned Naruto,"Oh that's so good!"

Ukitsu was now flat on her back with Naruto on his knees, grasping her lower thighs and holding her legs open while he thrust into her. The fighter watched his face contort in delight as worked his cock inside her pussy. She moaned as well, fondling one of her breasts while rubbing her clit.

Naruto rhythmically pounded into the tan beauty's pussy, grunting with each movement of his hips. Ukitsu's entire body was rocked every time he thrust into her, making her large breasts bounce to the rhythm in an erotic dance. She moaned and panted with him, arching her body hard every time his cock slammed into her. He kept at it until he was near his climax. When he felt it coming, he leaned over and propped himself on his arms while he rhythmically plowed into her tight cunt. He was almost there. The warm gaze of the beautiful goddess was nothing short of enchanting. She reached up and fondled his face while holding her legs apart, allowing him to penetrate deep.

"UH-UH-UH-OH GOD! I'M CUMMING! OH I'M GONNA CUM!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-that's it, Naruto! Uh-that's it! Harder! Do it harder! Fill me up!" panted Ukitsu.

Naruto's thrusting slowed as his cock twitched inside her tight folds. He closed his eyes and grasped the sheets in hard fists. And with one final thrust into the African goddess, his dick exploded in a burst of cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" he moaned, the intense release filling his mind and body with pleasure. With a content sigh, Naruto collapsed atop the naked Ukitsu. She grinned playfully and rubbed around the sweaty back muscles of his upper body. All the tension and stress she had labored over melted away in a profound moment of lust and affection. Naruto was a very special man and such an experience was a true wonder.

"Ready for more?" said Ukitsu in a sultry tone.

"Already?" said Naruto in a husky tone.

Naruto and Ukitsu laughed playfully as their romp continued. They rolled around on the floor, kissing and groping each others' sweaty bodies. Ukitsu hitch a leg around his waist and grinded her naked skin against his. Then Naruto slipped a hand between her slick folds, thrusting to fingers into her wet pussy and filling her with arousal. Soon, his cock stiffened up again and they were ready for more sex.

The playful spirit soon evolved into all out fucking. Naruto and Ukitsu unleashed their lust, going at it without reserve or regret. They had sex in a wave of new positions. They started off with Ukitsu on her hands and knees gripping the sheets while Naruto thrust into her from behind. Then Naruto pinned her on her stomach and plowed into her while pulling her hair back and slipping his finger into her mouth, which she eagerly sucked. Then he flipped her over and hitched both legs over his shoulders while rhythmically plowing into her. After that Ukitsu got on top and rode him while facing away, propping herself up by her hands and feet. It was sheer indulgence as they drowned in lustful pleasure. Naruto pushed himself to match Ukitsu's rough tastes, making sure she got the pleasure she deserved. And together, they dragged it out and enjoyed every second of it.

For the final round, Naruto and Ukitsu both sat upright with Ukitsu's arms and legs wrapped around his body while Naruto gripped her firm ass and worked their bodies in a fervent rhythm. Her sweaty skin rubbing against his each time her body bounced up and down his cock. Naruto guided her with every movement as he thrust into her hard for the final push. They were both nearing their peak. It was intense, rough, and passionate. All they needed to cap it off was a few more thrusts.

"UH-UH-UH-OH NARUTO! SO-UH-SO STRONG! YES! OH YES! I-I-I'M GOING TO CUM!" cried Ukitsu, tightening her hold on Naruto.

"UH-UH-ME-UH-TOO! OH FUCK! OH STORM!" grunted Naruto, holding on tight for the final push.

They stepped up the pace. Ukitsu forced her body down onto Naruto's cock with greater force, feeling him penetrate her to her greatest depths. Naruto closed his eyes and gasped hard. He wanted to hold out for her, but she was such an energetic lover. He was going to cum and he couldn't hold it back. Thankfully, Ukitsu finally reached her peak and in one final motion she threw her head back and let the rush overtake her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GODDESS!" she cried in delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" grunted Naruto as his body gave out to the ecstasy.

Ukitsu's tight pussy clamped down on Naruto's cock, releasing waves of pleasure up through the sweaty body of the fighting goddess. The tight feeling pushed Naruto's climax as well as his ridged member shot a load of cum into he depths. It was an intense experience. They both enjoyed every moment of euphoria. And when the feeling subsided, they capped it off with one last kiss. Ukitsu missed this feeling. It made her feel so happy and content. It was just what she needed. Naruto enjoyed it as well.

"Oh God…" moaned Naruto as he and Ukitsu collapsed onto her bed.

"Mmm…I needed that," purred Ukitsu, still catching her breath, "Thank you, Naruto."

"No…thank you," he smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

_***Kaku Bunwa***_

She turned around finally to look upon Naruto, smiling at him for a moment, taking in his form. There seemed to be nothing in the way that seemed to obstruct her view of him, as she looked at him, she could feel a distinct wetness between her legs, making her look at his organ and suddenly feel a dryness in her mouth as she looked at the organ of manliness, making her feel like she had suddenly gained a very dry throat., she looked at it for a few moments, looking at the way that she might be able to handle it, what she should do for him, but coming to a blank as she looked at it, no idea coming to her. "Anything you want me to do? I'm at a loss here…"

Naruto looked at her, seeing that she was truly at a loss of what to do, if the big question mark that seemingly had appeared above her head was any indication… he sighed slightly, looking at her for a moment, then deciding that there would have to be something that she would like. "How about I start licking you?"

She seemed to be surprised by that, knowing that most men would not do that. "Are you sure? I could also just go and lie down and you could have sex with me that way…" Naruto shook his head; "First thing I learned was that women are in need of pleasure and need to receive it first to get a good sense of dignity… and I just want to please someone, at least once, before I'm getting pleased." She gave him a wavering smile, making him look at her for a brief second, then laid down on the bed, making him look at her for a few moments, though she looked to be good for the moment.

_Well, he's a strange one. Usually men would just get inside me, come and then leave… Maybe, this time I'll be feeling satisfied too…_ she looked at him for a few more moments, deciding that there would be some more entertainment for her soon as she watched him go to her crotch, his hot breath tickling her skin for a moment, until it seemed that she was getting very hot down there and then could feel his tongue gently touching her pussy lips, making her eyes widen slightly and she mumbled; "What the?"

He could taste her for a brief instant, his tongue going over her lips and then into her pussy, making her say something that he didn't hear. He tasted her, her scent in his nose, her taste being like something that was a mix of juices that seemed to be strange to him. Her fleshy walls seemed to twitch as his tongue dove in deep, the feeling that it made him feel being like he was making out with her on the mouth, only that there was no tongue there…She could feel his tongue go inside her, wriggling like crazy, making her feel the sensations, like an eel had crawled into her pussy and was wriggling.

Naruto countined with hsi actions, and then decided to take a page out of Jiraiya's book and do a technique for sensations like this. He channeled chakra through his tongue and dove in, his tongue moving around like a mad thing, wriggling faster then before into her body, making her feel the sensation tenfold, since chakra was enhancing his body.

She could feel his tongue go inside her, making her feel good as the speeds at which it wriggled inside her were greater then anything she had felt before. The way that Naruto seemed to do her was simply out of this world, the way that his tongue twisted and turned inside her being good enough to make her give a cry of pleasure, her sweaty skin being sticky and her mouth feeling painful due to the moans that she had been making ever since Naruto had set to work on her, making her feel his tongue go all over the insides of her pussy.

He came away from her pussy, a victorious grin on his face as he looked at the panting woman who lay there and he smiled slightly at her and said; "Pretty good, eh? Now it's your turn…" he looked at her and then offered his cock to her, which was throbbing at the sight of her, wanting to release its burden that had been brought upon it by the manner that he had treated her with, the scent that she gave off sending impulses to his brain that he would need to mate with her within a short period of time or else go insane from lust…He looked at her and then smiled a vicious smile at her for the moment, looking at her and then pushing his cock against her cheek, an indication that he wanted her to suck on it.

She could feel his cock against her cheek and felt disgusted internally , but also wanted to feel the way that it would go in her mouth, hoping that she would be able to set the pace, and not have the man grab her head and make sure that she would be forced to take it deep in her throat, though she rather liked it,. She did not like it when he would force her to do that, she wanted to be the one in control, and not her sexual partner, though the idea of getting control over this man-beast seemed to be pretty impossible. She looked at Naruto, who seemed to look down upon her like she was some sort of possession to him., which she probably was, since there seemed to be nothing that would not be able to be gotten by him, his power seeming to be limitless, the way that he would move being the sole thing that kept her from just getting away. He was faster then her, probably even more powerful then her, and she was assured of the fact that he would be able to rip her apart like a deer should she give him any opportunity, so she moved her head side and let his cock gain entrance to her mouth, which she immediately shut tight, letting her mouth get used to the feeling of his cock. despite the way that the thing was inside her, she could still feel that it was large, large enough to make her swallow once, making her feel the pulsating blood within it, which made it retain its hardness. The feeling of the fact that she had a monster cock inside her mouth made her feel slightly uncertain, though she knew that she would be able to deep throat it without much of a problem.

She could feel the movement that he was going at, his cock going in and out of her mouth slightly, with her having opened her mouth to allow him easy access, while also creating some friction to stimulate him some more. She was a professional at it, having styled herself into becoming one through the use of banana's.

She could feel the thrusts into her mouth increasing, which ended with her grabbing his butt and then forcing him in her mouth, causing him to thrust in her mouth. The feeling of such a cock getting in her mouth was something that was quite nice according to her, the feeling being quite exquisite, should she figure out a name for it. It was just like you were eating a banana, but it was being thrust into your mouth and you could not crush it.

Naruto felt her mouth around his cock and he could not help but say; "Damn, it feels like you know what you're doing… You've got a really nice mouth, keep on sucking." She obliged, only because he could crush her like a walnut if he should choose to. The feeling that she would have died, had she not continued still hung in the air, the way that he looked at her being slightly scary to her, making her feel like she was the one taking advantage of him, not the other way around.

He could feel her way of handling this, thinking that she just needed him to come and then be done with it, since eh could sense that she didn't think that she would survive him, since he had shown to be like a sexual demon to her, which seemed to be some sort of turn-off to her, since she probably liked to be the aggressive one. The hair in his hands was soft and well cared for, the way that there seemed to be something about the indignant look on her face excited him as he thrust his cock into her mouth, almost breaking her neck when he held it vertically, causing her to get up in an odd angle from the bed, while still being used to satisfy his desires.

_Damn you and your big cock!_ she grumbled in her mind as she felt how her face was raped by this man, who seemed to be in total control of himself, dominating her. She did not like it when men dominated her, she had found out when he had entered her mouth roughly, forcing her to seat herself better or else face neck cramps in the next few minutes from being held in that way and getting a big cock rammed in your mouth, then into your throat. She usually liked it, but she had wanted to make it be a little less hard-core then it was at the moment., she hadn't had a clue at the moment, but the repayment that he asked was more forced then ever, the way that he was doing it seemed to border on abuse, though she knew that she shouldn't complain, since she had wanted to see what he got, and was now being 'rewarded' for her curiosity.

He could feel her throat around his cock, seeing the bulge in her throat as he looked at her neck, making a smirk come to his face and he said; "Now, you're going to receive my little gift, Kaku… here it comes!" and he could feel the pleasure overloading his nerves in his cock as she swallowed, a reaction that she must be afraid of what he might be able to produce. He could feel the hot fire build up within his balls, and then spread through his body, making him feel very sated, his cum coming out in huge volumes in her throat, making it directly go to her stomach, thus not allowing her to taste any.

"Now, taste some of my semen, Kaku…" and he pulled out, in a weird gesture to ascertain his dominance, a thought that would never had occurred to him, had it not been his darker side that had been influencing him at the moment. He looked at her and then watched as his cum came out from his cock and then hit her in the forehead, sending some of it in her hair, the next shot being against her chin, letting some of it splatter on the sheets.

She looked at his cock, closing her eyes as another jet of cum came out of it, covering her eyes with the sticky stuff, causing her to effectively become blinded by it. She looked at him and then smiled slightly, since the taste of his cum was pretty nice, making her rethink his opinion of him, and with her wanting more. She looked at Naruto for a few more moment, thinking about it, her eyes having been cleared of cum by her hand wiping it off. She thought about it for a moment, then decided to do something once again.

She grabbed his cock, putting it in her mouth once again, then feeling it harden once again and then began to put her tongue to use, while she got it back to hardness. She looked at him with a smile on her face, as best as that was achieved, with his cock in her mouth and then began to send sound vibrations through her mouth, making his cock vibrate slightly, probably causing some sort of reaction in him because his breathing had turned faster and more ragged.

The feeling that she had given him was something that seemed like it would never end, the feeling of it making him think about a good way to make sure that there would be another eruption in her throat once again that day. The way that he felt was like something wet and damp had clamped around his cock, which made it then vibrate, giving him tiny little pricks of pleasure, which ran all over his body, making him feel very nice. The feeling that there seemed to be something that he would need to do was overpowering. The feeling that there was another ejaculation coming was also overpowering and he could feel his teeth chattering, making a sound like he had been shivering. "Damn, you really are a cock-sucker, aren't you?"

He looked at her, with her looking up at him and trying to smile, the sound vibrations in her mouth increasing, making him feel the power of the vibrations and it was not long before he came, feeling the fire twist within his gut multiple times and then he could feel himself coming in her mouth, the way that she seemed to enjoy it adding to the sensation. He could feel himself being emptied within her mouth, watching her face distort slightly as she tried to keep it all in and he pulled out, letting the last strands of cum be shot at her face. She shivered a few times, making him smile slightly as he looked at her.

She looked at him, then felt her wet fingers, looking at him for a moment, then deciding that there will be a time that she and Naruto will share a bed and make love. She licked her fingers off, causing Naruto's cock to regain hardness.

He looked at Kaku for some time, then decided that his time should be more focused on the way that he would be able to make sure that there would be some regular intercourse. "Do you want to have my penis inside your pussy now, Kaku?"

She looked at him, giving him a scowl that looked like she had some anger management problems and then said; "Of course!" Naruto looked at her. He looked at her ass, seeing that she had a rather nice looked at her for a moment, then decided that it would be better for him if she would be fucked in her ass, so that she would be a bit more wild, or handled like she would be wild, the difference not really mattering to him at the moment as he looked at the woman, seeing that she was moving her ass to the side and then back, a sign that she wanted to feel him inside her. He put his cock against her pussy lips, which parted with easy, her slick cunt being lubricated by her own juices, making her look at him with an impressed look on her face; "You're really packing some stuff, big boy." Naruto smiled weakly at her, his intention to go in her ass not known to her at the moment. He thrust into her pussy until he could feel that his cock was well lubricated, giving her a massage on her ass, making sure that she wasn't suspecting anything like it and then whispered in her ear: "Are you enjoying this, Kaku?"

He looked at her for a moment, awaiting her reply and then pulled out of her, smiling slightly. She looked at him, seeing the smile and her eyes widened as she could feel his hand on her ass. "Hold on, you're not going to put it in my ass, are you?" he looked at her and then said; "Of course not! Why would I do the same as every man?" she looked to be offended by that, making him look at her with a grin on her face. "I'll let you know that no man has ever been in there!"

Naruto grinned at her and said; "Well the I won't enter in there either." And he pressed forwards, letting her feel the way that his cock was slowly inching into her pussy. She made a spluttering sound, almost like she had choked on her tongue, then a sound like a cat being strangled came from her throat. He looked at her, feeling how her body was around his cock, incredibly tight while still giving him some ability to move in could feel him inside her pussy, a totally unexpected twist to the entire thing, making her think about it with some shame in her mind, the way that he had just thrust in her pussy and the way that it hurt, like a burning pain that seemed to be unable to go away, the way in which he was now busy with making sure that her body was used to maximum potential.

She looked at the way that Naruto was moving, noticing the deep animalistic lust within his eyes, making him look to her like some sort of dark demonic being that was hell-bent on making sure that he would come inside the girl that he had just just thrust deeper into her, making her feel the cock into her body, making her feel very uncomfortable by the way that he had been shoved deeper in her pussy, the feeling that there would be nothing to be done against it was already sinking in with her.

She could feel it going into her bowels, filling her up, making her feel the way that it went in from his cock and then felt him slowly come out, a wet plop sounding, making her feel ashamed at the sound that it had made, that she had allowed him to use her like that, allowing her ass to be penetrated by him without her really resisting, something that she should have done., but hadn't seen the use for it, since the way that he had been moving was resembling of a snake or a fox, something that seemed to be brutal and swift, without a way of stopping it. She looked at him and then sighed deeply, knowing that she would not be able to get away from him, the feeling in her chest switching suddenly, the feeling of pain being pushed away, healed by something, and she settled into a content slumber.

_***Ryomou Shimei***_

She gave him a wavering smile, making him look at her for a brief second, then laid down on the bed, making him look at her for a few moments, though she looked to be good for the moment. Ryomou was a beautiful woman. Even though she knew it was wrong to do this, she knew it might of been away before she was given any sexual release. She looked at him for a few more moments, deciding that there would be some more entertainment for her soon as she watched him go to her crotch, his hot breath tickling her skin for a moment, until it seemed that she was getting very hot down there and then could feel his tongue gently touching her pussy lips, making her eyes widen slightly and she mumbled; "What the?"

He could taste her for a brief instant, his tongue going over her lips and then into her pussy, making her say something that he didn't hear. He tasted her, her scent in his nose, her taste being like something that was a mix of juices that seemed to be strange to him. Her fleshy walls seemed to twitch as his tongue dove in deep, the feeling that it made him feel being like he was making out with her on the mouth, only that there was no tongue there…She could feel his tongue go inside her, wriggling like crazy, making her feel the sensations, like an eel had crawled into her pussy and was wriggling.

Naruto countined with his actions, and then decided to take a page out of Jiraiya's book and do a technique for sensations like this. He channeled chakra through his tongue and dove in, his tongue moving around like a mad thing, wriggling faster then before into her body, making her feel the sensation tenfold, since chakra was enhancing his body.

She could feel his tongue go inside her, making her feel good as the speeds at which it wriggled inside her were greater then anything she had felt before. The way that Naruto seemed to do her was simply out of this world, the way that his tongue twisted and turned inside her being good enough to make her give a cry of pleasure, her sweaty skin being sticky and her mouth feeling painful due to the moans that she had been making ever since Naruto had set to work on her, making her feel his tongue go all over the insides of her pussy.

He came away from her pussy, a victorious grin on his face as he looked at the panting woman who lay there and he smiled slightly at her and said; "Pretty good, eh?"

" Now stand up Naruto." she commanded to Naruto. And with that being said he did stand up. Ryomou walkover to him and dropped to her knees. She then lowered her head onto his prick, taking his full length into her mouth. She licked all around and sucked hard, then she started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Ryomou sensed it, too, almost psychically. She let Naruto's balls drop from her mouth, covered in her saliva, and replaced it with just the head of his cock. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head, slowly and sensuously. Finally, Naruto couldn't take anymore and a large glob of cum shot up into Ryomou's mouth. She swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest of his cum. Naruto sat back up and pulled Ryomou's face off of his cock and stood her up. He dropped to his knees to eye level with her short ruby pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from his lover. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit. Ryomou moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up, she crawled onto the bed.

Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her shaved pussy onto him.

She was tight, like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands instinctively went up to her hips to rest comfortably. He knew she was in control, so he would not try to maneuver her, and he would be thankful he didn't either, as he soon found that Ryomou not only used her agility and grace to rob banks, but she could move her hips in ways that a normal woman never could.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand brace against his stomach as she moaned loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places he couldn't by his own direction. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own from her hips and planted it on her large breast. She moaned louder as he strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. This caused her to vary her movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set dance that she had mastered for herself.

With his hand invited to her breast, his other would follow to cup the other one as best it could. Their size was too large to grip it all, and as he squeezed, her tit flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips. He would get his chance to dominate, but not yet.

She writhed and ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail with her moans and shudders, but the city would not hear it over the sound of traffic and such, which only led her to get louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then shot herself back down hard and fast; thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down and not bend poor Naruto's cock. The moment she hit his hips she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard, and crawled over him. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and was now teasing her with his mouth and tongue movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, finding himself wanting to desperately please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious, delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Purring and screaming all at his last breath she came,She was glowing with praise of his good work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. She purred as she licked his face clean. Pushing the body off the bed, she sprawled out on the bed with a happy sigh.

" Hope fully your not done." Ryomou said, as she look at a gentle caress, Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until her essence was exposed to him, once again. Naruto continuing to stare at her pussy as he climbed back to his knees, causing what was left of the sheets on the bed to fall listlessly to the floor. His cock was hard, pointing straight towards the ceiling. Ryomou's eyes widened. " Whoa... most girls would love to have a guy like you." He grasped her legs and thrust his manhood inside of her. He began to pound with wanton abandon. Gone was the gentle lover.

She began to thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. He went faster and faster, driving her back to the recesses of her thoughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before he assault on her essence, no, her pussy. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. He was claiming her. Ryomou loved every second of it.

Ryomou's world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. She was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, make and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her pussy back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

They were trapped in a position ascribed to intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was the greatest experience of their lives. Soon, they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. Ryomou wrapped an arm over Naruto, followed by a leg around his own.

"That was... indescribable." Ryomou licked his ear lobe.

_***Shoukyou***_

He gave her a grin that showed off his white teeth and then began to slowly move to her, to rub against her body with his hands, them staying on her breasts for some time, giving them a tender massage that would make her feel wanting for more due to the way that he was doing it, therefore making her want to feel the pleasure. The way that he instigated it was something that he thought was unexpected. He kissed her. She surmised as she could feel his lips against hers and probed his mouth with her tongue for a moment, before she remembered that this might be something leading to more.

Naruto looked at the woman and then smiled softly as he began to trail his hands down to her legs, reaching towards her pussy, after which he began to slide one finger into her pussy, making her feel it going in and out, the way that he was doing that making her think about it and then come to the conclusion that there was a pleasurable feeling to be gotten when he would make you feel good. The way that he was doing it seemed to hit all the pleasure spots in her pussy, though he didn't seem to display extra-ordinary skill in doing it.

The way that he did it seemed to be just right for her though, and she was eagerly anticipating the next part, where she would be able to come soon enough. The way that he was handling this, her horniness not withstanding, seemed to be born from expertise as he was still kissing her while his hands trailed over her body, none remaining to pleasure her pussy and the other going to roam over her body, giving her a loving caress for some moments.

The way that his hands seemed to dart over her body was something that seemed to make her grow wetter, his hands over her body being the thing that instigated it, making her grow wetter and wetter, the way that the feeling seemed to be building up being not too strange to her, but the way that there seemed to be a block on her emotions, namely her sensing emotions was strange. The pleasure felt good, but still she couldn't really feel its true intensity, like it was being amplified and making her feel good very fast…

Naruto just looked at her, thinking about the body that the girl possessed. She moaned softly and said; "Continue!" he looked at her and his fingers began to move into her pussy once again, trying to get her to feel good once again and not be mad at him for not giving her enough. The way that his fingers seemed to dance through her pussy, igniting sparks of pleasure within her, making her feel good as she put his most into pleasuring her. The way that he did it was something that he was not exactly proud of, but it would suit his needs at the moment, it probably being enough to make her go horny enough to allow him to fuck her like crazy.

She looked at him and then writhed in pleasure as she could feel the fingers within her begin to dance on the inside of her pussy, making her feel like there had been something released inside her, the way that he did it speaking of some small bit of expertise, and it was heartening to see that he at least seemed to be interested in making her feel good.

The way that he was focusing on her seemed to give her a very warm feeling in her crotch, the feeling being like she had to pee, but not like that, it being somewhat more intense and she knew instantly that this would be some wonderful orgasm, it making her into something that would be monumental to her, causing her to come with an intensity that she had not known yet. The way that there seemed to be some sort of manner that he conducted was hot and erotic to her and she like the way that he had some manners.

The way that it seemed to be was that this might turn out to be bigger then that, since there was a girl looking at him with eyes that seemed to be like those of a hawk, focusing on his body and he could feel a wave of revulsion go through him. He could feel Shoukyou trash around a bit, making him feel a bit strange as his fingers were inside her pussy, but he reasoned that she must have come, and then retracted his fingers to lightly brush against her slit, making him grin slightly as he looked at the new arrival, who wore nothing but a smile. The way that there seemed to be something that was irking him about her was irritating to him as he tried to figure out what it was, to make him understand it and to make sure that it would be unable to happen again to him.

She rubbed herself against him, making her feel his body warmth, and he grasped her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. The way that he did it seemed to make her feel his love for anyone that was close to him, making her feel comfortable. She could feel his cock pulsating slightly, then she could feel his cock against her slit. She looked him in the eyes and then smiled and said; "Stop the foreplay and get down to business!"

It was uncharacteristic of her to shout like that, but it did get the point across. He pushed it against her pussy tighter, with it rubbing over it for a moment, causing him to feel her pussy lips against the flesh of his cock. he smiled softly as he looked at her and then found just the right spot and then thrust into her, making her gasp and embrace him out of instinct to have something to hold on to when she could feel the pain, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He could feel her pussy act like a sheath to his cock, making him feel her warmth. The way that there seemed to be some chemistry between them, her hot pussy being tight like some sort of glove. He bit down on her neck slightly, in a moment of bliss that seemed to follow something happening with her. The teeth dug into her pale flesh and she gasped as she could feel him drawing some blood and then lap it up slowly, his tongue going over the wound, the wound slowly healing, he looked at her and then grinned a most vicious grin to her, making eye contact and then making sure that she wouldn't be able to move much more as he began to bite her more and more, whilst driving his cock into her pussy.

The feeling of teeth being sunk into her flesh was something that she hadn't grown used to yet, neither to the feeling that her blood was being licked off by the same male, but at the same time wanted him to keep on giving her his cock in her pussy, since the juices that she was releasing seemed to be unending, her orgasm count having been upped to three orgasms within about 2 minutes that he had been busy with her., she held on to him, allowing him to sip at her blood, while still feeling good enough, and maybe wondering if she liked to have her blood drunk by a man. The manner in which she was exposing herself would have been extremely embarrassing to her had she been capable of rational thought, and she didn't really think too much of it at the time.

He looked at the body that he was holding at the moment and saw that Shoukyou was blushing, giving her skin a vague hint of red, though the pale skin didn't seem to turn red enough for him as he licked her neck slightly, keeping up with his thrusts, allowing her to feel him inside her. The way that he caressed her made him feel good, the way that she was moving was also making him feel good, the way that her pussy seemed to clench over his cock from time to time was really something else, since it seemed to him that she was coming a lot due to his actions. He looked at her for a moment, then decided that there would need to be some sort of manner in which he would either come inside her or just come outside her.

He smiled slightly at Shoukyou and said: "I'm going to come inside you…" he watched as her eyes widened slightly and he could hear her say: "No, I'll get pregnant that way. I'm not on the pill…" he smiled softly at her, giving her the impression of a kind person and then he said; "I can't have anyone get pregnant from me for some time, due to a certain block I placed upon my body, to only produce semen that won't give anyone a pregnancy…"

She looked at him with her eyes slightly suspicious, but she could hear the honesty in his words and saw no deceit within his eyes, so she allowed him to come inside her, the decision made within a split second. "Alright then, spill your seed within me." Naruto was only too happy to oblige, and soon, he was gathering up quite the amount of pleasure within his body, causing him to feel hot under the collar, figuratively speaking, and then could feel his body beginning to heat up, and a thin sheen of chakra begin to cover him, making him look at Shoukyou and smile and say: "Here it comes…"

His ejaculation was nothing short of fantastic for her, the way that he had come within her bringing her pleasure for some weird reason, making her feel the way that his body seemed to work to make her feel good, the interest that she had within him sky rocketing immediately since he made her feel so full with his cum, and she wanted to taste it now, wanting to taste the fluid that had gone within her body only seconds ago. She could feel the fluid within her, making her feel slightly full until another orgasm wracked her body, causing her to feel very comfortable at the moment, while also realizing that there would be nothing to be done about it, since there was nothing that would really be stopping her.

_***Roshuku Shikei***_

He kissed her. She surmised as she could feel his lips against hers and probed his mouth with her tongue for a moment, before she remembered that this might be something leading to more.

Naruto looked at the woman and then smiled softly as he began to trail his hands down to her legs, reaching towards her pussy, after which he parted the material with ease and began to slide one finger into her pussy, making her feel it going in and out, the way that he was doing that making her think about it and then come to the conclusion that there was a pleasurable feeling to be gotten when he would make you feel good. The way that he was doing it seemed to hit all the pleasure spots in her pussy, though he didn't seem to display extra-ordinary skill in doing it.

The way that he did it seemed to be just right for her though, and she was eagerly anticipating the next part, where she would be able to come soon enough. The way that he was handling this, her horniness not withstanding, seemed to be born from expertise as he was still kissing her while his hands trailed over her body, none remaining to pleasure her pussy and the other going to roam over her body, giving her a loving caress for some moments.

The way that his hands seemed to dart over her body was something that seemed to make her grow wetter, his hands over her body being the thing that instigated it, making her grow wetter and wetter, the way that the feeling seemed to be building up being not too strange to her, but the way that there seemed to be a block on her emotions, namely her sensing emotions was strange. The pleasure felt good, but still she couldn't really feel its true intensity, like it was being amplified and making her feel good very fast…

Naruto just looked at her, thinking about the body that the girl possessed. She moaned softly and said; "Continue!" he looked at her and his fingers began to move into her pussy once again, trying to get her to feel good once again and not be mad at him for not giving her enough. The way that his fingers seemed to dance through her pussy, igniting sparks of pleasure within her, making her feel good as she put his most into pleasuring her. The way that he did it was something that he was not exactly proud of, but it would suit his needs at the moment, it probably being enough to make her go horny enough to allow him to fuck her like crazy.

She looked at him and then writhed in pleasure as she could feel the fingers within her begin to dance on the inside of her pussy, making her feel like there had been something released inside her, the way that he did it speaking of some small bit of expertise, and it was heartening to see that he at least seemed to be interested in making her feel good.

The way that he was focusing on her seemed to give her a very warm feeling in her crotch, the feeling being like she had to pee, but not like that, it being somewhat more intense and she knew instantly that this would be some wonderful orgasm, it making her into something that would be monumental to her, causing her to come with an intensity that she had not known yet. The way that there seemed to be some sort of manner that he conducted was hot and erotic to her and she like the way that he had some manners.

The way that it seemed to be was that this might turn out to be bigger then that, since there was a girl looking at him with eyes that seemed to be like those of a hawk, focusing on his body and he could feel a wave of revulsion go through him. He could feel Roshuku trash around a bit, making him feel a bit strange as his fingers were inside her pussy, but he reasoned that she must have come, and then retracted his fingers to lightly brush against her slit, making him grin slightly as he looked at the new arrival, who wore nothing but a smile. The way that there seemed to be something that was irking him about her was irritating to him as he tried to figure out what it was, to make him understand it and to make sure that it would be unable to happen again to him.

" Alright then, let me please you…" she said, She traced her hands down his chest, making sure to rub over his muscles to test how hard they were, which seemed to be alight to her, making her feel slightly more comfortable with it. She looked at his cock as it was limp.

Roshuku gave the sign for consent and then licked Naruto's cock, her tongue being used to lick it, making him shudder with the way that she was doing this, making him feel good, the way that there was her tongue and her presence close to him, with a nice sensation of a tongue licking his cock. soon. He looked at Roshuku busy with his cock, feeling her tongue licking and probing his cock as it was pretty much unknown territory. He could feel that there her tongue going over his balls, then seemed to trail over his sack for a moment, then lick the underside of his cock, then Roshuku seemed to be sucking on the head of his cock, having taken it into her mouth. The way that she was sucking on his cock made him be reminded that there were some women who just loved to suck instead of fucking. The way that the women were doing this made him feel like he was about to come soon, and he knew that he would be able to come soon, the way that the women were caressing him having made him already want to come, the manner in which she did it just varying for a moment, therefore making him feel a bit uncertain about the way that they would be handling this, but his body just felt so good. The way that there seemed to be something going on was something that he didn't really want to make once again. The way that he acted now was sedated, in a manner that seemed to be as if sex reinforced his bindings.

He could feel the mouth on his cock, and the tongue that seemed to lavish attention on his shaft. There seemed to be something within him, making him feel the pleasure times two was something that was pretty useful. But it also seemed to be tied to his emotions, causing them to be amplified, with it being almost like it was a separate entity that had been within his mind for a long time, and seemed to thrive on the darker sinful feelings of lust, pleasure and debauchery.

He shivered as she seemed to pleasure his shaft more, with Roshuku taking more of his cock in her mouth and making some sort of head movement, making it go around in her mouth to go against his cock and give him a very weird but satisfying experience. The way that there seemed to be no boundaries in what the women would do to him intrigued him for a moment. Maybe it was the manner in which she seemed to be fucked. He could feel her tongue go over his cock.

The cum that came from his cock shot into Roshuku's mouth, as cum was now coming in her mouth, making her taste it and feel the addiction beginning to take root, since it was something that seemed to make her feel even hornier then before, and would make her into something that she rather not be, a slut. The way that he seemed to give it to her was something that seemed to be pretty nice to her, but she wasn't too certain about the way that there seemed to be more and more of it coming out of it, while normal men would stop coming after about 4 seconds, he was giving it to her for about 10 seconds now, and when it finally abated, she swallowed the last bit of it , letting Naruto down there to do whatever she wished. She liked Naruto now, and the way that he would please her would be good… she already had some ideas in mind for a night that would looked at her for a brief moment., thinking about the situation at hand and then deciding that it would be almost worth the entire thing, but then realizing that there would be a lot more action involving… him…

Naruto on the other hand watched his limp cock from the underside. She knew she was pretty and could get men to do anything that she wanted them to do if she just gave them something that they liked and that usually involved her body. The body of a man was no secret to her, and she hoped that this one would be able to give her whatever she wanted. She could feel him getting harder in her mouth, and she smiled to herself as she figured that blowing him once should get him to comply to her wishes.

Her pussy was centimeters from his cock until she paused and looked him in the eyes and then breathed into his ear something that seemed to sound like take me, which he did, grabbing her back and then pushing her against him in a weird hug that placed the tip of his cock against her pussy, that seemed to be anticipating this and his cock went inside her pussy, making sure that she could feel it. There seemed to be nothing that would be in his path now, as a warm and hot wetness seemed to be over his cock, making him feel like there had been a level of heaven discovered by him, but still, it felt just as great as any other woman's which made it very special, even though there weren't many faults in this.

He could feel a burning surge of his chakra within his body the moment that he was entirely within her, with her sheathing him like a katana was sheathe in its sheath. She gasped, he gasped, the feeling of the penetration being something that was incredible to the two of them, making them feel the heat of their bodies, the water cooling them, the sun's rays being one of the things that would make them tanned, the way that they seemed to be suspended within the water, the feeling of connecting with each other being felt by the other and then seemingly reinforced by three times as the feeling seemed to spread through their veins, making them feel connected.

He looked at her as she seemingly wormed a place into his heart, while also maintaining some small semblance of a stranger in his eyes. He could feel her all around him, being nearly ethereal to him, while being quite solid in the real world. He began to thrust into her, making her give some small could feel lust pouring from her into him, and received a healthy dose of his love in return.

He looked her in her eyes, seeing her look at him with her eyes being totally focused on him, making him feel uncomfortable for a moment, but the love within those eyes seemed to be something that was making him feel weak in his knees as he seemed to feel weakened and strengthened by her looks at him at the same time. The manner in which they seemed to clamp to each other, making some sort of connection form closer then before, the way that he seemed to be with her in every little bit of her life now, making her feel the way that his love seemingly stretched itself out to her, making her feel intoxicated by his love. He could feel her pussy like a hot wet glove over his cock.

Naruto could feel her walls contract around his cock making him feel great. The way that it seemed like her pussy was milking his cock was something that he hadn't been expecting to feel for some time., but then he realized that he would not be able to keep from coming if this continued, the way that she was doing it giving him entirely new sensations to feel, and he knew that there would need to be more emotions then lust and love for him, or else he might turn into some sort of sick pervert like Jiraiya who would repulse the ladies instead of attracting them.

Her breath seemed to come in with ragged gasps as she could feel him inside her, being big like some sort of dildo that she used to have at him, though it now lay forgotten somewhere within a box or something. She could feel how big he was, feeling a bit of a bulge on her stomach as he seemed to fill her up the entire way, though not even being within her entirely. She could feel some small bit of happiness at the fact that he seemed to be wanting to have sex with her to make her feel happy, since she could feel that he knew in a certain sense the things that had happened to her.

He could feel how his seed seemed to be drawn out of his cock by her pussy, it acting like a vacuum where the cum would come into sooner or later. A familiar feeling began to be felt by him as he realized that she was about to make him come, the burning sensation within his balls being good enough to warn him for coming, the manner in which she had done it being quite splendid. He could feel that this was something that seemed to be irreversible to the two of them, making them marked by something that seemed to be as deep as the very ocean that they knew was streaming around the ninja nations.

He looked at her as he was still coming inside her, the flush on her cheeks, the way that her hair seemed to fall in her face at a moment, plastered to her face due to the water that had soaked it. She looked like some goddess that seemed to be made for loving him, ready to be fucked and fucked again.

She could feel his cum going into her pussy, and strangely didn't mind it one bit. There seemed to be a sense of peace coming over her, and not a single worry seemed to be floating in her mind anymore, the way that there seemed to be an empty space now being pretty clearing for her, since there was now more time to enjoy the rush of sensation after Naruto had somehow set her free of worries, making her think about something else for a change, like when she would be able to get him in the sack once again.

_***Chinkyuu Koudai, Ryofu Housen***_

It was a hell of a proposition. Kanu was basically telling them if they wanted to have no strings attached sex. Ryofu seem okay with the idea. Since right now she was making out with Naruto. It was hard to resist with two hot bodies so close. Chinkyuu was already getting hot and horny, but a part of her was still weary. It was a fight between her old habits and her libido. Yet in the end, her libido won out.

"So how about it, Chinkyuu? Want to give it a try?" asked Naruto. after breaking his making session with Ryofu.

"Y…Yes," she stammered, still short of breath.

"What was that, Chinkyuu? Say it louder," said Ryofu with a sultry grin.

"I said yes!" she cried, now driven by her throbbing desires, "I…I want to be sexual. Please...". What happened next came as another shock. Ryofu leaned in and kissed her, running her hand down her busty body and building her arousal. It also helped to get Naruto nice and hard. And while she was a little reserved, Chinkyuu soon got into it.

"Mmm…" she moaned, Jubilee grinned.

"There now, doesn't that feel better?" said Ryofu as she sensually touched the woman's exposed skin, "Now what do you say we give Naruto a show?"Chinkyuu was still panting. But the sexual feeling had consumed her and a wet heat formed between her legs. And with Ryofu's hands touching her, she couldn't help but get into the spirit.

"Yes…let's do it," she gasped, her body craving to be free.

"You're learning fast, Chinkyuu," said Naruto in a husky tone. With a sexy grin, Ryofu captured Chinkyuu's lips again. This time, the young woman didn't resist. She let out slight gasps as Ryofu's hands roam her body, touching her breasts and rubbing between her legs. Her breath shortened as, this might not be the first time that they have done something like this, but it's a different thing when theirs a other person watching you make out with your lover.

"Feel that, Chinkyuu?" said Ryofu as she rubbed her tits, "Do you like it?"

"Oh-oh yes!" she gasped.

"Now let's get you ready," said Ryofu playfully. Her pretty body quivered with anticipation. Ryofu slid her hands down the young girl's curvy frame towards her wet vagina. Her pussy lips were swollen with arousal. She also had a small streak of pubic hair just above her folds. Even though she was completely naked before this started, she couldn't help but be a little shy. She wasn't really younger than these two but not quite as endowed as some of these other woman here. She found herself covering her breasts while rubbing her legs together in order to fight the throbbing wetness. But Naruto and Ryofu wouldn't have that.

"Don't be shy, Chinkyuu," said Naruto as he scooted in closer to her, "You don't need to hide yourself."

"I…I'm sorry, but I just…I'm not exactly as 'gifted' as you two are," she said with a flushed look.

"That's because you're still growing, Chinkyuu," said Ryofu as she continued to rub her hands down the young woman's naked body, "Trust me, you'll fill out nicely. I have all the confidence in the world that you will." That got the young girl to smile as she let Ryofu grope her body. Naruto also got in on the action, touching her sexy breasts and feeling along her curves. It made the bulge grow and the more Chinkyuu looked at it, the more she wanted it.

"So wet already?" said Ryofu as she rubbed the young girl's folds, "Naruto, I think she's ready."

"Yeah, me too," he grinned, "How about it, Chinkyuu? Ready to take the next step?" Looking at the imposing form of Naruto, Chinkyuu's sexual hunger grew too great for her to hold in any longer. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to have a dick inside her pussy. And if this was how she was going to learn her sexuality, then so be it.

"I'm ready," she gasped.

"In that case, lie back and spread your legs," said Naruto, "It won't hurt as much as first time, but Ryofu and I will help you through it."

"O-okay," she gasped at the sight of Naruto's erect penis. Taking his position between her legs, Naruto hovered over the girl. He could tell that Chinkyuu was weary, but she was also taken by the sight of a strong, sexy man hovering over her naked body. She was through being reserved. She was ready and she wanted it.

"Here we go Chinkyuu," said Naruto as he held her legs open, "I'm going to thrust it in. Ryofu, do what you can to keep her relaxed."

"Already on it, " said Ryofu, sending relaxing sensations to Chinkyuu body any way she can. The girl closed her eyes and braced herself for entry. Her pussy was so wet and Naruto's dick was so hard and ridged. She wasn't sure if it would fit inside her, but there was only one way to know for sure.

"Oh damn she's tight!" grunted Naruto as he slid is cock into her tight canal. Chinkyuu let out a high pitched gasp as her walls stretched to Naruto's dick, but Ryofu was there to relax her with some calming thoughts. Naruto was careful to go slow, letting out deep grunts of contentment along the way. Then finally, he reached her deepest depths and Naruto let out a deep moan, enjoying how tight her pussy felt around his dick.

"This is it, Chinkyuu. Here we go," panted Naruto. Taking a deep breath, Chinkyuu prepared herself for the inevitable. And with a firm thrust of his hips, Naruto drew his cock out and pounded back into her with a husky grunt. Chinkyuu reacted with deep moans. Chinkyuu opened her eyes to see a new world.

"Oh God! It's inside me! You dick is so deep inside me!" she cried in ecstasy.

"And just you wait…" said Naruto with a husky grin, "The best is yet to come." Letting his desires take over, Naruto let the weight of his body press down on Chinkyuu's form. His chiseled flesh rubbed against her smooth skin, savoring the tight feeling around his dick as he began humping her, sending waves of pleasure through her young body.

"Uh-uh-oh fuck it feels so good!" cried Chinkyuu, rocking to the rhythm as his hard member pounded into her wet pussy.

"Uh-uh-oh yeah! Oh yeah!" grunted Naruto, "Oh fuck that's tight!"

Chinkyuu was quick to get into it, pulling Naruto in a close embrace. His body was so hard and firm. It was enough to drive any girl crazy. And while she savored the feeling of his hard muscles, he kept a firm grip on her waist, plowing into her tight pussy with his hard cock. Letting out high pitched squeals of delight, pleasure consumed her young body as a hot sweat formed on the both of them. She kept her legs nice and spread so that he could penetrate as deep as possible. He managed to hit all the way up to her cervix, grunting hard with each powerful thrust.

While this was going on, Ryofu couldn't help but get turned on. It was so hot and she wished she could join in. But this was for Chinkyuu. She was the one who needed this and it looked like she was enjoying herself immensely. After dragging it out for a good long while, Chinkyuu felt a strong climax building. Grabbing Naruto's shoulders for leverage, she supplemented each thrust with a lift of her own, driving her closer to her first real orgasm.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh Naruto! Oh fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she cried with raw ecstasy.

"Uh-uh-me too, Chinkyuu! Oh God I'm close! Almost…there…OH YEAH!" With one last forceful thrust, Naruto let out a deep moan as he shot his load into Chinkyuu's tight vagina. The sudden rush of liquid in her wet domain was enough to send her over the edge as well, her pussy to contracting around his cock and milking him for every last drop.

"OH MY GOD! Oh…oh my God," she panted, her sweaty body throbbing with delight. Naruto let out a deep moan of contentment as he rolled off the sweaty girl, withdrawing his dick in the process. Chinkyuu's body went limp, her pussy still throbbing. She had just fucked Naruto and it felt damn good. She bore a smile the likes of which she'd never thought she'd have again. It was definitely a step up from the first time. It really opened her eyes to a new world as she had finally let it all out.

"Did you enjoy that, Chinkyuu?" said Ryofu playfully.

"Oh yeah!" she panted, stretching her naked limps in a fit of delight, "That was…amazing!"

"See? You don't have to be so reserved anymore," said Ryofu as she hovered over her, "You should never be afraid."

"Yeah…I think I can do that now," she said, casting her friend a warm smile.

"But don't get too ahead of yourself, Chin," said Ryofu with a sultry grin, "Because it's not over yet."

"Ryofu? What are you…" she began, but she was quickly cut off as Ryofu crashed her lips down on hers. Chinkyuu was soon taken in another round of sensual groping, only this time it was Ryofu who was going at it with her. After seeing her fuck Naruto, Ryofu worked up quite a bit of arousal. And while she gave her lover a chance to recover, she worked a little of that horniness off on Chinkyuu. They started out simply kissing and groping each other's breasts, but they quickly took it further with Ryofu slipping a hand between Chinkyuu's legs and stroking the tender flesh with her fingers. Both women found it easier since they were no stranger to teasing themselves. And it wasn't long before they shifted to a more heated position with Ryofu eating Chinkyuu's pussy out while she did the same to her.

"Mmm…so wet so soon?" moaned Ryofu as she slipped her fingers into Chinkyuu's tight folds, "You're a fast learner, Chinkyuu." It was a very arousing sight to Naruto, his cock stiffening to the sight of the two women eating each other out. Chinkyuu was plowing her fingers into Ryofu's pussy while Ryofu was eating her out. Soon,Chinkyuu was eating Ryofu out as well, slipping her tongue into her folds and stimulating her sensitive areas. The two women were wet, aroused, and ready for more. And with Naruto no longer able to sit on the sideline, he joined in as well.

"Okay Chinkyuu…time for round two," said Naruto. Sending a few instructions to Ryofu by mouthing off the words to her, they switched positions so that she was on the bottom and Chinkyuu was on top. Looking at the fully aroused Naruto before her, the sexual hunger consumed Chinkyuu again as she eagerly stroked his member, ready to have it in her again.

"Yeah…that's it," moaned Naruto, "Now come on…let's do this together."

"And how do you propose we do that?" said Chinkyuu in a lustful tone.

"Simple…" said Ryofu, "You get on your hands and knees and eat me out and Naruto will fuck you from behind. That way, everybody's pleasured."

"Sounds good to me!" said Chinkyuu, the bubbly tone in her voice finally returning.

"Good to hear you're old tone again, Chinkyuu," said Naruto, placing his hands on her sexy ass, "Now come on…let's do this." With renewed arousal and more willingness to explore her sexuality, Chinkyuu eagerly buried her face in Ryofu's pussy. The woman's body contorted in delight as Naruto went to work behind Chinkyuu, thrusting his cock into her tight pussy from behind and slamming into her hot flesh. Chinkyuu wasn't quite as skilled as Naruto when it came to oral teasing. After a while, however, the young girl showed quite a bit of skill and it wasn't long before waves of delight were coursing through her body.

"Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh that's the way to work it!" moaned Ryofu, feeling the projections of sexual bliss through her mind. Chinkyuu's body rocked as Naruto tore her up with his cock from behind. She plunged her tongue into Ryofu's folds in rhythm that matched every thrust from Naruto. Her whole body was rocking to the rhythm, filling her with the sweet sensations of bliss.

Naruto lustfully ran his hands down her petite body, groping her breasts from behind as he watched her eat Ryofu out. The sight of the two naked women sent him into a lustful daze, encouraging him to fuck the girl with more vigor. Their moans all filled the room with a symphony of sweaty flesh. And it wasn't long before Chinkyuu felt another climax brewing. As her pussy tightened with each thrust, Naruto went at it harder and faster to bring her to her maximum peak.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh God! Oh my God!" she cried into Ryofu's wet cunt.

"Uh-uh-that's it Chinkyuu! That's it! Oh I'm almost there! I'm almost there!" cried Ryofu, her pussy throbbing as the projections from Naruto and Chinkyuu sent her to the brink. As Naruto felt Chinkyuu's cunt clamp down on his hard cock, he thrust in as deep as he could, filling her body with another powerful orgasm. As Chinkyuu felt Ryofu's womanly fluids seep out of her pussy and coat her face, she nearly collapsed from the sheer rush of it all. But they were far from done.

"You really are a sexy woman, Chinkyuu," said Naruto as he admiringly ran his hand down her curves, "Don't ever be ashamed to embrace it."

"Thanks Naruto," she said, casting him a warm smile, "From now on, I think I'll do just that."

"And in the meantime," said Ryofu, still recovering from her climax, "Why don't we show you a few more things to make sure you're completely informed?"

"You mean there's more?" said Chinkyuu with a bewildered look. Naruto and Ryofu exchanged sneaky smiles. To them, nobody could ever understand just how grand and majestic the world of the sensual was.

"Oh rest assured Chinkyuu, there's plenty more. Just sit back, enjoy!" grinned Ryofu as she prepared Chinkyuu for another round. Time blurred for Chinkyuu as Naruto and Ryofu walked her through the world of the sexual. While she recovered from her orgasm, she watched Naruto and Ryofu demonstrate a few positions with each other. They showed her how they made love, throwing in the emotion, passion, and tenderness that defined their deep relationship. It was definitely a good thing to know if Chinkyuu was to ever find that special someone.

Aside from making love, they also demonstrated some good old fashioned fucking tips. Ryofu showed Chinkyuu how to give a man oral sex and let her try it on Naruto. They also showed her how to use some of the massage techniques they so often enjoyed. Naruto started by showing how he massaged Ryofu with his hands, working her neck, shoulders, back, breasts, pussy, and legs to help ease stress and evoke arousal.

This led to another round of fucking that Chinkyuu joined in on, only she was being eaten out this time while Ryofu got fucked from behind. When they were done, Ryofu showed Chinkyuu how to massage a man with techniques to help him relax, relieve stress, and get him aroused. By the time they were done and Chinkyuu had given it a try, Naruto had a raging hard on and it led to yet more fucking.

After numerous positions and many powerful orgasms, the trio found themselves in one last romp. Naruto was on his back and Chinkyuu was straddling his pelvis, riding his cock while Ryofu was straddled his face so he could eat her out. The two women were also groping each other, running their hands along their sweaty skin and fondling each other's breasts.

Naruto was thrusting up into Chinkyuu's tight pussy, rocking her petite body and making her squeal with delight as she gyrated her hips with his dick thrashing inside her. She felt as though she was going to be split in half, but she loved every minute of it. The more she moaned, the more fervently she made out with Ryofu, filling her with the same mind numbing sensations of bliss. Chinkyuu was close to her final climax and so was Naruto. Feeling of both Naruto and Chinkyuu nearing their peaks was enough to send Ryofu to the brink as well. Naruto assaulted her G-spot, hitting every area he could with great fury, pushing her closer to the edge. It was coming on strong.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh fuck I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! Oh this feels so great! Yes! YES!" cried Chinkyuu.

"Oh yes! Yes! Oh God I'm cumming too! I'm almost there!" moaned Ryofu, grasping Chinkyuu's breasts while Naruto's tongue probed her pussy.

"Uh-uh me…too!" moaned Naruto as he pounded away at Chinkyuu's wet cunt and licked Ryofu's sweet insides. Then, with one final thrust, Chinkyuu's body arched as her pussy tightened, inundating her with the rush of a powerful, mind blowing orgasm.

"OH I FEEL IT! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Ryofu, sending her over the edge as well.

"OHHHHHHHH YEAH!" moaned Naruto as his cock exploded in Chinkyuu's pussy, filling her with his cum. As Chinkyuu savored the rush of her final orgasm, a look of pure ecstasy fell over her face. She had no idea that it could feel so wonderful. Now it seemed so dumb that she had been afraid. Now that she had done this, she could honestly say that she had taken a big step forward with her life.

"Oh God that was great!" moaned Chinkyuu as she collapsed to the side of Naruto, her pussy still throbbing.

"See? I knew you needed this," said Ryofu with a content sigh

"And it's all thanks to you guys," said the girl, sinking into her bed. As Chinkyuu savored in the afterglow, Naruto and Ryofu got up and where heading back to the main lobby. They would have gotten Chinkyuu's things too, but she looked so happy lying naked in her bed that they didn't have the heart.

"Thanks. Really you two, I can't tell you how much this means to me," said Chinkyuu, smiling warmly at her two friends.

"Hey, what are friends for?" smiled Ryofu, "Just take it easy for the rest of the day."

"I know. And don't worry, I will," assured Chinkyuu.

"Then I have a feeling you're going to be just fine," said Naruto with a grin.

_***Kakouen Myousai ***_

Rather than work around his stubbornness, Kakouen let her actions do the talking. Naruto, he felt the soft lips of Kakouen press against his in a sudden overwhelming kiss. When they parted Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. Kakouen tried hard not to laugh, but maintained a serious smile as she slipped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her body. Naruto's eyes widened again. That had come out of nowhere. But instead of stammering through any more questions, he smiled and slipped his arms around Kakouen's waist. It may have been surprising, but he was kind of turned on by the idea.

"Oh do you know how to get down and dirty," grinned Kakouen in a sultry tone, "Want me to show you?"

"I'd say you'd have to do some pretty hard convincing."

"Just watch me!"

Kakouen let herself go once more. She pulled Naruto into another kiss, this time with more vigor. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, showing off her make-out skills while sensually running her hands around the strong muscle tone of his upper body. Naruto didn't remember her being this enthusiastic when they were together, but he wasn't complaining and returned the favor by kissing back and feeling her then tackled him onto the bed, pinning him flat on his back while aggressively kissing down his well-built upper body.

"Mmm…hello handsome," grinned Kakouen. Naruto grinned at her passionate took in the sight of Kakouen's voluptuous breasts.

Kakouen leaned over Naruto and let him grasp and kiss her breasts. She let out soft moans of content as Naruto took the fleshy orbs in his hands and trailed his lips around her cleavage. She gasped he pinched her nipples, sending shivers of delight through her body. She was starting to get wet and if the bulge of Naruto's pants was any indication, he was feeling it too.

"Mmm…I don't remember anyone giving my breasts this kind of treatment," purred Kakouen.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up!" grinned Naruto.

Naruto let out a manly growl and shot up from his sitting position. Kakouen held onto his neck, laughing playfully as she sensed him taking charge. Soon she was the one on her back and Naruto was now hovering over her topless body, kissing down her womanly figure. Naruto trailed his lips down her stomach and over her navel, savoring the sweet taste of her skin along the way. Kakouen moaned softly and lifted her hips, communicating her desire. She was such a sight to behold. Her naked skin glowed nicely in the cloudless sun. He also noticed how wet her pussy was. She really did want it bad.

"You're wet," he grinned, hovering over her and trailing his fingers along her slit.

"Mmm…and you're hard," said Kakouen, eyeing the bulge in his pants.

Kakouen got up from her lying position and met Naruto in another sultry kiss. While their lips tanged, she started undoing his pants. She struggled to work around the bulge, but Naruto helped her and leaned back while she removed his pants. She got them off, taking his shoes and socks with her so he was completely naked. His erect dick stood ridged and ready for her. She smiled at how aroused he was and crawled over towards him like a kinky sex kitten. She leaned forward and kissed him again while firmly stroking his cock with her hand. Kakouen and Naruto were flushed with arousal.

"Ready Naruto?" purred Kakouen, sensually rubbing down his manly chest.

"I'm ready this time, Kakouen," said Naruto, brimming with confidence.

"Oh well…" she said with a playful grin.

Kakouen slipped rose up slightly and hooked her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto then grasped her butt and guided her onto his lap where his hard dick awaited her. Kakouen held onto his shoulders, closing her eyes and awaiting the feeling. He was poised to fill her with his cock. Once they were at the perfect angle, Kakouen held on tight and plunged down onto his dick.

"Ohhhhhhh yes!" moaned Kakouen, "That's what I want!"

"Oh fuck it's so tight!" grunted Naruto.

Kakouen's pussy stretched to accommodate Naruto's hard member. She was so wet and tight. The feeling was pure ecstasy to the ninja man. He had been in her before, but it was never this hot. Kakouen loved it too, arching her body and moaning at the feeling of firm penetration. His cock was so deep inside her.

"Please Naruto…do me," begged Kakouen.

Naruto let out a manly grunt and pressed his lips against hers. With his grip firmly on her ass, he began working her along his ridged member. Then he started thrusting up into her, pushing his cock deep inside her and using his powerful strength to establish a rhythm. Their lips swirled as their bodies moved to the fervent pace of sex. Kakouen got into it as much as Naruto, working her hips against his and guiding his cock to all her sensitive areas.

"Uh-uh-uh-you like that, Kakouen? Uh-is this how you like it?" grunted Naruto with a tight hold on her butt.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" cried Kakouen, "Oh it feels so good!"

His dick thrashed about inside her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through their hot bodies. Kakouen bounced up and down Naruto's length at a strong pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he buried his face in her breasts. The sensations were intense. Kakouen worked her body with a lot more energy. She worked his cock in her pussy so well he couldn't hold back his climax.

"Uh-uh-soon Kakouen! I'm gonna cum soon!" moaned Naruto, panting harder as he thrust up into her.

"Uh-uh-uh-then do it, Naruto! Let it all out!" moaned Kakouen, panted hard as she plunged down onto his cock. Naruto grunted harder as the pressure within him built. It had been a while for him and he needed to let go. Like Kakouen, he had his own problem with pent up feelings. And with a few more hard motions, he grasped Kakouen's ass hard and slammed her down onto his cock to send him over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!" he moaned, his cock erupting in a burst of cum deep inside Kakouen's vagina.

Kakouen let out a moan as well upon feeling his hot liquid inside her pussy. It didn't get her to cum, but she could sense Naruto needed this a little more than she did. He really seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh God…" moaned Naruto, lifting Kakouen off his cock, "That was amazing, Kakouen."

she said with a sultry grin, "And who's to say we're done?"

"I might need a minute Kakouen," said Naruto, still catching his breath.

"Oh I can fix that."

Kakouen kissed him again and trailed her lips down the core of his body. Naruto sensed where she was going with this, but didn't resist. Leaning back on his arms, he let out deep grunts as Kakouen reached his softening member. She flashed him one of those sexy smiles while taking his dick in her hand and giving it a few firm strokes. It was still a little sensitive after his last climax, but she was gentle and thorough.

"Oh yeah…" he moaned in contentment.

"Easy," grinned Kakouen, "Just lay back and enjoy it."

His face contorted to the sensations of pleasure as Kakouen licked and teased his member. She let out sensual purrs as she stroked the base while licking the tip. He was already starting to stiffen up again and Kakouen kept at it. Parting her long black hair behind her ear, she kissed along the underside of his shaft and then took his whole member into her mouth. The hot feeling made Naruto moan in delight. Kakouen never did this when they were together and she definitely had a talent for it.

"Oh-oh-oh fuck that's good, Kakouen!" he moaned, "Just like that! Oh yeah!"

Kakouen purred as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. She went slow at first while he got hard again. Once he his member was nice and ridged, she stepped up the pace. Kakouen was still wet with arousal and her burning sexual energy fueled her sucking. She listened to his deep grunts while licking along his hard shaft. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get her climax as well.

"Mmm…now it's my turn!" she said with a sultry grin.

Kakouen crawled back atop her winged friend, pinning him flat on his back while she straddle his pelvis. Naruto admired her naked figure in the warm afternoon sun and held onto her hips while she guided his cock back into her pussy. She was still slick from the last round and with a swift plunge, his member filled her insides once more.

"Oh-oh-oh yes! Oh yes!" moaned Kakouen as she started riding him, "So hot! So good! Oh I want it so bad!"

"Oh fuck!" grunted Naruto as they got back into a rhythm.

This time Kakouen guided the rhythm, gyrating her hips and working her body up and down his cock. Her hands fervently roamed Naruto's manly upper body. His hard muscles added to the hot, sexual feeling that filled her with pleasure. The heat from the sun caused their bodies to break out into profuse sweating. Occasional winds blew by, making Kakouen's long black hair flutter in the heat of the moment. Naruto admired her enchanting beauty, watching as she danced atop him swaying and moving her body to the intense feeling.

Kakouen leaned over and kissed him on the lips as she pushed herself closer to orgasm. Her panting turned to high pitched moans as she stepped up the pace, riding him harder and working his cock in her tight depths. She could feel her climax coming strong. Her body movement intensified as she rose up and slammed her hips down hard onto his cock. Her breasts bounced with each motion and as her climax neared she started fondling them. She was so close, her body poised to erupt in pleasure.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh I'm cumming soon! I'm cumming soon! Oh it feel so good!" cried Kakouen, grasping her breasts harder as she gyrated her hips with more intensity.

"Uh-uh-oh Kakouen! Oh yeah! Show me what a hot girl you are!" grunted Naruto, grinning at the sight of Kakouen dancing atop him in such an erotic manner.

Kakouen was going at it with great intensity. Naruto helped her with firm upward thrusts of his own. Her gasps were sharp as the pace of her riding slowed. And with a few more thorough motions, the beautiful assassin arched her body and let out a cry of orgasmic delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!"

It was definitely worth the wait. Kakouen's pussy throbbed around Naruto's cock, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. The warm heat of the sun and the cool breezes added to the feeling. A look of raw ecstasy dominated her face as she savored the bliss. Naruto smiled at her satisfaction and got up to kiss her. When the rush subsided, they sat together on the roof covered in sweat and still flushed with sexual energy.

"That hot enough for you?" said Kakouen, panting hard from her orgasm.

"I don't know if it could've been any hotter," grinned Naruto. He never let himself go all out like this. Kakouen and Naruto came together in another round of lip wrestling as they made out. They still had some sexual energy to expend and they didn't holding back in letting it out.

Under the warm sun, they explored their sexual limits on the roof. After making out and building a new round of arousal, Naruto pinned Kakouen on her back again and plowed into her pussy with his hard dick while holding her legs up in each hand. He built a fervent pace and then hitched her legs over his shoulder and leaned over her so he could plow into her harder. Kakouen also had a little fun with Naruto by holding onto his neck, hitching her legs around his waist, and rocking her body against his while he ran his fingers over her naked skin in a tantalizing display of delight. They went at it like this for a while until he flipped Kakouen over so she was on her hands and knees while he slammed his cock into her tight cunt while she rocked her body against his.

It was fun, exhilarating, and full of pleasure. Their naked bodies were dripping with sweat under the sun. It made their skin rub together in a smooth, sensual manner. Kakouen and Naruto moaned to every mind numbing sensation, drawing it out and enjoying the feeling. They went at it until they felt their final climax drawing near. Kakouen was on her knees, facing away while Naruto was thrusting his penis into her vagina from behind while rubbing her breasts. And for this last peak, they sought to share it.

"UH-UH-UH-Kakouen! Kakouen, I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"UH-UH-ME-UH-TOO! OH CUM WITH ME! CUM WITH ME!" cried Kakouen, bucking her hips harder as her peak drew near.

Their skin clashed and their bodies rocked. Naruto hungrily kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts while Kakouen fondled her clit as his dick plowed into her. They did it harder and faster, coordinating their bodies for the final push. And with a few fervent motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KAKOUEN!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock into her as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Kakouen, arching her body as mind numbing bliss consumed her being.

Naruto's cock exploded in another burst of cum while Kakouen's pussy clamped down on his dick, squeezing him for every last drop. Hot pleasure filled their bodies and moans of delight echoed through the midday air. It was the perfect way to end a long overdue romp. They didn't get a chance to experience this when they were together, but they definitely made up for it with this special moment.

"Whew, that was great!" moaned Kakouen as they parted to catch their breath.

"I'll say," said Naruto with a content sigh. Naruto lay back on the roof while Kakouen stretched her limbs. They were hot, sweaty, and tired from such exertion, but they weren't complaining.

_***Kan'u Unchou, Ryuubi Gentoku***_

While they were heading to one of the rooms well their private rooms, for what is about to happen. Kan'u was talking to Ryuubi, telling her to get rid of her fears and to go with the flow. Ryuubi just seem to nodded her head not fully understanding what was going, but she knew that she must go along.

"Are you ready?" Asked Kan'u and before he had the chance to answer she had his cock in her mouth. If his mind wasn't mush before, it certainly was now. She was twirling his member around with her tongue, sucking hard and then stopping for a moment, then starting up again. She didn't want him blow his load too soon and she was just starting. Ryuubi was watching all this and only got hornier by every suck Kan'u gave him. She started to kiss her way up his chest from his naval to his left nipple. She circled the nipple a few times before the grabbed it between her teeth, dragged it up a bit and then releasing it.

Meanwhile Naruto was groaning under their ministrations and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He hung on for a while longer not wanting this feeling to go away, but had to give inn the end.

"Damn, am going to blow" he said before Kan'u felt his member twitch and began to suck even harder. With a grunt he released inside her mouth and shot five streams of semen in her awaiting mouth. She started to gulp down mouthful after mouthful not wanting to miss a drop of the warm liquid.

Kan'u found that it tasted kind of like some form of sweats or something else she couldn't place her fingers on it, she grabbed Ryuubi off Naruto's chest and kissed her. Kan'u gave Ryuubi the last mouthful she had through the kiss giving a taste for her also. Naruto just got out of his orgasmic haze and was greeted by this lovely sight, making his little friend spring to life again. Ryuubi started to moan into the kiss, feeling Kan'u's tongue playing with hers after she dropped something that oddly tasted like sweet in her mouth. When the girls finally broke for air they looked at Naruto who was by now a panting, whimpering mess with very 'hard' looking problem. This time it was all frustration and no act. Kan'u leaned into Ryuubi's ear and whispered "Your turn, give him all you got!" in a voice coated with lust. Ryuubi only got hornier by the dirty talk Kan'u was whispering in her ear.

Ryuubi couldn't keep herself in check any longer and she crashed her lips against Naruto's hard. She broke the kiss and said in what almost sounded like a growl "Make this worth my while and I'll give myself to you!" and then she kissed him again. Ryuubi then proceeded to turn around ending up in a 69 position on him, giving him free access to her dripping snatch. Naruto took his head towards her drenched pussy and took a long sniff at it. He had never done this before, but he had read a few adult books and knew what she wanted. Naruto gave her a long test lick making her squirm in ecstasy at his tongue. She gasped and went down on him, licking and sucking to her heart's content. Naruto stopped after the test lick deciding to figure out the taste 'Hum, very tasty, very yummy.' Ryuubi felt him stop and was about to yell at him for stopping, but right away she felt him vigorously attack her dripping pussy making her scream out loud.

While the other two was going at it Kan'u was watching and fingering herself in the process. She could not wait until she could ram that hard cock strait up her hole and just ride him out until he was as dry as the desert. Kan'u finally a few minutes after rubbing her clit furiously, came with a half satisfied moan. Ryuubi jumped on him and aligned his cock with her slit and sat down on him making him groan out and herself scream. He was way too big to take in one go and it stretched her to the limit, all the while loving every second of it. Pain and pleasure in the same mix made an unbelievable combination that Ryuubi was very pleased with, which was strange for such a quite girl like her.

"YESSS, YOUR SO BIG NARUTO, GIVE ME ALL YOU'V GOT!!" Ryuubi screamed while riding him faster and faster with each increasing moment. "Holy shit you're so fucking tight!" Naruto managed to groan out for beneath her. He kept pumping in her pussy meeting her trusts as she came down on him.

Kan'u was just watching from the sidelines as her friend viciously pumped herself onto the lucky boy. After a few minutes she found herself fingering her slit unconsciously while watching the two going at it. 'This is so wrong on so many levels, but oh so exiting' Kan'u thought too herself grinning and found that she was wanting more than her just fingers.

Coming to that conclusion Kan'u went from the side of the bed to Naruto's face and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. When she broke from his lips she was grinning like a mad woman, and considering her reputation it wasn't far from the truth.

"Don't neglect me Naruto" Naruto returned her grin "would not dream of it!" Satisfied with his answer she got up and sat down on his face, grounding her pussy onto his awaiting mouth. Then she sang out loud as he continued his assault on her folds, and he hadn't started on her ball of a clit yet. Suddenly the screams got louder on both ends, Naruto had discovered the fleshy numb and Ryuubi's breasts were being fondled by Kan'u.

The three where going at it like bunnies in heat, Ryuubi was furiously slamming herself onto Naruto dick with him meeting her halfway there. Kan'u was grinning her hips onto Naruto's face while suckling and fondling Ryuubi's breasts, they all had multiple orgasms still not stopping for a break. They had been going at it for a very long while, but time and space was void in that room. The only thing that existed was raw lust, passion, pleasure and utter fulfillment.

Then shorty after wards Naruto gently open her legs. Kan'u then started to feel him rubbing her pussy. Sticking his fingers into, pinching her wet folds, making her even horny. She turned to look at Ryuubi to only see that see had alust full daze on her face. All of her clothing was on the floor next to her's. But after a while he stop finger her. Instead he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Kan'u. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the black to purple pubic haired. Kan'u moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Kan'u was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up. Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Kan'u had a great body one with agility and grace. Naruto knew that sjhe was a great fighter, and he knew that it must keep her in shape. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him the Ryuubi did. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Kan'u… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

It seem durning this time, Ryuubi was fingering herself from watching Kan'u and Naruto session. Kan'u got out of the bed and then look at Ryuubi. " Your turn again." Rachel said. Ryuubi only nodded her head. Happy that it was her turn to get some release. She climb onto the bed and crawled stright for Naruto.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and groaned as he felt his member engulfed in a wet and warm looked down just as Ryuubi pushed her head forward taking his surging cock into her mouth and down her throat. She forced it down a few times before letting it slowly slide out so she could trace the veins with her tongue and flick at Naruto's head. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked lovingly before forcing it down brought his hand to the back of Ryuubi's head and thrusted gently forward forcing himself deeper in her mouth. She sucked on him harder and opened her mouth wide as she tried to deepthroat him but then gagged and had to pull him out.

Naruto's body trembled as he felt his member plunge deep into her mouth and her soft lips closed around him. Ryuubi was bobbing slowly as she sucked him and played with his balls with her free could barely keep himself from falling over but he forced himself to stay almost keeled over as Ryuubi forced his whole cock deep into her throat before nearly choking to death and had to pull him out. Naruto panted as he watched Ryuubi give his throbbing member a few licks.

She moved up and brought Naruto's cock up to her chest where she nestled it between her breasts.Ryuubi pressed her breast together squeezing Naruto's dick between the soft mounds of flesh. She moved up and down a little before Naruto caught on and started to thrust his cock between her firm grabbed Ryuubi's shoulders as he fucked her tits as the desperation to get rid of his erection became too much. He groaned as his member slid between her boobs. Naruto groaned loudly and closed his eyes as he came spurting cum out like a fire hose spraying Ryuubi's entire chest with his hot thick cum. Naruto opened his eyes and eyed the damage wryly.

" Wow that was so much !", Ryuubi said in awe as she cupped her right breast and then licked her own tit. After doing that she climbed on top of him.Ryuubi brought her head down and licked Naruto's chest as she raised her hips over his lap. She reached down and grabbed his cock guiding it cautiously towards her dripping wet lips. He felt his member push into her warm wet pussy. He groaned as he felt himself being plunged into Ryuubi's slipper hole.

" Oh my God !", Ryuubiscreamed as she tensed up as Naruto bucked underneath her pushing himself all the way in. Naruto without warning grabbed Ryuubi's hips as he started bucked up vigorously without giving her a chance to get use to his size.

" Wait..Naruto…Slow down. " Ryuubi begged as Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around her forcing his hips up into her even faster now.

" Ryuubi…you feel so..good.. I can't..stop", Naruto confessed as he leaned forward and smashed his lips into hers.

Ryuubi moved forward and licked at Naruto's lips before he opened his mouth and sent his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned as they explored each other's mouth while she moved her hips energetically matching Naruto's quick suddenly pulled Ryuubi down onto the bed and rolled over so that he was on top of her. He lowered his hands to her waist and then grabbed her thighs spreading her legs far apart as he forced himself as far into her as possible.

Ryuubi screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and squeezed him tight as her inner walls contracted. Naruto groaned as he pounded her as if he was possessed, the burning in his member couldn't be stopped despite his desperate attempt to achieve thrusted into Ryuubi over and over again while his body went numb and his senses dimmed. He was so overtaken with need that he couldn't think straight anymore, he barely noticed a additional body that joined them on the bed.

As Naruto pushed himself into Ryuubi's wet folds someone grabbed his head and turned his face towards the right, he didn't get the chance to make out a face as he felt a pair of hungry lips suck and nibble on his pace didn't falter as he fucked Ryuubi and made out with Kan'u who currently had her tongue in his mouth. He leaned into the kiss enthusiastically and reached out feeling up the cupped her breast and squeezed it eagerly before catching her nipple between his fingers and rolling it sensuously. Naruto broke the kiss for air he looked into the eyes of Kan'u once again.

" Ahhhh Naruto..I'm Cumming !!", Ryuubi screamed she her hips stopped moving and she arched her back sharply while a rippling euphoria pulsed through her body.

Naruto gripped Ryuubi's hips as he felt her inner walls squeeze his throbbing member tightly as she came. Naruto thrusted a few more times pushing himself in as deep as he could as Ryuubi relaxed her body. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked like she was exhausted, Naruto looked down at her in pity. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to push Ryuubi too far.

" Don't Naruto, if Ryuubi is worn out I can certainly take over", Kan'u offered as she put her hand on Naruto's stomach and gently pushed him out of Ryuubi. Ryuubi rolled over still panting desperately for air but with a content smile on her face.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now please do me again ", Kan'u asked with a cute pout. Naruto couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Kan'u arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated her. Naruto forced the final inch of his dick in Kan'u and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Kan'u screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Kan'u with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Kan'u asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Kan'u moaned before her lips were captured by a very neglected Ryuubi. Naruto tried to focus on the task at hand but he found himself watching the two girls making out as he fucked Kan'u from behind.

Ryuubi reached out and grabbed Kan'u's cheek and tilted her head slightly so she was above her a little bit then she forced her tongue into her mouth taking the opportunity to be the dominate one.

Naruto watched in enthrallment as the two girls tongues swirled out at each others coating their lips in saliva. Ryuubi started nibbling on Kan'u's lips while Kan'u tried to moaned as Naruto rammed himself into her over and over again.

" Ohhh godddd I'mmm cumming againnn!", Kan'u yelled extremely loud as she lost herself in delight yet steeled himself for the worse as Kan'u tightened up around him yet again but he kept his cool and kept driving his huge cock into the wet velvety lips of her pussy. Kan'u dropped down to her stomach with Naruto still inside of her. " I…I can't ..take any more right now", Kan'u confessed as she felt her heart pounding in her pulled out of her reluctantly as he desperately wanted to cum again but he didn't want to push her too far.

Ryuubi crawled over to Naruto and shoved him so he landed on his back, before he could react Ryuubi was positioning herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Ryuubi threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her gripped Ryuubi's hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her own. Ryuubi grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Ryuubi's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time.

" Ohhh Fuckk, you're in soo deep !", Ryuubi screamed in pleasure as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick member which was submerged inside of her.

" Shit ! I'm gonna cum soon,", Naruto warned her as he gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Ryuubi hot wet hole. Ryuubi after hearing that got off of him to only in time as he firing loads of hot cum, landing on her belly and brought her head to his and locked in a kiss with him. Naruto grabbed Ryuubi's hips and flipped her on her stomach.

" Wait ! Hold on, what do you think your doing ?!", Ryuubi yelled angrily as Naruto pulled her back from the hips positioning her ass up while her face was still against the pillow and her knees bent.

" Ryuubi you wanted to fuck him so badly to get your release, so now you get what you wanted", Kan'u said with a devious smile as she pinned Ryuubi 's shoulders down.

" Naruto why don't you use this hole", Kan'u said with a smirk as she spread Rachel's ass checks.

Naruto listened without really thinking and forced his head inside the small puckered hole as Kan'u instructed. Ryuubi screamed as Naruto pushed his tip inside of her but only wiggled her hips as he continued to submerge himself inside her ass.

He pushed forward abruptly going in as deep as he could causing Ryuubi to moan loudly and twist her hips even more. Kan'u let go of Ryuubi 's shoulders and sat down as Naruto slowly started to move.

" Lick me while he fucks your ass", Kan'u said as she spread her legs and moved closer to Ryuubi 's face.

Naruto finally got used to her tight asshole and was pumping steadily into her while she rolled her hips in rhythm with his thrust. The urge to unload into her became too much and he started to ram himself into her as hard as he could.

Ryuubi propped herself up on her elbows and obediently licked at Kan'u 's soft pink lips timidly before lowering her head and sucking on her folds while she ran her tongue up and down her slit.

Kan'u played with her breast, massaging and rubbing the soft mounds of flesh together as Ryuubi nibbled on her clit and pushed her tongue inside of her. Naruto leaned forward to give himself a better angle as he pounded Ryuubi 's asshole vigorously making her whole body quake with every thrust into the tight hole.

He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and it felt like it was going to explode. His body was moving on his own and even though he was exhausted he kept shoving his cock deep in Ryuubi who was moaning and screaming in delight despite her original objections.

Naruto pumped forcefully with everything that he had. Kan'u scream out loud as she came while Ryuubi suck on her clit as Ryuubi moaned sending vibrations to Kan'u .

"I'mmm I'mm cumming again", Ryuubi moaned as she felt herself go numb with bliss.

" I can't go on much longer…", Naruto whispered in a defeated voice as he let himself go and came inside Ryuubi 's ass shooting load after load into her.

Naruto collapsed falling against her back as he struggled to find the energy to move. Ryuubi moved slowly away from him easing his cock out of her ass and helping him roll over on his back.

After the fifth….or was it sixth orgasm Kan'u grew a little tired of getting licked all the time, not that he was bad with his tongue mind you he was very satisfying in that area, but she too wanted to feel his rod making turmoil of her insides. So in a moment of want she pushed Ryuubi on her back making Naruto slip out of her with a loud plop before she aligned his dick at her entrance. Kan'u stopped there and played with it for a little, rubbing it around her slit making him whine at the loss of warmth and to make her stop her teasing.

"Beg for it Naruto, beg and I'll grant you entrance to Kan'u hot warm pussy!" Kan'u said in a high almighty voice. She loved to make people beg, even though she had only used it on people she tortured, she figured she could do it while having sex. Only she underestimated her 'opponent'. Uzumaki Naruto NEVER begged!! He never begged for anything in his entire life and he was not about to start now.

With a low "fuck it!" Kan'u heard before the sound of Ryuubi gasping as she saw what happened behind Kan'u's back. Kan'u tried to turn to get a look, but was pushed down against Ryuubi's dripping cunt by her neck making her ass come a bit up. Before she could do anything to retaliate Naruto, now coming up from behind her and roughly entered her pussy all the way to the hilt making her scream out in pleasure. While inside her he lent in and said softly in her ear in a voice of lust. "I never beg Kan'u!"

With that said and done he started to pound into her from behind at a fast pace. Ryuubi was sitting in front a screaming Kan'u looking at the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her entire life. The sight was of two people lusting for one another, trapped in a dance of passion just riding them self into a place of pure lust and pleasure. She also knew that if she got anymore horny now she would go insane on a clinical level, so she did what any respective woman would do in her position. She grabbed Kan'u's head and dragged her down against her slit. Kan'u knew what she wanted and was only happy to obligate. The sound of moaning, groaning and screaming was echoing around the room. None of the three gave a damn as they were too busy to even come up with a coherent thought.

Naruto hardened inside Kan'u and started to up his pace even more, meaning that he was close to cumming. Kan'u felt this and knew that he wouldn't last much longer, then again so wouldn't she, Kan'u was fast nearing her own orgasm and it was going to be a big one. Ryuubi, being a gooddy little girl had cum two times already under Kan'u's long coiling tongue.

"Kan'u am going to blow!" Naruto stated with a strained voice, and just as he said he came only a few seconds later. Kan'u felt him cream the inside of her folds and that made her moan very loudly as she herself came. The moan made her tongue vibrate inside Ryuubi making her throw her head back and screamed out as her own orgasm hit the roof.

After that Ryuubi plopped back on the bed as she passed out from too much pleasure and Kan'u withdrew her tongue from Ryuubi's slit. Naruto released a sigh as he slid out of Kan'u's pussy dripping with his and her release and sat down on the bed. Kan'u's head whipped around to look at him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Are you done already?" She said as he just raised his head to look at her with a dead panned expression on his face. He just sat there starring at her for a long time and it irked Kan'u to no end.

Then he finally spoke up "Kan'u am exhausted and am about ready to drop at any moment now, so…" He never got to finish that sentence an Kan'u suddenly whipped out her Green Dragon Crescent Blade from nowhere and held in against his balls.

"I don't give a damn, you going to fuck me more and you're going to like it!" She emphasized her last words with pressing the Green Dragon Crescent Blade to his balls giving him a light cut. Then she turned around and got on her hands and knees giving him a full view of her ass and pussy.

As Naruto saw this he started twitching madly 'This bitch expects me just to do as she says and just take it! Oh girl you're to going to get it!' He then looked at her puckered anus and got a wicked idea 'Oh yeah you're so going to get it!' He had in his mind as he came up behind her with a real fox grin on his face.

He aligned his dick at her pussy first and slowly bore his way inside her coating his member with the result of their previous fuck. She mewled as he went in her slowly, but as he took it all the way out she began to get annoyed.

"What the hell are you waiting for you! I want it now and I want it hard and fast like before so get to it already!" She almost shouted.

'Oh I'll give you what you want!' With that thought he spread her ass-cheeks wide open and placed his cock against her anus.

Kan'u's eyes widened at what he was about to do. "NO WAIT, NOT IN THERE!" She shouted desperately, but he had made up his mind and plunged inside her butt hole. The scream could be heard all over the hot spring.

"ARRRRRRRG, Naruto I am going to kill you, but first fuck my ass with that 10 inch pole of yours?" Kan'u said as she finally had relaxed enough. Naruto just sighed as he started to hump her behind. The hole was so tight around him he almost thought it would swallow up his entire cock and devourer it. He decided to get it over with and channeled some demon chakara his arms. The screams were pouring out of her as he took a hold of her ass and slammed against her in a speed no human creature could ever muster. To her credit she held out fifteen minutes off this torture until she succumbed to darkness after a mind splitting orgasm. After the long, tiresome, sore and fucking awesome night, Naruto fell in between his two friends and when out like a light with a giant grin on his face.

*_**Chou'un Shiryuu**_*

She leaned in close to his warmth and pulled him into a warm embrace. And with indescribable passion in her eyes, she finally let go of any remaining uncertainties. But no more words came out. Instead, their actions did the rest. While gazing deeply into each others' eyes, Chou'un and Naruto came together in a deep kiss. It was a magical feeling. Time stood completely still for them. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, sharing a moment.

Soon the kiss deepened. Their lips wrestled with burning desire and hands began to roam. Chou'un roughly fondled his manly upper body while Naruto slipped his hands down to her hips. He gave her body a firm squeeze, evoking a soft purr. Pent up emotions mixed with burning passions and by the time they parted it was too much. Chou'un and Naruto threw out all remaining uncertainties. Coming together on a night like this had a profound effect. And as long as they had this moment they were going to embrace it.

They came together in another round of passionate kissing. Chou'un slipped her arms around the handsome man's neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, absorbing the intoxicating warmth of his body. Naruto let out a deep moan as he kissed down her neck, tasting her heavenly skin while feeling up her gracious curves. Emotions were running high. They craved intimacy and began stripping out of their clothes.

Naruto made the first move. Her generous breasts were perfectly proportioned to her athletic body and he eagerly took them in his hands. Chou'un let out a sharp gasp, feeling a wave of arousal surge through her body as Naruto tenderly squeezed her breasts and kissed down her cleavage. She wanted to feel his skin as well and went to remove his shirt as well.

"Mmm…I love a man who can get a woman going in any setting!" grinned Chou'un.

"I love a woman adventurous enough to go along with it," replied Naruto with a manly grin.

Naruto hovered over the half naked woman with passion in his eyes. He never wanted someone so much before in his life. His passions guided him as he captured her lips and started kissing down her body. He trailed past her breasts and along her nicely toned core until he reached her pants. The silver haired woman moaned in approval as she lifted her hips and allowed him to slip them off. Now Chou'un was completely naked. It gave her a rush of excitement and passion the likes of which she never felt before. Naruto threw his arms around his love and crashed his lips against hers. This time he was loving and deep. He slipped his hands down to her hips and held her firmly while she wrapped her legs around his torso. Chou'un was already short of breath. She was so wet and aroused from all the passion and excitement.

For a moment Naruto gazed into her beautiful eyes. Chou'un smiled warmly and gently traced her fingers down his face. They were both in a daze of passion, flushed with emotions. Slowly, their faces came together and they renewed their kissing. And with his hands still firmly on her hips, Naruto delivered a strong thrust and entered her wet pussy.

"Mmm…" moaned Chou'un as their lips and tongues danced, "Oh yes! Yes! YES!"

"Oh Chou'un!" grunted Naruto, savoring the hot feeling of her inner domain.

They were slow, but thorough. Naruto let out deep grunts as he rhythmically thrust his dick into Chou'un's tight folds. She was so hot and tight. It was raw ecstasy. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Passions came gushing out as they frantically kissed and touched each others' warm flesh. It added an extra level of closeness to this intimate act. And as they embraced the moment, the feelings intensified.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh! Naruto! Uh-oh you make me feel so good!" cried Chou'un as she held on tight with her arms and legs.

"Uh-uh-Chou'un-uh-oh Chou'un!" grunted Naruto, savoring each blissful touch of her smooth skin, "Oh God you're amazing!"

The pace of their lovemaking soon quickened. Naruto stepped up the pace of his thrusting, slamming his pelvis against hers as his hard cock plunged into her tight pussy. Chou'un worked her body with his, lifting her hips and rocking hard to the rhythm. They moved together with fluidity and grace, filling their bodies with hot sensations of bliss. They exchanged passionate kisses while their hands roamed freely. Naruto slid his hands along her thighs and up to her breasts while she rubbed his manly chest and gripped his powerful biceps. Each touch came with a sense of care and tenderness, a far cry from the casual fucking they had done in the past. Moans of ecstasy echoed through the night as every feeling was savored.

They maintained a vigorous pace. Their bodies danced together in a passionate frenzy of passion and emotion. They worked it hard until they felt their orgasms drawing near. Chou'un sensed they were both close.

"Uh-uh-I'm cumming soon, Chou'un! I'm cumming!" moaned Naruto as he stepped up the pace.

"Uh-uh-wait!" she gasped, "I'm-uh-I'm cumming too!" Chou'un grasped his shoulders and held on tightly for the final push. Naruto shifted positions slightly, slipping his hands down to her thighs and spreading Chou'un's legs wider so he could penetrate deep. Their moans intensified as their bodies moved in a swift, passionate rhythm. They could feel the sensations coming strong through their minds. And with a few thorough motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OH MY GOD! Chou'un!" cried Naruto, tensing his back as he thrust into her deep.

"NAARRUTO!" moaned Chou'un, opening her eyes and arching her body as the hot feeling consumed her.

Chou'un's pussy throbbed around Naruto's ridged member, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. His dick rubbed right against her cervix as he shot his load inside her. It was a powerful release that was made all the more profound through sharing the sensations between their minds. Their faces contorted to the ecstasy as they soaked in the experience.

"Damn you're beautiful, Chou'un," gasped Naruto, still breathing hard as he gazed lovingly into his love's eyes.

"Oh sweet talk me later and kiss me now!" said Chou'un, still flushed with passion.

The two lovers laughed playfully as they came together in another deep kiss. Naruto rolled off her, his wings still wrapped around her. Cool breezes swept across the area, but they heat their bodies made together kept them warm. Making love was definitely a shift from having sex and a whole lot more special. They kissed again with renewed passion. They were still getting used to it, but as the kiss intensified it roused their passions once more. Chou'un then hitched a leg around his waist and pulled him into another close embrace.

"Are you going to make love to me again or what?" she said in a deep, sultry tone.

"The night is young, we're alone, and we've got some making up to do," answered Naruto with a wry smile, "What do you think?"

"Ever the charming wit," laughed Chou'un, purring softly as he kissed down her neck.

"Gotta stay sharp for the woman I love."

Laughs and giggles soon faded as serious lovemaking resumed. Naruto fell back into his passionate daze, kissing down Chou'un's cleavage and slipping his hand between her legs. With gentle finesse, he slipped two fingers into her folds. The woman let out a sharp gasp of delight and eagerly attacked his face with her lips. While she did this, she gently rubbed her thigh up against his semi-hard dick. It was still a little soft after the first round, but it wasn't long before he was hard again and ready for another round.

This time Chou'un propped herself up on her knees and Naruto got behind her. She turned her neck and passionately kissed his lips while he grasped her hips and guided his cock back towards her pussy. Barbara held onto his neck as she adjusted herself so he was right at her entrance. And with a firm thrust, Naruto filled her with his cock once more.

"Mmm…Chou'un!" grunted Naruto upon feeling her wet folds around his member, "Oh God you're so tight!"

"Uh-uh-that's it, ! Oh that's it!" gasped Chou'un in delight, "Oh Naruto you make me feel so good!"

Chou'un turned her neck and captured his lips as they started rocking their bodies in a passionate rhythm of sexual energy. Naruto's pelvis pounded against her butt as he delivered strong, thorough thrusts into Chou'un's pussy. Their lips continued to wrestle as he reached around and fondled her clit, evoking louder moans from his lover. Her eyes were closed and she bucked her hips with each fluid motion, enjoying the waves of sensations that filled their bodies.

They rolled around on the bed, pushing themselves to new heights of bliss. Soon, they began making love in other positions. Chou'un got on her hands and knees while Naruto kept pounding away at her tight pussy while fondling her clit and grasping her swaying breasts. Then Chou'un turned over so she was on her back again and hitched her legs over his shoulders while he rhythmically thrust into her, still in an upright position. After doing this for a while, Chou'un got frisky and pushed Naruto to show his true strength. She shot up from her state and wrapped her arms around his neck while keeping her legs over his shoulders and forcing him to hold her up while he fucked her. But Naruto held strong, holding her up with his wings as they rocked together in a blissful dance.

It was exciting, fun, and passionate. Here under the stars, everything seemed more meaningful. Every sensation, feeling, and emotion was heightened by the moment. They were still adjusting to the unique feeling, but it gave them an extra drive that pushed their bodies to the limits. And with the passion burning between them, they held on to each other for the final push to ecstasy.

"UH-UH-CHOU'NN! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"YES-YES-OH YES! ME TOO! OH IT'S SO GOOD!" moaned Chou'un.

Flushed with a new surge of sexual energy, Chou'un crashed her lips against his and tackled him to the ground. Now Naruto was on his back and she was on top ride his cock. His hands were still on her hips. By now, they were sweating profusely from the intense physical contact. Flesh clashed and skin collided as Chou'un held onto his shoulders, slamming her hips down against his and slowing the rhythm so they could relish the feeling.

"OH I FEEL IT!" cried Chou'un, "Naruto!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH Chou'un!"

Their bodies finally gave out. Naruto tensed with the rest of his body as he climaxed inside Chou'un's hot depths. The warm feeling deep inside her sent her into an orgasmic delight as well, her tight pussy contracting hard around his member and releasing waves of delight through her body. After the rush subsided, Chou'un and Naruto became lost in the moment and gazed lovingly into each others' eyes. There was little doubt this experience had been special. They felt so warm and content inside. No other feeling before or ever since could match it. Still dazed with passion, the two lovers came together in a deep passionate kiss.

They each let out content sighs as Naruto withdrew from Chou'un's pussy. Another cool breeze swept across the area and he gently wrapped his naked lover in his wings. The silver haired woman smiled at the warm feeling, gazing into the mans eyes with affection. He smiled back, but at the same time he was still a little distant.

_***Kyocho Chuukou***_

She pushed Naruto onto his bed and she bent towards his face and he saw breasts coming at his face. All Naruto could do was gawk at the sight in front of him. She grabbed Naruto's dick roughly and looked at it as it was within her hand. She brought her head towards his limp dick and blew against the flesh once and Naruto felt the cool air on his dick and he stiffened a little. After pushing Naruto onto his bed, she was pretty much sitting on his chest. She moved her crotch to his face and said: " Lick me Naruto." He felt joy overwhelm him as he looked at the female flesh and as it pressed into his face he did what he had been told. His tongue shot out and licked the female flesh making the woman shiver.

She felt rather good at the moment."Naruto I'm going to do the same to you since you are pretty good at this. I think you'd enjoy this." With that said she moved her body so they were in a 69 position and she ground her pussy into his face while looking at the limp dick. "Can't have you not enjoy yourself." With that she began to softly stroke the dick and with a grin on her face she saw it rise to attention. Then she opened her mouth as it was semi-hard and then engulfed it with her mouth. It tasted kinda odd but she knew from experican that this was to be expect and that he must of like it since his tongue twitched in her pussy. And the fact that it was rather big was also a good surprise.

She felt it growing harder and bigger in her mouth and felt the urge to just go and let him cum within a few seconds but where's the fun in that. Instead of just pressing a point in a certain region of the body which is often sensitive when poked she decided to make his pleasure become stretched over time.

She used her tongue to lick the entire length of his dick and she twitched as his tongue hit the sensitive part of her pussy. She knew that she'd cum soon and wanted to have a little bit more fun with him. She sucked on it and then made a bobbing motion which made Naruto currently licking her pussy groan.

She sucked on his dick like any girl would do for their respective boyfriends. The fact that Naruto wasn't her boyfriend just made it more exciting. She felt something change in the way he breathed and with a sudden rigidness in his dick she absently noted that he must have come while she was distracted about something. The flood of semen into her mouth was impressive for a first time, hell it was impressive for any guy since none of the guys she use to service could cum as much as he could. She couldn't keep it in her mouth so some of it seeped out of the corners of her mouth.

She let go of the dick and grinned while she licked off some of the remaining cum with her tongue and then said: "Did you like that my little Naruto? I hope you're ready to go another time. Let me do something to you then." with that she stood up from her position and hit Naruto in the head as she swung a foot off the bed and then the rest of her body followed and she said while looking at him: " that was pretty good Naruto. Wait a few seconds and I'll get something and nice ready for you. Then you can feel how hot I'm from the inside and not the outside like you have seen before."He looked at the ceiling and he sighed contently. That was one awesome experience she had given him. And she said that there would be more for him in store.

She sat down on his lap and guided him into her. With a wet sound he entered her. She felt like she was in heaven with it in her and stimulating her clit to its fullest flesh encased his length like a fitting felt so good within her that he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them making her moan in appreciation of the stimulus. After a while he grabbed her arms and pressed them to the bed making her fall backwards with him lying on top.

"You like that don't you?" at a moan from her he just smiled a little and said once again: "I once heard that some girls like it rough and you're nothing else then one of those girls."

"Don't treat me like that Naruto." she moan again. It has been some time since they started talking and Naruto was still moving inside of her with his dick stimulating her. He looked her into her brown eyes and smile: "Want me to come inside of you?"

"Nah I wanna feel it all over me. I don't want to become pregnant at this age. I think I'll wait with getting pregnant until I'm much older and having more motherly experican." she told Naruto. With that he felt the edge of pleasure being reached and without much thought he pulled out and looked at her flushed face, pleasure making it so that the flush looked quite naturally on her face. Then he twitched and his dick let go of the semen that had been building up there and splattered all over her thighs since he had pulled out. It came out with such force that some of it landed on her stomach. She grinned and said to him: "You really know how to please a woman Naruto."

Chuukou felt herself getting intensely aroused by the contact she was getting from the cock in her mouth as well as the musky scent that seemed to hang around Naruto. She looked at him and saw raw primal lust in those blue eyes and she just wondered when he was going to cum. She looked him in the eyes and then saw that the thing in her mouth seemed to quiver a little bit and then a torrent of cum was shot into her mouth, so she sucked harder,creating a vacuum and fastened herself to the shaft in an effort not to spill a single drop as she wanted to taste all of it.

Naruto was distracted by the woman who seemed to be attached to him. She looked at him with feverish eyes as he felt the pleasure wracking his body. He looked at her and then groaned rather loudly as she pulled her head away from his crotch and then took a few breaths and then looked at him and said. " Were not done by a long shot." She looked at him and then made herself comfortable and grabbed a hold of his told him gently to just lie there and she then put the tip of his manhood at her pussy. He complied of course. He thrust into Chuukou and felt her heat encase his smiled as he started thrusting into her. He pulled back to give another thrust. His thrusts increased and she could feel that she was nearing a orgasm. She could feel the meat within her move at a rapid pace and she could feel the veins running over Naruto's cock stimulate her a little bit. Chuukou felt him stiffen as she was riding top him and then heard him give a sigh and she could feel something being shot inside her pussy, coating the inside.

She felt the fluids on her hand and she was now slowly stroking it just because she wanted to see him shoot that juice once again. She looked at him and then decided to just give him a blow job so she could taste herself.

She lay down on her belly and then wriggled up until she was lying with her head on Naruto's left leg and then slowly moved her head to a position just above the tip of his cock. She then lowered her head onto his cock and she saw it twitch once as her hot breath probably must have tickled the slick thing. She closed her mouth and tasted her own juices. She moved her tongue all across the head to gain some sort of reaction from him and it did show by him making rhythmic thrusts with his pelvis towards her mouth. Clearly he was enjoying this. Then she could feel two hands on her head and they forced her down on his cock and she could feel the tip of it hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to back out but the hands were powerful and held her head down even further and the cock slipped into her throat and made her feel like she was choking on something. This was one of the freakiest feelings she had ever experienced and she didn't know why the hell he was so commanding of her but he would give her his cum to taste or else she'd bite down on him just like she had done looked at him and then she could feel him hardening in her mouth and release a burst of semen into her mouth. The salty taste and the fact that it was still in her throat made her want to get out of that position. She still felt his hand soon her head as she tried to get loose but to no avail.

He felt odd… like a huge headache at the moment and he didn't even know what he was doing. He opened his eyes once after the orgasm had waned and saw that his hands were still holding Chuukou by her head and pressing her head into his lap. He saw her eyes closing and quickly got his manhood out of her mouth. She took several deep breaths but seemed to be asleep or at least unconscious.

_***Sonsaku Hakufu***_

"Naruto… Let's make this a bit more fun…" she grabbed his cock from behind, her hands beginning to move over it's flesh, making him feel the hands on his meat, the feeling of her fingers caressing him being enough to make him feel really good. The feeling that there were hands on his cock, which touched every little bit of it, it was pretty ecstatic to feel that they touched him there, making him want more of the touches, Hakufu fingers gently traced his balls, slowly touching them, him being erect through her ministrations and already primed to fire. The feeling of his balls was something that she liked, feeling that they were full with cum, the production of semen being good enough for her, since it had been cranked up.

The feeling of her fingers wrapping around his cock had a slightly pleasant feeling around it, like she had practiced doing that for weeks on end, and thus had a professional grip, looking so damn sultry with the look in her eyes.

The look in her eyes was intoxicating to him, making him see that she had a fire of lust burning within those eyes, a fire that he liked to see within them, making him look at her with a grin on his face, looking at the woman's face, making it very pleasing to watch her black hair sway slightly as she looked like she wanted to lick his cock, though remained in such a position that her hands could caress him, obviously not intending to do that… the feeling of the fingers wrapped around his cock was something that was pretty exciting, since nails dug slightly into the skin, her fingers slowly sliding over the sensitive flesh, making him feel the scrape of her nails slightly, her fingers caressing his flesh, making him feel the sensation of her fingers slide over his skin.

She liked to rub her fingertips over the head of his cock, the precum making her feel the warmth of the water with some good measure of his body warmth, her hands feeling the warmth and the skin which her hands slid over. She grinned as she looked at his cock, making her mouth water to get it in her mouth, while she could enlarge it through sucking, she did have enough presence of mind that it would be getting Naruto a bit too much Oral stimulation for the day. The feeling of his flesh against her flesh was something that she was going to do more then once a day, she concluded, the feeling of his cock inside her pussy being a comfortable one, making her want more, and the taste of him did make her feel so good when his cum splattered against the back of her throat. The feeling of his cum sliding down her throat was something that absolutely had no thing that was similar, since the volume that he produced was something that he must be rather proud about, since it was a big load, considering that she had known that the average male must produce about… very little cum… though it would be nice to make Naruto more then normal since he was her jinchuriki, and deserved nothing but the best.

The feeling of his cock being stroked must have had some reaction from Naruto, she mused, since she looked up, locking eyes with him, placing an innocent expression on her face, to make him more excited. "Does this feel good, Naruto?" the feeling that must be going through his body was something that was visible on his face, which looked to be very focused on her face, her hands still slowly stroking his penis, her hand slowly reaching for his balls, her finger touching the flesh there, beginning to run a finger over one of his balls, trying to get him even more excited. The feeling that was going through her body was something that was like electricity, the chakra that she possessed being not as violent as the energy that was going through her. "Come on, Naruto… Come a lot on your little bitch… I'm your little cum-sucking and licking bitch…" she gave a fierce growl, looking him into the eyes, making her body press against his, looking into his eyes, which were almost a mirror to her own eyes, seeing that there was also some lust in them.

He could feel her hand cupping his balls, the warmth of her hand being slightly surprising, though he knew that she could do pretty much anything. The feeling of the water still cascading down on them made it almost surreal, the feeling of her fingers, which were now deftly clenched around his cock, making a pulling and pushing movement, masturbating him with her hand, which looked pretty nice to his eyes, the look on her face being almost something that he had expected, his training with Jiraiya being put to good use… the advice he had gotten from the man had been wise… When a girl is willing to do anything for you, then you'll see that look on her face, which is something like burning lust mixed with something else… And that is the look that a woman who wants to do anything for a man has on her face…

The feeling of his cock being stimulated, coupled with the fact that Hakufu was acting in a manner which would be considered to be so horny that one shouldn't be able to breath, but just let her work him and enjoy the ride, was enough for his body, so that he came for the second time that day.

The feeling of his body beginning to send cum out of his cock, was something that wouldn't be able to be described. Through the use that it had seen through the various ladies, they were primed and ready at every time of the day, the cum already being replaced almost immediately. The feeling that Hakufu had evoked within him made her on the receiving end of his cum and the first load of cum came out, splashing on her face, making a white streak appear on it, looking like she was a slut who would take more and more of it on her face. The follow-up came immediately, Hakufu hair being covered with the next shot of his come… the feeling of coming on someone's face was exciting, almost forbidden, like how the girl would look covered in his essence.

The semen slowly trickled from his cock, and she wrapped her mouth around it to clean the cum off it. She looked at Naruto with his cock in her mouth, to see the stunned look on his face. The feeling of her mouth around his cock was something that the young man had been expecting, but it was something that was totally making his pleasure centers overload.

Hakufu looked at her work and then grinned a rather vicious smile, looking at his cock and said; "Why don't I kiss it better? It hurt a lot when I did that, didn't it?" the feeling was for him to nod, and he nodded, looking at her with a slightly surprised eye as she gave a kiss on the head, then took it in her mouth, the feeling of her hot mouth sheathing his cock being something that was more intense somehow. The feeling of her mouth enveloping his cock was so good that when it hit her throat, that she loosened it, suppressing her gag reflex to take him in her throat, a deep throat moment in time…

She could feel his cock pulsating slightly within her throat and mouth, the feeling not being that odd to her, it being rather nice if she had to say it… the feeling was something that she would have to get used to, since he could be hosing her semen down her throat at least once a day.

The feeling for him was something that was indescribable, making him feel the warmth of her throat, her throat muscles swallowing a few times, making him feel the movement of her throat, causing him to close his eyes, missing the expression on her face that seemed like she was really enjoying it, taking it like a whore…

The feeling that she was allowing him to use her mouth and throat for his relief was something that seemed to be making her even more horny then before. The feeling of his cock was something that he and her shared, the feeling being enough to make sure that ether would be some sort of way to make sure that she at least got her daily dose of semen.

The feeling of his cock made her giggle slightly as it stroked her palate, the feeling being ticklish to her and the vibration of her giggling just increased the pleasure a lot.

The feeling of the blood running through his body was soothing to him, making him feel that there was something that should be done about it, the feeling being not that foreign to him, but still noteworthy of some sort of idea to him, that he might be able to use his blood as a sort of weapon. The feeling that there was something that he might need for it to work as a weapon was something that wouldn't go away, distracting him from the fact that Hakufu had his cock in her mouth.

He had grown limp inside Hakufu mouth, which displeased the figter extremely, since she couldn;'t believe that the guy she was sucking off could grow limp in her mouth, while she was doing her darnedest best to make him come.

The feeling seemed to fester within her mind and she bit down on his cock, making Naruto's eyes grow wide and a curse escaped his lips, causing his attention to be diverted towards Hakufu, looking at her as she spat out of limp member, looking at him with her dark eyes. "You just don't grow limp while I am sucking you off, Naruto." He looked at her and then grabbed her throat, lifting her up, her hands hitting him in the chest, not trying to injure him too much, but he looked at her and then grinned, looking at her with his eyes seemingly full of a dark emotion. "Then also don't mess with me, Hakufu…" she felt his hot breath on her cheek, the water being turned off by him, looking at her and then pressing her against the wall, looking at her and then lifting her higher, so that her breasts were in his face, and he bit the nipple with his teeth, making her give a small yelp, making a sound that seemed to be especially feminine, something which wouldn't be associated with Hakufu in any way. The feeling that went through her body was something that she had rarely felt. The excitement of being forcefully taken by a man was something that most women wouldn't enjoy, since in their minds it would be considered defilement or rape…

Hakufu loved it when he had pressed her against the wall and was now biting her nipples… the feeling was something that she enjoyed when someone bossed her around… this was merely one of the fractions of the mind sets that she used in the long time that she had been alive.

She squealed as she looked at Naruto's blonde hair, which was visible from her position as he nibbled and sucked on her left nipple, before alternating between the left and right one, trying to get some sort of feeling for a nipple, the feeling of being able to suck on a woman's nipples, giving him the feeling that he was just a baby again, being able to suck on soft nipples.

The feeling that was within his body was of contentment, the feeling of her nipple in his mouth was so good that he was lost in his thoughts, making it certain that there would have to be a murder or something to get him away from Hakufu huge breasts, which seemed to taste sweet. He sucked on it, feeling something enter his mouth and he tasted it, and it tasted like sweet milk, and he realized that she was lactating… "Yessss Naruto, Lick my breasts… Suck them… …" After a while of sucking her breast, he got tired of sucking them. " Use me Naruto. Use my body to get your pleasure. I offer myself to you…" Hakufu said, that is all Naruto need to hear, as his cock came back rock hard, As Hakufu was standing in front of him with her back towards him. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. Making her face him face to face. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. But only when she being fucked in the pussy, besides that she like it rough in her mouth or ass. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face.

She could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as groaned as she was stimulated there and he could feel something wet trickling down his hand. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was breathing harder then feeling was something that seemed to build up through her body, as she could feel that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Her body needed some time to adjust. Her hands wrapping around his neck for some support.

She could feel the bliss streaking through her body, making her feel so good that she couldn't hold in her screams and moans and she began to moan softly, her words being formed on her lips: "Fuck me… fuck me with that big thick cock of yours! Show this little bitch who is her master…" Naruto looked at her, since he believed she wasn't the type to submit so easily. Sweat was slowly running down to her ass-crack, where his hand was at the moment, grasping her flesh and with his mouth occupied in kissing her.

The feeling was something that didn't seem to be dangerous to her, but instead could make her feel so good that the moment that she was kissed by him, she kissed him back with the passion of a starved woman wanting to get food, love and affection. The feeling that burst through her body was something that seemed to have no end to it, making her feel so deliciously good that it was almost a sin that she would be unable to make sure that there would be an orgasm after him.

The feeling of her pussy around his cock was something that he wanted to have more and more, the feeling being so wonderful that it almost hurt to have to pull out eventually, her pussy being wonderfully tight, and her moaning being heard. He himself was also groaning softly as her hands began to caress his neck, while they kissed.

Hakufu slowly slid up and down on Naruto's cock, her legs wrapped around his waist, making for a pretty erotic sight, making lewd noises, her mouth being able to kiss him for the most of the time, and he looked at her with his eyes shining like bloodstone, their intensity shocking her. Hakufu shuddered as she could feel his cock rubbing against that special spot once he was totally inside of her. The feeling was something that was too intense to describe, every bit of the sensation sending pleasure to her pleasure center in her brain and she broke the kiss she had with Naruto and spoke with a hoarse voice; " Yes… fuck me…" her eyes looked at him, and suddenly the tough act seemed to fade away, a smile appearing on her face and she closed her eyes softly, her breath escaping her without a sound, her mind being out of it, her natural tough look having faded away because of the orgasm she had just experienced.

The feeling that went through his body at the moment that she came was something that seemed to be halting his own ejaculation. The look of beauty that had come over Hakufu was something that made his heart stop beating for a moment, seeing how beautiful this woman is. Hakufu slowly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that was in her mind, the feeling of bliss ebbing away slowly, allowing her mind to reassert herself of her surroundings, the feeling of something big lodged within her pussy immediately coming to attention, but it being dismissed as Naruto's she relaxed and began to slowly slide up and down, her pussy still aching for another orgasm. The feeling was something that she wanted to feel again, wanted to make hers once again, since it felt better then anything she had ever experienced before.

The feeling that had been within him stopped as she got her normal expression on her face once again, and he resumed to thrust with her movements. The feeling of her flesh against his cock was something that could bring him to orgasm fast, and he didn't want to make sure that she got away without having his semen inside…

Naruto could feel her sheathing his cock, his motions being so damn arousing towards him that there was a familiar feeling in his body that he couldn't describe, the pleasure being good enough for him, the satiation reaching his brain and making him ejaculate finally. The feeling of his come shooting into Hakufu was something that made him feel very tingly. He stopped, and she crawled away from him, spent from the exertion.

_*** Lemon ends ***_

Kan'u told him that he wasn't going to die today, maybe next year they would do this again. I n which Naruto agree to while hugging the naked from of Chou'un.

_**Sorry for the crap ending**_

_**I was thinking of adding a orgy scene at the end**_

_**so if you want that**_

_**tell me **_

_**and i will rewrite this chapter**_

_**and reloaded it**_

_**Two reason why i picked them **_

_**One is because of the OVA of Ikki tousen**_

_**which are good and funny to watch**_

_**and a episode of futurama in case people are wondering**_

_**look them both up**_

_**and review**_


	11. Gwen

_**Today's girl is **_

_**Gwen**_

_**from Total Drama Island**_

_**or some could say Total Drama series**_

_**Reason why**_

_**I am a big fan of the show and its amazing funny to watch **_

_**so watch it if you haven't **_

_**a good song to listen to why reading this would be **_

_**The Only Exception by Paramore**_

_**a great song listen to it and watch the music video for it**_

_**Let's get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter: Gwen**_

A young women with long black mixed with teal highlights hair, dark eyes, and a slim figure; was walking down the alter of her wedding. Her name was Gwen, and she was currently 24 years old. She was walking down the alter with no other then Chris McLean. Yes, Chris, the man that had torture her for three years was walking down with her at her own wedding. The reason behind that is, even though he was a bane to her eight years ago, slowly he started to feel like a father too her. Which was a strange feeling for the young women, but when any one spends time with another person for about three years, eventually they start to feel like family. That ever meant the rest of the cast apart of the Total Drama series she was with.

While she was walking down the alter, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder how her life has change in the past eight years. At the age of 16, she was dared by her brother to enter Total Drama Island; in which she did, but only to humor him. Some how they picked her to be one of the camper's of the series. She eventually won the contest, but decided to risk it for even more money, not her smartest ideas. She dated and broke up with Trent during that time. After Total Drama World Tour, she did dated Duncan for a while. But that eventually ended, since they both felt it was better off if they stayed friends. It felt like to hear that she was dating her a older brother with Duncan. Then at the age of 19, she entered College, a artist college by the way. She had decided to live in the dorms at this college. Believe it or not the people that run Total Drama was paying for her college. Their reasons were, for putting such a great show for them. Gwen was happy that they were paying for her college, and even more happy that her mother didn't have to work to the done to pay for her college. It was during the first week when she would meet her future husband Naruto Uzumaki.

At first she did not think much of him, since, their first meeting was just him telling her sorry for playing his music too loud. She didn't think it was loud at all but it seem like some one had thought it was loud, so he was forced to apoglized to every one on the floor. But that wasn't the last time they would meet. Also during the first week of school, she found out that he was in two of her classes. This surprise her, since, he didn't seem like the poety kind. They were partnered up on the first assigment, which sparked their friendship. During the first year of their friendship, she found out that he was going to this college to learn how to be a actor, something that she believe he was great at. It was only during the second year of their friendship did he ask her out. After much thought about it, she agree to go out with him.

While she was going out with him, she found out that he use to be a party boy. But at the age of 17 he quit his partying days, after being arrested for drinking under the age. He found out that his parents had died when he was three due to a drunk driver. After being told that, he quit drinking fearing that he might one day take some ones parents just like some one did to him. He was raised by his god-mother, as he said most of the family on his father side had a weird way of dying at a very young age. He also said, the family on his mother side also have a strange way to stay alive for a long time too.

Gwen let out a giggle, remembering when he had met her mother. It was one of those nights were Naruto couldn't help but be nervous and her mother didn't help him either. She ask him question after question, trying to find out what his goals were and what his plans were with her daughter. But by the ended of the night her mother had approve of him. Then their was his meeting with Duncan. They had gone out some were, glaring at each other, but by the time they got back they were luaghing so hard it left Gwen wondering what did those two do together.

And now a year after he pop the question to marry her, and her taking a few days to give him the answer; since she had doubts on the idea of marriage. Gwen's father had left her mother for another women, leaving her mother to raise two kids on her own. She didn't think that Naruto would ever do that, but... that still didn't mean that she could say yes right away. So now here she was getting married, waiting for him to walk down the alter. It didn't take him long to start walking down the alter. And on his side was Gwen's mother. He did tell her that he wanted to include her mother and her brother on this day. Now it was time for everything to be said.

_*** Time Skip to later that night lemon ***_

Gwen was nervous for many reasons. Tonight was going to be her first night as Gwen Uzumaki, and not only that tonight is the night that she is going to lose her virginity. She has never had sex in her entire life, which was her choice. She didn't care if people lught at her for not fucking some dude. She had her morals and loved them. So at this very moment, she had token off her wedding dress and was now down to her evening gown, something Naruto has never seen since LeShawna bought it for her as her weddding gift. And right now she was getting ready for Naruto to come out of the bath room.

"Okay you can do this, nothing to be nervous about," She told herself. Naruto made it into her room in his usual white t-shit and boxers.

He scratched his head as he went closer to the bed. "Are you as nervous as I am?"

" ... Yeah... can you blame me? " Gwen told him, as her voice was lace with a little bit of fear.

He smiled as he turned to face her, "Naw, that's normal for both of us... So what do...you...(gulp)." There laid Gwen in the most sexy looking thing he had ever seen. It was all black silk and hugged her body nicely. He could see her shapely legs and her hair was fa;;ing on he rbody in a perfectly ncie way. She had a small blush on her face as she slowly crawled towards him. He felt himself heating up as she got in front of him. Naruto looked at her when it suddenly clicked, this was their honey moon, which meant a very special evening for them on their wedding night. He blushed as he was thinking on the implications. Although as a healthy young male he had to admit he didn't mind it, he wanted to see how she looked competly naked.

"You sure about this Gwen?" He asked.

She answered by kissing him, it was a long and loving kiss, Naruto closed his eyes. She leaned in close to his warmth and pulled him into a warm embrace. And with indescribable passion in her eyes, she finally let go of any remaining uncertainties. But no more words came out. Instead, their actions did the rest. While gazing deeply into each others' eyes, Gwen and Naruto came together in a deep kiss. It was a magical feeling. Time stood completely still for them. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, sharing a moment.

Soon the kiss deepened. Their lips wrestled with burning desire and hands began to roam. Gwen roughly fondled his manly upper body while Naruto slipped his hands down to her hips. He gave her body a firm squeeze, evoking a soft purr. Pent up emotions mixed with burning passions and by the time they parted it was too much. Gwen and Naruto threw out all remaining uncertainties. And as long as they had this moment they were going to embrace it.

They came together in another round of passionate kissing. Gwen slipped her arms around the handsome man's neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, absorbing the intoxicating warmth of his body. Naruto let out a deep moan as he kissed down her neck, tasting her heavenly skin while feeling up her gracious curves. Emotions were running high. They craved intimacy and began stripping out of their clothes.

Her generous breasts were perfectly proportioned to her athletic body and he eagerly took them in his hands. Barbara let out a sharp gasp, feeling a wave of arousal surge through her body as Naruto tenderly squeezed her breasts and kissed down her cleavage. She wanted to feel his skin as well and went to remove his shirt as well. It took some effort on her part, but once it was off they threw their arms around each other and fell back onto the grass.

Naruto could feel her body pressed up against it and he just how thin the fabric was. He felt more nervous than ever before but he also wanted this. She took his hand as she gently push him down on to the bed. It didn't take long for Naruto to flip her over, and now he was hovering above her.

Gwen relaxed herself as she laid herself down on the bed as Naruto took a moment to look at her. To admire the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his life. He kissed her again like they had many times before. Both were pretty nervous after all this was their first night together as husband and wife. Eventually Naruto lightly touched her breasts through the thin material. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right, but then again she has yet to say no to his touch. He was gentle and noticed she was blushing.

"D-does that feel okay?" He asked nervously.

She nodded her head feeling hot and yet embarrassed, this was the first time she let any male touch her like this. It was exciting but also she wasn't sure what to do or expect. It did feel nice, which was a great thing for her.

"Just... rub them a little bit faster." She told him and he did a bit too much. " Slow down... just a bit..." she told him, and Naruto followed her wishes. "Yeah like that, that feels much better," Gwen sighed as she ran her hands over his body. Eventually she wanted more and took the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off. Naruto blushed as she always dreamed of seeing him shirtless. Gwen could not deny it, he really worked out, but not till the point that his body looks like all muscel and nothing else. His body look perfect for her, and Naruto had the same thoughts about her body.

He took the straps to her gown and slowly pulled them down, eventually he got her top to fall below her breasts. Naruto could only stare at the naked breasts before him they looked like two perfect well orbs. Her generous breasts were perfectly proportioned to her athletic body and he eagerly took them in his hands. Gwen let out a sharp gasp, feeling a wave of arousal surge through her body as Naruto tenderly squeezed her breasts and kissed down her cleavage. She wanted to feel his skin as well and went to remove his shirt as well. It took some effort on her part, but once it was off they threw their arms around each other and fell back onto the grass.

Gwen was started to breath harder now, who know that he could be so nice to her body. Her nipples have been more sensitive than ever before at this time. She moaned as her hand ran through his hair, it felt really good.

Naruto felt his trunks starting to constrict his penis and he guessed this was time to take them off. Gwen watched in fascination as he took them off. She saw the yellow hair around it and it was kind of strange to her, seeing it in person. Believe it or not she was shaved bold down there, as she never wanted the hair down there to go out of control. It looked soft and yet hard with veins on it.

"Can I...touch it?"

"Um...sure." He said going red. Her hand gently reached out and touched it, it was soft on the outside but it felt strangely hard under it. It was also warm and she could feel his pulse apparently, no one had mentioned this to her. She made a mental note that if she ever had gives birth to a daughter, to give her daughter 'the talk' she would have to tell her things she apparently hadn't been told. Naruto groaned as she gently ran her hand over it, he had never really pleasured himself before but her hands felt just so good. When she was done she lay on her back with her legs slightly spread as she waited for him. Naruto nodded as he moved into position and she helped to guide him into her.

Naruto felt her soft hand on his member as she guided it to her sex he felt the wet and hot folds as he entered a woman for the first time. It felt great, better than he ever thought. As he pushed himself deeper into her he felt some kind of resistance, he wasn't sure what it was until he remembered another thing he was told about women.

For a moment Naruto gazed into her beautiful eyes. Gwen smiled warmly and gently traced her fingers down his face. They were both in a daze of passion, flushed with emotions that had been held back for too long. Slowly, their faces came together and they renewed their kissing.

Gwen could feel where he had stopped and saw him looking at her, she nodded her head and with his hands still firmly on her hips, Naruto delivered a strong thrust and entered her breaking her maiden hood. It stung a bit, from a few things she heard she expect it to hurt like hell. Although it wasn't comfortable she was hoping that it would get better. Naruto slowly started to move in and out testing this new sensation out. He kept on thrusting into her, feeling her bare skin against his as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm…" moaned Gwen as their lips and tongues danced, "Oh god!"

"Oh Gwen!" grunted Naruto, savoring the hot feeling of her inner domain.

They were slow, but thorough. Naruto let out deep grunts as he rhythmically thrust his dick into Gwen's tight folds. She was so hot and tight. It was raw ecstasy. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Passions came gushing out as they frantically kissed and touched each others' warm flesh. It added an extra level of closeness to this intimate act. And as they embraced the moment, the feelings intensified.

The pace of their lovemaking soon quickened. Naruto stepped up the pace of his thrusting, slamming his pelvis against hers as his hard cock plunged into her tight pussy. Gwen worked her body with his, lifting her hips and rocking hard to the rhythm. They moved together with fluidity and grace, filling their bodies with hot sensations of bliss. They exchanged passionate kisses while their hands roamed freely. Naruto slid his hands along her thighs and up to her breasts while she rubbed his manly chest and gripped his powerful biceps. Each touch came with a sense of care and tenderness. Moans of ecstasy echoed through the night as every feeling was savored.

They maintained a vigorous pace. Their bodies danced together in a passionate frenzy of passion and emotion. They worked it hard until they felt their orgasms drawing near. Gwen sensed they were both close.

"Uh-uh-I'm cumming soon, Gwen! I'm cumming!" moaned Naruto as he stepped up the pace.

"Uh-uh-wait!" she gasped, "I'm-uh-I'm cumming too!" Gwen grasped his shoulders and held on tightly for the final push. Naruto shifted positions slightly, slipping his hands down to her thighs and spreading Gwen's legs wider so he could penetrate deep. Their moans intensified as their bodies moved in a swift, passionate rhythm. They could feel the sensations coming strong through their minds. And with a few thorough motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OH MY GOD! GWEN!" cried Naruto, tensing his back as he thrust into her deep.

"NAARRUTO!" moaned Gwen, closing her eyes and arching her body as the hot feeling consumed her.

Gwen's pussy throbbed around Naruto's ridged member, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. His dick rubbed right against her cervix as he shot his load inside her. It was a powerful release that was made all the more profound through sharing the sensations between their minds. Their faces contorted to the ecstasy as they soaked in the experience.

The two lovers came together in another deep kiss. Naruto rolled off her, his arms still wrapped around her. They kissed again with renewed were still getting used to it, but as the kiss intensified it roused their passions once more. Gwen then hitched a leg around his waist and pulled him into another close embrace. They spent the entire night making love.

_*** Lemon end***_

_**Chapter end**_

_**so how was it**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**and would some one write a Gwen and Naruto story**_

_**please!**_


End file.
